Power Rangers Super Samurai vs Ronin Warriors
by Destonus
Summary: Keep in mind that the "vs" in the title doesn't necessarily mean they'll fight each other. It's meant more in the vein of sentai teamups where the team before the versus is the "home" team and the one after it is the "visiting" team. Five years after the defeat of Xandred, a mysterious letter shows up on Jayden's doorstep, the Samurai are thrust into someone else's conflict!
1. The Girl in the Leather Jacket

Deswar Productions Presents:

Power Rangers Samurai vs. Ronin Warriors

Act 1: The Girl in the Leather Jacket.

 _(EXT: PANORAMA CITY, home of the Power Rangers Samurai. In the background we hear a true duet of "Everyday Fun", performed by Steven Skyler and Erika Fong, over shots of different parts of the city, before finally and slowly flying over the Shiba House to find that ANTONIO and MIA are actually singing the song, with JAYDEN accompanying them on guitar while the others watch. MENTOR JI is nowhere to be found. The song finishes and the watching Rangers clap.)_

"Wow, Jayden!" Emily exclaimed. "You've gotten pretty good at that!"

"Well, Ji's a good teacher, and Antonio gave me some pointers." Jayden answered.

The six of them had gathered today to catch up on old times since their victory over the Nighlok five years ago. Xandred had been destroyed finally, rather than just sealed away, and although his advisor Octoroo survived, there was always a chance that they could return to cause more trouble in the human world. The Rangers were ready for that to happen, but for now, celebration was the order of the day.

The six heroes talked, laughed, and ate before it was finally time for them to go their separate ways once again.

"It was good to see you guys," Jayden replied. "Once more, for old time's sake?"

The other five knew what he was talking about. They all put their hands in and shouted their battle cry, raising their hands to the sky:

"Rangers together, Samurai Forever!"

"See you later guys; I've got class!" Mia said, heading off to cooking school. She had already gotten her Bachelor's and was hard at work on her Master's.

"I've got swim practice. See you later." Kevin added. He had been able to get back in shape, qualify for the Olympics, but failed to get any medals due the lost training time the Nighlok battle took away. He was now hard at work getting ready for the next Olympics with the hope of coming back with at least one medal.

"Yeah, we should get going too. Em needs to pick up some stuff for her sister." Mike explained. He and Emily had been going out since the end of the battle with the Nighlok.

"Don't forget; it's movie night at my place!" Emily reminded him.

"See you guys later!" Mike called as he and Emily walked off hand in hand.

"What about you Antonio? More fishing?" Jayden asked.

"Yeah! I still have time to bring in some money down by the pier! See you later!"

Antonio and his fish cart left as well. Once again, Jayden was alone. The only one of their group not to show up was his older sister Lauren, but she always seemed to have other plans. Yes, she was the only one who could perform the Sealing Symbol on the Nighlok. Plus, she was the head of the Shiba Clan unless something were to happen to her or she stepped down, but she was the only family he had left, and it would be good to see her every once in a while. As he sat alone on the front steps with his thoughts, Ji finally reappeared after missing the whole party.

"Ji! You missed the party! What have you been doing this whole time?" Jayden demanded.

Ji's odd behavior had started that morning when a letter arrived in the morning mail that he dropped as suddenly as if he had seen a ghost. Jayden had asked him about it, but Ji insisted that he was okay, but clearly wasn't, as he had spent most of the day and the entire get-together going through every single book in the house like a man possessed. Ji pulled the letter out of his gi and showed it to Jayden.

"See this symbol?" He asked, pointing to a sword on a bed of stars towards the bottom of it. Jayden due to his training knew a handful of kanji, but the letter was beyond him. Every single character on the page looked perfect. He nodded in response.

"I knew I had seen it before somewhere, so I have been spending this whole time trying to find where I saw it. I finally found this scroll with both the Shiba Clan Mon and this one. It turns out that at one point the Shiba were retainers to the Tennomi. This document is a record of that." Ji explained.

"The Tennomi?" Jayden asked. This was very strange. His family was retainers in the past to a clan that he had never heard about until now? This was a question to ask Kevin or even Lauren about when he got the chance.

"I asked Daisuke if he knew more. The only information he could find on them was that the head of the clan, his wife, and their only son were all killed one night by a rogue samurai with more balls than brains. I even checked records in Japan; all that they could find was that a shrine had been built around three graves."

"So it they were supposedly wiped out, who sent the letter then? " Jayden asked.

"I have no idea. The letter was signed simply by the seal of the Tennomi Clan. No name. "

"What did they want?" Jayden asked. The "who" was questionable, perhaps he could get the "what" out of Ji. The "why" was already clear; a legitimate member of the Tennomi clan was calling upon his former vassal to come to his aid, just as he had done with Kevin, Mike, Emily, and Mia.

"The writer of this letter says that Moogers were sighted in Japan, and apparently broke a dangerous criminal with ties to the Japanese Mafia out of jail. He or she says they were able to track down a descendant of the Shiba, namely you, and sent this letter asking for your help and that of your retainers to help him."

"Moogers? In Japan?" Jayden asked incredulously. Moogers, properly referred to as Nanashi Renjū, were the foot soldiers of the Nighlok. They came in various forms, including giant ones that the Rangers needed their Zords to handle, but why would they be involved in a jailbreak?

"Yes. This indeed is troubling. The Nighlok are only interested in causing trouble in the human world to flood the Sanzu River. This person must be important if they went to all that trouble to free him."

"Anything else?" Jayden asked.

"Only that whoever sent this will be coming here tomorrow. We should gather the others." Gi finished.

Meanwhile, Kevin had just finished practice and was drying off when his Samuraizer rang.

"Hey, Jayden. No, it's no problem; I'll be over tomorrow afternoon. The Tennomi? Yeah, the name rings a bell, but I could have sworn the head and his heir were wiped out in a single night."

Mia's cooking class had just wrapped up when she too received a call from Jayden to meet at the house tomorrow.

Mike was watching a movie with Emily at her place when his Samuraizer rang.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey Mike, it's me, Jayden. I know we just got together today, but can you come by the house tomorrow? Something's come up." Jayden explained.

"Yeah man, not a problem." Mike answered. Jayden noticed he was trying to keep his voice down a little.

"I can't seem to get in touch with Emily. Could you let her know? I'll send Ji to come get you." Jayden asked.

"Yeah, will do. See you tomorrow." Mike replied before hanging up.

In his lap, a sleeping Emily stirred and opened her eyes.

"Did I miss the movie?" She asked sleepily.

"Yeah, you did." Mike answered. Perhaps cuddling with him by resting her head in his lap wasn't the best position for her to be in.

"I'm sorry." Emily apologized.

"It's okay; you were tired."

"Who was that?" Emily asked, finally sitting up.

"That was Jayden. He wants us to come by the house tomorrow. He sounded worried about something."

"Well, you know Jayden. It has to be something big if he called after we all just got together."

Calls were also placed to Antonio and Lauren, telling them to come by as well. Lauren was the rightful head of the Shiba Clan; she deserved to be there in case whoever sent the letter wanted to speak to her. But it had been addressed to him, so it was clear their father's switch off had done its job.

"Well, that's everyone," Jayden said with relief after hanging up for the last time. "Let's hope we get some answers tomorrow."

Kevin, Mia, Mike, and Emily all arrived at the Shiba House early the next morning to find out what was so important. The five of them had just sat down on the ottomans around the living room table when they heard the revving of a motorcycle engine.

"Great…someone's taking my motorcycle again!" Mentor Ji exclaimed.

"No Ji, the sound's coming from outside the gates. " Jayden corrected.

"Mentor's old biker gang's come to visit?" Mike suggested. Emily elbowed him for this.

"No…that's not his bike. The engine sounds different." Mia clarified.

Before anyone else could offer an explanation, an explosion rocked the compound! The five Rangers and Ji rushed outside without a second thought to find the rear gates to the Shiba compound had been blasted into firewood. As the group stood spellbound as to who or what could cause such damage so quickly, they got their answer as a leather-clad figure slowly walked past the splintered remains of the back gates, their identity still obscured behind a helmet. Mike felt Emily grab his hand and squeeze tight.

"I'm scared Mike." Emily confided.

"Me too Em, me too. But could you loosen the death grip a little?" He asked.

"Sorry…" Emily apologized.

The figure stopped a few feet from the Ranger cluster, as he reached up and removed his helmet slowly, shaking his head from side to side to let his hair fall back down, revealing that he was indeed a she. A long haired young woman of Japanese descent clad in jeans, a pink shirt and a leather jacket with what looked like a pair of katana slung over her right shoulder stood before the awestruck Power Rangers Samurai. Mike then felt a sharp pain in his foot as Emily stomped on it.

"What was that for?!" He shouted almost obliviously, even though he knew exactly why; he just didn't think Emily would notice.

"I saw that!" Emily scolded.

Kevin stepped forward and tried what little Japanese he had learned during Samurai training to communicate with whoever this girl was before she rudely cut him off.

"I can speak English." She answered.

Jayden stepped forward in front of a still confused Kevin, who was sure that would work, and asked, "What do you want?"

"Which one of you is the head of the Shiba Family?" She demanded.

"I am." Jayden replied without missing a beat.

"Wait, isn't Lauren the head of the Shiba Family?" Emily half asked herself, half asked the rest of the group.

"Yeah, but she might not know that." Kevin concluded.

"Kev's right, the Nighloks didn't know about Lauren, so why would she?" Mike added.

"Lauren's not here yet, Jay's trying to buy time for her." Kevin reasoned.

"I hope he knows what he's doing." Mia replied.

After the other Rangers talked amongst themselves and Jayden and their visitor looked each other over, she started laughing.

"YOU?!" She exclaimed in disbelief. "You don't look so tough. My little sister could beat you with one hand behind her back."

Jayden's hands made fists at this remark, which Kevin observed and stepped forward before the team leader did something rash.

"Easy man, she's trying to get under your skin, remember what Mentor said about not fighting for the sake of fighting?"

"I know that Kev, but I need to buy time for Lauren if that's who she's really here to see." He explained. Then, to their visitor: "I'm tougher than I look, and I am the head of the Shiba family."

There was a long pause as the stranger let this sink in. All the Rangers, especially Jayden, hoped this would be enough to satisfy her. But their hopes faded when she reached up with her right hand and drew one of her two katana from its sheath.

"Prove it. If you're the real head of the Shiba, you should have no trouble beating me."

Jayden was torn. On the one hand, fighting for the sake of fighting was something he had been warned about before by Ji when he was adamant on fighting Deker. Jayden's reasoning had been that if he did not defeat Deker, Deker would continue to pursue him until their score was settled and his thirst for the ultimate battle had been quenched. But on the other hand, refusing to accept a challenge from another warrior was an act of cowardice in Samurai tradition and furthermore, by mocking him and his family name, and by extension his older sister, father, and all others who had come before him, he had to save face. He looked at Kevin, who gave him a nod of understanding. Of all the Rangers, Kevin was the most versed in the lore and way of the Samurai; he ate, slept, and breathed it.

Jayden was about to reach for his Samuraizer, but then paused; she didn't have any special advantages; at least, any he could see; so it would be dishonorable to morph now. But he would keep it close, just in case she was tougher than she looked, turned into a demon, or something else.

He instead brought out his Spin Sword as he slowly walked forward to meet her while the other Rangers and Ji took seats on the back steps. Jayden and his opponent took fighting stances as their eyes locked, their grip on their swords tightened, and almost simultaneously, they were off as clangs, non-verbal shouts and grunts rang out through the compound.

"Wow! Look at Jayden go!" Emily exclaimed.

"But she's no pushover either." Mia added.

"Who's winning Kev? I can't tell." Mike asked.

"You're right; they're pretty much dead even, but Jayden's got her figured out. Something's bothering me, though."

"Yeah, it's been bugging me too." Mike confessed.

"Boys, if you've got something to share, share it with the group?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, tell us!" Emily insisted.

"Okay. Before she challenged Jayden, she only drew one sword and left the other one in its sheath." Kevin answered.

"So you think she's holding back on purpose?" Mia asked.

"Or she's got a trick up her sleeve." Mike added.

"Jayden…" Emily said simply. Although she and Mike were going out now, she still admired Jayden's skills and leadership and was worried that he might have accepted this duel without knowing everything about his opponent.

Although out of earshot of the other Rangers as the ongoing duel continued to erupt around the back of the compound, Jayden did have the upper hand, but not by much, and not because he was better than her. He had noticed her only go for the one sword, so the alarm bells went off immediately in his head that she was up to something. What that something _was_ , he still wasn't sure; she could be overconfident in her abilities and think she only needed one sword to beat him. She could be giving herself an intentional handicap, or more likely, and this was the hypothesis Jayden had his money on; both "a" and "b" and her preferred fighting style was with two swords, and she was waiting for the right moment to surprise him with it. Except what she didn't know, was that he had a surprise for her too…

"Hey, guys! Sorry, I'm late; the fish were really biting today!" Antonio exclaimed.

While the Rangers were intently watching Jayden's duel, they hadn't noticed Antonio coming through the intact FRONT gates, head out back, and proceeded to scare the distracted other Rangers out of their wits. In fact, they nearly jumped when they heard Antonio from behind them.

"Antonio! Man, you nearly scared me half to death!" Mike exclaimed.

"Late again as always…" Kevin said under his breath.

Antonio paused a moment to take in what was going on, and then started asking questions:

"Who's Jayden fighting?"

Mike: We don't know, she didn't say.

"She? Is Jayden fighting a girl? Is he at least winning?"

Kevin: He is for now, but Mike and I think she's holding back or hiding something.

"What happened to the gates?"

Emily: We think she blew them up when they wouldn't open.

"This fight is making me hungry. I'll go get some snacks for us." Ji interrupted.

"I'll help." Mia offered and followed him back inside.

"Is that safe?" Antonio whispered when he was sure Mia was out of earshot.

"Don't you remember? She's in cooking school now." Emily reminded him.

"Yeah, we can trust her with something other than a Spin Sword now." Mike reminded him.

Emily contemplated elbowing him for that comment; even he was speaking the truth; whenever the group would get together to catch up on old times, Mia would whip up something that was not only edible but delicious; but he still shouldn't have said it, so she elbowed him anyway. Antonio took a seat and watched with his fellow Samurai Rangers as Jayden, and the mysterious sword wielding biker chick continued to fight to almost a draw.

Jayden knew he had to do something; otherwise, this fight would go on forever with no clear winner. He had to morph, and soon, but it took time to draw the kanji and she wouldn't give him any. He'd give her an opening without making it look like he was, she'd sense victory and go for her other sword; then he'd roll away and Ranger up.

"You're not as weak as I thought you'd be." She taunted as they locked swords and tried to push the other away.

"You're tougher than you look." Jayden retorted.

"But it's time to end this!" They said in unison.

She kicked the bottom of her other sheath with her boot, launching the other sword out of its sheath and catching it, a move she did effortlessly and flawlessly, as Jayden rolled backward before she could strike, pulling out his Samuraizer in the same motion.

"Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai!" He shouted, drawing his kanji for "Fire" quickly and morphing into the Red Samurai Ranger.

"Yeah! Now we're talking!" Mike exclaimed.

"This proof enough for you?" Jayden asked.

"So you're a Power Ranger. I know how to deal with you, spandex-suited sissies." She scoffed.

Suddenly, Jayden's Samuraizer rang. According to the caller ID, it was someone named Doctor K.

Jayden held up a finger to ask for time as he answered it.

"Hello?" Jayden asked, and then handed to his opponent. "It's for you."

With a look of confusion on her face, the still anonymous biker swordswoman took the Samuraizer from Jayden and said "Hello?", only to get her ear screamed off by whoever was on the other end about how it was NOT spandex and in fact some kind of very advanced battle suit made of unknown materials before she cut the caller off by replying, "Sorry wrong number." She then handed the device back to Jayden.

"Now where were we…" she said to herself as the sound of hoof beats filled the air.

"Now what!?" she exclaimed as a white horse decked out in red with a tall, confident blonde girl atop it. A handsome man with shoulder length hair in what looked like Arabian garb, with a katana tucked under his belt, was hanging on for dear life behind her. They rode in and stopped short of the two of them. The black haired girl fighting Jayden growled at the interruption to her duel as the blonde on the horse pulled out what looked like a phone and unfolded it into what resembled a paintbrush (complete with pop out tip).

"Symbol Power! Sleep!" She exclaimed, drawing kanji quickly which flew at the other girl and she instantly passed out.

"Lauren! I wasn't sure how much longer I could have kept it up before she got suspicious. Thanks for the save, sis." Jayden replied.

"No problem, little brother. Besides, from what my new friend tells me," Lauren replied, indicating the man behind her, "a two-sword style wasn't the only thing she was holding back."

"Lauren!" Emily exclaimed at the sight of her other surrogate big sister's arrival as she and the other Rangers rushed over to greet her, since it was clear the fight was now over, just as Mia and Mentor Ji came back out with refreshments, only to find it was already over. What exactly Jayden's opponent was holding back would have to wait.

"Who was that?" Kevin asked, looking to the now sleeping swordswoman.

Lauren climbed off her horse and drew another few kanji on the unconscious Japanese girl. From what her riding companion told her in terms she understood, letting this girl "morph" would result in a large crater where Shiba House was.

"He knows." She replied, indicating the man on the horse.

"He says his name is Shinta Tennomi, and he's the one who sent the letter you told me about. Sleeping Beauty here, whose name is Sakura, by the way, was supposed to accompany him to act as a translator or something but she decided to race off on her bike and leave him behind. Luckily for me, I ran into him soon after she left him in the dust and hurried here before things could completely get out of hand. It looks like I arrived just in time." She explained.

 _Meanwhile, back in Japan…_

A man in traditional Japanese garb with hair similar to Ji's was sitting Japanese style being told something by what looked like a Japanese stagehand. Other people similarly dressed were in the room as well.

"So let me see if I have this straight. They liberated the outfits of seven of your number, promising to bring them back, and said they were headed for America? And you say our Lord and the Princess were among them?"

The man in black nodded.

"TONO! HIME! How could you let him talk you into whatever crazy plan he has?!" The man shouted.

 _This brings this chapter to a close…_


	2. The Swordsman in White

Power Rangers Samurai vs. Ronin Warriors

Act 2: The Swordsman in White

An unconscious Sakura was carried into the house and placed comfortably on the dojo floor, while the others gathered in the living room. Everyone was eager to find out several things, amongst them: Who was this man? Why had he sent the letter? And why was it so important to keep her from transforming?

"Let's start at the beginning. Why did you send that letter to me, Mr. Tennomi?" Jayden asked. "And why are there no records of you when we checked?"

Lauren posed the question to Navcase in Japanese, who replied his answer back to her in Japanese, which Lauren then translated to the group in English.

"He says that there are no records of the Tennomi because he is the last one. How he's still alive and kicking is a story in itself. As for why he sent the letter, our clan, the Shiba, was vassals to his clan, the Tennomi. He's asking for our help along those lines for you and your vassals…" She indicated the other Samurai Rangers; "to help him with a problem that we are familiar with."

"The Nighlok." Jayden replied simply.

"The Nighlok?" I thought we took care of those guys?!" Mike exclaimed.

"Someone apparently decided to wake them up again." Lauren explained.

Navcase said something to Lauren, who replied to the others, "He says Moogers busted someone out of prison."

Everyone in the room gasped.

"Why would they do that?" Mia wondered.

"The Nighloks are more interested in causing harm to humans than breaking them out of jail last I checked." Kevin added.

"So how powerful is Sleeping Beauty?" Antonio asked.

"Shogun Mode powerful."

There was another gasp in shock.

"If she's that powerful, then why does she need us?" Mike asked.

"Because we have experience fighting the Nighlok, something she and her allies don't. Plus, if whomever the Nighloks broke out of prison is who they think it is, we'll need their help." Lauren explained.

"Who would that be?" Jayden asked.

"Someone who might be able to resurrect…"

Lauren's reply was cut off by the alarm going off. Ji rushed to the table, the surface of which became a map that indicated where a breach between the Netherworld and the human one was.

"Let's go, everyone. We might get some answers from the Nighloks." Jayden said.

Everyone except Ji, including Lauren and Navcase, raced outside, pulled out their Samuraizers, and drew the character for "horse" in the air, which turned into one. Everyone leaped on one, Navcase riding with Lauren, as they headed off to battle.

Arriving downtown dressed in their civilian clothes, they spotted a group of Moogers causing trouble, destroying property and threatening people as they ran away past the gathered heroes, who were clearly out of their minds in their opinion.

"Hey, Moogers!" Mike called out. This drew their attention.

"Long time no see!"

"Let's morph quickly, who knows what they may have done to them."

"Samuraizer, Go Go Samurai!" The group called, drawing their respective elemental kanji in front of them and then flicked it to turn it around, which then came back on to them as their Ranger suits came on. Antonio called out, "Samurai Morpher, Gold Power!" and then texted the kanji for "light."

""Red Samurai Ranger, Ready!" Jayden and Lauren called out.

"Blue Samurai Ranger, Ready!" Added Kevin.

"Pink Samurai Ranger, Ready!" Mia declared.

"Green Samurai Ranger, Ready!" Mike declared.

"Yellow Samurai Ranger, Ready!" Emily called out.

"Gold Samurai Ranger, Ready!" Antonio declared.

"Rangers Together," Jayden and Lauren declared.

"Samurai Forever!" They called in unison.

The Rangers charged down towards the Moogers with swords drawn; swords began to clash, and Moogers fell one by one. But whenever one fell, it seemed that two more took its place. Navcase had the endurance, as well as a rune katana and the sword he got from Rajei, but the foot soldiers would get up, or more would show up.

"Time for some crowd control." Jayden answered, removing a disc from his belt buckle, placing it on the hilt of his sword and spinning it. Doing this turned his Spin Sword into a giant red zanbatou.

"Fire Smasher!" He declared as he whipped the blade in a wide arc, knocking down many Moogers at a time. Lauren followed suit and joined her brother in the attack.

"Hydro Bow!" Kevin called out, leaping through the air and launching a flurry of arrows at even more Moogers.

"Forest Spear!" Mike added, bringing out his special weapon and taking it to the Moogers as well.

"Earth Slicer!" Emily called out, throwing her weapon towards a group of Moogers and cutting them down as well.

"Sky Fan!" Mia added, fighting her way through another horde.

Dozens upon dozens of the foot soldiers fell in a shower of sparks and exploded around the Rangers, only to reveal that Antonio, having a special weapon as his primary weapon, had not caused similar results.

"Hey, guys? A little help over here!"

Removing his cape, Navcase took off like a bullet, tearing into Antonio's problem and carving them up like sushi before his cape touched the ground.

"Hey, thanks, man." Antonio answered.

Navcase nodded in reply and headed to take out more Moogers.

"There's too many!" Emily cried out as she tried to stop even more, which seemed to come out of the dimensional gap faster than the Rangers and Navcase could dispatch them.

Moogers with rifles appeared and started to take pot shots at the gathered heroes, knocking them back in an explosion of sparks. Navcase managed to avoid it and came crashing down on top of them with one of his special techniques.

This bought Jayden enough time to switch his Fire Smasher into its cannon mode and for the five of them to load their discs into it. The combined Mojikara wiped out another large group of them, but every special attack they used was draining it rapidly.

If matters could not get any worse than they already were, Giant Moogers appeared next to attack the city.

"I'll handle them. You guys have your hands full with these guys." Lauren replied, producing the Black Box. Inserting a special disk, she was clad in a white overcoat that appeared over her Ranger suit. She then took the Black Box and attached it to her sword, and inserted another Disc that called in the BullZord which she then boarded to fight off the Giant Moogers.

Meanwhile, back on the ground, the remaining heroes still had a small army of Moogers to contend with in the meantime.

"Now what?" Mike asked.

"Sword Specials. Follow my lead." Jayden replied, adding his red disc to the bottom of his Spin Sword. The others followed suit.

"Blazing Strike!"

"Dragon Splash!"

"Forest Vortex!"

"Seismic Swing!"

"Airway!"

With several swings of their swords, even more Moogers were vaporized.

"Hrmm…they seem to have sure-kills like the Ronin…but not as powerful." Navcase thought to himself.

No sooner did these get destroyed, more showed up!

"MORE?!" Mike exclaimed in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Focus! We can beat them!" Jayden shouted in encouragement.

"We're running low on Symbol Power!" Emily reported.

"She's right! The more attacks we unleash, the weaker we get!" Kevin added.

"What about the other guy?" Antonio asked as he continued to chop down Moogers.

"I'll ask him." Mia said.

"Wait, you speak Japanese?" Emily said in disbelief.

"Yeah. I AM Japanese. What did you think I was?" Mia asked.

"I dunno half Korean half Chinese, something like that?" Mike surmised, only to be whacked upside the head by Emily. 

Rolling her eyes under her helmet, Mia hurriedly explained the situation to Navcase and asked if he had anything else he could try since they were running out of power.

Navcase drew his wakizashi.

"Envelop, Kurosaki." He said to the blade. The blade of the sword seemed to be surrounded in murky blackness, and a similar cape appeared on his shoulders. He took a swipe with his sword, at which point the blade behaved more like a whip than a sword as it cleaved a bunch of Moogers down the middle.

"I wonder where he got that thing." Kevin wondered.

"Doesn't matter, he's taking care of business!" Mike exclaimed.

Out of the rift, along with more Moogers, came a monster with a large club.

"I don't remember that Nighlok…" Jayden commented.

It attacked, causing large red humanoids to appear on the male rangers, which immediately started crying and at the same time pinning them to the ground.

"What are these things?" Kevin wondered as he struggled under the weight.

Lauren, who had finished with the giants, came back down to the ground to observe the predicament.

"Aka-Oniko," Lauren concluded. "I read about these things. Guys, you need to make them happy again to lighten the load!"

"Easier said than done sis!" Jayden answered.

" _I will handle this."_ Navcase explained.

He proceeded to go up to each one and made a funny face at them, which immediately got them to laugh, and the male Rangers could finally stand again.

"Don't let him use that club of his! That's how he makes them." Lauren explained.

" _Consider it taken care of._ Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu…" Navcase answered, going into a stance, and then taking off so fast, he broke the sound barrier.

"KUZU RYU SEN!" Navcase declared, hitting the weapon with his sword with nine separate strikes that appeared to be all at the same time.

"MY WEAPON! CURSE YOU SWORDSMAN IN WHITE!" The monster shouted. "YOU'RE ALL FINISHED!"

"No, you're the one who's finished," Lauren answered, taking her fire disc and placing it in the Black Box.

"SUPER BLAZING STRIKE!" She called out, nailing the monster with a wave of fire that caused it to explode.

With this, the Red things vanished as suddenly as they appeared.

"Well, that's a relief." Mike replied, happy to be rid of it.

"No time to rest, time for round two." Jayden replied, pointing to the now giant monster.

"Let's not take any chances." Kevin advised.

To that end, all their Zords were summoned and combined into the Samurai Gigazord.

"Shogun Mode! Power of the Ancestors!" Lauren added, inserting the Shogun disc into her belt buckle and powering up even more.

Each Ranger pulled out their Samuraizer and proceeded to draw the kanji for each of their Zords. Where Lauren and Jayden shared Zords, they both drew the same kanji. All this calligraphy done, the Rangers called out, "Symbol Power! Ultimate Combination!" Firing a blast from the cannon on top of the Gigazord's head, this vaporized the monster in one blow.

"Samurai Rangers, Victory is ours." Jayden declared.

"Let's get home! I'm starving!" Mike shouted.

"Is Mia cooking dinner?" Lauren asked.

"Probably." Jayden answered hesitantly, not sure if Lauren remembered that Mia cooked _actual_ food now and didn't just throw a ton of ingredients and Spin Sword-chopped veggies into a pan and _pronounced_ it dinner.

"Well, I brought plenty of fish for her to use!" Antonio chimed in.

Navcase asked a question of Antonio, who of course had no clue what he was saying as they headed home.

"He wants to know if you know how to make sushi." Mia translated.

"Of course not! I'm a fisherman, not a sushi chef!"

 _Meanwhile, at the Airport…_

"Are you sure this will work?" A young man dressed in red answered as they walked through the terminal.

"Of course my lord! This is a brilliant idea!" Replied a boy, who was wearing a blue coat.

A reddish-haired young man in a green coat was half walking with, half dragging a sleepy-headed young lady in yellow.

"Are you sure your 'student' is going to meet us at the airport?" He asked.

"Of course!" The boy in blue replied.

"Mako-san, what exactly did this man do for us again?" Another young girl asked the one in pink, who seemed very uncomfortable with the civilian clothes she was wearing.

"Ryu saved him from a monster, and he demanded that Ryu teach him the ways of the samurai…" a young lady in pink answered.

"SHISHO!" A man in a business suit shouted, holding a sign that read in Japanese "Ikenami Ryunosuke and Friends."

"MISTER BROWN! It's so good to see you again!" The boy in blue exclaimed, dropping his bags and heading towards the man.

"Takeru, are you all right?" The woman in pink asked the young man in Red.

"My…foot."

Apparently in his haste he had dropped his bags on his foot.

"TONO! I'M SO SORRY! I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU ASK TO REDEEM MYSELF!"

"That won't be necessary Ryunosuke…just get this bag off my foot…"

 _This brings this chapter to a close…_


	3. The Man in the Orange Pajamas

Power Rangers Samurai vs. Ronin Warriors

Act 3: The Man in the Orange Pajamas.

Back at the Shiba House, the core five Rangers were tending to their sore muscles and drained Mojikara as they tried to make sense of what had just happened. They had faced off with a monster that took everything they had to destroy it; they had fought against more Moogers than usual; some guy showed up on their doorstep claiming to have some past relationship with the Shiba; AND; if that wasn't enough on their plates; there was Ms. Crazy Samurai Biker Chick lying unconscious in the dojo right now.

"I don't think I've ever seen that many Moogers in one place before." Mike commented.

"I didn't think it would take that much of our Symbol Power to take them all out." Added Mia.

"It was probably a good idea to go straight to the Gigazord to take that monster out, but I hope we don't have to do that every time there's a breach." Kevin concluded.

"Agreed. But it's nothing we can't handle." Jayden said confidently.

"So I guess it's time to dust off the Spin Swords and get to sparring?" Emily inquired.

"On that note, I have a present for you guys. I was going to give them to you earlier, but I lost track of time." Lauren said.

She produced several boxes and placed them before the five of them, who unwrapped the packages furiously to find new kendo outfits with hakama that matched their Ranger colors, similar to the one she wore.

"Thanks sis!" Jayden replied enthusiastically, with the others following suit.

"Perhaps there are other things we can do to improve our chances of victory. " Ji mused.

Grabbing Antonio, the two headed off to another room.

"Really, is there's 'other things'?" Mike shouted in disbelief. "We've got an armada of Zords, the Black Box, Shogun Mode, the Shark Disc, what more do we need? "

"There is the Shiba Fire Disc Lauren made." Jayden added. "But that's extremely powerful. But considering we normally can't use Shogun Mode outside the Zords, with what we've already faced, we may need it."

Ji poked his head into the room.

"Sorry, but we're going to need the Black Box, your Samuraizers, and Spin Swords. " He replied.

Everyone quickly handed off the required items, which Ji took into the next room.

"You need mine too?" Lauren asked.

"No, we need someone else to be ready just in case the Nighloks attack again. If they do, it's you, Antonio, Navcase, and maybe Sleeping Beauty. "He answered.

"Well, considering we're out of commission, we might as well go shopping." Mia suggested.

Emily jumped up at the suggestion and insisted that Lauren come too.

"But I need to be ready in case something happens!" She implored.

"Oh come on, Ji can call you If something happens, right Ji?" Emily said in defense.

With that the three were out the door, with Lauren dragged somewhat against her will.

"I'll check the books again. There seem to be more Nighloks than we thought, and if there are any more sitting in the Sanzu waiting to be let loose, I should see if I can find anything out. " Kevin replied.

"I'm going to go practice." Jayden declared, heading off as well.

"Well, I suppose I can try and help Ji and Antonio." Mike thought aloud. "But shouldn't someone be making sure what's her name's not trying to trash the place again?"

Jayden went through kata motions, at the same time trying to make sense of everything that had happened so far. The Nighloks were back, although Xandred was gone, Octoroo was still around to cause trouble. With Dayu absorbed, Xandred struck down, Octoroo was the last one left on the boat, and there wasn't too much he could do alone…

"Okay, now explain why you broke me out of jail and brought me to this ship." A man looking quite disheveled and dressed in orange asked the short statured squid man in front of him.

"Ooh-ah-ooh! Our plan can't work without you!"

"What plan?"

"Ooh-ah-ooh! We can't revive our master without help from you!"

"Revive your master?"

"Ooh-ah-ooh! You practice demon magic, don't you?"

This was a bit of a shock, this was something not many people, and still alive anyway; that knew the man in the orange jumpsuit was a practicing demon sorcerer.

"Well, yes, but what kind of demon are we talking about?

"Ooh-ah-ooh!" The creature said again-the guy in orange was on one hand contemplating hearing out this annoying walking calamari or turning him into takoyaki the first chance he got- "A Chimatsuri Dokoku!"

"A WHAT!?" The man in orange shouted incredulously, not believing his ears.

"A Chimatsuri…"

"I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME! Do you have any IDEA how hard it is to bring one of those back? I don't even know if I'm powerful enough to do that!"

"Ooh-ah-ooh, I can help you!" The squid man insisted.

"How?"

"By you drinking sake made from the waters of the Sanzu!" The creature replied.

At this, the man in orange was taken aback, and paused a minute to let this sink in.

"So that river out there is really…"

"The Sanzu! Ooh-ah-ooh!"

"So I'm in the Netherworld?"

"Ooh-ah-ooh!" The creature replied. The man took it as a yes.

"If you drink enough sake made from the waters of the Sanzu, you'll be somewhere between demon and human, and powerful enough to perform the ritual! Ooh-ah-ooh! The water's still not quite ready for you to drink yet!"

"And I'm sure you're going to tell me how we can do that…"

As the squid man explained that causing trouble in the human world would cause the waters to rise and thus make the water much suitable for using in the special sake, the man in orange swore he could hear a bunch of tiny voices singing a melancholy song…

Back in the mortal world, the alarm indicating Nighlok were on the loose, and Antonio was ready to rush out the door.

"Wait! We're almost finished!" Ji called, forcing Antonio to go back behind closed doors. Ji quickly called Lauren who said she would hurry over with Mia and Emily. Using his own Samuraizer, Ji created a horse for Navcase, who also rode to the rescue. The next thing the two hard at work Ji and Antonio heard was the door open.

"Jayden, we're still not ready yet…" Ji said, thinking it was the leader wanting to go into battle to back up his sister and this stranger who owed him.

"Um, Ji…that's not Jayden…" Antonio said, backing away. Ji turned to find a very awake and very ANGRY Sakura staring at them.

"WHERE'S SHIBA!?" She demanded.

"I'm right here." Jayden said, back in from his workout.

"We have unfinished business, you and I…" Sakura growled.

"Which we can attend to, anytime! But right now, my sister's going into battle with your buddy and not much else! You can either scrap with me, or go help them, your choice."

"Fine. Now where're my Swords?" She demanded.

Ji went over to a cabinet, removed the weapons, and returned them to her, as well as drawing a few kanji with his Samuraizer on her.

"I took precautions after your entrance and after what Lauren told us."

"This isn't over Shiba…" Sakura reminded Jayden as she headed out the door. Her bike revving and taking off throttles wide open was the next thing the three heard.

"Kanesada, how close are we?" She asked her motorcycle.

"I entered the coordinates you gave me from that Ji person into my onboard GPS, and we are approximately ten minutes out from our destination.

"Not fast enough." Sakura retorted.

"Mistress, you do realize there are speed limits to be adhered to." Kanesada reminded her.

"You know I only ride one way, W-F-O."

"I was afraid you were going to say that…" Kanesada said in disappointment as Sakura opened the throttles all the way and took off at top speed towards the battle.

Somehow, despite Lauren getting the call first, Navcase arrived on the scene before her only to witness Moogers terrorizing civilians. He wasted no time climbing off the horse, which vanished as suddenly as it had appeared and headed into battle. Lauren was next on the scene, watching Navcase try and fend off the Moogers all by himself.

"We've got to hold out until the others can get here…only way that's happening is with this…" Lauren said to herself after morphing, holding the Shiba Fire Disc out.

A bunch of Moogers had surrounded Navcase, but they were quickly dispatched by blaster fire. He looked towards the source and it turned out to be Lauren, armed with the Bullzooka and in Shogun Mode. Navcase acknowledged the help and Lauren joined the fray. Hopefully, like before, the Nighloks would send in tons and tons of Moogers first to try and wear them out before sending a monster to mix things up. Sure enough, more would appear just as a group was dispatched. But a few blasts from the Bullzooka and slashes from Navcase's sword took them down. More appeared, but these Moogers seemed different. This was soon proven as blasts from the Bullzooka ricocheted away harmlessly and they were unfazed by nothing short of Navcase's holy katana. Navcase managed to hold them back as Lauren put in an urgent call to Ji.

"Ji, the Moogers somehow got stronger! My Spin Sword and the Bullzooka aren't working, only Navcase's sword is! We need help fast!" Lauren pleaded.

"The girl who accompanied Navcase is on her way to your location right now. Antonio and I just finished our work and he, Jayden, Mike, and Kevin are all on their way."

Right on Cue, a creature that looked like an elephant emerged from a gap and breathed fire towards the two of them.

"Not going to work on me." Lauren warned. "But we're going to need Kevin and Antonio to stand a chance."

That was before she spotted a fire hydrant.

"I've got an idea. Keep him busy for a sec." Lauren explained. "Symbol Power! Hose!" She exclaimed, drawing some kanji and a hose appeared, which she plugged into the hydrant and then let the flaming elephant have it.

"CURSE YOU!" It shouted back. But its attempts to insult Lauren and Navcase were drowned out by a motorcycle engine.

"Mistress, please remember that the side cannons were removed so that we could travel low profile." Kanesada reminded Sakura.

"I'll just have to do this the hard way then." Sakura replied as she skidded to a stop and then hopped off.

"Who's first?" Sakura asked the Moogers and the monster.

"GET HER!" The monster shouted, pointing in Sakura's direction.

Swords in hand, the foot soldiers raced towards Sakura, who at the last possible moment drew her blades and started taking them down with a reverse grip.

"She's not half bad." Lauren commented as Sakura downed Mooger after Mooger.

Navcase, of course, knew that Sakura was only getting warmed up.

More Moogers showed up and Sakura tore into that group as she had torn into the first.

"My attacks aren't going to do too much to him, but I can at least try and keep him busy until the others show up!" Lauren thought to herself.

Back in the Netherworld, Octoroo had already begun to panic.

"Ooh-ah-ooh! What are we going to do?"

His new tenant only smiled and began chanting something.

Back in the Mortal world, the flaming elephant struck Lauren with such force it knocked her completely out of Shogun Mode!

"What the? What just happened?" She said to herself in disbelief.

A fire blast was directed at Sakura, but she dodged it.

"You call that a fire attack?" Sakura taunted, joining her blades at the hilt. "Let me show you how it's done."

"I have a bad feeling about this…." Navcase thought to himself.

"Chou…An…Do!" Sakura incanted. Her blades erupted with flame, and the rapid gathering of energy was felt even in the Netherworld. She then shot skyward.

"FLARE UP…NOW!'

A flaming shockwave spread out, vaporizing quite a few Moogers but phasing the monster.

"What the…I coulda sworn that would Exodus the bastard…" Sakura replied weakly before passing out. Navcase and Lauren hurriedly dragged her off the battlefield.

"Hrm, only two left! Time to finish this barbeque!"

The monster's dinner plans were interrupted by the entrance of the other Samurai Rangers, and an arrow shot from Kevin.

"Careful bro, this guy knocked me out of Shogun Mode." Lauren warned.

"Let's take this guy from a distance then." Jayden decided, spinning the disc on his sword.

"Fire Smasher! Cannon Mode!" He declared, transforming his zanbatou into a disc launcher using the Swordfish Disc.

"We better leave the Lion out of this shot Jayden. No telling what adding fire to this guy will do." Kevin suggested.

"Agreed." Jayden said in response.

Using Antonio's Octozord disc in place of Jayden's, the other four loaded the disc launcher and opened fire, which sent the monster reeling.

"Looks like he's not finished yet." Mike replied.

"Let me use the Black Box Jayden. I think a concentrated strike with Water Symbol Power should be enough to take him out."

Kevin inserted the Super Disc into the Black Box, and the white coat appeared on him. Strangely, everyone else went into Mega Mode.

"This is different." Mike observed.

"Super Samurai Mode!" He declared, inserting his Dragon disc into the Black Box next, and then headed for the Monster.

"Super Dragon Splash!"

Lots of explosions erupted on the monster, but it still stood there, but reeling.

"Enough's Enough. " Kevin replied.

"Wait! I have to tell you about the modifications Ji and I made!" Antonio exclaimed.

"Okay, but make it fast." Jayden replied.

"Okay, any time one of you goes Super, the rest of you go Mega. That should give you a little more endurance."

"I thought we couldn't go Mega outside the Zord cockpits?" Mia wondered.

"Nothing saying we can't, right? Also, spin your black discs the other way and…"

The Rangers did so and their Spin Swords turned into Mega Blades!

"Coolness!" Mike exclaimed.

"Let's hit that guy with everything we have! Kev, get ready with the Super Bullzooka." Jayden said.

"Got it Jay."

Mega Blades in hand, the four Rangers charged the monster once again.

"Fire Symbol Strike!"

"Tree Symbol Strike!"

"Earth Symbol Strike!"

"Sky Symbol Strike!"

The four Rangers struck with attacks that traced the path of their respective Kanji, hurting the monster even more.

"Say goodnight Nighlok…" Kevin replied, firing the Super Bullzooka, which finally took out the Monster.

"Ready for Round two?" Jayden asked as the monster grew to giant size.

The Rangers summoned the Gigazord once again and let the monster have it, but instead of destroying it, it was still standing there!

"Usually when we do that the monster goes bye bye and Jayden says, 'Samurai Rangers, victory is ours.'" Mike observed.

"Yeah, and that's our strongest attack, short of the Shark Sword." Jayden mused.

"So you're saying we should try that next?" Emily asked.

"No, we need to do just the opposite." Kevin replied.

"Kev?" Jayden asked.

"You're going to think I've lost it, but bear with me." Kevin said.

"Okay, what do we need to do?" Jayden asked.

"Go all the way down to Samurai Megazord, I go Shogun Mode, and we hit that thing with all we've got."

"You got it."

Zords were dismissed, and their most basic combination stood before the monster.

"Shogun Mode! Power of the Ancestors!" Kevin said, transforming.

"I hope this works…" Jayden said to himself.

"Samurai Megazord! Samurai Strike!"

A slash from the large katana of the Megazord took down its opponent and it was down for the count.

"Samurai Rangers, victory is FINALL Y ours." Jayden said.

"That took forever!" Mike exclaimed in relief.

"I don't know what's going on with these monsters, but I think the weirdness is going to continue." Jayden commented.

"I don't feel like cooking tonight, let's go out to eat." Mia suggested.

"Yeah!" Emily exclaimed at the suggestion.

"Let's drag Sleeping Beauty back to the house first, get Ji, and we'll get going." Jayden replied.

As the Samurai Rangers ate out, many mysterious black forms approached the compound.

"All right, we'll go over the wall!" Ryunosuke declared.

"There's no door over here." The second youngest of the three girls pointed out.

Plans for some kind of cool entrance were aborted as they entered through Sakura's self-made entrance and headed into the house.

"Okay, we need to find their training outfits and copy them! Spread out!"

The six people in black fanned out through the house, and carefully but deliberately searched through their stuff for their training outfits.

Ryunosuke, Takeru, and the third boy finished their task quickly, and were met outside by the youngest girl, who had finished her task as well.

"I'm done. You sure this is worth it?" She asked.

"Of course Princess, you'll see!"

"I still have trouble believing it." She replied.

"That's okay Kaoru; I still have trouble believing that you're Takeru's mother." The third boy said.

Under her mask, Kaoru was clearly miffed by the comment, and when the other two girls arrived, they proceeded to find Kaoru whacking the third boy with a fan.

"He made another mom joke, didn't he?" Mako asked.

"Yeah. He had it coming." Ryunosuke replied.

"Mako, Kotoha, what took you so long?" Takeru asked.

"I'm sorry Tono-sama, but they had so many clothes in there! " Kotoha exclaimed in observation of Mia and Emily's closets, causing the others to sweatdrop.

"I'm not sure if she was fascinated or surprised more, but I had to keep her from making off with their wardrobes." Mako added.

 _Meanwhile…_

"You're sure she'll like what we brought back for her?" Lauren asked Navcase off in the distance.

"Yes. "

"Are you sure she's not going to try and challenge me when she wakes up?" Jayden asked.

"Quickly! Let's get out of here!" Ryunosuke called.

The six ran back out the way they had come in, their mission accomplished.

"Did you guys hear something?" Kevin asked.

Everybody looked at him with looks that said they hadn't.

"We should really do something about that door she broke…" Jayden said, observing that one of the doors to the compound was still not repaired.

"We'll get to it tomorrow." Ji replied.

 _Back at Mr. Brown's…_

"Okay Ryu, we copied their training outfits, even though it required us to break into their house to do it. Now what?" Mako asked.

Ryunosuke paused for dramatic effect; he was a kabuki actor after all. Then he proudly announced:

"Now, it is my opinion that our counterparts were missing something. So I asked myself what it was they were missing. And my conclusion was they don't have kuroko. So we're going to be theirs!"

"And just how are we going to do that?! How are we supposed to know when they need us to play dress up for them?" The boy in green asked.

"Yeah, Chiaki's right. We have no way of knowing when a monster will attack and where." Mako added.

Ryunosuke surprisingly had an answer for them.

"While we were at their house, I noticed their gap sensor is electronic, unlike ours at home. Whenever a monster trips it, it will send an alert and map coordinates to our Shodouphones. Then all we have to do is put up the screens, dress them up, and we're all set!"

"I'm going to bed…" Kaoru said, clearly reaching her limit from the flight over from Japan, breaking into Jayden's, and now Ryunosuke's crazy plan reaching its peak.

"Me too…" Mako yawned.

"Me three… Night Ryu-san, Chiaki-kun, Mako-san, Tono-sama, Hime-sama…" Kotoha replied, heading off herself.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Chiaki wondered. He opened the door to find the seventh, technically sixth member of their little band.

"I MADE IT!" The incredibly happy young man at the door exclaimed.

"GENTA-SAN!" the girl in yellow exclaimed, turning quickly to greet the new arrival, only to slip and fall. "Ow…"

 _This brings this chapter to a close…  
_


	4. The Stagehands in Black

Power Rangers Samurai vs. Ronin Warriors

Act 4: The Stagehands in Black.

"So, let me see if I have this straight, she was calling on her full power, every time she does it knocks her out?" Jayden asked.

"He says pretty much." Lauren translated for Navcase.

"What about those monsters we faced recently? I thought we cleaned out the Sanzu." Mike asked.

"I found illustrations of them in some of Ji's books, but they've only crossed over a few times to our world." Kevin explained.

"What I want to know is what the Nighlok are doing back. We destroyed Xandred instead of sealing him, so that should have put a stop to them. Normally they'd just wait until the seal wore off and try again." Mia said.

"Has anyone else tried to destroy Xandred or just seal him?" Emily asked.

"All the Shiba from the first to take up the fight against the Nighlok have attempted to seal them in the Netherworld forever. As far as the records state, no one except Jayden has tried to destroy him instead of sealing him away again." Ji explained.

"But it makes no sense! If their boss is gone, it makes no sense to keep up the fight unless…Ji, is there a way to revive him?"

"I'm not sure Mike; nothing I've read has said anything about the subject. Lauren?"

"I never came across anything while I was training to master the seal." She replied.

"I got it, maybe that Daisuke knows something! They have to have tons of stuff that we don't have here."

"I'll go up there and see if I can find anything on the topic of resurrecting Nighlok."

"Mind if I tag along?" A reply came at the door. It was Sakura, apparently having recovered.

"If you want, I warn you, it's a tough ride to get where we're going." He cautioned.

"I can handle it." Came her reply.

Ji sighed and headed out the door. Engines revved and the two were off.

"Well, I'm off to the pier!" Antonio replied, heading off to go fishing.

Kevin said something to Navcase in Japanese, and he nodded, and the two went out back.

"Mia!...or Lauren. What did Kevin just ask him?" Emily asked.

"He asked very formally that it would be an honor to spar with such a distinguished swordsman."

"I guess we should go cheer him on." Mike replied, as the others followed him to the training area out back, where Navcase and Kevin were squaring off. Jayden had offered to referee.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Lauren said.

"Why? Just how good is this guy?" Mike asked.

"You didn't see him fight. It's a good thing this is only practice. "

"I'm Kevin. Blue Samurai Ranger.

"I am Navcase, Ten no Mi, third Seishi of Amaterasu, 5th master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu."

Lauren gasped at what he had said.

"What is it Lauren?" Emily asked.

"Nothing."

"Last time I checked, jumping like you just saw a ghost and denying it was a sure sign that something's up." Mike told her.

"Okay, if I heard him correctly and I'm not one hundred percent sure on this, but he called himself something, and said he was the Sword of Heaven?" Lauren explained.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mia asked.

"I don't know Mia, but this friendly spar might be more than Kevin bargained for…

 _Meanwhile, at Mr. Browns…_

"CHIAKI!"

The other boys, Kotoha, and Kaoru were watching TV on the couch, trying to make sense of the English when a green blur flew through the living room, followed by a bikini clad and somehow tattooed Mako.

"Mako-san, since when did you get tattoos?" Kotoha asked in bewilderment.

"Ask Chiaki. I was lying out by the pool, and I must have dozed off, because when I woke up there was all this graffiti all over my body. "

"Aw c'mon Nee-chan, it wasn't funny?" Chiaki asked.

"I'm going to go take a shower to wash this off…" Mako sighed, heading off.

"Where's Genta-san?" Kotoha asked.

"I think he was out front waiting for a package…" Kaoru said.

An exclamation of excitement was heard from out front. Everyone except the now showering Mako raced out front to see what was up.

A very large package, which was postmarked from France, was waiting out front.

"You didn't." Was Takeru's reply.

"This is crazier than Ryunosuke's plan." Kaoru observed.

"Genta-san, are you sure you'll do good business?" Kotoha asked.

"No worries, Kotoha-chan! I picked up a few tricks in Europe that I want to try out"

"That's great Genta-san!"

At this point in their little vacation, everyone was not sure who had lost their mind the most; Ryunosuke, or Genta.

"So just where are you going to set up shop?" Chiaki asked.

"I found a great spot down by the pier! I'm going to go put up a sign right now!"

"Genta, remember to answer your phone if we call you!" Ryunosuke called after him.

Music in his ears and his line in the water, his cart doubling as the secret home of his two Zords, Antonio was minding his own business when he noticed what he swore was a sushi chef set up a sign nearby and then head off with flyers. Luckily for him, the sign was in Japanese and English, which read:

Coming Soon: Gold Sushi!

(Sorry, no curry!) 

Back in the Netherworld, Octoroo and the man in orange were hard at work with Sanzu raising.

"Now, from what you told me, we need to raise the river in order for the waters to be best for making this special sake I'm supposed to drink. So then let's raise the water already! So do you have any more creatures in there or is it all dried up?"

At his question, a monster pulled itself out of the river.

"So what can you do?"

"I'll go into the mortal realm, find the person with the juiciest life, and suck them dry!"

"And that'll raise the water?"

"Ooh-ah-ooh, that's true!"

"Find that girl who firebombed the last monster. She'll be a five course meal at least!"

"You got it boss!"

Racing towards the temple, Ji was unsure of why Sakura agreed to come along in the first place. Maybe she wanted to get more information on the enemy; maybe she hoped she could find something about the Shiba that she could use to her advantage; one way or another, she was following close behind, something that only an accomplished rider like himself could do.

Reaching the exit for the temple, Ji signaled to Sakura, and the two made the turn off. Sakura pulled in next to Ji shortly after he arrived.

"Not a bad ride you've got there." Ji commented.

"I was just holding back. Kanesada could out-run you any day of the week."

"We'll have to see about that on the way home, I suppose."

"What was all that racket, disturbing the sanctity of this…Ji? What brings you here?" An older gentleman asked.

"Daisuke. Long time no see. "

"And who is this young lady?"

"This is Sakura. She's currently staying with us along with a Shinta Tennomi. He claims that once upon a time the Shiba were one of his vassals, and Nighlok appeared in Japan, which led him here."

"Did you say Tennomi?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes. Why?" Ji asked.

"Well, after you called asking me if I had any records tying the two, all I came up with is a Tennomi Shrine. I'm still puzzled on how a member of the clan is able to contact Jayden after all these years when they are apparently all dead from what my colleague in Japan says."

Sakura started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Ji asked.

"You really don't know?" Sakura asked, barely able to contain herself.

"Know what?" Daisuke asked her. Apparently this lack of records was amusing to her.

"All the Tennomi's didn't die that night. One survived."

"If they all didn't die, then why are there three graves?"

"Navcase dug a third grave so that people would think he was dead."

"How do you know this?" Daisuke asked.

"I asked his wife."

"He's married?" The two men shouted in surprise.

"With twins I might add."

"If he didn't die that night…and there are two bodies but three graves…how old is he? And how does he look so young?" Ji asked.

"Very old, and that's a story itself. If you're still wondering in those old heads of yours who saved him that night, his wife said that a man in a heavy cape took out the guy who killed his parents. And Ayako won't shut up about how similar it is to some manga she reads." Sakura continued to explain. Then, clearly irritated that these two probably didn't know squat, asked, "Now is there a way to resurrect this Xandred guy or not?!"

There was silence between the three for a moment as Sakura's words sunk in. Finally Daisuke said,

"There is a way, but it takes time to prepare for. Come with me, I have a forbidden text that explains everything. "

Meanwhile back at Mr. Brown's, Mako returned poolside to find Kaoru and a very unconscious Kotoha taking advantage of the weather as well. Mako took a seat in a chaise between the two of them.

"Looks like someone's enjoying herself." she called over to Kaoru. A second later Kaoru took out her earbuds and Mako could almost hear what she was listening to from where she was.

"Come again?" Kaoru asked, clearly having missed what Mako asked the first time.

"I said it looks like you're enjoying yourself." She repeated.

"Oh, yes, I am. This whole normal teen thing was a little weird before, but I am getting used to it."

"Well, turn it down a bit; I can hear it from over here. How long has she been asleep?" Mako asked next, pointing to Kotoha.

"Quite a while, I guess. She did not notice me come out and sit down." Kaoru answered.

"She DID remember to put sunscreen on before she fell asleep, I hope?"

"That, I could not tell you. I on the other hand, made sure to." She replied.

"I've got a bad feeling we're going to have an Ebi-chan on our hands later. Well, keep an eye out for Chiaki, will you?" Mako asked.

"Of course."

Kaoru put her earbuds back in and went back to her magazine, while Mako laid back and closed her eyes.

Back at Shiba House, the spar was on between Kevin and Navcase. Obviously Navcase was well aware this was sparring, but he was also well aware that he would not be able to bring the full power of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu to bear. There was a small chance if Kevin was to morph, but other than that, the dragons would have to stay caged.

Kevin was good, but was he good enough to beat a guy who could easily wipe the floor with him at a moment's notice?

Lauren on the other hand, hoped her brain had mistranslated what Navcase had said. If the stories were true; and judging from what she thought Navcase said, they were; Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu was an ancient style, founded during the Sengoku period in Japan, with the sheer purpose of beating the living daylights out of anyone who opposed it. It had been called the Black Ship of the Land in reference to Commodore Perry's ships that sailed into Tokyo Harbor and demanded that Japan open up trade with the US. The last known master had reportedly died out sometime after the Russo-Japanese War, but somehow Navcase knew it. She wasn't sure how, but secrets abounded with this guy, and whether they came out easily would be another story in itself.

"You are not bad, Kevin-san. Would you care to take this to the next level?" Navcase asked him.

Asking Mia and Lauren for clarification, Kevin seemed to understand what Navcase was asking.

Kevin morphed, and Navcase opened up his energy, as he began to glow with an aura.

"You're sure about this Kevin?" Jayden asked, thinking it would be a good idea to put a stop to this before it got out of control.

"I'm okay."

Navcase nodded in reply.

Kevin let loose with his projectile attack, but Navcase was in the air before it connected.

"Ryu Tsui Sen!" He declared, crashing down on top of Kevin, knocking him off his feet. After helping Kevin to his feet, the two bowed to each other, and Kevin powered down.

"Amazing! He's amazing!" Kevin exclaimed.

Back at Tengen Gate, as Ji and Daisuke went looking for the forbidden text, Sakura was forced to stand guard outside.

"How long can it take for those geezers to find one stupid book?" She asked herself.

"Perhaps where it is forbidden, it is harder to find than others Mistress?" Kanesada replied.

"Maybe, but I didn't think it would take them this long."

Just then, she picked up on something. Following the chi trail, it led to a group of Moogers and a monster.

"GET HER!" The monster commanded.

"Oh, you picked the wrong girl to mess with…" Sakura said as the wind kicked up, and flames erupted around her.

Back at the Shiba House, the alarm went off, and the group ran inside to figure out where. They were shocked when it was at the Tengen Gate.

"That's where Ji and Sakura are!" Kevin remembered.

"We've got to hurry, only one way fast enough." Jayden replied.

"Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai!"

The Battlewing was summoned and the group sped off to the rescue.

Meanwhile, at Mr. Brown's, Mako and Kotoha were woken out of sound sleeps by Ryunosuke.

"It's SHOWTIME!" He shouted. "Everyone get ready!"

"What's he going on about?" Kaoru asked.

"I guess it's time to play along with him…" Mako sighed.

"Did I fall asleep? I didn't realize I was that tired." Kotoha replied. As she stretched out, she winced in pain as she came to the realization that she was sunburnt from head to toe, at least on one side.

"Kotoha, did you forget to put on sunscreen before you fell asleep?" Mako asked, knowing the answer to the question as she asked it.

"I forgot…" Kotoha replied, trying to apologize for her mistake but knowing she was guilty as charged as she looked herself over.

"I look like a lobster…should I trade Origami with Genta-san?" Kotoha asked.

"We'll think about that later. Right now, it's Showtime for the Kabuki King." Mako answered.

Somewhere near the Tengen Gate, Sakura, in full armor, was tearing through Moogers left and right as the sounds of Taka's screaming, Toru's guitar, Ryouta's bass, and Tomoya's drumming. _NO SCARED_ was playing, and Sakura was in the groove.

The monster, the one sent from the Netherworld to go after Sakura, was unable to get close to her with Moogers constantly being sent to replace the ones she had already taken down.

Up in the air, the Battlewing soared over the site, headed for the Tengen Gate. They landed, unmorphed, and found Ji exiting with a book.

"Where's Sakura?" Jayden asked.

"I was about to ask myself the same question." Ji replied.

"I saw her fighting Moogers nearby when we flew in. She's fending them off, but there's some monster that seems interested in getting close to her. "Lauren explained. Everyone looked at her curiously; they had seen some pink thing fighting Moogers, but Lauren was saying that _it_ was Sakura?

"Let's go." Jayden replied.

Horses were kanjied up, and they rode to where Sakura was fighting.

"Is that her?" Kevin asked.

"I didn't know she was a robot…Would make a lot of sense though." Mike observed.

"Navcase says she's not. It's an exoskeleton, much more powerful than our Ranger suits. "Lauren answered for him.

"Okay, let's get this guy. Lauren, take the Shiba Disc and Navcase and go help her, whether she likes it or not. We'll go after the monster."

Before a single stroke could be written in the air, drums sounded, white curtains were pulled behind them and in front, they were swarmed over by men (and three women) in black outfits, which then pulled the curtain in front away, revealing the Rangers in their warmup clothes.

"What the?" Kevin asked.

"Let's transform before anything else happens. " Jayden suggested.

The others nodded and out came the Samuraizers.

"Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai!"

Kanji were drawn, their Ranger Suits were formed, and they stood ready.

"Red Samurai Ranger Ready." Jayden declared.

"Blue Samurai Ranger Ready." Kevin declared.

"Pink Samurai Ranger Ready." Mia declared.

"Green Samurai Ranger Ready." Mike declared.

"Yellow Samurai Ranger Ready!" Emily declared.

Lauren placed the Shiba Fire Disc on her Spin Sword and spun it, turning her into Shogun Mode.

"Red Shogun Ranger Ready." Lauren finished.

"Tennomi Shinta, Navcase, the Sword of Heaven." Navcase added, getting into the spirit of things.

"Rangers Together…" Jayden called off.

"Samurai Forever!" All but Navcase shouted.

"Charge!" Jayden shouted.

Navcase sent up a shockwave of dirt with his sword, knocking Moogers back and buying him and Lauren time to move in.

"They're not half bad." Chiaki commented.

"Should we help them, Take-chan?" Genta asked.

"No. They've got this under control."

"Besides, we need to get back and put some Aloe on our little Ebi-chan." Mako said.

"Well, you know what that means Kotoha." Chiaki said.

"Ehh?" Kotoha asked, wondering where he was going. Mako eyed him carefully, having a better idea of where this was going than Kotoha did.

"You need to trade Origami with Genta." Chiaki said matter-of-factly.

"I DO?" Kotoha exclaimed in disbelief.

"Well, you are a lobster now, so you should have a lobster as your Origami instead of a monkey."

"Kaoru, may I borrow your fan a second?" Mako asked.

"Of course." She replied, agreeing that Chiaki needed to be punished.

The next words out of Chiaki's mouth were "OW! Jeez, I was kidding Nee-san!" As Mako took the fan from Kaoru and promptly whacked Chiaki upside the head with it.

Back at the fight, Lauren and Navcase were doing their best to keep the Moogers off of Sakura.

"Stupid Moogers! You should have grabbed her by now! Do I have to do everything myself? Well I guess that other guy's pretty tough too, I'll go after him instead!

The monster forced the Rangers off him and made a beeline for Navcase, turning in a cloth and attaching himself to the Sword of Heaven, who experienced a severe drain in energy.

"Ha ha ha! If you want to save him, you'll have to kill him!"

"Oh no! What do we do?" Emily wondered.

"Hey, you! You wanted me, come get me!" Sakura shouted.

"Oh no, this guy's tasty! Besides, from what his feelings tell me, you could care less about what happens to him right now! You only care about settling the score with Shiba!"

Sakura's temper, and with it her energy, flared to full power. What happened next would not be good.

"GET…OUT…OF…MY…PROTECTOR!"

Somehow this forced the monster off of Navcase, leaving the monster in a state of disbelief.

"SHIBA! Hurry up and take him out!"

Jayden went Super, which caused everyone but Lauren to go into Mega Mode. He brought out the Bullzooka, merged it with his Super Spin Sword and opened fire.

The second life kicked in and the monster became gigantic.

"Let's not take any chances, time for the Gigazord."

"We can't without Antonio to draw his kanji." Kevin reminded him.

"Heads up, giant Moogers!" Mike pointed out.

"Claw Armor Megazord then. Lauren, you go with Kevin and the others, I'll take the Bullzord and take care of those guys." Jayden answered.

Antonio's Zords were summoned by proxy using the Samurai Union Disc, as Lauren, Kevin, Mike, Emily, and Mia manned the Claw Armor Megazord.

"Double Katana Strike!" They called, striking the monster, but it stood its ground.

"It's going to take more than that!"

"Then how about this?" Mike asked rhetorically, as the auxiliary Zords plus Antonio's Octozord joined together and locked on to the monster.

"SAMURAI BATTLE CANNON!"

"Give it everything you got!" Lauren called.

"Shogun Battle Cannon Blast!"

The energy blast struck hard, just as Jayden had finished with the Moogers.

"Samurai Rangers," Jayden started.

"Victory is ours!" Lauren finished.

Standing nearby, Genta and the others observed the victory.

"They did it!" Kotoha exclaimed.

"Of course they did. They've got the same stuff as we do." Chiaki replied nonchalantly. Mako whacked him upside the head again, this time with her hand, for his snide comment.

"They deserve a clap of victory!" Genta suggested.

The seven of them put their hands together, some more enthusiastically than the others with a loud clap, which somehow was heard by the Samurai Rangers.

"What was that, a victory clap?" Mike wondered.

"Let's get back to the house. Hopefully Ji has some answers for us." Lauren suggested.

Later…

"Daisuke was able to locate a rare forbidden text that says that is possible to bring back Xandred. However, we have a few months before that can happen."

"Let me guess, raising the water level of the Sanzu is step one?" Mike asked.

"Yes. They need to make it much higher, by the time of an extremely rare planetary alignment. If they can do this, then if they have someone who can perform the spell, Xandred can indeed come back. But it also requires a half-Nighlok to perform the ritual."

"Deker…" Jayden remembered, thinking of the many fights he had to go through.

"Dayu…" Mia thought to herself, remembering how Dayu had been betrayed by Xandred in order to make the Sealing Symbol not work.

"Friends of yours?" Sakura asked.

"Fortunately, no. Both of them were destroyed, but that means there would be no one who could perform the ritual."

"Shit! It couldn't be…" Sakura swore.

"Something wrong Sakura?" Mia asked.

"Navcase and I know of someone who could help them, but he's not half-Nighlok or anything. "

"I suppose that's nothing a dip in the Sanzu won't cure?" Mike asked.

"There is something else here, a special sake made from the waters of the Sanzu. But they need to be much higher than they are now." Ji explained

"And if someone were to drink it, and while we're playing devil's advocate here, let's say he's proficient in some kind of dark magic?" Mike asked.

"He could perform the ritual!" Kevin concluded "Isn't that right?"

Ji simply nodded.

"Don't worry guys, we beat him once, we can do it again!" Mike said confidently.

"That's a great attitude to have, but if this is who I think it is, we're in big trouble…" Sakura replied hesitantly.

 _This brings this Chapter to a Close…_


	5. The Sushi Seller in Gold

Power Rangers Samurai vs. Ronin Warriors

Act 5: The Sushi Vendor in Gold.

As he had every morning, Antonio pulled his cart from the Shiba House to the pier. The sun was shining brightly, and the sky and water were blue as could be.

"Another perfect day for fishing guys!" He said to no one in particular, but particularly to his two Zords, hidden away in his cart.

As he approached his usual spot, he noticed something out of the ordinary. A line of people outside some place called Gold Sushi, the same place he had seen a sign for yesterday. He set up his own stand, but noticed no one was coming over.

As he stood there in disbelief, Mia came along on her morning jog. Seeing Antonio's less than cheerful face, she stopped.

"What's wrong?" She asked in her best big sister voice.

Antonio pointed towards Gold Sushi.

"Oh that? Don't worry, it's a new place and people are curious. The crowds will taper off, I guarantee it." She replied.

"Okay, if you say so…" Antonio replied, less than optimistic that there was some light somewhere at the end of this tunnel.

"Hey, get your line in the water. Eventually that guy's got to run out of stock, and you'll be ready to pounce on him!" Mia suggested.

With new found vigor, Antonio cast his line and Mia smiled and continued her morning jog.

Back at the house, Ji and Kevin were checking through the library there to figure out if the Nighloks had all been taken care of. They had faced their share of them before, but somehow a few more managed to crawl out of the Sanzu and cause trouble. Ji went from page to page, showing the illustrations to Kevin, who noted if they had faced it and then moved on to the next one. Outside, the crack of wood against wood was heard as Lauren and Jayden sparred with Sakura and Navcase. Mike and Emily had gone grocery shopping.

"Amazing! You have faced all these Nighloks already? There can't be that many left." Ji exclaimed as Kevin confirmed yet another one.

"That's true Ji, but a few slipped through the cracks. That's the guy we faced last time, for example." Kevin replied, pointing to an illustration.

"We're BAAACK!" Emily exclaimed, carrying a few bags while Mike had somehow been nominated to carry the _rest_ of them. Ji and Kevin put "Who's that Nighlok?" on hold briefly to lighten Mike's load, at least until they got it into the kitchen and put away.

"What took you so long?" Ji asked.

"Mia made a long list?" Emily suggested.

"Yeah, it took us a while to find some of the ingredients she wanted. But it'll all be worth it!" Mike added.

The clacking of shinai was interrupted by shouting, so everyone rushed outside to find out what was going on. Lauren was holding back Jayden, and Navcase in turn, was holding back Sakura. Both seemed to be quite upset at the other.

"I HIT YOU FAIR AND SQUARE!" Jayden shouted at Sakura.

"IT WASN'T VALID!" Sakura shot back.

"Oh, and your little tricks ARE?! " Jayden retorted. "Is that how you're gonna beat me when we settle this once and for all? Tricks and special moves? How about that iron overcoat you've got?"

"I CAN BEAT YOU WITHOUT BREAKING A SWEAT, SHIBA! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO YOU'RE MESSING WITH!"

"ENOUGH!" Ji shouted over the din. "Now bow to each other and call it over." Ji commanded.

The two did as they were told, and huffed off in opposite directions in anger.

"Did I miss something?" Mia asked as she came into the house, finding no one, and then proceeded out back.

"Everything was going great, we were all enjoying a good spar, when Sakura pulled some move Jayden didn't like, he went ballistic on her, she did some kind of ninja weave on him which made him madder, somehow Navcase was able to get a hold on her and I was able to restrain Jayden before things really got out of hand." Lauren explained.

"I'll wait until Jayden calms down and then try and talk to him. Lauren, maybe you, Emily, and Mia can get Sakura out of here for a little while?" Ji asked.

Lauren nodded and said she'd try.

"But where do we take her?" Mia asked with hushed tones.

"Yeah, besides taking her to a bar where bikers hang out and watch her wipe the floor with them?" Emily added.

"You've thought about this a bit haven't you?" Mia asked in jest.

"A little…" Emily confessed.

"Look, we'll just take her to the mall, we'll wander around, and maybe we'll find some stores with sharp pointy things for her to look at." Lauren mused.

"Maybe we can get her to open up too. She really hasn't done or said much around here." Mia suggested.

Lauren went into Sakura's room while the other two waited in anticipation outside. Minutes later Lauren came out, gave them a thumbs up and a few moments after, Sakura emerged in her usual attire, minus her swords.

After several agonizing hours(for Sakura) of watching Lauren, Emily, and Mia seemingly try on every single piece of clothing at every single store, and after they had to suffer through Sakura inspecting and procuring several swords which she had shipped to a mansion in Toyama, the four ended up at the food court to recharge. The challenge now was trying to get Sakura to talk. Mia decided to start things off simple.

"So, do you have any siblings?" Mia asked. "I have a younger brother."

"I have an older sister." Emily confided.

"I have a twin sister, one older sister and two younger ones. " Sakura explained.

"WOW! Four sisters and one's your twin?" Emily exclaimed.

"What are they like?" Mia inquired.

"My twin, Ayame, is nothing like me. Carefree, laid back, huge sweet tooth, loves to sleep late, you'll usually find her in one of two places; lounging by or in the pool or in her workshop banging out some new mechanical monstrosity. That bike I rode in on, Kanesada? One of her many projects."

"And that armor you have? Did she make that too?" Lauren asked.

"She helped with it; someone else did most of the work."

"My older sister, Yuri, I guess calling her a gentle giant would be accurate. But she's one hundred percent the anti-girl. Short hair, built like a tank, has a big soft spot for my youngest sister. Then there's the middle sister, Suiren, who is one hundred and twenty percent girl. Take her shopping; you'll be dragging her out. She'll flirt with any, and I mean any guy that strikes her fancy. Last but not least, there's Ran. Very sweet and innocent. She's pretty talented at art and music, although she rarely shows them off."

"Will any of them be joining us anytime soon?" Lauren asked.

"Probably not, hopefully Navcase and I will be all you need to stop the resurrection. "

Meanwhile in the same mall, Mako, Kaoru, and Kotoha were also on their own mission.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Mako-san? My English isn't that good…" Kotoha worried.

"It'll be okay Kotoha; I'll take care of everything. Mine's gotten much better living in Hawaii with my parents." Mako reassured her. "You really should get a present for Mitsuba. Maybe we should get something for Hikoma-san too…Should we get anything for Tanba?"

"A brain, perhaps?" Kaoru commented.

"Very funny Kaoru…" Mako replied, not aware that the princess could have such a dry sense of humor. "But we should get to looking. You never know when Ryu is going to call and tell us it's Kuroko time again."

The other two nodded and they set off.

Back at the food court, as the four munched away and compared purchases, something Navcase had said was bothering Lauren.

"Sakura…I have a question." Lauren began hesitantly. "It's about Navcase…"

"He's married, if that's what you're asking. Sorry."

"HE'S MARRIED!?" Lauren, Mia, and Emily shouted in unison at the revelation. In fact, they were so loud that other people in the food court glanced over at them.

"With fraternal twins, I might add." Sakura added. "Ran adores them. She's probably helping Yuriko with them as we speak."

"Does she mind him being here? His wife, I mean." Mia asked.

"She goes stir-crazy when he's not around. She's really worried that he won't come back."

"She must be worried even more now that he's a father too…" Emily added.

"No, that's not what I was asking about. Why does he call himself the Sword of Heaven, and is he really a 'Seishi', a celestial warrior?" Lauren asked.

Sakura looked around briefly to make sure no one was paying attention to their conversation anymore, and then continued.

"He is. So is his wife. There are seven all together, counting them. In addition to being a pun on his last name, he's called the Sword of Heaven because that's the power he got from Amaterasu. Let's just say he was born knowing how to use a sword. " Sakura explained.

"Who's Amaterasu?" Emily asked.

"In Japanese mythology, she's the goddess of the sun. Legend has it that one of her younger brothers threw an animal carcass into her room and she freaked out so much she hid in a cave. This of course, was bad because we need the sun. After trying everything to get her out, one of the goddesses…um, how can I put this…?" Mia said, searching for the right words. "Did some very risqué dancing, which got Amaterasu's attention and when she peeked her head out, they caught the light in a mirror and the world had sun again."

"What are the other Seishi like?" Emily asked. Lauren was silent as she was busy putting all the pieces together in her head.

"Well, other than Navcase and Yuriko, there's Ryo, who's also my boyfriend. He can make flame wings grow out of his back and he can manipulate that fire into swords, fireballs, things like that. Anubis is able to teleport, but it's only once a day so it's usually to get out of jams. Then there's Suiren's BFF Yoko, she's a total Valley Girl, can manipulate the weather and can do Chi magic, and swears there's this blue haired guy with a high-pitched voice annoying her all the time. Then there's her cousin Ayako, who claims that person who's talking to her cousin is named Ri Houjun and absolutely, positively, loves Japanese animation and could possibly quote whole series verbatim if you let her. She can manipulate space into force bolts and she has this magic ring that apparently holds some alien superhero type. Finally there's Kashin, an angry policeman with an electromagnetic personality."

"Wow!" Emily exclaimed which seemed to be the only thing she was saying lately.

"Now where do you fit into all this?" Mia asked. "You called Navcase your protector when we fought that monster."

"That's because he is. All the Seishi are my and my sister's protectors."

"If I remember the tale right, isn't there a priestess?" Lauren asked.

"A priest, since Amaterasu is a goddess. But yeah, they protect him too, especially Yoko."

"Okay…if Amaterasu's Seishi are your protectors…and Navcase said you were incredibly powerful, on par with our Shogun Mode, then that must mean…" Lauren thought aloud, putting the pieces of the puzzle that was Sakura together in her head.

"Yes, I'm a demigoddess and Amaterasu is my mother." Sakura finished for her.

At this, Mia spit out her soda, which happened to soak Sakura in the face.

"Sorry…" Mia apologized, handing over some napkins.

"So who are you so worried is helping the Nighloks?" Lauren asked.

"Promise you won't tell the others? " Sakura asked.

The three nodded. The others would probably find out eventually themselves. Ji and Jayden had a little more to go on because they had read the letter, and although Lauren could understand Navcase, he and Sakura had kept the Rangers on a need to know basis up until now.

"His name is Tenma Furukiayu. Major figure in Japanese organized crime and a guy Kashin spent most of his career trying to bring down. He's a Seishi also, aligned with Amaterasu's archenemy, a demon lord named Drakka. He kidnapped Kashin's daughter and convinced her that he was her real father, than used her, along with the children of two of his subordinates, his screwy second in command, a master swordsman, and a time-warping lunatic, tried to destroy Japan and succeeded in summoning his true master to Earth. Makoto, the Priest of Amaterasu, was able to seal him away."

"Are the other Seishi mean?" Emily asked.

"It depends on who you're talking about. Tenma, and his second in command Houji, are very bad news. If you thought my sister Ayame was a mad inventor, Houji takes the cake and opened a restaurant to sell it. But Kazuhiko, the so-called Sword of Hell, isn't a bad guy; he even helped us stop Drakka in the end. Ayako's best friend is Naru, and Karen, Kashin's daughter, is really nice, although I've only met her once. It's tough to explain, but Shou is much more of a danger to himself than he is to others." Sakura explained, and then paused to let all this sink in. The three were speechless.

"Relax! I highly doubt he's even involved with the Nighlok. They're small fry compared to Drakka; he wouldn't even bother with them." Sakura assured them.

"I hope you're right Sakura, I really do." Mia replied.

Lauren's Samuraizer rang and she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Lauren, it's Jayden! Where are you?"

"At the mall with Emily, Mia, and Sakura, why?"

"There's a monster close by! He's turning all the people into zombies! We'll meet you there!"

"That your brother?" Sakura asked. Lauren nodded.

"Tell him to bring my katana to me."

"Sakura says bring her swords too." Lauren replied.

The four girls threw away their trash and made a mad dash out of the mall. They found a red and black monster standing around, surrounded by Moogers, and all the people around him were standing still as statues.

"Maybe we should get the people out of here first." Mia replied.

As if in answer, the people formed a human wall around the monster, as the Moogers leapt over it to face the Rangers and Sakura!

"Any ideas?" Emily asked.

"A couple. Let's do this. Ready?" Lauren asked.

The other two Rangers nodded.

"Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai!"

"Red Samurai Ranger Ready!" Lauren declared.

"Pink Samurai Ranger Ready!" Mia declared.

"Yellow Samurai Ranger Ready!" Emily declared.

"Rangers Together! Samurai Forever!" The three said in unison.

As they were doing this, Sakura focused her energy, causing her to erupt in an aura of flame, which in turn summoned her armor.

"Okay. Em, you take the Double Disc and use it to give you another Earth Slicer. See if you can hit him from out here." Lauren said.

"Got it!" Emily replied.

"Mia, take the Shark Disc and use it on your Spin Sword and see if you can stretch it over those people to get him too. "

"I'm on it!" Mia replied.

"Sakura, you're with me. Let's get those Moogers!" Lauren exclaimed.

"Thought you'd never ask." Sakura replied, pulling the sticks off the back of her armor and igniting them into energy swords.

Mooger blades were no match for energy ones as Sakura tore through their weapons and then them quickly, with Lauren backing her up. Mia and Emily, however, were having difficulty with their own tasks of trying to hit the monster. Every time Mia would try and strike, a Mooger that was not occupied by either Lauren or Sakura would block the attack. Emily was having a similar problem, except hers was trying to get the angles right so that her Earth Slicers would hit the monster but not the crowd.

"Em! Go for the Moogers instead! We'll have to try something else." Lauren shouted.

Luckily at that moment Jayden and the others showed up with Navcase, fully morphed and ready to go.

"Jayden! The monster's using the people as a shield. We can't hit him, the Moogers stop us every time we try and hit him from above."

"Then maybe we have to try hitting him from below. But we'll have to time it just right. Emily, you're Earth, so you might have the best shot of hitting him." He replied, handing her the Black Box. He then used his Samuraizer to draw a kanji to make a hole.

"This should let you tunnel underneath all those people and hit him." Jayden explained.

Emily leapt into the hole, went Super Samurai Mode on the way down(triggering Mega Mode on the others), and came up with her Spin Sword and the Black Box joined, and nailed him with her special attack.

The attack was not enough to take out the monster, but it was enough to break its control on the civilians. Realizing they were in the middle of a monster attack, they immediately panicked and ran in all directions, nearly stampeding the Rangers. Antonio managed to direct the traffic away from the scene while the others kept the monster at bay.

"Okay, let's finish this. Better not take any chances on this. Navcase, Sakura, will you help us out?" Jayden asked.

They nodded.

"Okay then. Fire Smasher! Cannon Mode!" Jayden declared, transforming his zanbatou into its disc cannon mode using the Tiger Disc. Kevin, Mike, Mia, and Lauren loaded their discs in with Jayden's own Fire Disc, and they took aim. Emily grabbed the Bullzooka and merged it with her Super Spin Sword to form the Super Bullzooka, and inserted the appropriate disc for its finisher as the weapon roared.

Navcase began to gather his Chi, glowing with energy, as Sakura began gathering energy for her full power sure-kill.

"Okay! Barracuda Blade! BARRACUDA BITE!" Antonio declared, slashing the monster multiple times with his tanto before leaping out of the way.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu! HITEN MUGEN ZAN!" Navcase called out.

He pushed off, shattering windows and tearing up the ground under him as he flew at the limits of his shinshoku, hitting the monster dead center with an upward slash, sending the monster skyward where it was met by Sakura.

"FLARE UP…NOW!"

Both the monster and Sakura plummeted, Sakura dropped like a rock due to her armor. With Kevin, Mike, and Mia helping Jayden to brace the cannon, and Emily needing both hands to absorb the eventual recoil from the Bullzooka, Lauren whipped out her Samuraizer and kanjied up a cushion to catch Sakura.

"NOW!" Jayden called out, and he and Emily let loose, as the monster staggered after the previous three attacks.

The attacks hit, and the monster went up in fireworks as usual.

"Time for the second life guys!" Jayden cautioned.

Just then Emily collapsed, de-morphing in the process!

"Em!" Mike shouted, running to her side. "Emily, you okay?"

"I don't wanna fight the Nighloks today daddy, have Serena do it…" Emily mumbled sleepily.

"It's okay; she passed out and fell asleep." Mike replied. "But I'm feeling kind of weak myself; we really did a number on that guy."

"That must have done a number on us too, I'm feeling weak too." Kevin reported.

"I'm so weak I don't think I can draw a single line, let again a whole character." Mia added.

"I'm feeling it too. But we had to make sure." Jayden reminded them. "Antonio, how are you feeling?"

"FANTASTICO! I'll handle this, guys!"

"Wait, I have an idea!" Mike interrupted. "You know the character we use to make the Folding Zords big, right?"

Jayden nodded.

"Maybe we can use it on Navcase or something, the same way we use it to make the Bullzooka big enough for the BullZord to hold it!"

Lauren asked Navcase if he was up for being a guinea pig, and he nodded, but it was just in time, as giant Moogers and Spitfangs showed up too!

"One Moment. Armor of Crimson Hope!" Navcase called, snapping his fingers.

To the amazement and utter shock of the Samurai Rangers, an exoskeleton of sorts appeared on Navcase, making him look almost like a Megazord! Lauren drew the symbol, and sure enough, Navcase grew to Megazord size.

"Okay LZ, Buddy, let's do this!"

The LightZord transformed into a giant robot, and the ClawZord emerged from Antonio's cooler and became a giant robot. Antonio went into Mega Mode, and inserted his separate Mega Blade into the console.

"LZ, take out those Spitfangs for us!" Antonio called out.

The LightZord fired discs from its waist, which at the very least stopped the Spitfangs from well, spitting. Giant Navcase leapt into the air and came crashing down on one with Ryu Tsui Sen, and took out a second when he landed with Ryu Sho Sen. He then took a stance that caused Antonio to exclaim (of course Navcase had no idea what he was exclaiming) "Navcase! This is no time to play pool!"

With help from his verniers, Navcase flew through all but one of the Spitfangs, and caused the last to explode with a strike that came with no evidence of the power behind it.

"I'm going to have to ask him to teach me some of those moves!" Kevin exclaimed in surprise.

"That guy could show all of us a thing or two, Kevin." Jayden added.

"Okay! Claw Battlezord South!" Antonio declared, spinning the wheel next to him to the blue face, which also changed the Claw Battlezord's weapons to its double katana.

"Double Katana Strike!" He called out, slashing the Moogers to ribbons. "Now for you! Come on Octo, you're up!"

Antonio's other Zord showed up, and formed armor and a spear for the Claw Battlezord, switching it into Claw Battlezord North. Reaching back similar to how Navcase did, and Navcase once again taking the Zero Stance, the two struck simultaneously, destroying the monster for good.

"FANTASTICO! Take it away, Jay and Lauren!"

"Samurai Rangers…" Jayden began.

"Victory is ours!" Lauren finished.

Watching on TV at Mr. Brown's, the seven cheered as they watched the Samurai Rangers' victory.

"I suppose that brings this chapter to a clos…" Takeru began.

"Wait WAIT Take-chan! It's time for a CLAP OF VICTORY!" Genta insisted.

The other six reluctantly put their hands together for a loud resounding clap that was once again heard by the Samurai Rangers.

"Well, we didn't get to help them this time, but there'll be other chances." Ryunosuke commented, somewhat upset that they were unable to be kuroko again.

"I ALMOST FORGOT! Daigoyou's the only one watching the STAND!"

Genta comically bolted out the door and down the street. He came up, gasping for breath.

"Please tell me no one from Michelin came to visit while I was away…" Genta asked hesitantly.

"Nope Boss! I guess everyone ran for cover!" Daigoyou replied.

"Well, I see some coming now! Be quiet!" Genta shouted.

Over the horizon, the Samurai Rangers and Navcase approached. Jayden and Navcase were carrying an unconscious Sakura, and Mike was piggybacking an unconscious Emily. Navcase pointed out the sushi stand and the group headed over.

 _"Welcome to Gold Sushi!"_ Genta exclaimed as the group approached. Genta took one look at Navcase, and was immediately reminded of a similarly dressed swordsman.

"J-j-j-jUZO!" He shouted, high-tailing it out of there with his stand.

"I wonder what that was all about." Mia said.

"Who's Juzo?" Kevin wondered.

"I guess Navcase will have to take a rain check on that sushi." Lauren asked.

"Well, Em and I got all the stuff Mia asked for back at Jayden's, so let's get going! Who's hungry!?" Mike exclaimed.

With that, the Samurai Rangers plus two headed home…

 _This brings this Chapter to a close…_


	6. The Girl in the White Coat

Power Rangers Samurai vs. Ronin Warriors

Act 6: The Girl in the White Coat.

"OCTOROO! Will you explain to me why it is so damned difficult to raise the water level of this lousy river?" The man in orange demanded.

"It's those Rangers! They stop us no matter what we do! Ooh-ah-ooh!"

"Why don't we get rid of them?" He asked. ""They took out your master, correct?"

"We'd dry out before we could!" Octoroo explained.

"Dry out?" He asked. This clearly had not been brought to his attention earlier.

"Ooh-ah-ooh! We can only remain away from the Sanzu for a limited time, otherwise we start to completely dry out and turn to dust!"

"And this is the only thing keeping you from destroying the Rangers, aside from your master needing to be resurrected?"

"Oo-ah-ooh! But when Master Xandred fought the Rangers, he had absorbed Dayu!"

"This is relevant to our problem because?"

"Ooh-ah-ooh! When he absorbed Dayu, he became only half-Nighlok, and didn't have to worry about drying out!"

"Your foot soldiers don't seem to have this problem, although they seem to be destroyed before we can measure that." The man in orange reminded him.

"Now, the water level rises every time we wreak havoc in the Human world, correct?"

"Ooh-ah-ooh! That's true!"

"And as far as you know, it doesn't go back down when the Rangers destroy one of our monsters?"

Octoroo nodded.

"Then all we have to do is keep up the attacks and the water will be ready for the special sake in no time!"

"There's a small problem…" Octoroo began to say, not sure how well the man he had recruited to resurrect his master would take the news. "Those were the last Nighlok left in the river… we don't have any left to send…"

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!" The man in orange screamed in disbelief. "All the monsters we have to work with are all destroyed? How are we to raise the river if you have no monsters to send?! Is there any way to resurrect them so we can reuse them?"

"Maybe, but we would have to look into it!" Octoroo explained.

"Do we have any of the special sake left over? Surely your master was drinking it as well?" He asked.

"Ooh-ah-ooh! Yes we do! You should start drinking it too! The wards I put on you to allow you to stay human in the Netherworld will be wearing off soon!"

"Then I better start drinking it. That special sake may make me strong enough to start bringing Nighlok back from the dead, even if they only have a single life, it's better than nothing. Now, if only there was a way to get the Rangers out of our hair long enough to cause some serious havoc."

"I may be able to help with that!" A voice said from the shore. Both looked out the windows of the boat to find a robot with a large cog for a head.

"And who might you be?" The man in orange asked.

"Professor Cog? Ooh-ah-ooh! I though the Rangers destroyed you!"

"Venjix rebuilt me. My Grinders and I stand ready to drag the Rangers into my timeline, where I will finish them off!"

"This presumably would buy me the time I need to resurrect Xandred and help him and Octoroo here accomplish their lifelong goal of taking over the human world, correct?" The man in orange inquired.

"Correct!" Professor Cog answered.

The man in orange seemed to realize that the Nighloks were very small minded in their quest to take over "the world". "The World" to them presumably did not extend past the Panorama City limits. He at the very least had the foresight to establish a foothold on Japan first and from there seek to take the world. Besides, he could always work on bringing his master back to Earth after he was finished with the Nighlok, and there were ways he could undermine the Nighlok's efforts should they decide to take the rest of the planet.

But with no monsters left in the river, and only Moogers and other nuisance monsters to take and hold the city, he would have to rely somewhat on this Professor Cog fellow if he wanted to succeed.

"Tell me about where you're from…" he asked Professor Cog.

"In my timeline, Venjix controls the world! Except for one lousy city…"

"And how can I, err…we help?"

"We're going to try the plan we tried before. We're going to send all those Rangers to my timeline, and then pollute Corinth with a gas made from the Sanzu water!"

"Would you kindly tell me why you can't take this one city without help?"

"It's a domed city! We tried infiltrating with cyborgs but that plan was foiled! "

"Have you tried artillery? "

"We don't have any!"

"You are trying to launch a siege on a city that is resisting you, and you have nothing with which to try to make your own way in?"

Professor Cog hung his head. The man in orange smirked. Now the ball was in his court.

"All right Cog, here's what we're going to do. Have your robots there begin sucking water out of the Sanzu to make your gas or whatever. Octoroo, you managed to break me out of jail. Is there a chance you could do it again?"

"Ooh-ah-ooh! But who?"

"A friend of mine, who may be very eccentric, but is a wizard when it comes to technology, and can help all of us accomplish our goals. Professor Cog, does your master have access to any high tech factories that my associate could utilize?"

"Of course!"

"Splendid. After Octoroo busts my friend out of prison, put him up in one of these factories and give him the resources he needs. But first we need to deal with those fools in the spandex…"

In a laboratory somewhere, a young woman in a lab coat with short black hair sneezed.

Back at the Shiba House, the morning practice was in full swing as shinai clacked against each other. Since things had gotten, from Mike's perspective, routine, he suggested that they have a little tournament. Against Jayden's protests, he insisted that Sakura participate so the two sides would be even. Navcase, who everyone agreed could wipe the floor with all of them at once, was designated the referee, but for some bizarre reason known only to Mike, he had to dress in a black outfit, hold two flags, and raise them when someone scored a hit. First to three would win the bout, and the fighting would continue until only one was left, and the looser of the last bout would have to treat the winner and other participants to dinner.

On the girl's side, Mia beat Emily, and a determined Sakura pulled ahead of Lauren. Mia was no match for Sakura, so she waited patiently for the boys to finish.

Antonio managed to beat Mike easily, and Jayden in a very close match beat Kevin, so the old friends faced off against each other. In another close bout, Jayden defeated Antonio, so it was time for the final match.

Everyone watched nervously as Sakura and Jayden took their marks. After bowing to Navcase, and then bowing to each other, they took their stances and at "HAJIME!" They went at it.

"You're at a disadvantage, Sakura. You're short a sword!" Jayden said as he parried a strike from Sakura.

"I can beat you with one sword, easy!" Sakura declared proudly as she struck first.

"Your overconfidence will be your undoing!" Jayden shot back as he struck her to tie it up.

Jayden swung again, but Sakura parried, followed by whirling around and hitting him in the back. Sakura back-flipped out of the way of one of Jayden's swings,

"One more and you're buying dinner Shiba!" Sakura taunted, going airborne but Jayden managed to counter with an upward swing that hit cleanly.

"One more and you're buying dinner Sakura!" Jayden fired back.

"Ain't gonna happen Shiba!" Sakura declared, switching to a reverse grip and going into the Waterflow technique.

"Not that again…" Lauren commented.

Jayden was ready for it this time. He closed his eyes and sensed for her. Sakura weaved around, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Scared Shiba?" Sakura asked. "By the way, I feel like teppanyaki tonight…"

Jayden said not a word. But this was what he was expecting.

"Game over!" Sakura shouted, swinging three times in succession from the left, which Jayden blocked, then took a page from her playbook and struck her from behind. Everyone's mouths dropped in disbelief.

"Well played Shiba, well played." Sakura replied.

Jayden assumed that Sakura would go ballistic at losing to him and possibly armor up, but where he was without his Samuraizer at the moment, he figured she wouldn't. He was surprised when she extended her hand. He in turn, extended his and shook it, thus ending the mini-tournament.

The next thing everyone heard was the Gap Alarm going off, so everyone rushed inside to where Ji was over the map table.

"Here's where they're attacking. Be careful."

"Let's go." Jayden replied.

Rushing outside, Jayden leapt on Ji's motorcycle, while Sakura climbed onto Kanesada. The rest climbed into the SUV and raced off to the scene. Upon arriving, it was business as usual for the Nighlok, Moogers terrorizing civilians, but this time with Cog directing the chaos.

"Right on time…" Cog muttered to himself as the Rangers showed up.

"Professor Cog?!" Jayden shouted in disbelief.

"You know this guy?" Sakura asked.

"Knew is more accurate. I thought we destroyed him but I guess they decided to put him back together again." Kevin explained.

"I say we send him back to the scrap heap!" Mike volunteered.

"Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai!"

"Samurai Morpher, Gold Power!"

The seven Samurai Rangers went through their usual roll call, with Navcase adding, "The Sword of Heaven, Navcase!" And Sakura chiming in, "Armor of Wildfire, Sakura Kamino."

"I was hoping you'd do that. GRINDERS!"

At his command, a horde of Grinders joined the Moogers.

"Grinders TOO?! This just gets better and better!" Mike exclaimed as the team tore into the Moogers.

"Focus guys. Remember what happened last time?" Jayden reminded them.

"Yeah, but this time we should be able to take those things out with our Mega Blades!" Mike answered.

At that, the Rangers spun the discs, switching their Spin Swords into Mega Blades, allowing them to do damage to the Grinders as well.

"I think he meant how we ended up in Scott's universe." Emily said.

"Relax Em! Scott's team helped us out last time, I'm sure they'll help us again if we end up…"

"Less talking, more fighting! Look out!" Sakura shouted as she and Navcase got out of the way as Cog hit them with a vortex, which the two of them avoided, but sucking the Rangers into it.

"YES! YES! That was too easy!"

"You'd better tell us where you sent them, or I'm afraid I'm going to beat it out of you." Sakura threatened.

"I'll be happy to tell you, if you can defeat all of THEM!"

"Careful what you wish for…" Sakura warned, summoning her armor.

Meanwhile…

The vortex opened and out fell the Rangers in a desert.

"Something tells me we're not in Panorama City anymore…" Antonio commented.

"What gave you that idea?" Mike asked.

"Oh, I dunno, those guys coming towards us!" Antonio shouted, pointing at the approaching horde of Grinders.

"Look up there!" Kevin pointed out, as Drones flew in to join the party as well.

"What do we do Jayden?" Emily asked.

"Hopefully, Scott's team will pick us up and come to help. In the meantime, we've just got to hold out!"

He brought out the Black Box, going into Super Samurai Mode, which at the same time changed everyone else into Mega Mode.

The Rangers charged into the fray, but laser blasts from the Venjix Drones were finding their mark and forcing the Samurai to dive for cover every time they fired, while at the same time trying to fend off the Grinders.

"We need to do something about those things!" Mia implored.

Jayden called in the Battlewing and leapt aboard, leaving the others with the Grinder problem. Unfortunately, the fighter problem was just as bad as the ground problem. Jayden had several fighters on his six, when suddenly they were no more!

"Need…" A female voice called.

"Some Help?" A male voice finished.

Jayden looked over to find a helicopter that looked like a chicken, some kind of shark fighter, and a blue whale jumbo jet joining him in the air.

"Let's!..."

"Blow some…"

"Stuff up!" The two said.

Meanwhile on the ground, a red Nissan Sylvia, a black GTO , and a silver van pulled up nearby.

"Look guys! It's…" Emily shouted, apparently recognizing the vehicles.

Four guys and a girl emerged from the vehicles, each clad in leather jackets. Two of the guys and the girl pulled out what looked like cell phones, while the other two reached for something on their wrists.

"RPM! GET IN GEAR!"

"Looks like you guys could use some help!" The one in Blue called with a Scottish accent, bringing out a large blue weapon.

"TURBO CANNON!"

He opened fire on the Grinders, taking a bunch out.

"Street Saber!" The one in red called out. He charged along the ground, wiping out a bunch of them.

The others except for the one in Green who brought out an axe, inserted data cards into their blasters which changed them into rods.

"Get in the van!" The one in red shouted. "We'll hold them off."

"Scott, you need to hurry. Your powers are considerably diminished outside of the dome." A voice came over his radio.

"Understood. Gem, Gemma, I need you to open up on the Grinders with everything you've got so we can get the Samurai aboard the Go-Onger."

"Open…?"

"…Up…"

"Make them go boom!" Scott reiterated.

"With…"

"…Pleasure!"

The Boom Twins opened up with guns, missiles, and the entire kitchen sink, forming a veritable wall of ordinance that the Grinders were severely impeded by. Scott and the others helped out by laying down cover fire to help the Samurai board the Go-Onger. Jayden took this opportunity to land and join his team.

"Let's get out of here." Scott ordered.

"Next Stop, Corinth!" Blue exclaimed as he hit the gas and the Go-Onger revved to life and headed back over the wastelands, with the others following close behind firing out the windows.

"Don't worry lads and lasses, this crate's environmentally sealed. You can de-morph now."

The seven did as they were instructed.

"All right, who are these guys?" Jayden asked.

"This is Scott's team. They helped us out last time we ended up here." Mia explained. "The guy driving is Flynn McAllister, Ranger Operator Series Blue."

"Pleased to meet the rest of your lot." Flynn said.

"Where are we going Flynn?' Lauren asked.

"Why Corinth o' course!" Flynn explained.

"Corinth?" Jayden repeated, clearly confused.

"It's where the Rangers live. It's the only place Venjix hasn't gotten to yet." Emily explained.

After driving many miles, a dome appeared in the distance. Jayden and Lauren stared at it in extreme awe. Where had they ended up? Or perhaps when was the more appropriate question? They had both not seen so much nothingness and destruction for miles in their whole lives. Hopefully, where they were going someone could explain what was going on.

Back in Panorama City, Sakura and Navcase were doing their best to fend off the hordes of foot soldiers Cog had sent after them. The two were making much headway in the clearing department, but there were still too many.

"Kanesada! Help us out!" Sakura called.

"Yes Mistress!" He declared, transforming into his robot mode. He began firing his cannons with the utmost care, taking out groups of Moogers and Grinders with his explosive shells and head mounted Vulcan cannons.

"Your bike can transform?!" Cog exclaimed in disbelief.

"That's not all he can do." Sakura replied, switching to her internal radio. "Ayame, send Armor Set A."

A portal opened in the sky, and a bizarre looking plane flew out of it, broke apart, and attached itself to Kanesada's arms, legs, back, and chest. Kanesada opened fire with everything he had, wiping out the last of the minions.

"Now tell us where the Rangers are." Sakura asked again.

"Sorry, that'll have to wait!" Cog answered, vanishing.

"We should go tell Ji." Navcase said.

Dismissing the extra weapons, Kanesada transformed back into a bike and the two rode back to the Shiba House.

The Go-Onger finally reached the city limits, as a large steel gate slowly opened and the vehicles drove inside. What looked like some kind of security force trained weapons at the gate as it slowly closed behind them, and then the vehicle sped off, stopping in front of a garage.

"Okay, last stop, everybody off!" Flynn exclaimed, keeping this bus driver thing going a bit longer.

"Last stop, it's the only stop…" Mike grumbled as Emily smacked him again.

"You should be more courteous; they just saved our lives again." Emily explained.

"So where are we?" Jayden asked.

"Corinth." Scott explained.

This was the first time any of the Samurai Rangers had actually seen Scott aside from as Ranger Operator Series Red. He was a young, dark skinned man with an afro of sorts. Despite his young age, he seemed to have everything together.

"Dr. K will explain everything." Scott replied.

"Or, she might end up confusing them more than they already are." Ziggy, aka Ranger Operator Series Green explained.

The group walked inside, finding a blue Hummer and a motorcycle parked inside. The place seemed to be part auto shop, part computer lab, as the RPM group led the Samurai group into another room, where a young woman with black hair in a lab coat was sitting at a console with a headset on.

"Hello, Samurai Rangers." The young woman replied. "I never thought that I would say this, but welcome back to Corinth. "

"Where exactly are we?" Jayden demanded to know.

"Based on the data from Ranger Operator Series Red, I believe that you and your companions exist in an alternate timeline. Ziggy thinks that we may be able to manipulate the Bio-Field we use to fight Venjix to open a tunnel that will allow you to return to your timeline using our Zords. I am still working out the calculations though, so you are all stuck here for the time being. "

"Can we still morph?" Lauren asked.

"You should have no trouble doing so. However Scott's team is more than capable of holding off attacks from Venjix's forces. "Doctor K explained.

"However, you're more than welcome to help." The young blonde woman said.

"Summer, Ranger Operator Series Yellow is correct. I suppose you can never have enough…"

"Spandex-suited superheroes!" Ziggy exclaimed.

Flynn and another young man with a bad boy look about him, along with Scott and Summer, quickly made an attempt to get the Samurai into the next room.

"What's going on?" Jayden wondered.

"SHE'S GONNA BLOW!" Flynn shouted.

"And you don't want to be nearby when she does." Summer tried to explain as Doctor K clearly became irked by something Ziggy had said.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO EXPLAIN THIS TO PEOPLE!? IT IS NOT SPANDEX! IT IS…"

Doctor K proceeded to shout some kind of technobabble at the top of her lungs about the RPM Ranger's suits, which were stored behind glass in the lab.

"I recognize that voice…she must have been the one who yelled at Sakura that time…" Jayden mused, putting two and two together.

"Does this happen much?" Lauren asked.

"Not really, though there was the time she almost killed some wee lad at a Question and Answer session. " Flynn explained.

"Don't remind me. Some kid proposed to me too." Summer added.

"And then we had to restrain Ziggy after someone asked Summer which of us guys looked the best in the…you know what." The bad boy explained.

"And you would be?" Jayden asked.

"This is Dylan." Summer explained. "Or as Doctor K would say, 'Ranger Operator Series Black'" she finished, imitating Doctor K in the process.

"So you're this Jayden guy the others were talking about." Dylan replied.

"We're…"

"BAAAACK!" Two voices shouted. An Asian young man and woman entered the garage, clearly excited.

"And it looks…"

"…like…"

"The Samurai…"

"…Rangers are back!"

Immediately these two overly happy people hugged the crap out of all seven Samurai Rangers.

"Jayden, Lauren, meet the Boom Twins, Gem and Gemma." Summer explained.

"Why do you call them that?" Jayden wondered.

"Because they love to blow stuff up." Mike explained.

"Don't ever ask them to draw maps for you." Dylan cautioned.

"I'll keep that in mind." Jayden noted.

Ziggy finally emerged from Doctor K's lab. It was clear that he had been given a stern lecture about their equipment.

"Never ever, use the 's' word in front of her." Ziggy reminded them.

"The Rangers were sucked into another dimension again?" Ji asked. "Did Professor Cog say where he sent them?"

"He disappeared before I could beat it out of him." Sakura explained.

"He probably sent them to RPM's timeline, a very bleak future, where a computer virus has taken over everywhere except the domed city of Corinth. We met one of its protectors, Scott Truman, Ranger Operator Series Red. But getting them back will be a problem. We either hope that someone in Scott's timeline can help them get back to ours, or we somehow get Cog to bring them back on his own. In the meantime, you two are the only ones that can keep the Nighloks at bay until Jayden and the others return. Is there anyone from your team that you can call in to help in the meantime?" Ji asked.

Navcase said something to Sakura, who translated for Ji.

"Navcase seems to think that there is something unusual about those kuroko and the sushi seller who thought he was someone called Juzo."

"The name is one I have not heard. The Kuroko are not allies of yours?"

"No. But they seem to want to help the Rangers, although dress up is not what I expected. Our side was hoping that we could fix things simply by bringing Navcase to Jayden, but if someone we know threw his hat into the ring, we've got no choice but to have more of our people help you out."

Just then, the Gap alarm went off again.

"Do these guys ever let up?!" Sakura shouted in anger as she grabbed her weapons.

"Go. The Nighlok have no way of getting through our seals. Are you sure you'll be all right?"

"We've faced worse. Navcase! Maybe we can get that Cog guy to tell us where he sent the Rangers."

Kanesada revved up, and the two were off again to fight. They arrived on the scene to find a large number of Moogers waiting for them.

"This doesn't look good. Kanesada, transform and call set C down!"

"Yes mistress."

Sakura a and Navcase both called for their armor and charged into the fight. The three were more than a match for the foot soldiers, but their numbers were the issue. But someone had to protect the city while its protectors were away.

Back at Mr. Brown's, the seven strangers watched the battle on the news.

"I've never seen that many in Nanashi Renjuu in my life." Chiaki commented.

"Tono-sama, do you think they have a chance?" Kotoha asked Takeru.

"Takeru, those people are strong, but even they cannot take on that many." Kaoru said.

"Mother is right. We will go forth and help them. "

"Yes! Kuroko time!" Ryunosuke exclaimed happily.

"No. As samurai." Takeru explained.

Back with Sakura and Navcase, things were going far from well. But suddenly, the sound of taiko drums was heard, as kuroko pulled screens in, which one was pulled away to reveal Takeru and the others.

"The sushi seller?" Navcase wondered.

"Genta, I don't know what you were thinking, that guy doesn't look anything like Juzo." Chiaki said.

"Focus Chiaki. Juzo or not, they need our help." Mako told him.

"Ippitsu Shoujou!" The six shouted, bringing out their phones, turning them to brushes, and drawing kanji.

"Ikkan Kenjou! " Genta shouted, folding a disc and placing it on his phone.

Somehow, the seven people turned into the Samurai Rangers, or at least seven people resembling them.

"Shinken Red, Shiba Takeru."

"Princess Shinken Red, Shiba Kaoru."

"The same! Blue! Ikenami Ryunosuke!"

"The same! Pink! Shiraishi Mako!"

"The Same! Green! Tani Chiaki!"

"The Same! Yellow! Hanaori Kotoha!"

"The same! Gold! Umemori Genta!"

"The Samurai Sentai authorized by Providence!" Takeru declared.

"Shinkenger!" The others replied.

"Going forth!"

"Shinkenmaru!" They declared, pulling out replicas of the Spin Swords; or were the Spin Swords replicas of the Shinkenmaru? Sakura had no idea.

"Wait, we're missing something!" Genta exclaimed.

"This is no time for a victory clap!" Mako shouted back to him.

"No, I mean, we need our theme song!" Genta shouted back.

He quickly typed in some kanji, and a visual keiish band appeared.

"Psychic Lover?" Sakura wondered.

Psychic Lover began to sing a song, which fired up the Shinkengers as they fought on.

"Rekka Daizantou!" Kaoru called out, as the little girl swung a huge sword around at the Moogers, taking them out.

"Yeah, go Kaoru!" Chiaki praised. "Better up my game too! Wood Spear!"

"Land Slicer!" Kotoha declared, throwing her fuuma shuriken, and took out several Moogers with one throw, but she celebrated too soon, as it came back and hit her in the head.

"Owwwww."

"Perhaps this will be safer for you, Kotoha." Takeru replied, handing her a black box.

"Hai! I won't let you down Tono-sama!"

Kotoha placed a disc inside it, and it announced that it was the Super Disc in Engrish.

"Super Shinken Yellow!" She declared as a white coat appeared on her.

"Super Shinkenmaru!" She declared as she attached the box to her sword. She then placed the Saru disc into the device, and unleashed an earth elemental attack on the Moogers.

"Not bad Kotoha-chan! My turn now!" Genta brought out his fish shaped sword, and using iai, he carved up a bunch of Moogers himself, barely appearing to move an inch.

"Rekka Daizantou, Ozutsu Mode!" Kaoru called out, inserting an orange disc onto the side of her giant sword and turning it into some kind of launcher. All five discs and one from Genta were placed into an indent, and they pointed it at the remaining Moogers.

"Super Mogyou Bazooka!" Kotoha said, pulling out a shotgun weapon and combining it with the Super Shinkenmaru.

"Kabuto Gorindan!" Kaoru called out.

"Heretic Ruination!" Kotoha shouted.

Genta took one of his discs and attached it like a hilt to his fish sword.

"Hyakumai Oroshi!" Genta declared after the attacks hit, carving up the stragglers.

"We won!" Kotoha exclaimed.

"Well, I suppose this …"

"Deserves a clap of…"

Suddenly giant Moogers appeared!

"Hold that clap Genta. We're not finished yet." Mako replied.

"I don't suppose you guys have some giant robots, do you? " Sakura asked.

"AH MOU!" Mako exclaimed.

"What's wrong Nee-san?" Chiaki asked.

"We left the Origami at Mr. Brown's." She replied.

"DAMN! Now what!" Chiaki complained.

"Why did we get stuck with the team that has to carry their mecha in their pocket?" Sakura mused.

"Oh!" Kotoha exclaimed, as if a light bulb had gone off in her head.

Kotoha kept going through her belt buckle; throwing discs everywhere as Mako being the big sister kept picking them up until every single Disc in the Shinkenger's arsenal save the one Kotoha was apparently looking for were on the ground.

"Oh! I was using it as a bookmark!" Kotoha exclaimed, finally remembering where she put it.

"Don't tell me, the Samurai Gattai disc is back at the house too…" Mako said, shaking her head.

"Don't worry! I've got this! Ebi! Let's go!"

A giant mechanical lobster showed up, which Genta boarded. He typed the kanji for "change" into his phone and declared, "Samurai Henkei!"

The lobster turned into a robot.

"DaiKaiOh! Peerless under Providence!" Genta announced.

Genta spun the wheel of faces in the cockpit to the blue face, and the machine declared, "Nan to? Minami!" This changed its weapons from claws to swords.

"Ebigantana Damiyo Oroshi!" Genta shouted, cutting down the giant Moogers.

"I suppose this brings…" Takeru began.

"Wait Takeru, you know Genta." Kaoru replied.

"We won!" Kotoha exclaimed.

"Yeah, no thanks to you…" Chiaki said under his breath.

"Princess, may I?" Mako asked.

"You may."

"Heaven Fan!" Mako declared, before whacking Chiaki upside the head with it.

"Owowowow! Neesan!"

"Now! A clap of victory!" Genta declared.

Everyone put their hands together loudly.

"I suppose this…" Takeru began again.

"I'm hungry!" Kotoha blurted out before Takeru could finish.

"Now that you mention it, I could use something to eat too." Sakura replied.

"Well you're in luck! Everyone to Gold Sushi!" Genta declared.

The seven Shinkengers, plus Sakura and Navcase ended up at Genta's sushi stand.

"So you're not Juzo?" Genta asked Navcase.

"No. My name is Shinta Tennomi. I am the Third Seishi of Amaterasu."

Everyone spit out whatever they were drinking at the moment, Mako handed a napkin to Takeru because Kotoha had spit on Takeru's face.

"The sun god! She's real?" Chiaki exclaimed in disbelief.

"Are you a Seishi too, Sakura-san?" Kotoha asked.

"No, but she's my mom."

"EEEEEEEH?" Kotoha exclaimed loudly.

"So what brings you to Panorama City?" Sakura asked the others, while Kotoha sat there with a giant look of disbelief and her mouth wide open.

"This idiot." Mako explained, pointing to Ryunosuke with one hand and shutting Kotoha's wide open mouth with the other.

"Come again?" Sakura asked.

"Ryunosuke believed that our counterparts, the Power Rangers Samurai, needed kuroko, so he dragged us all here to act as theirs. But now that they're stuck somewhere else, leaving the city defenseless, Takeru felt that we should help out and fill in for a little while until they get back. But we don't know how or when that will be."

"We're in a similar predicament. Except we contacted them to help us with the Nighlok because we think one of our enemies is working with them. "

"You have the aid of the Shinkengers until the Power Rangers Samurai return." Takeru declared.

"We're trying to get in touch with some of our team to see if they can come help, but we don't know how long it'll be." Sakura explained.

"Well then, I suppose…" Takeru began to say before the narrator cut him off,

 _This brings this Chapter to a close…_


	7. The Blonde in the Green Dress

Power Rangers Samurai vs. Ronin Warriors

Act 7: The Blonde in the Green Dress.

Gi was awoken by the sound of Sakura's motorcycle pulling in. He reached the door by the time the two were getting off.

"I thought we lost you as well. "

"It takes more than a horde of minor league Youkai to take us out." Sakura explained.

"Any luck finding out where the Rangers are?" Gi asked.

"No sign of that Cog guy, otherwise I would have beaten it out of him. We did find out the kuroko that have been pestering us are the Shinkengers, and they've agreed to help us until the Rangers get back."

Navcase said something to Sakura, who translated for Gi.

"Yes, I thought that was odd the two Shinken Reds also shared the same surname as Jayden. "

"Well, the Samurai Rangers did originate in Japan; perhaps the two you met are part of another branch of the Shiba family."

"They did have an identical arsenal to the Samurai Rangers, and they did know what they were doing against the Moogers, but it doesn't make sense why Navcase would have contacted Jayden and his team rather than the Shinkengers."

Sakura let out a long yawn.

"We'll figure it out tomorrow. Oyasumi nasai…"

 _Meanwhile, in Corinth…_

As one day ended in Panorama, a new one was starting in Corinth.

"Good mornin' lads and lasses!" Flynn exclaimed as everyone sat down for breakfast. It was quite easy to tell that the Ranger boys had slept better than the Ranger girls.

"What happened to you guys?" Kevin asked.

"We were up most of the night talking." Mia explained, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Mike, why do you have your phone ready…" Emily asked sleepily.

"Because, Jayden and Lauren haven't seen Dr. K. in the morning yet."

Emily was too tired to remember or care. Just then, Dr. K. came down to breakfast dressed in very loud pajamas and dinosaur slippers. The instant Lauren and Jayden's jaws dropped, Mike snapped away.

"Good morning everyone, I hope you all slept well. After breakfast I will get back to work on reconfiguring the bio-field to allow the Samurai Rangers to return to their timeline. Gem, Gemma, I'll need your help."

"We'd be…" Gem began.

"Happy to help!" Gemma finished.

"So what are we supposed to do in the meantime?" Jayden asked.

Just then, as if in answer, the alarm went off!

"Up for a fight?" Scott asked.

"Well, if it'll kill some time, I'm up for it!" Mike answered.

Everyone but Gem and Gemma clambered into the RPM team's vehicles and they sped off to the location. Upon arrival, they found Grinders causing general mischief.

"Let's get to work." Scott observed. He and the rest of his team inserted their Change Cells into their respective Morphers while the Samurai brought out their Samuraizers.

"RPM! Get in Gear!" The RPM team shouted, pushing buttons and shifting handles on their Morphers.

"Samuraizers! Go Go Samurai!" The Samurai Team shouted, drawing their respective kanji in front of them.

Transformations completed quickly, and it was time for battle. The Samurai Rangers pulled out their Spin Swords and switched them into Mega Blades, and then proceeded to charge at the Grinders. But somehow the Grinders managed to push back, putting the Samurai in a bind which required the RPM team to charge in Nitro Blasters blazing.

"Let's try this again. Everybody find your respective color counterparts and work with them to divide and conquer. Antonio, since the Boom Twins aren't here right now, team up with Dillon. "Scott ordered.

Dillon with Antonio in tow charged the Grinders with a relentless fury, hitting them before Antonio could lay a Barracuda blade on them.

"Hey! Save some for me!" Antonio called after him.

Ziggy meanwhile, was harassing the Grinders by teleporting around, but his power level dropped to the point where the next one would de-morph him.

"Ziggy, your power level is very low. Be careful." The reply came from Dr. K.

"Hey Mike, got any ideas?"

"Just one." He replied, breaking out his Forest Spear. "Hack and slash!"

"I can do that!" Ziggy replied, pressing his belt buckle and summoning the Turbo Axe. "Take that, and that and that and that…wow, there's so many of you, this is going to go on for a while…"

Meanwhile, the sound of bagpipes sounded out of nowhere as Flynn went to town on the Grinders himself with his Nitro Sword. He activated his time shift, and took out a bunch in quick succession.

"Now for the finishing touch! TURBO CANNON!" He shouted, bringing out his special weapon and opening fire on a group of Grinders.

Elsewhere on the battlefield, several Grinders were nailed by Summer's Zip charger, followed up by Emily's own Earth Slicer. Mia followed it up herself with the Sky Fan, and high fives were exchanged all around the girls.

"Street Saber!" Scott called out, charging through a pack of Grinders. What Grinders survived were taken out by a twin Blazing Strike from Jayden and Lauren.

On to the battlefield stepped Cog himself.

"You may have stopped all my Grinders, but you're not going to take me that easily!"

"We took you out once, we can do it again!" Dillon declared.

Scott, Flynn, and Summer combined their weapons into the RPM Enforcer and inserted Engine Cell 1 into the back. Dillon and Ziggy formed the Turbo Plasma Launcher and placed Engine Cell 6 into the back of it. Using the Beetle and Tiger Discs, Jayden and Lauren converted their Fire Smashers into Cannon Mode and divided the discs down the middle between the two.

But before they could fire, Cog grew to giant size, but the Rangers fired anyway, the attack sending Cog back a few steps, but not enough to stop him.

"Doctor K, can you send the Zords?"

"Your Zords are on the way. I am setting up Paleomax to use the bio-field to bring the Samurai rangers home, so it will be unavailable. You'll have to make do without it."

The core five brought all their Zords together to form the Zenith Megazord, not wanting to take any chances. Following their lead, the Samurai deployed in the Claw Armor Megazord, while Lauren climbed into the Bull Megazord.

Removing the steering wheels in front of them and converting them into blasters, the five RPM rangers inserted special Cells into the slots on their Morphers, and prepared to attack.

"I would love to finish you off, but my master has other plans…" Cog declared before spiriting away.

*Rangers, I'm picking up a massive formation outside Corinth. I'm sending Gem and Gemma to intercept, but I need you to join them quickly. "

"I'll take the Battlewing and give them some air support." Lauren said, breaking out the Black Box and transforming into Super mode. She combined the three auxiliary Zords and took off to help out Gem and Gemma. The Megazords were disassembled and set out individually to attack the massive armada of tanks, mobile artillery and Venjix's usual machines.

"This is going to be a tough one…" Scott said to himself.

 _Meanwhile, back in Panorama…_

The next morning dawned and Sakura emerged from her room and Navcase his. Upon arrival in the kitchen, they discovered that Gi had made them breakfast.

"I trust you two slept well." He said.

"About as well as I can on a futon. Any contact from Jayden and the others?"

"Unfortunately, no. We'll have to trust in Ranger Red and his team to get them back safely. In the meantime, is there any help you can bring from your end? "

"We hoped to hold off until the guy we think is working with the Nighlok made a move, but given the circumstances and since we can't rely entirely on the Shinkengers, I'll see what I can do."

She pulled out her cell and made a call. "Hello? Mom? Things are going okay here, but the Samurai Rangers got kidnapped. No, Tenma hasn't done anything major yet; he seems to be relying on the Nighloks for now. But we're in a bit of a bind, so you mind sending Suiren? We might have to get the ball rolling on the full task force. But Suiren's great for now. It's probably best to not teleport her in case Tenma's monitoring us. You're going to have Kinjiro fly her over on his G5? Great, thanks Mom."

"All is set?" Gi asked.

"My sister Suiren will be on her way soon. A friend of ours is going to fly her over on his business jet, so all we need to do is get her at the airport."

"Jibun Rock" sounded throughout the house and Gi immediately wondered what the racket was.

"Sorry, that's my ringtone. Hiii Suiren….How cute are the guys on the Samurai team? I don't know, I've been kind of busy fighting alongside them to check them out. Well one's taken, but the others are fair game. I don't know which one is the cutest! Argh, figure it out when you get here!"

"Something wrong?" Gi asked.

"That was my sister asking which one of the male Rangers was the cutest. I don't get her sometimes…"

Suddenly, her phone went off again!

"SUIREN! Oh, sorry, hi Kotoha. I thought you were my sister calling back. You, Mako, and Kaoru want to get together? I guess so, I suppose I can leave Navcase with the rest of your team, just please remind Genta that he's not Juzo."

"Where are you going?" Gi asked.

"Girls day out with the Shinkenger Girls." She replied. "Don't worry; I'm going to leave Navcase at where they're staying because he doesn't speak English. Call us if the Gap alarm goes off."

Upon arrival at Mr. Brown's (which took longer than expected because Kotoha neglected to tell Sakura where it was, and Mako had to give her directions), Genta ran for cover at the sight of Navcase and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Who exactly is this Juzo that Genta thinks Navcase is?" Sakura asked.

"A very evil Samurai warrior, who carries a cursed sword and is part Youkai, allowing him to pass between our world and the underworld." Takeru explained.

"Oh-kay. Navcase? You're not part Youkai, are you?" Sakura asked. Navcase answered no.

"Is he from the Sengoku period?" Ryunosuke asked.

"Yes…" Sakura replied.

Ryunosuke's eyes gleamed at the reply and proceeded to bombard Navcase with questions. Sakura and the girls took that as a chance to get the hell out of Dodge.

"So where are we going?" Kotoha asked.

"The park, we've been trapped in at Mr. Brown's almost the whole time we've been here." Mako replied. "I brought us a picnic lunch."

The four found a spot and set up their blanket. Biting into the spread that Mako had brought, it was clear that Mako's cooking skills left much to be desired, but not wanting to say anything, Sakura forced herself to eat the horrible food.

"So, you guys came all the way from Japan just to be kuroko for the Samurai?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, it was Ryunosuke's stupid idea. He believes they needed them, and then dragged all of us into this mess. Then the Samurai disappeared, so in the meantime we're filling in. Do you know where they disappeared to?"

"Unfortunately no." Sakura answered.

"Could the Go-Ongers help? They found all of us when we got lost." Kotoha asked.

"Friends of yours?" Sakura asked.

"Engine Sentai Go-Onger. The sentai team that preceded us. They all got scattered amongst the different Brain Worlds, but Go-On Red was able to find his way back to the Human World, then we got scattered, but their Engines found all of us and we teamed up to take down the guy who started it in the first place."

"Did he have a giant gear for a head?" Sakura asked.

"You met him?" Mako asked.

"We might have, or his counterpart. He sent the Samurai somewhere but we have no idea where. Gi thinks they might have ended up in this alternate timeline again."

"You know Hikoma-san?" Kotoha asked.

"I think it's a different Gi, Kotoha. Ours is probably pulling his hair out wondering where we went." Mako explained.

"So why are you here Sakura-san?" Kotoha asked.

"My mother has reason to believe that someone very dangerous may have been recruited to resurrect a Nighlok named Xandred."

"Is that possible?" Mako asked."

"The Samurai aren't one hundred percent sure, but they're still looking for evidence that it can be done. Kaoru's awfully quiet; she hasn't said anything since we got here."

Looking over next to Kotoha, the answer became clear. The Princess was lying on her back, earbuds in, hands behind her head, completely relaxed.

"You asleep, Princess?" Mako asked. "Kaoru?" She reached over Kotoha and nudged her on the shoulder, which caused her to open her eyes and take out her earbuds.

"You asleep?" Mako asked.

"No, just resting my eyes. You need something?" Kaoru asked.

"No, just checking. Go back to sleep if you want." Mako replied. Kaoru put her earbuds back in and closed her eyes.

"What's her deal?" Sakura asked, pointing to the snoozing Kaoru.

"Believe it or not, she's Takeru's mother." Mako explained.

"Isn't she a little young?" Sakura asked.

"She adopted him. He was her kagemusha and was without purpose with her arrival on the scene, and since her job was to perfect the seal her father made in the last battle and it failed to work, her job was over as well. Seeing that everyone had chosen their paths for them, Takeru and Kaoru chose to make the next move in their lives themselves. So she adopted Takeru, and stepped down as head of the Shiba, naming Takeru her successor."

"Hime-sama usually dresses more formally than she is now, but it looks like she enjoys dressing casually." Kotoha added.

"Is your sister going to meet us here?" Mako asked.

"Not sure. I don't think she even knows where I am right now. But she's on her way from Japan, so it might take her a little while, even if she is taking Kinjiro's Gulfstream to get here. "

Shodouphones rang, and Mako was first to answer.

"Yes, Takeru? Okay, we'll meet you there." Mako replied before hanging up.

"Trouble?" Sakura asked

"That gear-headed guy you mentioned is back and he brought friends." Mako explained, nudging Kaoru awake. "Takeru said the guys and your samurai friend will meet us there."

Sakura leapt on Kanesada and the girls kanjied up bikes of their own and rode off to help Takeru and Navcase.

Elsewhere in Panorama, civilians ran in terror as Moogers threatened. The girls arrived first, having traded horses for horsepower. The boys had not arrived yet, but something had to be done.

"Ippitsu Shoujou!" Mako, Kotoha, and Kaoru called. Sakura summoned her armor as the girls donned their Shinkenger suits.

"Four against all this. It's going to be tough, and I'm not about to release my full sure-kill power."

"Ha ha! I just dealt with your friends; you'll be no trouble for me!" Cog exclaimed.

"Don't worry. Keep them busy for a little while. I have some friends that owe me a favor." Kaoru replied.

"Princess, I'm not sure delivering a letter in the clan's possession since the Sengoku qualifies as them 'owing you', but if you think it'll help!"

"Hey! No fair!" Cog exclaimed. "Never mind, I'll just send them packing too!"

"Non non non!" a voice said. A man in a silver coat with glasses appeared on the scene with an attractive woman in silver.

"My Majeste has other plans for you." He replied. Taking a cable with a sticky circuit pad, he attached it to Cog.

"Metavirus; haeru; Install."

Instantly Cog became a giant.

"Not good." Takeru has the Inomaru still." Mako replied.

"I will go in MougyuuDaiOh until the others arrive." Kaoru replied, finishing her call.

"MougyuuDaiOh! Peerless under Providence!" She announced, opening fire on Cog.

"These guys are really starting to annoy me…" Mako said as she sliced her way through Moogers.

"You handle the Moogers if you can. I'll take on the other girl." Sakura replied, brandishing her swords.

"This is Gog." The woman replied, kissing one of her guns. "And this is Magog." She replied, kissing the other one. "And I am Escape. I'm pretty good."

"Bring it, sister." Sakura answered.

Escape charged Sakura firing as she approached, Sakura's swings were blocked by Escape's guns, and the fight was on.

"I hope Hime-sama's friends get here soon!" Kotoha exclaimed as she took out Moogers.

"Kaoru's friends, where is Takeru?" Mako wondered…

"Ryunosuke, Navcase can finish his lecture on the Sengoku later! Mother and the other girls need us." Takeru explained.

Sure enough, a map had been set up in the living room, and Navcase was putting down his pointer and grabbing his swords while Takeru and Chiaki were trying to drag Ryunosuke out the door.

"Genta. Please go ahead of us and help Mother." Takeru instructed.

"Got it Take-chan!" Genta replied. Genta digitally kanjied up a horse with his Sushi Changer, and rode off to the battlefield.

Mako and Kotoha were on the ropes. Kaoru was doing what she could by herself against Cog. Sakura and Escape were quite evenly matched. All seemed lost when a digital blur raced past some of the Moogers! It stopped to reveal a Red leather armored warrior.

"Red Buster." He declared.

Energy blasts came from the side and dropped several more Moogers as a blue suited person came in with his weapon drawn.

"Blue Buster." He announced.

Shots came from above, some hitting, some annoying the foot soldiers as a yellow person rappelled down and joined them.

"Yellow Buster!" She declared, pulling her shoulder straps out.

A gold bug man approached quite nonchalantly, slashing and shooting more Moogers as he walked by.

"Beet Buster!"

Suddenly a Silver and blue bug man got directly in front of him and declared, "Stag Buster!", and he was shoved out of the way by the gold one.

The five formed up as if they were going to charge.

"Busters ready…?" Red Buster asked, then replied, "Go!"

Their theme song sounded as the reddish blonde man swore in French and unleashed wire tentacles at Red Buster, who blocked with his sword.

Beet Buster was cutting down enemies left and right, but exclaimed when he could not find his partner,

"J! Where the hell did you go?"

He looked over and found him with the two Shinken girls.

"I am Beet J Stag." He explained to them while fending off Moogers. "By the way the 'J' stands for…"

"J! INTRODUCTIONS LATER!" Beet Buster shouted.

J then simply stopped fighting and looked up.

"Now what?" Beet Buster shouted exasperatedly.

"There is a giant lobster man here."

"THANKS FOR THE UPDATE! NOW HELP ME!"

"Princess! Sorry to keep you waiting!" Genta declared as he arrived in DaiKaiOh.

"Strange seeing you here, Red Buster." Enter said.

"Same here!"

Escape managed to hold Sakura back long enough to summon Buglars to reinforce the Moogers.

"Mou! Buglars too!?" Yellow Buster moaned.

"Looks like we have no choice." Blue Buster sighed. "Do any of you ladies have fire or heat based attacks?"

Sakura raised her hand.

"I need you to hit me with a fire attack."

Sakura got close to him, with Escape on her heels, and placed her swords together.

"FLARE UP! NOW!" Sakura declared, going skyward and letting a blast of flame out that struck Blue Buster with the brunt of the attack, and knocked Escape back in the process.

"Now get back!" Yellow Buster shouted, leaping like a flea out of the way and motioning for everyone else to get to a safe distance.

"Okay, what did I just do?" Sakura demanded to know.

Blue Buster began roaring like a man about to go on a rampage and kill everyone in sight.

"When Ryuji overheats he goes berserk." Stag Buster explained, getting in the way of Yellow Buster before she could answer.

"Guess we better call Gorisaki…." She replied.

"I have already done that." Stag Buster answered.

"J!" Beet Buster shouted.

"I have also notified the pirates to come help us." Stag Buster reported.

"What did you do that for?! Do you have any idea where they could possibly be?" Beet Buster shouted.

"Gai-san's coming?" Kotoha asked.

"Yes, now we better make ourselves scarce or Ryuji-san will see us as targets." Yellow Buster explained.

Overheated and completely berserk, Blue Buster was on the rampage, taking out Buglars and Moogers with no mercy. While everyone else stayed out of his way, Sakura and Escape continued to go at it, as did Enter and Red Buster.

Blue Buster combined his two weapons, which declared, "It's time for Special Buster", and with a cry of "GO TO HELL!" He fired in a wide circle, taking down minion after minion with direct hits, before powering down and collapsing.

"Now what?" Mako asked.

"Wait for it…." Beet Buster replied.

"RYUUUUUJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" A voice shouted. The assembled not currently engaged in combat turned to see a robotic blue gorilla with a scarf around its neck filled to the brim with cold packs.

"Now!" came the call from Yellow Buster, as she and the other two girls dragged Blue Buster from where he fell off to the sidelines, whereupon the cold packs were dumped on top of him, causing a great deal of steam to rise from him.

"Well, he's out of it. What now?" Mako asked.

In answer, chains descended from the sky and the Gokaigers, along with the remaining Shinkengers, arrived.

"I will go help Mother and Genta. Can you handle the rest?" Takeru asked.

Mako nodded as Takeru produced the Inomaru, went Super and called ShinkenOh to help out. More Moogers joined the fray and the three giant robots went at it against Cog.

"More?" Kotoha complained, even though Ryunosuke and Chiaki had joined the fight as well.

"Not to worry, Kotoha-chan! We're here to help!" Gai replied.

"Gokai Red!" Marvelous called.

"Gokai Blue!" Joe declared.

"Gokai Yellow!" Luka declared.

"Gokai Green!" Don declared.

"Gokai Pink!" Ahim said.

"GOOOOOOKAIIIII SIIIIIIILVEEEEEEER!" Gai proudly declared.

"Kaizoku Sentai!" Marvelous declared again.

"Gokaiger!"

"Let's make this Showy!" Marvelous declared as the Gokaigers swapped their swords and guns to their preferred style and charged forward.

Luka extended the chains on her swords, and whipped them around, slicing down minions. Joe, also dual wielding swords, cut down minions as well. Don, in true Don fashion, was doing more avoiding of the minions than destroying of the minions, so Ahim struck with some double barreled action from her pistols while the Shinkenger guys took out the stragglers. Marvelous was shooting some Moogers and slashing others.

"Hey! Let's use these!" Gai declared, holding up the Kurokishi key.

"Gokai Change!" They called out, inserting their Gingaman keys into the Mobirates, which called out "GINGAMAN!" This changed the Gokaigers into Seijuu Sentai Gingaman.

Out came the Seijuuken, and they charged hunched over at their opponents. Luka went as far as grabbing one by the neck and dragging it along the ground, while Ahim slashed up the face of yet another, but apologized, saying the suit made her do it.

"I don't know why I'm asking this, but can you do mages?" Beet Buster asked.

"Gokai Change!" They called out again, inserted the keys, and the Mobirates called out "MAGIRANGER!"

Minions were hit by Green Ground, Pink Storm, Blue Splash, Yellow Thunder, and Red Fire.

"Gokai Change!" They called again, inserting different keys. For some bizarre reason, the Mobirates did not change them into the team the keys represented.

"Why didn't it work, DUMBASS?" Luka shouted at Gai.

"Wait! Maybe you have to…" Gai said.

Sighing, the Gokaigers changed back into their normal selves, inserted the keys into their pistols, and then, at Gai's insistence, did a dance, and sure enough, it worked.

"YOU'LLL BE SURPRISED WHEN YOU HEAR ! KYOURUGER! THE STRONGEST BRAVES IN HISTORY!" The Mobirates called out in a different and extremely hammed up voice despite having no key inserted into it.

"It's gonna get wild…." Gai called out.

"Let's make this showy!" Marvelous called.

"No, it's 'Just try and Stop us…' Didn't you read the next volume of my guide…?"

"We did!" Don and Ahim called out.

"Let's use Armed On. I have this strange urge to make old man puns." Joe asked.

"AH MOU! Why am I black?" Luka shouted.

"That's, 'oh my!' Luka…" Gai corrected.

The Gokaikyorugers inserted two of the same Zyudenchi into the Gaburirevolvers, which called out "GABURINCHO!" And the names of the Zyudenryuu associated with it.

"Armed On!" They called, spinning the cylinders and running them down their arms with the exception of Gai.

"I hate this I hate this I hate this!" Luka shouted, dual wielding guns when she was used to dual wielding swords.

Marvelous pulled out the Zyudenchi for Kentarospiker, combined their personal weapons, and threw it towards the ground, the shockwave knocking many foot soldiers away.

"Let's finish this." Marvelous called out.

The group Gokai Changed back to their default forms and inserted their own keys and others into their side arms and turned them, which called out, "FIIIIIIIIIIIINALLLLLL WAAAAAAAVE!"

Gai inserted a special key into the bottom of his Gokai Cellular and called out "Gokai Silver! Gold Mode!"

The Final Waves were unleashed, and Gai performed his Gokai Legend Dream, where the spirits of the past Sixths attacked the enemy before Gai struck them himself.

"Let's go too!" Ryunosuke called out.

The Shinkengers inserted their elemental disks on their swords and spun them, cutting through the remaining minions with their attacks, finishing them off.

"Merci, Red Buster. This is where we say adieu." Enter called out, and he and Escape vanished.

"Now what are we going to do?" Kotoha asked.

"Samurai HaOh!" Ryunosuke called out.

Everyone from the Shinkenger climbed into aboard ShinkenOh, and all the mecha were brought together.

"Mojikara Daidan'en!" They called out, drawing the kanji of all their Origami, charging up the cannon on top of the machine, which fired and sent Cog down in a blaze of fireworks.

"Everyone! A clap of Victory!" Genta called out.

All the sentai people gathered clapped, and finally it was time for Takeru to declare,

"I suppose this brings this chapter to a close!"

"Does this happen often?" Sakura asked.

"Not really. It usually doesn't take us three full teams to take down that many foot soldiers and one monster of the day." Mako explained.

"How come destroying the monster didn't free the others?" Kotoha wondered.

"Well when that guy scattered us, it was the Engines that found everyone and brought them back to Japan." Chiaki interjected.

"TONO! WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME SUFFER!?" Ryunosuke asked. He was carrying an unconscious Kaoru on his back, as fighting for so long in such a powerful and complicated Origami as Ushii tired her out.

"You did not come into battle when I called. Therefore you must carry Mother home." Takeru explained.

"TONO! I'm SORRY!"

"That'll teach you to come and help us when we ask you to." Mako added.

"Well, it must have been an interesting lecture you gave if he couldn't tear himself away from it, eh Navcase?" Sakura asked.

"Never abandon me again with that man, Miss Sakura." Navcase replied.

A phone rang, and everyone immediately thought it was theirs, until Sakura called it.

"It's me. CRAP! SUIREN! Where are you?"

"I'm at the airport. Kinjiro's jet was really nice; we should use it more often." Suiren explained.

"I say we go celebrate!" Gai exclaimed.

"I'm fine with that, as long as it doesn't involve…chi…chi…" Red Buster explained.

"Chickens?" Kotoha guessed.

"NO WAIT!" Yellow Buster shouted, but it was too late. Red Buster was a statue.

"It's his weak point. It wears off eventually." Blue Buster explained.

"Say, Suiren? You hungry after your flight?" Sakura asked.

A short time later, as the Shinkengers, Go-Busters, and Gokaigers all dined together, a young woman in a green dress with blonde hair showed up. Sakura spotted her and motioned for her to come over to their table.

"I thought you said there were only seven Rangers." Suiren asked, confused at the circumstances.

"These aren't the Rangers. We're not sure where they went. Suiren, meet Takeru, Ryunosuke,  
Mako, Chiaki, Kotoha, Genta, Kaoru, Hiromu, Ryuji, Yoko, Jin-san, Marvelous, Joe, Luka, Don, Ahim and Gai. Did I get everyone?"

The assembled Sentai people nodded.

"Nice to meet you all. The guys said once they met a whole bunch of you people and they went to the moon to rescue their female members."

Gai was immediately interested.

"Do you remember who were there?"

"I'm not very good with names, there were some dinosaur people, kung-fu people, ninja, a military group, car people, some high school students, and some people from a weird forest that all stopped by."

Gai's eyes lit up like a forest of Christmas trees.

"YOU HAD ZYURANGER, DAIRANGER, KAKURANGER, OHRANGER CAAAAARANGER, MEGARANGER, AND GINGAMAN IN YOUR HOUSE!?" Gai exclaimed, using his internal database of sentai facts to decipher Suiren's vague references like he figured out Navi's Treasure Navigation clues.

"Gai, why do you always have to talk about Carranger with that emphasis on the name?" Luka asked.

"Because that's how they say it."

"And that strange guy who gave us coffee milk said that was the source of their Grand Power or something." Ahim said.

"The guys even teamed up with the Carrangers and Megarangers for a while. And we helped Hyuuga from Gingaman save his team. But there was this family that wouldn't let them borrow their mecha so Anubis went and stole it." Sakura explained.

"Family? Were they teachers, wizards or rescue workers?" Gai asked.

"I think Ryo said they had giant rescue vehicles…" Sakura said.

"The Tatsumi's!" Gai knew immediately. "They met Matsuri-san before I joined up. " Gai finished, slightly disappointed that he never got to meet a member of GogoV.

"Hyuuga never told us they met you guys." Don said.

"I think he and Ryouma were a little busy trying to keep their Grand Power from being stolen by Basco to tell us how they met the Ronin Warriors." Joe said.

"Hey, Jin-san, where'd you put that robot of yours?" Sakura asked.

"He's in the Galleon with the other Buddyroids." Marvelous explained.

"Buddyroids?" Suiren asked.

"Our partners. They took care of us when we were little and they help us pilot the Buster Machines." Ryuji explained.

"We can also link up and they form armor for us." Yoko added.

The two She-Ronin noticed that Jin-san was not eating at all. But considering they were demigoddesses and it was something they never really bragged about, they decided not to pry.

"Okay, Ryuji, what's with going nuts when I hit you with my sure-kill?" Sakura asked.

"It's my weak point." Ryuji explained.

"Right, you said that when Kotoha said the c-word and Hiromu froze like a statue. What do you mean by that?"

"Each of the three Go-Busters has a weak point; it's the trade off from the vaccine program their parents installed in them as children." Jin-san explained. "Hiromu for example, can run very fast, but when he sees a certain barnyard animal, he freezes up. Ryuji has super strength, but if his body temperature reaches a certain point, he goes berserk until he passes out. Yoko can jump very high, but if she doesn't keep her sugar intake up she can't move her body at all.

"What about you? Do you have a weak point?" Suiren asked. Sakura wasn't sure if she was curious or if this was a pick-up line.

"Of course not! I'm too good for that. I make up for it with a robot I built with too many quirks."

"I take it Mr. French and Ms. I Love My Guns are enemies of yours?" Sakura asked.

"Enter and Escape? Yeah, they're with the Vaglass."

"But why would they be helping out Cog…" Sakura wondered.

"I saw an invisible train that none of my friends saw!" Kotoha blurted out randomly.

"Kotoha, there's no such thing as invisible trains…" Mako said.

"She's not lying Mako-san, I've seen it too." Gai explained.

"Gai-san, you've seen it too?" Kotoha asked.

"Yes, the reason only we can see it is because the others don't have enough…"

"Ah Mou! Here he goes again with the dramatics…" Luka moaned.

"IMAGINATION!" Gai exclaimed. Everyone at the restaurant looked at the Sentai table weird. Everyone but Gai tried to make themselves harder to see, especially the Gokaigers.

"So, any sign of Kashin's best friend?" Suiren whispered to Sakura as everyone promptly whacked Gai for being Gai.

"If he is involved in this, he hasn't shown his face yet. Although we did encounter a Nighlok that was juiced up something awful, so he may have had a hand in it." Sakura explained.

"So, are any of the guys cute?" Suiren asked.

"Suiren, let's try and get them back here first, and then you can decide if they're cute or not… Gi thinks" they're in another timeline with another Ranger team."

Unfortunately, the bill came and it was time for everyone to go their separate ways. Luka tried to put some distance between herself and Marvelous because he planned to pawn her jewelry to pay for it, but Jin-san told them not to worry and had the head waiter charge it to the Energy Management Center.

"Are you sure the Director's going to be okay with that?" Yoko asked.

"Relax! Kuro-rin and I go way back. It'll be fine!" Jin-san explained.

Back at the Energy Management Center, Takeshi Kuroki was sitting at his desk when a staff member placed a paper on his desk. Looking at the large number at the bottom of the page, he knew immediately who was responsible.

"JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" He shouted, his voice resounding through the entire complex, from the now-empty mecha bays and then the city and the entire earth.

 _This brings this chapter to a close…_


	8. The Red, Silver, and Blue Dinosaur Train

Power Rangers Samurai vs. Ronin Warriors

Chapter 8: The Red, Silver, and Blue Dinosaur Train.

While Sakura and the Sentai teams celebrated in Panorama, the Samurai and RPM teams continued to battle furiously outside Corinth. Inside her lab, Dr. K. also worked furiously to recalibrate part of the Bio-Field so that the Samurai could use Paleomax to return to their world.

But neither task would be easy. The RPM team, used to all the things Venjix threw at them, was suddenly faced with vehicles and other mechanical monstrosities that they were not familiar with. When Scott asked Jayden about them, he suggested that Dr. K. record footage of the battle and save it so they could show it to Sakura and see if she recognized any of it.

Finally, after much expended ordinance, the first phase of the attack seemed to be repelled. That was before every monster the RPM team faced prior and some new ones to boot showed up. Megazords were reformed and it was back to work…

Back in Panorama, Suiren was introduced to Ji.

"Any new developments?" Ji asked.

"No, but we did take out a hell of a lot of minions and that Cog guy. I thought that would solve the missing Ranger problem but no dice. If that other team you talked about is helping them out, it's up to them. Now if you'll excuse us, the Shinkenger girls invited us over to their place, so call us if the Gap Alarm goes off." Sakura explained.

Kanesada revved up, and Ji hung his head at the apparent lack of interest in their cause.

Back in the Netherworld, Moogers poured another glass of the special sake for their guest as Octoroo came up from his studies excitedly.

"Ooo-ah-ooo! I have something to tell you!"

"This better be good. The Sanzu is only rising in small increments every time we send in a horde of Moogers to terrorize the city." The man in orange replied as he took another drink.

"With your increasing powers, you should be able to resurrect defeated Nighlok to send after the Rangers! We're still a while off from being able to bring back Xandred himself, but sending Nighlok to the city is a bit more effective than sending foot soldiers!"

"Then who do you recommend we send to do that?" He asked.

"Ooh-ah-oo! Let's start with an easy one for you!" He showed his guest an illustration of a red and blue samurai monster.

Focusing on the illustration and directing his power at the Sanzu, the man in orange began a bizarre incantation as a rune seal appeared on the water's surface, and after some concentration, the surface of the water began to bubble, and the monster leapt from the water's surface onto the boat.

"Ooh-ah-ooh! I knew you had it in you!"

"Go to the human world, take a large group of Moogers, and wreak havoc!" The man in orange ordered.

At Mr. Brown's, Sakura sparred with Takeru and Ryunosuke, while the others relaxed by the pool.

"That was an interesting battle we had last time." Kaoru commented.

"I agree. I never thought we would need both the Go-Busters and the Gokaigers to take on foot soldiers, but it was good to see them again." Mako said.

"I wish the Angels could have come too." Kotoha added.

"Well, you have to remember, they're probably busy doing Angel stuff." Mako explained, with no better way to explain why the Goseigers couldn't make it.

"I wonder if we'll see Hanto and his friends again. Could we call them to help us?" Kotoha mused.

"Kotoha, let's try to get one win without having to call the in the cavalry." Chiaki explained.

"I'm sorry Chiaki; it was just a thought." Kotoha said.

Sakura's cell rang, and the sparring was put on hold to answer it.

"WHAT!? A MONSTER?! I THOUGHT YOU SAID WE DESTROYED ALL OF THEM!"

"Well, looks like it's time for a little chan-bara-bara and for us to report to the emperor with brush strokes." Chiaki quipped. Mako responded by whacking him upside the head. Kaoru followed suit.

"NEE-SAN! PRINCESS! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Mocking our theme song, which did very well on the charts for a sentai song?" Mako explained.

"Furthermore, for mocking our henshin call, which has been passed down for eighteen generations." Kaoru added.

"Don't forget your toys this time. Never know when a monster's gonna get gigantic." Sakura reminded them.

"Ryunosuke, get our Origami." Takeru commanded.

"Yes my lord!" He raced into the house and handed everyone their Origami as they headed out the door. Instead of kanjing up horses, they kanjied up motorcycles, and Chiaki got another whack in the head for commenting that they would have to rename themselves Bosozoku Sentai Shinkenger.

Upon arrival on the battlefield, the Shinkengers gasped at the sight.

"Don't whack me over the head or anything, but didn't we beat this guy already?" Chiaki asked.

"Yes, we did. Everyone be cautious. We have no idea if this is a mere copy or if it has been improved." Takeru explained.

"Ippitsu Shoujou!" The Shinkengers shouted, drawing their kanji and summoning their suits.

"But Genta's not here!" Kotoha observed.

"Who was supposed to call him?" Takeru asked.

"Don't look at me!" Chiaki pleaded, having gotten in enough trouble for one day.

"Relax, I'll call him." Sakura said.

At Gold Sushi, Genta was minding his sushi shop, with Navcase dressed as un-Juzo-like as possible, when his Sushi Changer rang.

"Hello! This is Gold Sushi, how can I help you?" Genta started, thinking it was a customer.

"Genta! GET YOUR SUSHI-MAKING BUTT DOWN HERE, THERE'S A MONSTER ATTACKING!" Sakura shouted.

"That friend of yours is scary when she's angry." Genta said as he put up a "Sorry, we're closed!" Sign, grabbed Daigoyou and he and Navcase were about to rush off when a large motor home pulled up next to them.

"Need a lift?"

Back at the monster fight, all time had stopped because it was time for roll call!

"Shinken Red, Shiba Takeru."

"Princess Shinken Red, Shiba Kaoru."

"The same! Blue! Ikenami Ryunosuke!"

"The same! Pink! Shiraishi Mako!"

"The Same! Green! Tani Chiaki!"

"The Same! Yellow! Hanaori Kotoha!"

"The Samurai Sentai authorized by Providence!" Takeru declared.

"Shinkenger!" The vassals shouted.

"Going Forth!" Takeru and Kaoru declared.

"Chan-chan-bara, chanbara, chan-bara-bara, chanbara!" Kotoha started to sing.

"Um, let's let them do it Kotoha." Mako replied, using her Shoudouphone to summon Psychic Lover and letting them sing the theme song.

"Shinkenmaru!" The Shinkengers declared, drawing their swords and all swinging at the monster at the same time, only to have him stop the attack with his own swords and push them back!

"I'm going with; he's stronger than last time Takeru." Chiaki replied.

Takeru nodded and was about to use the Inomaru but it was swiped by a Mooger and presented to the monster!

"Can an Ayakashi even use the Inromaru?" Ryunosuke wondered.

As he was contemplating, another one swiped the Super Disc from his belt buckle and brought it over as well!

The white coat appeared on the monster and made its attacks stronger, leaving the Shinkengers in a serious pinch.

"We need to get the Inromaru back from him." Takeru ordered. "Ryu, distract him with your Water Arrow while we all try and get in close to take it back from him."

Ryunosuke did as he was told, but there were too many Moogers blocking the path for the plan to work.

"Damn! What are we going to do?"

Suddenly, laser blasts came from behind them, dropping Moogers!

"We don't have guns…" Mako observed.

Something called out " _ **Mission Six"**_ and a gold blur flew by, grabbing the box, cancelling out the coat.

"What the!?" The monster demanded to know.

"I believe this belongs to you." The Gold man said to Takeru, handing the Inromaru back to him.

"We made it Take-chan!" Genta declared, running up with Navcase.

"But how did you get here so fast?" He asked.

"We got them here at Mach Speed!" A voice called out.

Engine revving sounds were heard as blurs struck Moogers and monster alike, before stopping next to the Shinkengers.

"More? Who are you guys!?" The monster demanded to know.

"Mach Full Force! Go-On Red!" The first man declared.

"Just Correct! Go-On Blue!" A second man declared.

"Smile Blooming! Go-On Yellow!" The first girl called out.

"Dash Dynamic! Go-On Black!" Another man called.

"Doki Doki Delight! Go-On Green!" A fourth man called out.

"Break the Limit. Go-On Gold!" The fifth man called out.

"Sparkling World! Go-On Silver!" The second woman called out.

"Pressing down the road of justice! Engine Sentai Go-Onger!" The first five called out.

"Go-On Wings! Take Off!" The Gold and Silver ones declared.

"And last but not least! Shinken Gold! Umemori Genta!"

"The Sword of Heaven! Navcase!"

"Armor of Wildfire, Sakura Kamino."

"Armor of Halo, Suiren Kamino."

"Let's do this. You guys handle the monster, we'll handle these guys!" Go-On Red declared.

Watching this back in the Netherworld, the man in orange got in contact with his associate in the RPM world.

"Do you have any of those brown robots lying around the factory they put you up in?"

"Thousands!" He responded.

"SEND SOME TO PANORAMA NOW!"

As the Go-Onger's theme began to play and Moogers were struck by Mantan Rods, Grinders joined the party as well.

"Ugatz too? This is going to get tricky." Go-On Red replied.

The five Go-Ongers tapped their belt buckles and brought out their Go-On Gear.

"Road Saber! Saber Straight!" Go-On Red announced, tearing through a group of foot soldiers and instantly destroying them.

"Garage Launcher!" Go-On Blue announced bringing out a blue weapon shaped like a garage. "Launcher Starter!"

He opened fire and destroyed a bunch more.

"Racing Bullet!" Go-On Yellow called out, firing it off her wrist which ricocheted off several minions but only seemed to annoy them, as Go-On Green flew past with his Bridge Axe, finishing them off.

"Cowl Laser! Laser Highbeam!" Go-On Black announced, causing even more foot soldiers to bite the dust.

"Let's show them how it's done, Miu." Go-On Gold declared.

"Right Ani." Go-On Silver answered.

"Wing Booster! Attention!" The Wings called out.

"Toripter Soul, Set." Go-On Gold said, placing his partner's Engine Soul into the slot on his Wing Trigger.

"Jetras Soul, Set." Go-On Silver said, doing the same.

The two fired, sending the souls of their Engine Partners screaming into a group of foot soldiers and destroying them.

Up on a rooftop, Enter and Escape were watching the action.

"Shall we join the fun, Mademoiselle?" Enter asked.

"That girl with the twin katana is pretty good. I'd enjoy fighting her again." Escape replied.

"I think I'll fight with her friend." Enter replied, as the two teleported off the roof and reappeared on the ground amongst the fighting.

"Ca va, Shinkengers, Go-Ongers, and friends." Enter replied.

"Those two again? What do they have to gain from fighting us?" Sakura wondered. "Navcase, you take Frenchie, I owe Ms. 'I'm Pretty Good' another go." Sakura replied.

Determined to finish this quickly, Navcase charged with Kuzu Ryu Sen, only to be somehow blocked by Enter! He had switched to his battle mode and the duel began. Likewise, Sakura donned her armor and Escape switched to her battle mode and they picked up where they left off.

The Shinkengers, meanwhile, had broken out their special weapons and were fighting the Nighlok, but to no avail.

"Any ideas, Takeru?" Chiaki asked. "This guy's kicking our ass!"

"Let's try our elemental attacks." Kaoru suggested.

"Right Mother." Takeru replied. He and the others attached their elemental disks to their Shinkenmaru and struck with the Goshiki no Mai, in hopes that this would take out their opponent. It managed to send the monster reeling back, but to no avail.

"Mother!" Takeru called. Kaoru responded by switching her Rekka Daizantou into its Ozutsu Mode. Discs were loaded, and they let loose with Kabuto Gorindan, but the monster used its gun swords to knock it right back at them!

"Damn! What's it going to take to beat this guy?!" Chiaki shouted.

Meanwhile, a local dance competition had been temporarily suspended due to the ongoing monster attack. A member of one of the teams was headed out the door when he was stopped by two of his teammates.

"Where are you going?" the female asked.

"They might need help out there." He replied.

"Kouta-san, I think this city has its own protectors." The male teammate explained.

"I know Micchi, but everyone can use a little help now and then." Kouta replied as he went to leave.

"Kouta?" the young lady began to say as he turned back to face her, "…Be Careful."

"I will, Mai."

Enter, despite facing an experienced swordsman with divine skill to boot, had forced Navcase to draw his second sword and dual wield. Being the Sword of Heaven gave him natural skill with a sword, but Sakura was still the undisputed master of dual wielding between the two of them.

Escape laughed her Escape laugh as Sakura sheathed her swords, charged her cannons, and opened fire with a series of multicolor blasts that Escape shrugged off.

"My mother's a goddess! I should be able to wipe the floor with this chick!" Sakura thought to herself.

"Papa made me strong.´ Escape explained. "Give up?"

Sakura took her katana and joined them at the hilts. "NOT BY A LONG SHOT! CHOU…AN…DO!" , she incanted, as her blades erupted in flame and she charged at Escape, swinging her joined swords like a fan in front of her to shrug off Escape's pointless attempts to take her out, and once in range, shot skyward.

"FLARE UP! NOW!"

Struck by Sakura's full strength sure-kill, Escape was knocked out of her battle mode, and Sakura was plain knocked out as she fell to the ground unconscious, caught by Go-On Green, who ended up with an unconscious Sakura on top of him. Gold and Black managed to lift the unconscious girl off of him before he enjoyed it too much.

"Au revoir, monsieurs and mademoiselles, but we're on a tight schedule." Enter said before he and Escape vanished.

"That gives me an idea!" Go-On Red exclaimed, as he brought out the Kankan Bar, combined it with his Mantan Gun and inserted the Ancient Engine Souls into it and opened fire, vaporizing the last of the Grinders.

"Hey, Takeru?! Wanna try hitting this guy all together?" Go-On Red asked.

"Let's try it." He went Super and brought out the Super Mogyou Bazooka, as Kaoru and the vassals reloaded the Rekka Daizantou with their disks.

The Go-Ongers meanwhile readied the Highway Buster and Junction Rifle, loading Bus-On and Carrigator's Souls into their weapons. Toripter and Jetras were readied for another go.

Genta and Navcase, in the meantime, to buy time for the weapons to be set up, let loose with their own attacks to try and soften up the monster.

"Ute!" Navcase called out, as all the cannons fired, and this was finally enough to make the Nighlok bite the dust.

"We won!" Kotoha blurted out.

"That means it's time for a victory…" Genta began to say before Mako cut him off.

"Hold that clap Genta…" Mako cautioned, as sure enough, it became gigantic.

"Genta, take Mother and the others and go in Daikai Shinken Oh. I will go in the Ushii Origami." Takeru explained.

"Got it Take-chan!" Genta replied.

With Kaoru handling the Shishi Origami in Takeru's place, Daikai Shinken Oh was formed and was joined by Ushii in its robot mode.

"Hey! Boss! I wanna help too!" Daigoyou shouted.

"Okay, you can get out there too!" Genta replied as he performed a Dai Henge on his lantern and Daigoyou assumed his giant robot mode.

"Take this! Goyou De Goyou De Goyou De!" Daigoyou exclaimed, firing discs from his chest at the enlarged monster, which only seemed to make it angrier.

Back on the ground, Navcase, tired after his struggle with Enter, still had more Moogers to contend with.

"That last attack really weakened our Engines, but we'll do what we can to deal with these guys!" Go-On Red declared.

That statement was short lived as a squad of rifle carrying Moogers showed up and opened fire, knocking the Go-Ongers out of their transformation!

"This doesn't look good…" Renn replied.

Suddenly, the young man from the dance completion walked on the scene and asked if he could help!

"Are you a Sentai person as well?" Navcase asked.

"Nope! I'm a Rider!" He proclaimed.

As Navcase and Suiren stood there wondering what a Rider was, the young man placed a belt buckle at his waist, which secured itself, then produced what looked like a padlock from it and called out, "Henshin!" And "unlocked" the lock, which called out _**"Orange!"**_ A portal unzipped above his head and a large metallic orange hovered over him. He then went through some dramatic motions and attached it to his belt buckle, and "locked" it in place as the belt buckle proclaimed, _**"Lock On!"**_ A samurai battle horn sounded from his belt buckle, and he depressed a small sword on the buckle, which opened the orange and called out _**"Soiya! Orange Arms! Hanamichi, On Stage!"**_ As the orange descended and unfolded over his shoulders, forming orange samurai armor!

"Alright! This is my stage now!" He declared as he charged forward with a pair of swords, one of which looked like an orange slice. Not knowing what else to do, Navcase and Suiren joined in as the mecha battle raged above them.

Kouta depressed the sword on his belt again, which proclaimed, _**"Squash!"**_ He then swung his sword in a circle, forming an orange, which wiped out a bunch of Moogers. But Grinders from one of Venjix's facilities warped in as well.

"Okay, let's try this now!" Kouta called out, switching the Orange for a Pineapple, which called out _**"Soiya! Pine Arms! Pulverize! Destroy!"**_

Kouta began swinging a pineapple on a chain at the foot soldiers, knocking them down, but the foot soldiers with guns shot at him, causing him to take a few steps back. He switched the pineapple for a strawberry.

" _ **Soiya! Ichigo Arms! Shunshutto Spark!"**_ The belt proclaimed.

Removing the open Lockseed from his belt and attaching it into his Saber, he swung a giant strawberry with kunai seeds that struck down several Moogers and Grinders. Unsatisfied, he produced a transparent blue Lockseed with a lemon on it, removed the Rider Indicator on his belt and replaced it with a different attachment, and opened the Lemon Lockseed which proclaimed, _**"Lemon Energy!"**_ He attached both the Orange Lockseed and Lemon Energy Lockseed to his belt buckle, locked them in, and opened them, causing the orange to rise off of him, combine with the Lemon, and reattach to him, giving him a jinbaori as the belt called out, _**"Mix! Jimber Lemon Ha ha Ha!"**_

[A/N: A jinbaori is a coat meant to be worn over samurai armor, which is why the forms Kouta accesses with his Genesis Driver attachment are called Jimber Arms]

He attached the opened Lemon Energy Lockseed to his bow, and depressed the blade on his belt twice, as he drew back to his maximum draw weight as alternating rows of lemons and oranges appeared on the flight path, which would skewer a whole bunch of foot soldiers when he let go, which he did, taking out a whole bunch in one shot.

"Hmm, there are still a lot of you, looks like it's time to bring this out!" Kouta declared, bringing out his trump card. Removing all his other Lockseeds, he inserted it and activated it, causing his belt buckle to proclaim, _**"Kachidoki Arms! Into Battle! Ei Ei Oh!"**_ As he appeared looking like a shogun going into battle, with flags attached to his back.

Wielding a weapon called the DJ Gun, it began sounding like a war horn as he adjusted the control to make it sound faster, and then depressed the trigger, firing the weapon like a machine gun, mowing down Mooger and Grinder alike, before slowing it down and firing it like a cannon.

He detached his flags and began going hand to hand with the foot soldiers, which were overwhelmed by the raw power he had.

"How about we finish these guys off?" Suiren asked as she took her stance.

"Okay!" Kouta exclaimed as he attached the Kachidoki Lockseed to the DJ Gun and began charging up for the Kachidoki Charge. Navcase began pooling his energies as well, taking his stance.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu! HITEN MUGEN ZAN!" Navcase screamed, taking off at speeds approaching shunpo, slamming into the foot soldiers like a bowling ball into pins and knocking some skyward. Once clear, Suiren let loose with a normal Thunder Bolt Cut and Kouta fired, taking out the stragglers.

"Yosha! That was fun." Kouta exclaimed as he closed up his Lockseed and changed back to normal. Suiren shed her armor as well and headed over.

"So…Kouta was it? You in town for a while?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm here for a dance tournament, but I just didn't want anyone to get killed when I had the means to do something."

"Spoken like a true samurai." Navcase complimented.

"KOUTA!" A voice shouted.

"Uh oh…"

The girl from before came running out and grabbed Kouta by the ear and began to drag him off.

"WE'RE UP NEXT, AND YOU'RE OFF PLAYING SAMURAI?! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH YOU?" She shouted as the other boy from before walked with him.

"Sorry Kouta-san, I couldn't stall her any longer…"

"That's all right Mitchi…OW MAI! THAT HURTS!"

Meanwhile, the Shinkengers took out the monster with their twin swords, they all did a victory clap, and Takeru declared the chapter closed.

Later, Sakura, Suiren and Navcase were waiting at a train station.

"Remind me why we're here?" Suiren asked, as she listened to music through a pair of green earphones.

"Well, Ji said Ranger Red arrived by train last time, so he thinks they'll come back by train." Sakura explained.

Several hours later, the train station was empty except for the three of them, Navcase was sitting guard cleaning his swords while Sakura and Suiren used his shoulders as headrests, Sakura strangely silent when the station's signal of a train approaching began to sound, waking up the two girls. A train pulled by a red steam engine pulled into the station, and a man in red with train tracks across his face jumped out.

"Nope, this station's not taken over. On to the next one!"

The train left the station and headed on its way as the two girls started to fall back to sleep again, when the station sounded again.

"Now what…" Sakura mumbled sleepily as a three engine train pulled by a mammoth pulled into the station, and the seven Samurai Rangers came off!

"Thanks again Scott!" Emily called.

"No Problem! Call us if you need us!" He called back.

"Is there any place open this late? I'm hungry!" Mike called out.

"I think so." Mia replied.

"So, sis, what do you think?" Sakura said in an aside to Suiren.

"I'll figure it out over dinner." She replied.

 _This brings this Chapter to a close…_


	9. Tough in Yellow, Determined in Gold

Power Rangers Samurai vs. Ronin Warriors

Chapter 9: Tough in Yellow, Determined in Gold.

 **Cyterror supplied by Dash Master 48.**

At long last, the Samurai had returned to Panorama, after the rebuilt Cog had sent them to his timeline a second time, but they were able to get out of it thanks to the efforts of Doctor K and the Power Rangers RPM.

But all was far from back to normal. Enter and Escape, identified as members of Vaglass by Masato Jin, had shown up twice, but there was no indication who they were ultimately working for. Cog may have been destroyed, but someone kept dispatching Grinders to back up the Moogers. Finally, although the Ronin Task force was up to three, there was still no confirmation that their old enemy, Tenma Furukiayu, was behind any of the Nighlok's actions.

"Okay, while we were gone, Cog was defeated, an old monster we fought before was defeated too, Grinders are accompanying Moogers from time to time, and the three of you think that someone you know is involved in all this, but you have no solid proof other than Moogers have broken him and someone who works for him out of prison. Other than that, we think he's being asked to revive Xandred somehow." Jayden explained.

"So what happened while you were in Corinth?" Ji asked.

"Well, we ended up in the middle of nowhere; the RPM team picked us up and took us back to Corinth. Dr. K was able to manipulate the bio-field they use in order to have their train bring us back here. In the meantime we faced off against lots of strange machines that neither we nor they had seen before. We brought back film Dr. K took to see if you recognized any of it. " Lauren explained.

Working it through the Gap Sensor equipment, Ji started the playback.

"Houji. Those are definitely his vehicles. Cog must have set him up in one of Venjix's factories so he could build things to attack Corinth." Sakura concluded

"What are we supposed to do about that? We have no way of getting in touch with Scott or his team." Mike commented.

"Or Dr. K, for that matter." Mia added.

"Why do we have to be so negative? I'm just glad we're home after all this time." Emily said.

"Well, I'm off!" Suiren exclaimed.

"And where do you think you're going?" Sakura asked.

"On a date." Suiren explained. "With that Kouta guy we met."

"I think that girl who dragged him off by the ear might have an issue with that." Sakura commented.

"She's not his girlfriend. Anyway, see ya! Call me if you need me!" Suiren said, before heading out the door.

"Are your other siblings as lax as she is?" Ji asked.

"Don't get me wrong, she can hold her own in combat. She's just a tad…boy crazy." Sakura explained.

At a sidewalk café, Suiren waved as she spotted Kouta, who had arrived ahead of her. She could swear that there were some very suspicious people trying to blend in a few tables away though…

"Mai-san…I don't think Kouta-san will be very happy if he finds out you're spying on him…" Micchi cautioned.

"Who is this girl? Does Kouta prefer blondes or something? Maybe I should dye my hair blonde…" Mai thought out loud and under her breath. Micchi swore he could see and hear steam coming from her ears.

"So, you're an Armored Rider?" Surien asked.

"Yeah, this Sengoku Driver allows me to transform into one."

"Like the period?" Suiren asked.

"No, it's one character off. It's named after its inventor, Ryouma Sengoku." Kouta corrected.

"Are there others like you?" Suiren asked.

"Yeah, there are others with Sengoku Drivers, but I'm the only one who's really interested in helping people out." Kouta explained.

"So what brings you to Panorama?"

"The dance team I'm with got invited to a competition here, so here I am. Are monster attacks very common around here? I thought things were strange back home in Zawame."

"I suppose if I lived here long enough I'd get used to them, but yeah, they're kind of a nuisance but considering I can do something to help with it, I don't mind." Suiren explained.

"Well, I suppose as long as I'm in town, I can help out." Kouta offered.

"Well, that's nice of you, but I think the Samurai Rangers have things under control now that they're back." Suiren explained.

"Yeah, we've got the semi-finals to get ready for too, so if you need me, just call! I should probably get going, we've got team practice soon and Mai will kill me if I'm late."

Kouta headed off, and then the two suspicious people followed after him a few minutes later. Suiren's phone went off and she answered it.

"Kouta? Oh, hey sis. Okay okay, calm down, give me the coordinates and I'll be right over. I was just with Kouta too; I should have asked him to come with!"

Suiren arrived at the scene to witness what looked like a monster made of crystal fighting the Samurai, Navcase, and Sakura.

"Suiren! It's about time you got here! You have a nice date with Mr. Fruit Samurai?" Sakura scolded.

"I thought there were no more Nighlok?" Emily exclaimed.

"Well, this looks suspiciously like one! Let's hope we figure out how to kick his butt before he runs for the river!" Mike declared.

"Agreed. Fire Smasher Cannon Mode!" Jayden declared, inserting the Beetle Disc and switching his special weapon into a disc launcher.

Before the discs were loaded, the monster fired a beam meant for Emily, but it hit Sakura instead!

"Thanks Sakura!"

"Watch out!" She shouted, but it was too late as a second beam hit Emily.

"What was that?" Mia wondered.

"Let's take this guy out before we find out." Jayden said as the discs were loaded, as Lauren readied for a Blazing Strike, Suiren began gathering power for her sure-kill, and Navcase began charging as well.

"Uh oh! Time to get back in the river! See how you feel in the morning!" The monster declared before vanishing through a gap.

"What was up with that guy? I know he was dried up, but what did he mean by 'see how you feel in the morning?'" Kevin wondered.

"Well he hit you and Antonio before Suiren showed up, and then Sakura and Emily just now, so we'll just have to keep an eye on them and hope nothing bad happens." Mia replied.

"Takeru, I do not recognize the Ayakashi that just attacked." Kuroko Kaoru said.

"Agreed Mother. I don't remember that one either." Kuroko Takeru answered.

"It's probably an only for this fanfiction edition Ayakashi my lord! You know, like the ones from the movie and the special and the other special…"

"DAMARE!" Kaoru shouted, whacking Ryunosuke upside the head.

"Mako-san, I thought stagehands were supposed to be quiet?" Kotoha asked.

"They are, but Ryu-san makes a better kabuki than kuroko." Mako explained.

"Hey, now that we're not fighting anymore and we're back to this routine, does that mean we have to rename ourselves the Kuroko Sentai…OW OW OW!"

"URUSAI!" Kaoru screamed as she hit him with her fan.

'Princess, I know he deserves it, but maybe we could cut back a little on the fan whipping?" Mako asked.

"Sorry. It's a reflex." Kaoru explained.

"Reflex? You love hitting me more than that damned retainer of yours!" Chiaki exclaimed.

Kaoru, having gone a little overboard on the hitting people with her fan, looked to Mako for approval, who nodded, so she whacked him again.

"Let's go back to Mr. Brown's…" Takeru said. Genta had already taken off back to his sushi stand.

Back in the Netherworld…

"OCTOROO!" The man in orange screamed. "EXPLAIN TO ME, HOW YOU SAID WE HAVE NO MORE NIGHLOK, AND YET THERE IS ONE IN THE RIVER RIGHT NOW?!"

"Ooh-ah-ooh! I thought so too!"

Moogers hurried to pour him more sake, as rocks outside the ship were formed into even more Moogers.

Meanwhile, the monster pulled itself back aboard the ship.

"And what do we call you?"

"I'm Cyterror!"

"And what did you do to the Samurai and that She-Ronin girl?" He asked.

"You'll see tomorrow!"

Still seething with anger at these delays, he just drank more sake…

The next morning dawned bright and clear. Mia headed out for her morning jog, but did not notice Kevin, who was usually an early riser, so she chalked it up to malfunctioning alarm clocks.

Jogging past the pier, music in her ears, she noticed Antonio already there and setting up shop. The sushi man had not arrived yet, so she pulled out her earbuds and went over to say hi to Antonio.

"Hey Antonio, you're up early."

"I need to be if I'm going to beat that sushi seller at his own game." Antonio said with determination.

"Hey, didn't I tell you not to worry?"

"If I worry, he wins. I've got some new ideas to try that should get business back." Antonio explained.

"Okay…just don't overdo it…" she replied, putting her earbuds back in place and jogging off.

"Kevin's not up yet…and Antonio usually sleeps in….No, it couldn't be…" she thought to herself as she jogged on.

Back at the Shiba House, the other Rangers, Suiren, and Navcase were eating breakfast when Drill Instructor Emily emerged from her room.

"Good morning Emily. Have you seen Sakura?" Ji asked.

"Tch. She's still sleeping like there's not a care in the world. We need to beat that monster, and it'll take all of us to do that, even if that means her!"

"Em, are you feeling alright?" Mike asked in his best boyfriend voice.

"It's EMILY." She corrected sternly.

"Good morning everyone!" A voice from another room declared. Everyone turned to find Sakura, wearing happier colors than usual and had her hair up in pigtails. Everyone took another look just to make sure they were seeing what they were seeing.

"Oh, there you are. Finally decided to join the rest of us?" Emily said.

"Yeah, I was having such a good dream about me and my boyfriend." Sakura replied.

"And the fact that there's a monster on the loose means what? Nothing?"

"I just got up Emily…we'll have time later to fight it." Sakura replied carefully.

Emily just huffed, grabbed a Shinai and headed outside. Sakura started to cry and Lauren went over to try and comfort her.

"Good morning." Kevin said as he emerged from his room.

"Kevin, I thought we were going to spar this morning, where were you?" Jayden asked.

"Oh, I overslept. Sorry about that."

"Something's really fishy around here." Lauren said.

"I agree. For a minute there, I thought Emily was the old Sakura." Suiren said.

"That's it!" Mike exclaimed, having an epiphany.

"What's it?" Mia asked, returning from her jog. "Is Sakura…crying?"

"Emily was mean to me!" Sakura wailed.

"Emily?"

"Yeah, it's like someone shoved something up her…" Suiren whacked Mike upside the head in the interests of keeping the Teen rating on the fanfiction.

"No, Antonio's acting weird too. I've never seen him more focused and determined." Mia explained.

"Now that you mention it, Kevin slept in and seems to be really laid back." Jayden added.

"It's got to be that monster. Didn't he say something about tomorrow morning? Well it's tomorrow morning and we've got four people not acting like themselves." Lauren said.

"Emily's acting like Sakura before she mellowed out…" Suiren said.

"Antonio's acting like Kevin, and Kevin's acting like Antonio." Jayden added.

"And Sakura's acting like Emily." Mia finished, as Sakura finally calmed down.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sakura asked.

"No sweetheart, Emily's just going through a tough girl phase." Suiren explained. "Maybe we should take Sakura out somewhere in case Psycho Emily comes back for round two."

"Okay. We'll call you if that monster comes back." Jayden answered.

Suiren, Mia, and Lauren decided that the safest place short of the mall where Psycho Em would never dare tread was Mr. Brown's.

"So you're the ones who helped us while we were gone? Thanks again." Lauren said to Mako.

"Thank Takeru. He was the one who decided we should help Sakura and Navcase." Mako explained.

"Hello, I'm Hanaori Kotoha." She said.

"Hi Kotoha, I'm Mia and this is Lauren. Thanks for helping us out."

"Who's Sleeping Beauty over there?" Lauren asked, pointing to a completely wiped out Kaoru.

"Hime-sama? That's Tono-sama's mom." Kotoha explained.

"Her name is Kaoru; Kotoha here just likes to call her that. And if she looks a little young to be someone's mother, she adopted Takeru."

"Are those girls next to her friends of yours too?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah, that's Miu and Saki from the Go-Ongers. Never thought I'd see that. Saki's trying to teach Sakura her motto for life." Mako explained.

"Now Sakura, whenever you feel sad, remember…"

"Smile Smile!" Sakura replied.

"Exactly!" Saki said happily. "Miu-san how's the plan to get Ginjiro back to Japan going?" She asked the slightly older girl next to her.

"Ani's still working on it. It was expensive enough to get it over here." Miu explained.

"Saki-san, when did you get those?" Kotoha blurted out.

"Huh?" Saki asked, confused.

"Um, Saki, I think she means…" Mako replied.

Saki took a slight glance down and then realized what Kotoha was talking about.

"Oh! I'm just a late bloomer." Saki explained.

"Saki, we need to get going, remember we're helping Kouta out?" Miu reminded her.

"Oh right! Mako, it's time to go!" Saki called.

"I told you before, I'm not doing it!" Mako protested.

"Come on! You're the only one who'll fit into the costume!" Miu insisted.

Mako was dragged off, leaving Kotoha with Lauren, Mia, Sakura and Suiren.

"What was that all about?" Lauren asked Kotoha.

"Oh, Saki-san and Miu-san agreed to help Kouta-san out somehow." Kotoha explained.

 _Meanwhile, at the Dance Competition…_

"KOUTA! WHERE IS THIS 'SURPRISE' YOU SAID THAT WAS GOING TO HELP US WIN?" Mai demanded.

"They'll be here Mai, don't worry."

Mai had been a little testy lately, particularly after he mentioned he had a date with Suiren earlier, and after he had gone off during the monster delay.

"Um, Kouta-san, there are some girls here to see you." Mitsuzane aka "Micchi" said.

"See, they're here. I thought there were three of you." Kouta wondered.

"She's getting ready."

An announcement was made for Team Gaim to take the stage, Mai taking a deep breath to deal with the fact that Kouta seemed to have young ladies following him around lately.

"In charge of the Go-Onger's smiles, I'm Saki!" Saki declared.

"In charge of the Go-On Wings' beauty, I'm Miu!"

This would have been Mako's cue to come out, but she had to be dragged out by the other two in protest.

"Please?" The two pleaded.

"FINE. In charge of Gaiark's sexiness, I'm Kegalesia." Mako said, dressed as the Water Pollution Minister.

Of course, since G2 + 1= 3 Princess had suddenly gotten back together, Sousuke and the others were on hand to watch as always.

"As always the song is, 'G3 Princess Rap'!" Saki, Miu, and an unenthusiastic Mako declared.

[A/N: Lyrics can be found at the Power Rangers/Super Sentai wiki; for the actual tune, check the Go-Onger section for episodes in which it appears.]

As the "G3 Princesses" sang, Team Gaim danced along, and at the conclusion, there was a large round of applause. The judges' scores went up, it was clear; Gaim would be going to the Finals in a few days!

"We did it Kouta!" Mai exclaimed, nearly hugging him, but stepped back cautiously.

"But what are we going to do about the Finals?" Micchi wondered.

"We'll figure something out Micchi." Kouta said confidently.

Back at the Shiba House, those who had remained behind came in rubbing all parts of their bodies as they entered in various states of pain, followed by Emily.

"You guys are pathetic. You think we're going to beat that Nighlok with fighting like that?"

"Em…ily, usually we don't go all out in practice." Mike explained.

"Train as you fight, fight as you train. What's wrong with that?" She asked.

"That might work well for the military, Drill Instructor, but I think it's a little extreme for our purposes." Jayden answered.

Fortunately the debate was put on hold as the Gap alarm went off. Ji showed them where the disturbance was and the gang was out the door, with Ji to call Mia and let her know.

Upon arrival, Emily wasted no time charging in like a bat out of hell and attempting to bring down the monster single handedly. The others decided it was wise to give her a bit of a wide berth.

"Wow! Emily's really going all out!" Sakura exclaimed Emily-style.

"Believe it or not, but that's normally you." Suiren said.

"No, I'll never be that good." Sakura replied.

"HEY! IS ANYONE ELSE GOING TO TAKE ON THIS NIGHLOK, OR DO I HAVE TO DO IT MYSELF?" Emily shouted.

Jayden and Lauren sighed, considering they were the only ones who could probably get close to Emily without incurring her wrath, so they attached their elemental disks and went for a pair of Blazing Strikes, only for the monster to suck both of them in!

"Oh no!" Sakura exclaimed.

A few moments later, the two were regurgitated by the monster, turning into creatures similar to him! Jayden used the Black Box and Lauren went to Shogun Mode, but Jayden's coat was black instead of white! They then proceeded to attack their comrades, who tried in vain to hold them off. Luckily, Navcase showed up, with Genta in tow.

"Navcase? Where have you been?" Suiren asked.

"I was with the sushi seller, believing that it was a safer place to be than with the kabuki man with a thousand Sengoku questions. I decided to bring him along in hopes that he could help."

Genta transformed into Shinken Gold, and guided by the three Japanese speakers, he went into action against Jayden, but iai was no match for evil this day.

"Wow! He's just as tough as Take-chan!" Genta commented.

"What are we going to do?" Sakura complained.

"I'm not sure." Antonio replied. "They have our team cannons."

"What about the Bullzooka?" Mike asked.

As if in answer, Evil Jayden produced said weapon and opened fire on the Samurai!

"Should we retreat?" Kevin asked who would normally be making this decision in the event of Jayden's incapacitation or in this case, turning evil.

"Suiren? Do you think that orange samurai guy can come help us?" Sakura asked.

"Kouta? Yeah sure." Suiren answered.

Patching her cell through her armor, Kouta's phone rang at the competition.

"Hi Suiren, what's up?" Kouta asked, trying to keep his voice down so Mai wouldn't hear.

"We're in a bit of a pinch right now; two of our teammates are acting a little off."

"I'll be right there."

"Mia, the usual deal with these guys is if we destroy them, everything goes back to normal, right?" Suiren asked.

"Usually that's the case. You have a plan?" Mia asked.

"Cover me for a second while I charge up. My cannon's no Bullzooka or Fire Smasher Cannon, but it should put a dent in that guy."

Mia and Sakura (who apologized to every Mooger she hit), kept a firing lane clear, as Suiren's armor began to glow as she charged her cannon up. A large plasma fireball struck the monster head on, but it only seemed to make it madder.

"Maybe I should swap a few more personalities, just for kicks!" The monster taunted.

The sound of a horogai sounded, and the monster was hit by an orange energy blast!

[A/N Number 2: A horogai or jinkai is a conch horn used by yamabushi or in this case, by samurai generals to signal their troops, much like a bugle is used by horse cavalry]

"You better take a rain check on that, because this is my stage now!"

With his Musou Saber in one hand, and his DJ Gun in the other, Kouta charged the monster, shotgun blasting Moogers, combining the two weapons and inserting the Kachidoki Lockseed into the DJ Gun, it erupted with flames as Kouta slashed down, taking down the monster.

"Huh? What happened to my hair? Suiren, did you do this?" Sakura demanded.

"Sorry to say, you're responsible for that. Good to have you back to normal." Suiren replied.

"Em, are you feeling okay now?"

"Never better! Why, did something happen?" She asked.

"You could say that…" Mia replied.

"You back Em?" Mike asked.

"Back? Did I go somewhere?" Emily wondered.

"We'll fill everyone in later. Right now we've round two." Jayden pointed out.

"How do you want to handle this Jay?" Kevin asked.

"Start with the Megazord and work our way up. Sis, can you handle the Bullzord?"

"I'll give it my best shot." Lauren replied.

"Antonio, we're going to need the ClawZord and the LightZord."

"Got it Jay!" Antonio replied.

The Zords were called out, boarded, and merged. But that still left Sakura, Suiren, Kouta, Navcase, and Genta with nothing to do. At least, for the moment.

"Ça va Ça va, Monsieurs and Mademoiselles? Non non non! I believe this is our stage now." Enter declared.

"Sis, back me up?" Sakura said, readying her swords. "This chick's tough."

"No problem. Add-On Hasshin!" Suiren called out, summoning her Halo-themed armor upgrade.

"Mademoiselle, will you kindly deal with these two? I will deal with Monsieur Orange and the Samurai." Enter explained.

"Is the blonde pretty good?" Escape asked.

"If she's anything like her sister, I suppose the answer is; oui?"

"This is Gog." Escape explained, kissing one of her guns. "And this is Magog." She said, kissing the other one. "And I am Escape. I'm pretty good."

"Let's dance." Sakura declared, already in the stance for Kaiten Kenbu Rokuren.

"Wait! We need music!" Kouta exclaimed, grabbing the Sushi Changer from a confused Genta.

"You can text kanji with this thing and it creates what you text? Cool! Let's see…"

A band wearing various samurai armor parts appeared, and they began playing Gaim's theme song.

"Not bad." Sakura commented.

Enter and Escape went into their battle forms and began fighting with the people on the ground. Genta stood there somewhat dumbfounded as to what he should do.

Escape blocked Sakura and Suiren's sword swings with the bayonets on her pistols while Enter parried with his rapier strikes from both Kouta and Navcase.

"Man, this guy's tough! Let's see how he likes this!" Kouta exclaimed, inserting the open Kachidoki Lockseed in the DJ Gun in Gun Mode. It declared _**"Kachidoki Charge!**_ " And a large orange ball of energy formed in front of it, which then slammed into Enter. As the avatar reeled from the blow, he was hit by a Kuzu Ryu Sen from Navcase, knocking him out of his battle mode!

"Not bad, Monsieurs. Mademoiselle, let us be going." Enter said.

"Fine." Escape replied, not too happy about interrupting her fight.

The two vanished from sight as everyone powered down.

"Hey Kouta? You hungry? Taking on Nighlok and Vaglass makes me hungry." Suiren asked.

As if in answer, Kouta's phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, hi Micchi. I'll be right there."

"Sorry, could we do this another time? I've got to get back to the hotel before Mai kills me."

Summoning his cherry blossom bike, he sped off, careful to keep his speed down so that the warp drive would not engage.

Back at the Megazord fight, the Samurai Megazord's katana, the twin katana of the Claw Armor Megazord had not worked yet, so they brought in the auxiliary Zords in their cannon form and let loose with that, which seemed to work.

"Going by elemental opposites, he's earth, so that means Mia should go Shogun and see if that works."

Jayden handed over the Black Box to Mia, who went Super, then Super Mega, and finally Shogun, which somehow caused Lauren to go back to simply Mega.

"I guess only one of us can be in Shogun at a time." Lauren observed.

They let loose with a Wind Shogun enhanced shot, and the monster went down in flames.

"Samurai Rangers," Jayden began.

"Victory is ours!" Lauren finished.

"Don't worry Suiren; you'll see your new beau again." Sakura quipped.

Genta responded with the quietest clap of victory ever, due to no one else around to help him do it and then headed back to Gold Sushi as the Samurai Rangers, Suiren, Sakura, and Navcase headed home.

"I was mean to you? I'm so sorry Sakura! Can I make it up to you somehow?" Emily apologized profusely after learning about her little mean streak.

"Relax; the monster was responsible for it." Sakura explained.

"Still, I shouldn't have made you cry…" Emily replied.

"I can't believe I slept in! I thought I was more disciplined." Kevin complained.

"Relax Kev. You didn't get turned into his slave like Lauren and I did. I'm more worried about what it did to Antonio."

"It was weird, but golden at the same time! I came up with some great ideas to boost business!"

"And in Evil Emily's defense, that workout earlier was probably the best we've had in a while."

"Agreed. Looks like the Sanzu's not as dried up as we thought it was. We'll have to practice a little harder tomorrow."

Back at Mr. Brown's, Princess Sleeping Beauty had finally woken up and Mako had returned from filling in for the deceased member of G3 Princess. Kotoha was playing her flute.

"Mako-san! Mako-san! There's a song that will summon dragons! I want to try it!"

"Um, Kotoha, I don't think that's the best…"

Too late. Kotoha played the Dragon Flute song on her flute.

"Nothing happened…" Kotoha said disappointedly.

Suddenly, a voice announced, _**"TELEPORT, PLEASE!"**_ and a young man with short reddish hair, a pink and white speckled shirt, pink pants and a leather jacket appeared as Kotoha's jaw dropped.

"Are you a dragon?" She asked as she regained her composure.

"Not quite. I'm a wizard. But I do have a dragon inside me." He explained.

Suddenly the young man's stomach growled.

"Teleporting takes a lot of mana. Do you have any donuts?"

Kotoha pulled out her phone and kanjied up a box in an instant.

"Sorry, I'm not very good at this. All I could create were plain sugar."

The young man smiled.

"Those will be fine."

 _This brings this chapter to a close…_


	10. The Magician with Pink Pants

Power Rangers Samurai vs. Ronin Warriors

Chapter 10: The Magician with Pink Pants.

At Mr. Brown's, the other Shinkengers had come out of the house to see what had happened.

"Takeru, who's this guy?" Chiaki asked.

"He's a wizard!" Kotoha exclaimed.

"Like the Ozu?" Mako asked, referring to the Magirangers.

"Not quite. I use rings to perform magic. They draw their powers from creatures. Well, I do draw power from a creature, but it's a long story. I suppose I have enough mana for one little trick. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Haruto Souma."

Placing a ring with a handprint on his right hand, he placed his hand over a similar one on his belt buckle. It announced, _**"Driver On, Please!"**_

He then placed a red ring on his left hand, pushed a button to change the orientation of the hand on his belt, and scanned it, which announced, _**"Flame, Please! Hi Hi Hi-Hi-Hi!"**_ Creating a magic seal that passed over him from right to left, turning him into a black suited man with a red helmet similar to the ring he was wearing.

"Also known as, Kamen Rider Wizard."

"Magic?" Kotoha asked, as if Haruto's transformation was lost on her.

"Yes." Haruto replied.

"For real?" Kotoha asked.

"Seriously, it's the real thing!" Haruto insisted.

"Then I guess it's SHOWTIME!" Chiaki exclaimed.

Haruto did not seem to like this joke, as he put on a yellow ring on his right hand and scanned it on his Driver, announcing _**"Big, Please!"**_ creating a magic circle, which he stuck his hand through, making his arm gigantic, which he used to pick up Chiaki and drop him in the pool.

"Another Rider?" Ryunosuke wondered as he fished Chiaki out of the pool.

"Do you know someone named Kouta, Haruto-san?" Kotoha asked.

"Kouta Kazuraba? Yes. I met him in this strange Sengoku period where Riders were champions and there was one that would bow down to no one."

"Did you meet Ieyasu or anyone else?" Ryunosuke asked.

"I met that world's Ieyasu. Seeing that my Bujin counterpart served him, I offered to help out."

 _Back in the Netherworld…_

"OCTOROO!" The man in orange bellowed, as Moogers rushed to bring him more sake to curb his anger. His anger also seemed to create more Moogers.

"Ooh-ah-oo! What can I do for you!?"

"There better be more Nighloks in that river, or I'm going to have calamari with my sake!"

Looking outside, there was still the gang of Grinders refining the Sanzu water into a gas to release on Corinth. With Cog out of commission, the man in orange figured Cog wouldn't mind if he used it for his own purposes.

"We still have that Sanzu Gas, correct?"

"Ooh-ah-ooh! That we do!"

"I'll have my associate whip up some kind of dispensing mechanism for it. Then I want you to dispatch Moogers throughout the city to key spots to place them. Although we'll need some kind of distraction or diversion to keep the Rangers busy while we set them up. The problem is I have no idea if we have any more Nighlok to utilize, and I'm not sure how willing Venjix will be to let him use his designs. We are also a long way off from me being powerful enough to bring back your boss and try and invade the Mortal World again. But fortunately, time is one thing we do have on our side."

Back in Panorama, a very visible Enter was busy looking for a place to cause trouble.

"I do not know why Majeste gave the Mademoiselle the day off, but I suppose I can cause trouble without her." He said to himself.

Spotting a power shovel, Enter attached his sticky pad to it swiped a card on his laptop and said, "Metavirus; kaziru; Install." The machine turned into the Shovelroid as it announced itself.

Meanwhile, after Kotoha had forced Haruto to show her what all his rings did, it occurred to the Shinkengers that all they'd fed him was donuts and letting Mako near a kitchen was the worst thing they could do, so they took him out to eat.

"So, Haruto, I know you're a Rider, but have you met any other Sentai members?" Chiaki asked.

"A few. There was this happy guy who insisted I call him King, there was a pirate who insisted that I give him my autograph…" Haruto began.

"Gai-san?" Kotoha asked, her eyes brightening.

"Yes, how'd you know?"

"We just bumped into him a while ago." Mako explained.

"Do you know the Go-Busters?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes." Haruto replied. "A little quirky with those weak points of theirs, but a good team nonetheless."

Suddenly Kaoru's Shoudouphone rang.

"The Energy Management Center? Why would they be calling? Hello, yes this is the Princess. Enertron spike? How can there be an Enertron spike here in Panorama? Yes, we'll try and look into it, but you should send the Go-Busters just in case."

"What was that all about Mother?" Takeru asked.

"That was Morishita-san from the Energy Management Center. He says there was an Enertron spike here in Panorama." She replied.

"But there's no Enertron here at all." Ryunosuke shouted in disbelief.

"That may be true, but Enter and Escape have been lurking around town lately. Are Hiromu and the others coming to look into it?" Takeru asked.

"Yes, but it will take them some time to get here, so anything we can do in the meantime would be great."

Back at the Center, the five Go-Busters stood before Kuroki's desk.

"As you may have heard, there was an Enertron spike detected in Panorama City. We know there are no towers there, so it has to be Vaglass. Nakamura, any sign of a Megazord?"

From her desk littered with figurines, the bespectacled Megazord tracker looked up from her screen towards the director.

"Not yet sir, wait! Megazord detected! Estimated time of arrival in Panorama…5 hours and 30 minutes!"

"Thank you Nakamura." Kuroki said, turning again to the Go-Busters.

"Your Special Mission: Go to Panorama City, destroy the Metaroid and Megazord."

"Roger!" They replied, making a thumbs up across their chests.

Hiromu hopped on Nick, while everyone else hopped into an EMC SUV and drove off to an EMC run airfield where a plane would take them to Panorama. Ryuji led the way due to Nick's terrible sense of direction.

Back in Panorama, with lunch hastily cut short and being the only ones who knew about Enter's actions so far, the Shinkengers and Haruto headed outside.

"Now, if I was a Metaroid, where would I be…?" Chiaki thought.

"That's a great strategy, but they come in all shapes and sizes." Mako reminded him.

"Well in general they terrorize the city, so all we need to do is look for a crowd of people running in terror…" Ryunosuke began.

As if on cue, a crowd of people running in terror from a shovel monster and some Buglars raced by!

"I think we found it." Haruto replied matter-of-factly.

"Our weapons are not so good against machines, so we will handle the Buglars. Haruto, can you deal with the monster?"

"I'll give it a shot."

Out came the Shodouphones, and Haruto engaged his WizarDriver and put it into standby mode as he donned a red ring and lowered its visor. The WizarDriver chanted _**Shabadoobi Touch Henshin**_ as the Shinkengers called out "Ippitsu Shoujou!" And drew their kanji, at which point Haruto placed his left hand over the touch pad which announced, _**"Flame, Please! Hi Hi Hi-Hi-Hi!"**_

The Shinkengers went through their roll call and Takeru announced, "Going Forth!" As Haruto added, "Now, it's Showtime!"

Haruto placed the Psychic Lover Magic ring on his right hand, scanned it, and the Driver remarkably announced, **"** _ **Very Nice! Psychic Lover! The Best!"**_ A magical seal appeared, and the band emerged from it. _Samurai Sentai Shinkenger_ began to be played as the Samurai began attacking the Buglars. Haruto launched into the Metaroid with a series of kicks, and then sword slashes after using his Connect Ring to bring forth his WizarSwordGun. He focused his ring's power and struck with flaming kicks, but it failed to make much of a dent in the Metaroid.

"Tough one, aren't you? Well, let's try this!" Haruto exclaimed, changing the ruby ring for a topaz ring and scanned it, causing the Driver to announce, _**"Land, Please!**_ _ **Dododo Dododon, Don Dododon!"**_

The Metaroid fired at Haruto, but he used his Defend Ring to put up a wall of stone to protect him, and returned fire with his gun, but the silver bullets meant for Phantoms had little effect against metal targets.

Kotoha, who was watching out of the corner of her eye, shouted to him, "Haruto-san! Use your green coat!"

"My green coat? Oh! My green coat!" Haruto exclaimed, confused by Kotoha's suggestion at first but finally getting what she meant. Donning an emerald ring and then scanning it, his Driver announced, **"** _ **Hurricane, Dragon: Byu-Byu, Byu-Byu-Byu-Byu!**_ **"**

Figuring that Kotoha wanted him to use Hurricane Dragon because electric attacks might work well against a mechanical enemy, Haruto scanned his Thunder ring, then held it out as a magic circle appeared and a green electrified dragon's head came out and struck the monster.

"The Finale!" Haruto proclaimed, scanning his Special ring. This caused dragon wings to appear out of his back, as he used the Thunder ring again, and then flew in circles around the Metaroid, nailing it with an electrically charged cyclone that was sure to destroy the machine. Haruto set down and dismissed his wings, sighing in relief as Shovelroid parts fell around him.

But to Haruto's surprised, it put itself back together again as it repeated "Shovelroid" over and over again until it was reassembled!

"Humph. You didn't learn your lesson, did you? I guess you need some more punishment!" Haruto said, activating his Land Dragon ring. He activated his Gravity ring, and slammed the Shovelroid into the ground a few times, and then donned his Special ring once again, summoning his claws, and launched into some powerful swipes which once again caused an explosion, but it again pulled itself together.

The Shinkengers meanwhile had destroyed the Buglars and noticed Haruto's trouble.

"What's wrong Haruto? I thought you Riders were supposed to be tougher than we are." Chiaki commented, only to get whacked upside the head by Mako.

"I'm not sure. Every time I take this guy out he gets back up again." Haruto explained.

Enter, noticing that the Buglars were gone, decided to dispatch some more to keep the Shinkengers busy, leaving Haruto with an annoyingly undefeatable Shovelroid.

"Okay, it's Drago Time!" Haruto declared, bringing out the Drago Timer and setting to the yellow spot. Pressing down on the thumb, it started ticking away as Land Dragon Haruto hacked away at it. As the timer reached each of the other colors, Haruto pressed the thumb again, calling in Flame, Water, and Hurricane versions of himself to help fight.

"Wow! There's four of him!" Kotoha exclaimed as she fought more Buglars, which for some reason Enter increased their number again. The Dragons summoned their Drago parts and struck with Dragon Formation, but it shrugged it off.

"This is not good." Haruto said to himself as a flurry of energy arrows and energy bullets struck the Shovelroid.

"Haruto! Long time no see!" Kouta exclaimed as he in Jimber Lemon and Micchi in Grape Arms showed up to help.

"Looks like you got some upgrades. Want to try hitting him together?" Haruto asked.

"Sure! This is our Stage now!" Kouta declared activating Kachidoki Arms while Micchi switched to Kiwi and Haruto went to All Dragon.

The Kachidoki Lockseed was attached to the DJ Gun, and Kouta let loose with the Kachidoki Charge, Micchi depressed the sword on his Driver three times and struck with the Arms itself, and Haruto finally hit with Strike Dragon, summoning a giant magic seal, striking the monster with mana dragons and then a powerful kick, hoping that this time the attacks would work. They did, for a short while, only for the same thing to happen again!

"That's not possible!" Kouta exclaimed.

"Welcome to my fight." Haruto explained.

"Only one thing left to try." Haruto said, reaching for his belt ring when energy bolts struck the Metaroid!

"Don't look at me, I didn't do it!" Kouta explained.

"Merde." Enter swore.

"Go-Busters? What are you doing here?" Haruto asked.

"We got word that someone made a Metaroid here. Looks like you found it." Ryuji answered.

"Yes, Kouta, Micchi and I have tried to destroy it several times, but it keeps reassembling itself." Haruto explained.

The five Go-Busters looked at themselves with worried looks. The core three aimed their Ichigan Blasters at the Shovelroid, turned the zoom to activate Special Buster, and opened fire, while Jin and J let loose with crossed slashes after Boosting Up for Buster. The Metaroid took the hits and reeled back, but was not destroyed.

"Just how many times did you destroy this thing?" Jin demanded to know.

"Four, I think." Haruto answered.

A call came through from the EMC and Hiromu answered it.

"Megazord's here!" Nakamura's voice answered from the other end.

"Jin-san, could you take care of it? We'll finish this guy off." Ryuji explained.

"No problem. J!"

"Right! Activating my Marker System!"

Out of the sub dimension came Jin and J's Buster Machines, which quickly joined up into Buster Hercules. Noting the bulkiness, Takeru and the Shinkengers decided to give them some backup and called in the Origami.

"Looks like it's going to take everything." Hiromu observed, as the three summoned their Custom Visors, attached them to the Morphin Braces, which announced, **"Are You Ready?"** Their Buddyroids replied that they were, they pressed both transformation buttons, which caused it to proclaim, " _ **It's Morphin Time! Powered Custom!"**_ And then Hiromu, Ryuji and Yoko called out "Powered Morphin!" And this summoned their battle armor.

Hiromu struck with his Volcanic Attack, creating a ring which he went through, becoming an energy cheetah and striking, while Ryuji's fist became one of Gorisaki's and he decked the Metaroid, followed up by a kick from Yoko. To make sure that this was the last time they faced the Metaroid, out came the Lio Attaché and it was combined with the Ichigan Buster, declaring, _**"It's Time for Buster!"**_ And Hiromu fired, finishing it off for good.

"Enemy Down." Hiromu called back to the Center.

With the Shinkengers pinning the Shovelroid, Jin called out, "Hercules Crisis!" And he opened fire, destroying the Megazord as well.

"Shut…" Jin started to say, before J interrupted by saying, "Shutdown Complete!"

"J, I was going to say it!"

"Whew!" Haruto sighed.

"Mou! I'm hungry!" Yoko complained.

"It looks like there's a restaurant right there." Ryuji observed.

"But we just went there for lunch….never mind…" Mako said hopelessly as the Go-Busters, Shinkengers, and Haruto started to head in that direction, but Kouta's phone went off, and he and Micchi had to take a rain check.

"So, what are you guys going to do about Enter?" Takeru asked as they sat down.

"Well, it's too much for us to keep flying here and back every time he makes a Metaroid." Ryuji explained.

"The Go-Ongers are here in town. Maybe you could make some kind of Buster Soul with Renn and Hiroto so that they can take out Metaroids?" Mako suggested.

"That's an idea. I'll ask Gorisaki." Ryuji replied.

"Why don't you just loan us that briefcase gun?" Chiaki asked, after Mako whacked him upside the head for being a tad rude.

"We could do that." Jin thought.

"Jin-san! Then how are we going to take out Metaroids if Powered Custom isn't enough?"

"We're going to be here for a little while if I'm to help the Go-Ongers make Buster Souls." Jin answered. "Besides, I don't think they're going to break it."

"I will take responsibility for its safe return." Kaoru volunteered.

"See, it's settled. The Princess is pretty reliable. I just wish we could figure out what Enter's doing here." Jin said.

"It makes no sense. There's no Enertron here. I cannot think of one reason why Vaglass would want to take this city over." Ryuji mused.

"Maybe he followed us?" Yoko suggested.

"But he should have followed us back home afterwards." Hiromu pointed out.

"Oh! Enertron! I almost forgot about that!" Jin exclaimed.

"All our Machines, our Buddyroids, run on Enertron, and you just now remember that we should have brought more?" Hiromu asked.

"Hold on Hiromu, I know some friends of ours who can help with that." Yoko replied.

Later, on the Gokai Galleon, Gai was happily showing his latest autograph acquisition to Ahim and Don.

"It took me so long, but I finally got Gentaro Kisaragi's autograph!" Gai said proudly.

"Oh look! He even drew a little Chibi Fourze!" Ahim pointed out.

"What's that it's saying? 'Uchū Kitā?" Don wondered.

"He did the secret handshake and everything with me! Actually it's pronounced…" Gai explained, going into the proper stance and then exclaiming,

"UCHUU KITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Gai was promptly hit in the face with a pillow.

"AH MOU! Some people are trying to sleep over here, dumbass!" Luka shouted, who was trying to take a nap, at least until Gai decided to do his best Gentaro impression. Just then, his Gokai Cellular rang and he answered it.

"Hello! This is Go…Gai." He started to say, and then getting the look of death by Luka convinced him to not use his sentai title with dramatic effect. "Oh, Yoko-chan! You want us to stop by the Energy Management Center to pick up some Enertron for you? I suppose we can do that, right Marvelous?"

Marvelous, sitting in his chair and overhearing Gai's side of the conversation rose with his trademark swagger and called to Navi.

"Bird! Set a course for the Energy Management Center."

This was greeted by a very angry Navi pecking away at him.

"Mou! Don't call me 'Bird'!"

"I can't believe Mai took our Drivers Micchi!" Kouta said in frustration.

"I'm sure she had a good reason, Kouta-san. You know she wants us to focus on the Finals."

"That may be true, but I think it's because she thinks Suiren and I are going out. We're not!"

Suddenly, both Beat Riders were struck by balls and disappeared…

 _This brings this Chapter to a close…_


	11. The Man with the Yellow Bottle

Power Rangers Samurai vs. Ronin Warriors

Chapter 11: The Man with the Yellow Bottle.

 **Dollster supplied by Dash Master 48.**

Kouta and Micchi found themselves in what looked like a dollhouse.

"How'd we get in here?" Kouta asked.

"I think those balls we got hit with did it, Kouta-san." Micchi explained.

"Ha ha ha! Welcome to my Dollhouse boys!" A voice said.

An oversized demon doll with black skin and wings appeared before them.

"There are five houses. One is made out of red bricks; one is made out of blue bricks, one made out of purple bricks, and one of yellow bricks. What is the green house made of?"

After Micchi translated for Kouta, he thought about it for a split second and exclaimed, "Green Bricks!"

Kouta was hit with a beam, turning him into a S.H. Figurarts Armored Rider Gaim in Kiwami Arms!

"Wrong answer! What about you? Can you get it right?"

Micchi took much longer to ponder the question than Kouta did, and finally answered. "Glass. Because it's a greenhouse that you store plants in, not a house made of green bricks."

"NOOO! Curse you smarty-pants! I guess you get to go free!" The monster declared, throwing its ball at Micchi, who quickly grabbed and hid Action Figure Kouta before ending up back in Panorama.

"Mai-san's not going to like this…let alone believe this." Micchi said to himself as he bumped into a familiar silver pirate. Gai stepped back in shock.

"You! You're Armored Rider Ryugen!" He exclaimed.

"Yes..." Micchi replied, not sure where this was going.

"Can I please have your autograph!?" Gai insisted.

"Um, sure…" Micchi replied, signing Gai's book.

"Say, is your bud Gaim around?" Gai asked after Micchi had finished.

"He's a little tied up right now…" Micchi replied, before he got a phone call from his pocket courtesy of Kouta.

"Um, that was Gaim just now! He says I can sign his autograph on his absence!"

Following the instructions from Kouta, Micchi signed with Kouta's logo of a sword in a circle, as well as his title and name.

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Gai said, bowing profusely and heading off.

"Mai-san wouldn't believe that either…" he said to himself.

Elsewhere in Panorama, a man with a large backpack, fiery red hair, and cargo pants was eating at Gold Sushi.

"Thanks for waiting! Do you need any soy sauce or anything?" Genta asked.

The man wagged his finger at the sushi chef.

"Nope! I've got my own condiments!"

The man produced a yellow bottle of mayonnaise (which was marked in Japanese with the words "my personal bottle") and he began putting it on his sushi!

"Hey! You can't put mayo on sushi!"

"Why not? Mayonnaise is the greatest food ever invented!" The man explained.

As he continued to put mayo on his sushi, a small toy griffin carrying a flyer landed at the stand.

"Oy, Griffin! Whatcha got there?"

"Wow! A mayonnaise convention! I've gotta check that out while I'm here."

The griffin growled at its owner.

"Right! Right! We gotta find Haruto first. Keep looking Griffin-chan!"

The griffin took off again in search of the Magician of Hope, as people were running in terror from the monster that captured Kouta and Micchi earlier.

The man with the mayo bottle quickly paid for his sushi and boldly headed in the opposite direction towards the monster while Genta ducked behind his stand to turn into Shinken Gold and drag this lunatic away from the Nighlok when Daigoyou said, "Hey Boss, you've gotta see this!"

Genta peeked up over the counter to see the man from before boldly facing the Nighlok!

"Yo! Phantom!" He shouted at the Nighlok.

"Phantom? I'm not a Phantom, I'm a Nighlok!" The monster corrected.

"Well, I'm still gonna eat ya anyway!" The man declared.

He held a ring with closed doors on it over his belt buckle, and it declared, _**"Driver On!"**_

Going through a series of dramatic arm motions, he called out, "Henshin!" inserting a ring with a lion's head into a slot on the side of his belt buckle as it called out _**"Set!"**_ and turned it like a key, opening the doors to reveal a lion's head as the Driver declared _**"Open!"**_ As a magical seal appeared and passed over him as his buckle declared _**"L-I-O-N! LION!",**_ as he transformed into a black and gold warrior with a gold helmet that strangely had bug eyes.

"Now, it's Lunchtime!" He declared, pulling a sword from his belt buckle and began using a fencing type style as he attacked the Nighlok.

Back in the Netherworld, the man in orange was conferring with his associate in the RPM world.

"Are the dispensers ready yet?"

"One's done. The others will be completed soon!"

"Excellent. Have some Grinders accompany it to a key position in the city and have them guard it. I have a Nighlok in the city now, which should attract the Samurai. They won't know what hit them." He said with a smile as he drank more of the special sake.

At the Go-Onger suite, Yoko, Miu, and Saki came back from the pool to find Hiromu frozen like a statue.

"What's wrong with him?" Saki asked.

"It's his weak point, but I don't see any chickens."

"Hey! Snap out of it! I just wanted to say hi!" Came the voice from Toripter's hologram in his charger.

"Toripter? How long has he been like this?" Miu asked.

"Well Aneki, I heard someone walking in, so I popped out to say hi, and then this guy turns into a statue!"

"It's not your fault Toripter. If Hiromu gets surprised or startled he freezes up like that." Yoko explained.

"What? He's never seen an Engine before?" Toripter asked.

"It's not that. Hiromu has an extreme fear of chickens, so when he saw you, he froze up." Yoko said.

"That's the craziest thing I've ever heard!" Toripter said exasperatedly.

"Well, your Aniki and Aneki are afraid of ghosts." Miu reminded him.

"Maybe we should move your charger into the Ginjiro with the others, just in case Miu-san." Saki suggested.

"How are Renn, Jin-san and Hiroto-san coming with those Buster Souls?" Yoko asked.

"Well I went to check on them earlier today and they shooed me away, so I guess they'll let us know when they're finished?" Miu answered.

At the Shiba House, the Gap Alarm went off, interrupting sword practice as six Samurai Rangers rushed out the front door with Navcase behind them. Sakura had been busy polishing and sharpening her katana while Suiren had dragged one of their futons out front and was doing some sunbathing in a green bikini, which earned Mike a slap in the face by Emily.

"Nighlok?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. You two coming?" Jayden asked.

"Wouldn't miss it. It's about time!" Sakura answered.

"I wouldn't mind missing it; it's so nice out…" Suiren replied, folding her arms behind her head and closing her eyes.

"NOW, SUIREN!" Sakura shouted angrily and impatiently, "AND FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, GET YOUR DAMNED ARMOR ON BEFORE THE BOYS' EYES EXPLODE AND WE DROWN IN THEIR NOSEBLEEDS!"

Suiren sighed and donned her armor, as Sakura did the same and two hopped on Kanesada. The Samurai piled into their SUV and both vehicles sped out the front gates towards the battle.

Back near the docks, the mayo loving Kamen Rider continued to fight the new Nighlok, who began to panic and fortunately to his relief a platoon of Moogers showed up. Watching from the relative safety of their stands, both Antonio and Genta decided separately and simultaneously that this stranger could use some backup, so they brought out their henshin devices and transformed.

"Good! You brought me some appetizers!" The Mayo Rider declared.

Suddenly, both the Gold Samurai Ranger and Shinken Gold arrived on the scene and cut down some of the Moogers with their specials!

"Hey! Who are you guys and why are you attacking my appetizers?"

"I'm the Gold Samurai Ranger." Antonio answered.

"Shinken Gold! Umemori Genta!" Genta answered. "Appetizers? You just ate at my stand!"

"You're the sushi seller? These guys aren't for me, they're for my partner! He's a little sick of Helheim Fruits lately." The man explained. "Oh! I should introduce myself! I'm Kousuke Nitoh, Kamen Rider Beast!"

"I don't care who you all are! You're all going to my dollhouse!" The monster declared, only to be hit by discs!

"Goyou De Goyou De Goyou De!" Daigoyou declared, firing at the Nighlok, who suddenly started to dry up.

"Guess I'll have to turn you into dolls later! Back to the Sanzu!" The monster shouted, disappearing through a Gap with the Moogers as Jayden and the Samurai arrived on the scene.

Kousuke grabbed his bag from Gold Sushi and started walking in the direction of the Mayonnaise Convention.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Genta asked.

"Somewhere else! You Gold guys chased away my lunch!" Kousuke shot back, calling on his Falco Mantle and flying off.

Genta dove dramatically behind his stand and changed back to normal as the Samurai Rangers were having a conversation.

"Who was that guy Antonio?" Jayden asked.

"Which one? They were both crazy Japanese people." Antonio asked. Mia smacked him upside the head.

"Not all Japanese people are crazy Antonio." Mia explained.

"Just the ones we seem to be running into lately." Mike answered, who also received a whack upside the head.

Jayden sighed, and then clarified, "The one with the rapier that just grabbed his bag from the sushi stand and flew away."

"He called himself Kamen Rider Beast, and said his name was Kousuke Nitoh. That's all I understood."

 _"Hey! You!"_ Mia called to Genta.

"Mako? What are you doing here? I thought you were at Mister Brown's?" Genta asked.

 _"Mako? You must think I'm Shinken Pink. No, I'm Mia."_ she explained. _"You must be their friend Genta. Don't worry, I won't tell my team who you really are, but I do know your friend Mako, so can you tell me what happened?"_

"Well, first this guy came up to my stand and ordered some sushi; he had the nerve to put mayonnaise on it…"

 _"And then the Nighlok…er, that monster showed up?"_ Mia asked, assuming that Genta would have no idea what a Nighlok was. She made a mental note to ask Mako and the others what the Shinkengers called the monsters they fought next time they met.

"Yeah, and then some Nanashi Renjuu showed up so I figured he could use a hand, and your Gold apparently thought so too, but when we went to help him, he yelled at us for attacking his appetizers!"

 _"I see. Could you let the other Shinkengers call me if they see him around town?"_ she asked.

"Sure! I'll let them know." Genta replied.

"Thanks again."

Returning to her own team, Mia filled them in on what she'd learned from Genta.

"A guy who eats Nighlok? This town keeps getting weirder and weirder." Mike grumbled.

"Let's get back to the house. The Nighlok will be back once he's taken a dip in the River, and we'll be ready for him." Jayden said.

"What about the lion guy?" Emily asked.

"We can't worry about him right now, but if he's interested in eating that Nighlok, we haven't seen the last of him either." Jayden explained.

The Samurai, She-Ronin and Seishi got back into and on their vehicles and headed home.

Relaxing by Mr. Brown's pool as usual, Mako received a call from Genta. Chiaki had joined them; the other boys were sparring with Haruto while his three familiars were playing with the Origami.

"Hi Genta. Calm down, calm down, a guy putting mayonnaise on sushi isn't going to cause the Sanzu to overflow… An Ayakashi showed up near your stand? The mayonnaise guy wanted to eat it?"

Overhearing Mako's conversation with Genta, Haruto put the sparring on hold and the three powered down and headed over to the pool.

"Mako, can you ask Genta if the guy who put mayonnaise on his sushi transformed like I do." Haruto asked.

"Genta, did this guy transform? He did?" Mako replied.

"What's up Haruto? You know this guy?" Chiaki asked.

"Yes. His name is Kousuke Nitoh, also known as Kamen Rider Beast. Rinko-chan must have sent him to look for me after I teleported."

"Is Rinko-chan your girlfriend Haruto-san?" Kotoha asked.

"No. She's a detective. She must have heard from colleagues here in Panorama that someone matching my description was seen and then had Kousuke come look for me. "

"Why would he want to eat an Ayakashi though?" Ryunosuke asked.

"Like me, he has a Phantom inside him. But unlike Dragon, his requires that he devour other Phantoms, otherwise he'll die." Haruto explained.

"Are Phantoms similar to Ayakashi?" Kaoru asked.

"They're born from people with high magical energies who fall into despair, but Kousuke and I defeated all the Phantoms already. He must think that the Ayakashi is a Phantom."

"Is it possible for him to eat an Ayakashi?" Takeru asked.

"I'm not sure. I would say about a fifty-fifty chance of it working. Unfortunately, those are the only odds Kousuke believes in, so I would say there's a one hundred percent chance of him trying to." Haruto explained.

"Ssh! I'm still talking to Genta. What? One of the Samurai questioned you? Which one? Don't worry, she's on our side. You're not going to believe this, but Haruto knows the mayonnaise guy. Yes, I'll tell Haruto, Bye Genta…."

"So now what do we do?" Chiaki asked.

"All we can do is wait." Takeru explained.

"What I want to know is why our Shodouphones didn't let us know there was an Ayakashi in town!" Ryunosuke wondered.

What Ryunosuke did not know, is that Ji had found the bug that the Shinkengers had placed to send the coordinates to their Shodouphones, and disabled it, not knowing what it was doing there in the first place. Meanwhile, Kevin was going through the records to see if this Nighlok was in there as well.

"Found it. It's known as Dollster. Apparently it captures people in its dollhouse and forces them to answer trick questions correctly or it turns them into dolls."

"That's the dumbest one yet!" Mike exclaimed. "Who'd be stupid enough to get turned into a doll?"

Back at the Team Gaim suite, Micchi was trying to explain just that to Mai.

"Micchi, how stupid do you think I am? Cracks, and Inves, those are one thing. But some monster trapping you in a dollhouse and turning Kouta into an action figure is a little farfetched, even for you."

"Mai-san, I'm telling you the truth. Kouta-san answered his question wrong and he got turned into an action figure. " Micchi explained again. "I guess I have no choice but to show you."

Reaching into one of his pockets, he carefully removed Kouta from it and placed him on the countertop.

"You've thought of everything, haven't you? "

"He hasn't thought of anything Mai! Do you think I like being an action figure?" Action Figure Kouta exclaimed.

"K…K…K…Kouta?" Mai stammered.

"Micchi's telling the truth. As far as I know, I'm stuck like this until that monster's destroyed."

Between this development and the fact that their chances of winning in the Finals just went downhill, Mai fainted.

The next morning at Mr. Brown's, the Shinkengers and Haruto were having breakfast, and at the same time trying to figure out where Kousuke might be.

"Well, there's no interesting archeology exhibits going on in town this week, so that eliminates that as a place for him to be." Mako replied.

"He's a bit of a drifter. Is there anything in the local police reports of a guy matching his description being kicked out of a park?" Haruto asked.

"Not seeing anything. Any other ideas?" Mako asked.

"Geez, if only there was a mayonnaise convention here in town, he'd be sure to go to that, right Haruto?" Chiaki asked.

"Chiaki, there are no such things as mayonnaise conventions." Mako answered.

Suddenly proving her wrong, the morning variety show they were watching had a reporter coming to them live from the 35th Annual Panorama City Mayonnaise Lover's Convention!

"See!? See!? There is such a thing!" Chiaki exclaimed, pointing at the TV.

"And where there's mayo, we're sure to find Kousuke." Haruto replied.

Using his Connect Ring to bring his Rider Machine in, Haruto sped off while the Shinkengers once again, at least temporarily became a motorcycle gang as they used their phones to kanji up some bikes.

 _Sometime later, at the Mayonnaise Convention…_

"Well, if he was here, he's left by now." Chiaki answered, disappointed that the case was not complete.

"I asked some of the vendors, they said he was here earlier, but they haven't seen him since." Mako explained.

"Damn! And this was the best lead we had!" Chiaki complained.

"Haruto-san, can you think of anything else?" Kotoha asked.

"Like Chiaki said, this was our best chance, so we'll have to do it the hard way." He explained, putting on a series of rings and summoning his three familiars.

"We'll have the Origami search too." Takeru answered.

Garuda, Unicorn, and Kraken headed off in different directions while the Origami fanned out as well, hoping to find Kamen Rider Beast.

Elsewhere in the city, Kousuke was having breakfast at an outdoor café, as usual, rather than butter or syrup on his pancakes, Kousuke of course put mayonnaise on it. He had almost finished up his breakfast and was going to head back to the convention to see if he could pick up some more varieties of mayonnaise when Dollster returned through a nearby dimensional gap with a group of Moogers.

"Aha! You're back, Phantom!" Kousuke declared.

"I told you I'm not a Phantom, I'm a Nighlok!"

"I'll tell you what you are; you're food for my Chimera!" Kousuke shot back, activating his Driver and then inserting his ring to transform.

"It's Breakfast Time!" He proclaimed, drawing his Dice Saber as well.

At the Shiba House, the Gap Generator went off, which put early morning sword practice on hold and dragged the late sleepers out of bed and off to the battlefield.

Meanwhile, Mako received a call from Sakura, telling them that the monster had returned.

"It's back! So, Takeru, kuroko or samurai?" Chiaki asked.

"Kuroko for now. We will help the civilians escape while our counterparts deal with the Ayakashi. If anything happens to them, we will go forth as samurai."

"I will keep Kousuke from trying to eat the Ayakashi. He doesn't know it's not a Phantom, and we may not be able to save anyone affected by it if he eats it." Haruto explained.

Hurrying back to their bikes, the group rode off from the Convention to the location Sakura had given them, where Beast was already fighting with the Moogers and Dollster. The Kuroko Sentai Shinkenger fanned out and began to lead civilians away safely.

"I must defeat the monster before Kousuke can eat it." Haruto said to himself, bringing out his Flame Dragon Ring. "Henshin." He declared, flipping down its faceplate.

" _ **Flame…Dragon. Bou Bou, Bou Bou Bou!**_ " The Driver announced.

"Now, it's Showtime!" Haruto proclaimed, using his Connect Ring to bring out his WizarSwordGun and then using the Copy Ring to make a duplicate.

Placing his ring on the hand on both weapons, he attacked with a stream of flame and a flame slash at the monster.

"Mayonnaise! Don't eat it!" Haruto called out.

"I told you not to call me that! By the way, what are you doing here?" Kousuke asked.

"Me?! What are you doing here?" Haruto shot back.

"I came looking for you, and then I got sidetracked at the mayo convention. Now why can't I eat it?"

"If you do, we may not be able to reverse the effects caused by it. You must let the Samurai Rangers destroy it!" Haruto explained.

"Well Chimera's turning up his noses at those weird fruits lately, and if he don't eat, I die!" Kousuke shot back.

"You guys will make great action figures!" Dollster declared, throwing balls at the two, but Haruto used his Defend ring to protect them.

"The Samurai should be here by now. Oh well. Guess I'll have to do this myself." Haruto said, bringing forth the Drago Timer and attaching it to his forearm.

" _ **Set Up!"**_ It announced, as Haruto turned the dial to the red quarter of the wheel, and hit the thumb to start it up.

The Drago Timer ticked away as Haruto slashed at Dollster, as Water Dragon, Hurricane Dragon, and Land Dragon joined him one by one. Land Dragon used Bind on Kousuke, keeping him tied up as Water Dragon struck with Blizzard and Hurricane Dragon with Thunder, knocking the monster back. Kousuke broke free of his stone chains, so Land Dragon used the Gravity ring to pin him to the ground, not enough to squash him but enough to keep him immobilized while the other three Dragons went for Dollster.

"Not a problem! I'll trap your friends too!" Dollster shouted in the confusion, throwing balls at Haruto's summons, but being made of mana, they simply vanished. This unfortunately freed Kousuke as well.

"Let me at him Haruto!" Kousuke demanded.

"No Mayonnaise! If you want to eat something, try eating the foot soldiers." Haruto suggested.

"Alright! Time for some appetizers!" Kousuke declared, bringing out his Buffalo Mantle and spinning the wheel on his sword, and then sticking the Buffalo Ring in to stop it. A Six came up, so six buffalo mana constructs struck the Moogers, strangely destroying them and turning them into magic seals, which somehow Kousuke was able to eat!

"Well, that answers that question. Looks like it's time for Infinity!" Haruto said.

Then, if the situation wasn't crazy enough, it got crazier. The Samurai Rangers arrived on scene, as did Micchi as Ryugen (he had managed to convince Mai to let him use it if it would help restore Kouta to normal), and even stranger still, an S.H. Figurarts Kamen Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms attacking!

"Hey! Change me back!" Kouta demanded, as he attacked the shins of the monster with his Daidaimaru and Musou Saber, which was not going as planned because they were accessories rather than weapons since he was an action figure.

Mike charged the monster like a bat out of hell, only to be sucked into the dollhouse by a ball!

"Mike!" Emily screamed.

Inside the dollhouse, Mike found himself with various unlucky civilians who had gotten the questions wrong and turned into dolls.

"That does it." Jayden declared, going Super and causing the rest to go Mega. Elemental discs were attached, Sakura and Suiren got ready with their sure-kills, Micchi readied his gun for a barrage, and Navcase began gathering his ki and spirit for Hiten Mugen Zan.

"Looks like it's time for the Finale!" Haruto exclaimed, going into Infinity and bringing out the AxCalibur.

Back in the Netherworld, the man in Orange decided to level the playing field.

Giant Moogers and Spitfangs appeared in the city, intending to divert the Rangers' attention from the monster. Jayden contemplated their next move. They had to stop the monster to save Mike, but they could not ignore the Giant Moogers and Spitfangs attacking the city.

"Go! We'll take this guy out for you!" Sakura insisted.

Jayden and the other Samurai Rangers broke out the Samurai Megazord, with Lauren filling in for Mike.

Haruto began twirling the AxCalibur, channeling his mana into it as it got larger and larger in front of him, as Suiren let loose with her Thunder Bolt Cut, Micchi opened fire, Navcase charged and tore up the ground and knocked Dollster skyward, Sakura met it in midair and unleashed her Flare Up Now, and finally Haruto struck with his enlarged AxCalibur, destroying the monster, freeing everyone from the dollhouse and changing Kouta back to normal!

"Whew!" Haruto sighed.

Back in the Megazord fight, the Samurai were kind of on the ropes until Antonio arrived in the Claw Battlezord. With Mike back, Lauren went to the Bullzord.

"Hang on everyone, we can handle this." Jayden said, as they finished off another Spitfang.

"Don't forget about me! I'm going to turn you into a Deluxe Samurai Megazord!"

Suddenly the monster was hit by attacks from out of nowhere!

"Huh? Where did those come from?" Kevin wondered.

Joining the ever growing party were the Engines!

"GunGunGun!" Gunpherd declared, firing from his nose at Dollster.

"Let's go, Aniki!" Toripter said. "Bata Bata Bata!" he shouted, firing his weapons off at the Dollster as well.

Birca spun around shouting random Italian words as he sliced through Dollster.

"On On On!" Bus-On called, firing his missiles.

To make things stranger, Buster Hercules came in and opened fire as well! From the cockpit, a video call from Jin to J was demanding to know what J was doing with their Buster Machines.

"I am borrowing them." J answered. He struck with a Hercules Crisis which wiped out the Giant Moogers. The other Engines attacked the Spitfangs.

"Partner, we're running out of time, we'll have to let them take it from here." Speedor told Sousuke.

"That's all right; it was good to help out." Sousuke replied.

"Okay! Samurai Gigazord!" Jayden declared, bringing all their mecha together and opening fire, finishing off Dollster.

"Samurai Rangers…" Jayden started.

"Victory is ours!" Lauren finished.

"Checkered Flag!" The Go-Ongers called out.

In Genta's absence the Kuroko did a victory clap.

"Come on Kousuke. You can stay with the Shinkengers." Haruto explained.

"You're not coming back?"

"There must be some reason that fate brought me here." Haruto explained.

"But I thought I brought you here." Kotoha asked.

"That's true as well, but like you always say, a pinch is a chance, right?" Haruto explained.

"At this rate, by the time we leave, Panorama City will be named the most exciting place to live in the world!" Chiaki commented.

"Hey! Pink Girl! You know the Samurai, right? Tell them I get to eat the next one!" Kousuke asked.

Mako whacked him upside the head.

Back in the Netherworld, the man in orange received a report from his colleague that the first dispenser was in place due to all the confusion.

"Good work. I think four more, and it should be enough to cover the city in Sanzu Gas."

Elsewhere in the city, Escape rejoined Enter.

"Did you have a good day off, Mademoiselle?"

"It was boring. I need to cause some trouble."

"Be my guest." Enter offered.

Escape smiled and brought out her tablet.

 _This Brings this Chapter to a Close…_


	12. The Monochromatic Space Riders

**Power Rangers Samurai vs. Ronin Warriors**

 **Act 12: The Monochromatic Space Riders.**

 **Bones the Nighlok provided by Dash Master 48.**

Another day dawned brightly in Panorama as the early birds amongst the Samurai were out and about with their morning routines. At Mr. Brown's the Shinkengers had also begun to rise to the sound and smells of cooking, which in their case was not a good thing, so they all rushed to the kitchen only to find Haruto in a chef's outfit making breakfast.

"Haruto-san, you can cook?" Kotoha asked.

"No, but I have a ring for that."

"Something smells good in here!" Kousuke exclaimed, poking his head into the kitchen. "Oh, hey Haruto. Ya using that ring I brought ya from Wajima-san?"

"Yes, I would put this one in the useful pile. " Haruto replied.

"It's much safer than letting Neesan cook," Chiaki replied, who as usual received a whack in the head.

Moaning was heard, as a pajama-clad and bleary-eyed Kaoru walked in.

"You all right Kaoru?" Mako asked.

"Not really. I didn't sleep well last night."

"Well, Kotoha and I are going out to the pool after breakfast, if you want to take a nap out there you're welcome to."

"That would be a good idea. Haruto-san?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes, Princess?" Haruto asked.

"Could you knock me out by the pool?" Kaoru asked.

"I'd be happy to," Haruto replied.

"EHHHHHHHH!?" Kotoha exclaimed wordlessly, as the wheels began turning in her head of a more sinister meaning behind Kaoru's request, such as him hitting her with a baseball bat.

"Kotoha, I think she means with his Sleep Ring," Mako explained. Kotoha breathed a sigh of relief.

Some time later, as Mako read through a cooking magazine and Kotoha borrowed Kaoru's iPod, the Princess herself, with the Lio Attaché by her side, snored away as the Sleep Ring worked its…well, magic.

"Hime-sama's really loud…" Kotoha commented.

"Haruto says it's a side effect of the magic," Mako explained.

All was going well poolside as Haruto, Takeru, and Ryu sparred to keep their skills up, Kousuke was headed back to the Mayonnaise Convention, while Chiaki kept the girls company, until the Lio Attaché announced that it had detected an Enertron Spike!

"I thought things were a little quiet," Mako said to herself as she brought out her Shoudouphone.

"Hey, Mako, who ya gonna call? The Go-Busters?" Chiaki replied.

Mako contemplated hitting him for his stupid joke, but Haruto called time on the sparring, activated his Excite Ring, and threw Chiaki in the pool.

Inside the Ginjiro, Jin's phone began to ring, but before he could get to it, J answered it.

"Hello. This is Beet J Stag. By the way, the 'J' stands for…" he began to say before Jin took it back.

"Hi, this is Jin. What's up?" He asked.

"Jin-san, that briefcase you gave us says there's an Enertron spike, but we don't know where it is," Mako explained.

"I'll give Kuro-rin a call and have him figure out where it is, plus how long it'll be before a Megazord shows up. Don't worry your kanji-covered heads; we'll take care of it." Jin replied before hanging up.

At the Team Gaim suite, Kouta was up to no good.

"Kouta-san, I don't think this is such a good idea…" Micchi replied nervously.

"We're fine; all the girls are down at the pool. That's plenty of time for me to find our Drivers." Kouta replied.

"That's true Kouta-san, but I don't think Mai-san will appreciate you going through her drawers," Micchi answered.

Kouta began to deliberately but carefully go through Mai's clothing, including her underwear drawer before he exclaimed with happiness.

"You find them?" Micchi asked.

"No, I found something else, though."

"Um, Kouta-san, now might not be the right time to share it…" Micchi said carefully.

"C'mon Micchi, even you'd be surprised to find out Mai's a size…she's right behind me isn't she."

Kouta turned around nervously to find Mai with her arms crossed, looking very angry, and finding Kouta red handed with one of her bras in his hand.

"KOUTA!" Mai shouted so loudly the entire city heard it, and the two Beat Riders ran for their lives in hopes that getting as far from Mai as possible would extend them.

Just when they thought they were far enough away, beams of energy hit both of them…

Back at the Shiba House, the Gap alarm went off as the Samurai, She-Ronin, and Seishi gathered around the table.

"This is very strange. There are two breaches." Ji explained.

"Maybe there's two Nighloks at once?" Kevin suggested.

"It's possible, but probably very unlikely," Ji explained.

"One might be a diversion to get us to split up," Lauren interjected.

"With Navcase, Sakura, and Suiren, that brings us up to an even ten versus just seven, but it could be a trap as well," Jayden said.

"Sakura, you mentioned the Shinkenger before. Could they take one of the contacts while Jayden and the others take the other?" Ji asked.

"Worth a shot. The three of us can stay here until we have a clearer picture, and then put more muscle behind whichever group finds the Nighlok." Sakura said.

"Let's go for it," Jayden replied.

Back at Mr. Brown's, Mako had just started to doze off when her phone rang again.

"Hello…? Oh, hi Sakura. There's a pair of breaches, and you want us to check out one of them?"

Takeru came over to listen in.

"Takeru, the Samurai are tracking two breaches, and they want us to go after one," Mako explained.

"Ask them which one they want us to take, and we will go forth."

"But what about Hime-sama?" Kotoha asked, pointing to Kaoru.

"I'll stay here with Sleepin' Beauty until she wakes up, then we'll come join ya." Kousuke volunteered.

"We'll call Genta on the way," Takeru explained.

Meanwhile, at the Ginjiro, BOMPER started to exclaim that she'd detected something crossing over!

"Gaiark? I thought we destroyed all of them?" Renn exclaimed.

" **Bom Bom! I don't think it's Gaiark, but the signature is very similar."**

"We should investigate," Hiroto suggested.

" **Bom Bom! I've got another one!"**

"We'll have to split up." Renn mused.

"I'll take Miu and go after one of them if you and the other Go-Ongers take the other."

"Are you two going to be fine going into the unknown all by yourself?" Renn asked.

"I hate to admit it, but you're right. Let's call that Wizard fellow; maybe he can get those other Riders to back us up."

As the Bosozoku Sentai Shinkenger sped off for the coordinates Sakura had passed along, Haruto's phone rang.

"Hiroto? Yes, this is Haruto; sure I'll give Gaim and Ryugen a call and get back to you."

Haruto dialed Kouta's number, but to no avail. He called Hiroto back with a plan B.

"Hiroto, it's Haruto again. I couldn't reach them, but there are two other guys I know who might help. Just be warned, one of them's kind of crazy."

Arriving on the scene and putting away/dismissing their bikes, Haruto and the others spotted lots of Moogers, but apparently no Nighlok.

"Well, looks like we got the short end of the stick," Chiaki complained.

"It still looks like there's a lot of Nanashi Renjuu down there," Ryunosuke observed.

"Mako, Kotoha, please lead the civilians away first and then come join us," Takeru instructed.

"Kotoha, pick a color, red, blue, green, or yellow," Haruto asked.

"Ehh?" Kotoha asked.

"Just pick one!" Haruto insisted.

"Umm…Green?" Kotoha answered.

"Green it is!" Haruto exclaimed.

Haruto activated his driver, and then flipped the hand to the left, while the Shinkengers pulled out their Shodouphones.

"Ippitsu Shoujou!" The Shinkengers shouted, drawing their respective kanji and then flipping them with a whack of their hands, transforming them.

"Henshin!" Haruto exclaimed, flipping the faceplate on his ring down and then scanned it on his Driver, which announced, _**"Hurricane…Please! Fu-Fu Fu-Fu-Fu-Fu-Fu!"**_

"Shinken Red, Shiba Takeru."

"The Same! Blue! Ikenami Ryunosuke!"

"The same! Pink! Shiraishi Mako!"

"The Same! Green! Tani Chiaki!"

"The Same! Yellow! Hanaori Kotoha!"

"The…Same…huff puff…Gold! Umemori Genta!" He shouted as he got there just in time for roll call.

"Kamen Rider Wizard! Souma Haruto!" He shouted, getting into the spirit.

"The Samurai Sentai authorized by Providence!" Takeru shouted.

"Shinkenger!" The vassals finished.

"Going Forth!" Takeru declared.

"Now, it's Showtime!" Haruto added.

The Shinkengers and Haruto charged the Moogers with Shinkenmaru drawn and silver bullets flying while the Shinken Girls led the civilians to safety.

Meanwhile, the Samurai had arrived at their coordinates, the good news was they found a Nighlok, the bad news was there flesh colored puddles on the ground.

"Um, Jay? You're probably not going to believe me, but I think those might have been people."

"Ew! Gross!" Emily exclaimed.

"You can say that again," Mia replied.

"Right you are Ranger! My beams take people's bones away, turning them into puddles! You're next!" The skeletal monster declared.

"We'll take a rain check on that," Jayden answered.

The Samurai transformed and charged the Nighlok and his Mooger friends.

Elsewhere in town, Sousuke and the Go-Ongers snuck up on a group of Grinders which seemed to be patrolling around some kind of tank.

"What do you think Renn?" Sousuke asked.

"Whatever they're guarding, it can't be good. We should destroy it." Renn suggested.

"Good idea."

"Um, guys?" Saki asked.

The boys turned around to find out that they'd been found out by the Grinders! Out came the Mantan Rods and the fight was on…

Finally, the Go-On Wings reached their destination, sneaking in a bit more carefully than the Go-Ongers, but Miu accidentally sneezed during the infiltration, attracting the Grinders' attention.

"Sorry Ani." Miu apologized.

"It's okay, Miu."

Hiroto flipped the first switch on the Rocket Dagger, which declared, " _ **Mission One**_ " and emitted a blast of flame that took down a group of Grinders, but there were plenty more where that came from.

Miu flipped the second switch on hers, which declared, " _ **Mission Two**_ " and fired a mist that froze a group, which was followed up by the announcement of " _ **Mission Four**_ " from Hiroto's who slashed and finished them off. But again, there were many more where that came from. Being that they were machines, both of them activated Mission Three and slashed with their Lightning Daggers, taking out a bunch more.

"Ani, our partners," Miu suggested.

The two used Mission Six to rocket themselves a safe distance away and were ready to open fire with Jetras and Toripter when they heard…

"RIDER DOUBLE ROCKET DRLL KICK!"

The two Wings watched as an orange blur flew down and slammed into a group of Grinders!

A blue ball of light landed nearby and turned into a warrior in a black suit, wearing a blue helmet with a bad cowlick. He flipped a switch on his gauntlet, and then placed his finger in a groove on it, which caused the gauntlet to proclaim, " _ **Saturn! Okay, Saturn!**_ " He then sent Saturn-shaped projectiles flying at more of the Grinders.

The blue and black warrior, along with another man in a white spacesuit with a space shuttle for a head headed over to the now-shocked Wings.

"Yo! We're Haruto's buds." The white one explained.

"Ani, we forgot something!"

"Oh right." Hiroto suddenly remembered.

The four gathered struck poses.

"Break The Limit. Go-On Gold!"

"Sparkling World! Go-On Silver!"

"UCHUU KITAAAAAAAAA! Kamen Rider Fourze! Let's settle this once and for all!" The white spaceman declared as he tucked his limbs in, and then exploded outward to form an x with his body.

"Kamen Rider Meteor! I will decide your fate!" His companion declared.

"Go -On Wings!" The two called, doing a back flip and then landing. "Take Off!"

After the two had landed, Fourze extended his hand to both Wings and performed his trademark handshake with them.

"There, now we're buds too. Let's go get these guys!" Fourze declared.

Meteor charged in, exclaiming "Hwacha!" As he tore into the Grinders, Hiroto followed his lead, using Mission Three.

"That's right, Electricity!" Fourze exclaimed, inserting his Elec Switch and switching it on, turning his body gold and giving him a rod. He began whacking the Grinders with it, only to notice Miu had gotten into some trouble.

"Hey, Silver Lady! Get clear!" Fourze exclaimed, as Miu went skyward and Fourze activated his Launcher Switch, firing missiles into the Grinders.

"Hey, Gold Guy! You want me to break that thing?" Fourze asked.

"Find out what's in it first!" Hiroto called back as he continued to fight the Grinder threat with Meteor.

Fourze activated his Camera Switch to take a closer look at the situation.

"Yo! Gold Guy!"

"My name is Hiroto! Stop calling me Gold Guy!" He shot back.

"There's some kind of gas in here!" Fourze explained.

"I wouldn't break it. Can you get it out of here?"

"Of course!"

Fourze activated his S-1 Switch, turning him into Rocket States, and then got underneath it and blasted off, ripping the tank from its moorings and blasted it skyward into space. Once there, he used his Stamper Switch to place the Space Kamen Rider Club Logo on it, and then hightailed it away and back to Earth as it exploded fifteen seconds later.

"Let's finish these guys off!" Fourze exclaimed, breaking out the big guns and activating Magnet States. Meteor used the Meteor Storm Switch.

"Kamen Rider Meteor Storm! My fate will deliver a storm!" He declared.

"Wing Booster! Attention!" The Wings declared.

Meteor Storm released the fan blade on top of his weapon, and initiated the Meteor Storm Punisher, while Fourze removed the cannons from his shoulders, combining them into a giant magnet, then flipping a cover and pushing a button, causing the cannons to charge up.

"Rider Super Electromagnetic Bomber!" Fourze declared, firing off the cannons, which struck the Grinders and being machines, enveloped them, and then compressed them until they imploded.

This was followed up by the Wings firing their partner spirits at the remaining Grinders, finishing them off.

"Go-On Wings! Touch Down!" Hiroto and Miu declared as Fourze and Meteor Storm struck poses.

Back with the Shinkengers and Haruto, Moogers were dropping very quickly between the seven of them. Elemental Sword Dances were taking out groups at a time, and Hurricane Slashes from Haruto were dealing with more.

"Let's end this. Rekka Daizantou, Ozutsu Mode!" Takeru declared, readying the launcher. Elemental discs were loaded.

"I'll go first!" Haruto said, scanning his Kick Strike Ring.

Going into a series of flips as he approached, he went skyward and delivered a literal Hurricane Kick to a group of them. Genta charged in at another group and carved them up with Hyakumai Oroshi. The other Shinkengers finally fired off the Kabuto Gorindan, finishing off the Moogers.

"Whew!" Haruto sighed.

"Don't relax just yet Haruto; it looks like there are more of them." Mako pointed out, as more Moogers emerged through the gap between worlds.

"Haruto, what's your friend's number, just in case…" Takeru asked.

Just then, the Wings received a call from their Go-Onger counterparts, just as Fourze received a call from Takeru!

"Sure, we're done here. We're on our way." Hiroto replied. "Miu, get the Engine Casts."

The briefcase was summoned, and Hiroto reached for Toripter when Miu suggested that it might be safer with Hiromu around for both of them to take Jetras to the Go-Ongers.

"Yo! You're a bud of Haruto's? We'll have to shake hands then, but we'll help you out first!"

Meteor turned back into a ball of light and flew off, while Fourze went back to Rocket States and blasted off.

"You do know where we're going, right?" Meteor asked Fourze.

"Nope! I forgot to find that out!"

Meteor sighed and contacted Gavan's ship to ask for directions.

At a fresh fruit café in Zawame City, a man in a Hawaiian shirt was running around like a madman trying to fill orders and serve his customers. At the same time, he was wondering why his two best employees had to be at a dance completion, and the only remaining one was more interested in her phone and taking breaks than helping customers.

In a back room, Enter was busy meeting with several people. One was wearing a bowler hat, another in a business suit, another in a lab coat, and a fourth in a very fancy outfit.

"I've called you all here for a similar reason. The city of Panorama has a significant Rider problem, and I would like you to help me deal with it." Enter explained.

"Sure, we could help you out, but what's in it for us?" The man in the bowler asked.

"Well, one of the Riders does have a Driver that runs on magic…"

The man in the lab coat's eyes brightened as if Christmas had come early this year.

"A Driver, that runs on magic? I would love the opportunity to take that apart!"

"There are also a pair of demigoddesses that are working with the Riders. " Enter explained.

"Demigoddesses? Hrm….this would be an excellent opportunity to test my skills. And after I'm finished with them, Professor Ryouma can dissect them." The woman mused.

"Also, I keep running into this orange samurai…"

At this comment, the man in the fancy outfit spoke up.

"Kazuraba's there? Okay, I'm in."

"Well if everyone else is going, I might as well tag along." The man in the bowler replied.

"Merci. This should make things in Panorama much more interesting. " Enter said with a smile.

Elsewhere in the city, Hiromu, Ryuji, and Yoko were searching for the Metaroid based on Morishita-san's coordinates. Hiromu was on Nick hoping to cover ground faster, while the other two were on foot.

"Yoko, anything?" Hiromu said into his Morphin Brace.

"No, not yet. You find it?" Yoko asked.

"Negative. But it has to be around here somewhere. Ryuji, you find it?" Hiromu asked.

"Still searching, no luck yet." He replied.

Unfortunately, blocking his path was an old pal.

"Hello, Blue Buster. Up for a spar?" Escape asked.

"I don't have time to play with you," Ryuji replied, bringing out his Powered Custom visor and attaching it to the Morphin Brace.

" _ **Are you Ready?"**_ It called out. Gorisaki checked in with an okay, so Ryuji pushed both transformation buttons, causing the Brace to declare, _**"It's Morphin Time! Powered Custom!"**_

"Powered Morphin!" Ryuji shouted, going into Powered Custom.

Elsewhere in the city, Yoko bumped into Hiromu, who had gone into statue mode. Nick was currently trying to get him to snap out of it. Unfortunately, the street Hiromu was on had a chicken restaurant with a giant neon chicken out front.

"Hey, Hiromu! Snap out of it!" Nick pleaded.

"Mou! Not now!" Yoko complained as she had a visual on the nearby Metaroid. This one was red in color and had a flamethrower equipped.

"Only one way for me to handle this by myself." Yoko thought aloud as she went Powered Custom herself.

Meanwhile, the Shinkengers minus Kaoru were still at work trying to stop the massive amount of Moogers trying to destroy them. They had cleared the second wave that had come out of the gap between worlds by using their special weapons with some help from Haruto, but a third wave had shown up.

"How's everyone's Mojikara?" Takeru asked.

"I'm okay, my lord!" Ryunosuke replied.

"I'm still in it," Mako added.

"It'll take more than that to take me out of this fight!" Chiaki declared.

"I'm good Tono-sama!" Kotoha exclaimed.

"I'm okay too Take-chan!" Genta finished.

"Haruto?"

"I'm good, Takeru."

"What I would like to know is why Mother has not shown up yet…" Takeru wondered.

Back at Mr. Brown's, the effects of Haruto's Sleep Ring had finally worn off, and Kaoru had started to wake up. Feeling refreshed, she looked around expecting to find her companions, but they had apparently left to go fight presumably. In the chair next to her, Kousuke had apparently gotten bored waiting for Kaoru to wake up and had fallen asleep himself. It was true that he probably knew where the others were, but Kaoru felt like having a little fun with him before she woke him up. Out came the brush tip as Kaoru eyed the sleeping Kousuke with a smirk…

Meanwhile, at the other Sanzu Gas dispenser, the Go-Ongers were busy trying to take out Grinders, or as they referred to them, Ugatz. With a Mantan Gun in one hand and his Road Saber in the other, Sousuke was doing his best to whittle down the horde.

"Cover us!" Gunpei called out as he and Hanto brought their weapons together. While Saki used her Racing Bullet to annoy the robots temporarily, Birca's spirit charged out from their team cannon, shouting in Italian and wiping out a bunch.

Sousuke brought out the Kankan Bar in the hopes that they could get rid of more, but Renn cautioned, "Sousuke, wait! It hasn't been working right lately!"

"What do you mean?"

"You'll just have to see for yourself."

Wondering what could be wrong, he loaded the Ancient Engine Souls into both his Mantan Gun and the Kankan Bar and combined them, aimed them at a group of Grinders, and fired. Instead of the spirits of the Ancient Engines, the spirits of a certain train powered by imagination came out. On board, Sentai people in blue, green, yellow and pink were waving, and a certain red-suited man with an engineer hat was sticking his head out the window of the locomotive, declaring, "I can see…your last stop!"

"I see what you mean," Sousuke replied after the spectacle was over. "Shouldn't those guys be kids again by now?"

"Renn, what's in this thing?" Saki asked as she took down a few more Grinders.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good. But we have to stop these guys first before we can even think about destroying it."

Unfortunately for Renn's plan, more Grinders appeared!

"What do we do now?" Saki asked.

Missiles hit the Grinders, as Hiroto and Miu showed up to help.

"Don't break that thing. It's full of gas made from Sanzu Water. " Hiroto explained. "There's too many Ugatz here. We won't be able to take them all out, even with us helping."

"But what can we do to get away?" Sousuke asked.

"Easy. Sousuke, Renn, and Saki form their cannon and fire and then withdraw after Gunpei and Hanto fire theirs. After they fire, we will fire our Wing Boosters and then flee as well."

Cannons were formed, Engine Souls were loaded, Bus-On, followed by Carrigator, and then Toripter and Jum-Bowhale fired off, and the Go-Ongers and Wings withdrew back to the Ginjiro. Miu reminded the depressed Go-Ongers that at least one of them was destroyed, and they would have to replace it if they wanted whatever plan they had to work.

Luckily back with the Metaroid, Hiromu had managed to snap out of it and was helping Yoko deal with the Burneroid.

"We faced this guy before. He should be no trouble for us." Hiromu replied.

"That was before; this is now," Yoko replied, going skyward and then unleashing a series of kicks onto it, which sent it reeling back.

Hiromu formed his Ichigan Buster and turned the zoom, causing it to declare, _**"It's Time for Special Buster"**_ which finished it off.

"It's so much easier when other people don't interfere with Metaroids before we get there," Hiromu commented.

"Hiromu! Haruto and Kouta were just trying to help!" Nick said in their defense.

Just then a call came through on their Braces.

"Help! Ryuji's fighting Escape and he's getting close to overheating **!"** Gorisaki wailed.

"We're on our way," Hiromu replied, hopping on Nick with Yoko and speeding off.

Elsewhere, the seven Samurai Rangers had their hands full with Bones, as they dodged his beams which had turned civilians, as well as two Beat Riders, into flesh puddles. Trying to dodge beams, attack the monster, and keep the pesky Moogers at bay was a tall order. Jayden's plan was to have Kevin use the Shark Disc for some extra punch and have him, Mike, Emily, and Mia concentrate on the Moogers, while he used the Black Box, Lauren used Shogun Mode, and with Antonio's help, concentrated on the monster. So far, that seemed to be working, as the Mooger ranks were thinning and reinforcements seemed to be decreasing (when in reality, they were being thrown behind the effort to destroy the Shinkengers)

"Let's finish this guy!" Jayden declared, as he brought out the Bullzooka and attached his Spin Sword equipped with the Black Box to it to make it the Super Bullzooka. Lauren meanwhile readied Fire Smasher Cannon Mode as Antonio struck with a Barracuda Bite to buy the others time to get ready. The attacks were unleashed, Bones went down, and the civilians returned to normal. Of course, that meant it was time for the second life. The Samurai Megazord, Claw Battlezord, and Bull Megazord were brought out, and the giant robot fight was on.

As giant robots and giant skeletons stomped around, an astronomical number of Moogers had forced the Shinkengers to resort to their special weapon attacks, which drained Mojikara more than just attacking with them.

"Take a breather, guys. I'm going to tag in and give you a chance to try and recover." Haruto explained. A blonde man, a four-member male band, and a bunch of girls with Drivers on their waists had all shown up.

" _ **Flame...Dragon! Bou Bou Bou Bou Bou!"**_ The WizarDriver announced as Haruto went into Flame Dragon. He then used his Connect Ring to bring in the Drago Timer, which announced, _**"Drago Time!"**_ As he attached it to his forearm, and then _**"Set Up!"**_ As he turned it to the red portion of the wheel, and finally, _**"Start!"**_ , as he depressed the thumb, starting the countdown.

"Now, it's Sho-Time!" Haruto declared.

"Ehh?" Kotoha exclaimed. "I thought you already said that Haruto-san?"

"He did, little lady! What he means is… _Maji ka? Maji de? Maji da Showtime_!" The blonde man explained, breaking into Haruto's theme song.

Fired up by Sho from Golden Bomber, Haruto tore into the Moogers, depressing the thumb three more times as the color wheel ticked around to summon Water Dragon, Hurricane Dragon, and Land Dragon.

" _ **Chōīne! Blizzard! Saikō!"**_ Water Dragon's Driver declared as he froze a bunch of Moogers, as Land Dragon with his Drago Hell Claws equipped slashed them away. Hurricane Dragon used his Thunder Ring to vaporize another group of Moogers and then used his Copy Ring to give himself another WizarSwordGun.

"Wow! Look at the Haruto go!" Kotoha exclaimed.

"Only the Red one is Haruto, Kotoha," Mako exclaimed.

The Drago Timer announced _**"Final Time!"**_ and the other three Dragons summoned their Drago parts and unleashed Dragon Four-mation on the Moogers, hitting them with fire breath, hurricanes, a whack of the Drago Tail, and swipes from the Drago Hell Claws.

Haruto let out another sigh as hopefully, this was it for the Moogers. But that was before Enter appeared, with several Armored Riders flanking him.

"Enter?!" Takeru exclaimed in disbelief. "Why aren't you fighting the Busters?" He asked.

"The Mademoiselle is busy with them right now. But perhaps you can entertain my friends here."

"Kazuraba's not here. I'm sitting this one out." The Banana-themed Armored Rider declared, walking off, presumably to find Kouta and take him out.

"Ooh! The one with the Magic Driver! Marika, you amuse yourself with the spandex people. The Ring Mage is mine." The one with the Lemon Energy Lockseed declared.

"Aw man, you took all the good targets!" The Cherry themed Armored Rider complained.

Haruto spun the wheel on the Drago Timer around for a second Final Time, and then scanned it on his Driver, as he went into All Dragon and flew towards Duke.

Takeru wasted no time going into Super Shinken Red and heading for Marika to protect his vassals. Genta tried to deal with Sigurd by himself, but he was beaten back.

"This guy is tough!' Genta exclaimed.

To keep the vassals occupied, Enter sent some Buglars in. Still tired, and the Mojikara still recovering, they did their best. Genta joined the fight against the Buglars as well, while Takeru attempted to hold off Marika.

"Look Mako-san! A meteor!" Kotoha exclaimed, forgetting she was in the middle of a battle and pointed to the sky.

"Kotoha! Focus! There's no way you could see a meteor during the day!" Mako told her.

"But I did see a meteor!" She insisted.

"A meteor? That must mean…" Haruto said as he fought with Duke.

A blue ball of energy landed, as Kamen Rider Meteor arrived on the scene, used Saturn again and gave Marika something to think about.

"What took you so long?" Haruto asked.

"Gentaro got lost. We had to call Shelly for directions." Meteor explained.

"You know Shelly?! She's my space twin!" Kotoha explained.

As everyone tried to make sense of what Kotoha just said, a cry of "RIDER DOUBLE ROCKET PUNCH!" was heard.

Fourze arrived and crashed into the Buglars, causing them to explode.

"Are you aliens?" Kotoha asked.

"No, we're Riders! I'm Fourze, and this is Meteor! We're Haruto's buds!" Fourze explained.

"Haruto-san, you have friends in space?"

"No Kotoha, they're from Earth! They just look like aliens!" Haruto explained, while at the same time trying to fend off Duke. He used Strike Dragon on him, but it was not enough. Haruto tried to scan his Infinity Ring, but he did not have enough mana to activate it.

"Oh, Shit," Haruto swore.

"Ah, so your Driver runs on magic from its wearer! This is interesting!" Duke exclaimed as he readied his Sonic Arrow to shish kabob poor Haruto when a motorcycle revving was heard, Kousuke leaped off of it and tackled Haruto to the ground as the shot missed. Kaoru screeched to a stop and rushed over to help Genta and the other Shinkengers.

"Mayonnaise! It's about time you got here! What happened to your face?" Haruto asked, as there were all sorts of drawings on Kousuke's face. Mako and Kotoha started to giggle.

"Hey, Kaoru? You do that? Gimme five Princess!" Chiaki exclaimed as he high-fived Kaoru for her prank on Kousuke.

Haruto powered down to basic Flame, which was all he had mana for.

"I'll help Ryunosuke and the others. I'm low on mana; can you take care of this guy for me?" Haruto asked.

"Hey! RIDER CHIPS is here! Sure I will, even though I can't eat these guys, I'm itching for a fight after my nap!"

Haruto and the others decided not to pry as Kousuke changed into Beast.

"Um, it's…um…I got it! Butt Kicking Time!" Kousuke declared, bringing out the Dice Saber and charging at Duke as RIDER CHIPS broke into BEASTBITE.

"Hey! Cherry Guy! Let's settle this man to man!" Fourze declared as he headed for Sigurd, turning gold as he assumed Elec States.

Takeru received a call from Jin, telling them the Megazord had arrived, but they had to go back up Hiromu and the others against Escape. In the meantime, could they stall the Megazord until they could deal with it?

"Go. I'll deal with her." Meteor said as he charged at Marika.

"We will try." Takeru declared, as he boarded the Ushii Origami, Kaoru went with the vassals in Shinken-Oh, and Genta called in Ebi and joined up with Shinken-Oh to form Daikai Shinken-Oh.

"I suppose I'll go see how the Mademoiselle is doing…" Enter said to himself as he teleported away.

Hiromu and Yoko arrived on the scene just in time. Ryuji was not quite full berserk yet, but he was getting very irritated with Escape as she laughed while dodging his attacks. Ryuji responded by throwing a chunk of pavement at her and shouted like a madman.

"He's gone berserk. Yoko, can you try to get him near a hydrant or some other water source to cool him down? I'll try and keep Escape busy." Hiromu asked.

"I'll try," Yoko replied.

Hiromu brought out his Powered Custom visor as well and powered up, and then, with Sougan Blade in one hand and Ichigan Buster in the other, he charged Escape while Yoko tried to get Ryuji to go the other way. Due to his current berserk state, he knocked Yoko away, but fortunately, she was caught by a just arriving Jin and J.

"What took you guys so long?" She asked.

"We had to use the subway," J explained.

"How's he doing?" Jin asked.

"He's going crazy, but he's not critical yet," Yoko explained.

"Well, that cooling system I installed on Gorisaki is doing its job. But it won't keep him cooler for long. We've got to get him cooled down right away."

A berserk Ryuji was going after Escape, and even trying to destroy Hiromu because he got in the way. Jin spotted a water fountain nearby that just happened to be in the right place at the right time.

"I've got an idea. Can you two try and help Hiromu with Escape while I distract Ryuji?" Jin asked.

"We will do our best," J said, answering for both him and Yoko before she could answer herself.

"Hey! Ryuji-chan! Your robot designs suck!" Jin called teasingly.

This somehow got Ryuji's attention, who then charged like, well, a madman towards Jin and the water fountain.

"Is he nuts?" Hiromu asked.

Just before Ryuji could strike Jin, he flipped over his head and kicked Ryuji into the fountain, causing a geyser of steam to shoot into the air and Ryuji to regain his senses.

"Jin-san, are my robot designs really that bad?" Ryuji asked his mentor.

"Good to have you back, Ryuji. Now let's finish this chick off."

The five Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters lined up.

"Red Buster!"

"Blue Buster!"

"Yellow Buster!"

"Beet Buster!"

"Stag Buster!"

"Busters Ready? Go!" Hiromu declared, as they charged, activating their finishers as they closed the distance.

Energy slashes from Beet and Stag, followed by a giant punch from Ryuji, kicks to the head from Yoko, and a Volcanic Attack from Hiromu was enough to convince Escape that this would not be her day and she teleported away.

"Oh, crap! J! We've got to help the Shinkengers!"

"Right! Activating my Marker System!"

As Jin and J hurried to help the Shinkengers, their counterparts were busy with Bones. Shotgun blasts and Gatling attacks, along with finishers from the other two giant robots were not enough, so the call was made to go into Claw Armor Megazord and try a Double Katana Slash.

"Let's try the Battle Cannon," Jayden suggested.

The auxiliary Zords formed together, and the Samurai opened fire, but Bones was still kicking.

"Enough's enough. Samurai Gigazord!" Jayden ordered.

All their mecha combined into a gigantic monstrosity, kanji for all their Folding Zords were drawn, and a massive energy blast, boosted by Lauren still being in Shogun Mode, took down Bones.

"Samurai Rangers, victory is ours." Jayden and Lauren replied.

Meanwhile, their counterparts were busy stalling. Being that their opponent was mechanical; their finishing attacks were having little to no effect. When DaiKai Shinken-Oh failed, being that their job was to stall, Ryunosuke suggested that they simply annoy the Burnerzord by continuing to change forms.

"Not a bad idea!" Genta replied, being that DaiKaiOh had four right off the bat.

With Daikai-Oh in its default "East" configuration, he let loose with Ebibasami Honte Gaeshi.

Next, he spun the wheel to switch it into its "South" configuration, as it declared, _**"Nan to? Minami!"**_

Genta struck the Burnerzord with its twin katana using Ebigantana Daimyō Oroshi. It then tried to burn Genta, so he quickly switched over to "West," using its fan to block the fire attack as it declared, _**"Osshā! Nishi!"**_

"As Haruto would say, it's time for the finale!" Genta declared, spinning the wheel to "North," bringing in the Ika Origami and having it combine with DaiKaiOh, as it declared, _**"Kita kita kita kitā!"**_

"Ika DaiKaiOh, Armed under Providence!" Genta proclaimed. "Yarrika tokkan!" He declared, stabbing the enemy robot with his Ika Spear.

"Our turn!" Ryunosuke called out, as they performed Samurai Busou with Kabuto, Kajiki, and Tora one by one, attacking the Burnerzord themselves.

" **Hey, Boss! I want in on this too!"** Daigoyou asked.

"Okay!" Genta called out.

Daigoyou merged with all but the Shishi Origami to form Shinken Daigoyou and attacked with Jitte Itchokusen.

Back on the ground, the fighting between Fourze, Meteor, and Beast against the three New Generation Riders was intense. Fourze placed the Elec Switch into the slot on Billy the Rod, and three warning alarms sounded as it declared, _**"Limit Break!"**_ he plugged the cable into the right plug, and jammed the weapon into the ground, declaring, "Rider Ten Billion Bolt Burst!", greatly disorienting Sigurd but buying time for him to switch to the top plug and fire off the Rider Ten Billion Volt Shoot and slash with the Rider Ten Billon Volt Break.

"Okay Gold boy, let's see what you do with this!" Sigurd declared, loading his opened Energy Lockseed into his Sonic Arrow and firing a full power attack at Fourze, who dodged and switched into Fire States.

He inserted the Switch into the Hee-Hackgun, and two klaxons sounded as it declared _**"Limit Break!"**_

"Rider Exploding Shoot!" Fourze declared as the weapon gathered up thermal energy around him and then released it at Sigurd, knocking him away.

"Okay, time for Cosmic!" Fourze declared, inserting the Cosmic States Switch and turning it on, arming him with a strange rocket sword. "My friendship will take on the universe!"

He installed the Claw Switch onto the Module, which caused his Driver to proclaim the Switch's name and _**"On!"**_ in a choir voice, which caused a three-pronged blade to strike at Sigurd. He then switched his weapon from Boost Mode into Sword Mode, and inserted the Cosmic Switch into the bottom of it, causing low-toned klaxons to sound and for it to announce, **_"Limit Break!"_**.

"Rider Super Galaxy Finish!" Fourze declared, knocking Sigurd out of henshin and causing him to scramble away.

"Ryuusei, I'm going to help out the Shinkengers with this new Switch!" Fourze explained, activating his new Maximize Astroswitch.

"Gentaro! Wait!"

Surprisingly, instead of making Fourze into a giant, he vanished from sight!

"Haruto, use your familiars. He's got to be around here somewhere." Meteor explained.

Haruto did, and a short time later, Garuda flew up to Haruto's face with Fourze on its back.

"Good work Garuda! Now, why is Fourze small?" Haruto wondered.

"I was wondering the same thing!"

Although he was quite busy with Marika at the moment, Meteor explained in between arrow volleys that Gentaro had grabbed the two new Astroswitches, Maximize, and Minimize, before Kengo had finished testing them.

"They have a fifty percent chance of doing the opposite of what they were supposed to do," Meteor explained.

"So maybe I should try the other one to make me bigger?" Fourze thought.

"No!" Meteor called as he dodged another attack from Marika. "If it works as advertised we'll need microscopes to find you! Fortunately, the effects of the backfire wear off in three hours."

The situation resolved, Meteor went back to fighting with Marika, but she was keeping her distance, keeping him from using his martial arts skills on her and only allowing him one way to fight back which she could easily defend against. Seeing that he was getting frustrated with being on the defense the entire fight, Beast called out,

"Hey! Wanna trade?"

"That would probably be very advantageous at the moment."

"Whatever! Here I come!" Beast declared.

Duke, surprised at the handoff, was now at the mercy of Meteor as he placed his Astroswitch into his Meteor Galaxy, causing it to declare, " _ **Limit Break, Okay!"**_ He then struck Duke with a series of fast hard jabs in the Starlight Shower attack, causing all his punches to look like comets.

"Time to finish this." Meteor declared, going into Meteor Storm again and making his declaration that his fate would deliver a storm, who was about to strike at Duke in his new form when a blonde haired woman in white appeared to all assembled, warning Meteor and Beast not to kill the New Generation Riders.

"Well, that kills some of the fun, but okay!" Beast declared as he used his Chameleon Mantle's tongue to strike at the distant Marika and then spun the wheel on his sword, stopping it with his ring, only for it to come up…

"A Two?" Beast exclaimed in disbelief.

Two mana constructed chameleons appeared and tried in vain to attack Marika, who quickly dispatched them with her bow.

"Oh, that's it! Time for Hyper!" Beast declared, donning his Hyper Ring and turning it in his belt, transforming him into his gaudy blue and gold form. Bringing out the Mirage Magnum, he fired at her a few times normally before opening the lion's mouth on the Hyper Ring and sticking it in the back, causing it to announce _**"Hyper! Magnum Strike!"**_

Chimera emerged from the gun and circled Beast Hyper, before slamming into his back and coming out as a spirit blast, which was enough to knock Marika out of her henshin and send her packing as well. Meanwhile, Meteor inserted his Meteor Switch back into his Driver, and then placed the Meteor Storm Switch on the top of his staff, and initiated the Meteor Storm Strike, which rather than destroying Duke, it simply knocked him out of henshin as well and all the New Generation Riders fled to fight another day.

"Whew!" Haruto sighed, now that the battle was finally over for now.

After trying all their forms, the Shinkengers were out of options and on the ropes with the Burnerzord, but fortunately for them, Jin and J finally showed up in Buster Hercules and unleashed Hercules Crisis to destroy the Burnerzord.

"Shutdown Complete!" Jin and J declared.

Takeru was about to utter his catchphrase, but he nodded to Genta, who led the Shinkengers in the victory clap.

"This brings this chapter to a close!" Takeru said afterward.

Several hours later, back at Mr. Brown's, Fourze, back to his original size and in his civilian form as Gentaro Kisaragi, performed his trademark friendship handshake with all the Shinkengers.

"There! We're all buds now!"

"Do you really have to go back to Japan already?" Kotoha asked.

"Yeah, we could use the extra help." Chiaki insisted.

"I wish we could stay, but Tomoko-chan and Yuki would worry if we were gone too long. Let's get going, Gentaro." Ryuusei, also known as Kamen Rider Meteor, explained.

Ryuusei placed the Meteor Switch into his Meteor Driver, pulled a trigger back in the center, causing the Driver to announce, _**"Meteor Ready?**_ " and played funky disco music. Meanwhile, Gentaro had flipped four switches, causing the Driver to count down " ** _3, 2, 1!"_** When the countdown finished, they both shouted "Henshin!" and Gentaro moved the Enter Lever and raised his right arm to the sky, as they transformed into Fourze in Rocket States and Meteor.

"You might want to stand back." Ryuusei cautioned as the mages and samurai took several steps back before Gentaro blasted off with a cry of "Uchuu Kitaaaaaaaaa!" As Ryuusei sighed and turned into his meteor form and flew off as well.

"Bye Gentaro! Bye Ryuusei! Come to Kyoto if you get a chance!" Kotoha called after them.

All the Shinkengers' and mages' stomachs growled, but Haruto was ready.

"I should have just enough mana to use this." He said, turning on his Driver and removing an orange ring with a crossed knife and fork outline.

" _ **Cooking! Please!"**_ the Driver announced, turning Haruto into a chef.

Everyone headed inside to see what Chef Haruto would cook up for them, while Genta whipped up some sushi to tide them over.

Meanwhile, Kaito Kumon was wandering the city, looking for Kouta when he spotted Enter in front of him.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Banane." Enter said.

"Get out of my way. I'm only interested in Kazuraba." Kaito answered.

"I see. Let's have a duel. If you win, you can do whatever you want. But if I win, you have to do whatever I ask as long as you're here."

"Fine."

"Oh, there's one catch. You won't be dueling against me. You'll be dueling with the Mademoiselle." Enter explained as Escape showed up.

"Enter, is he any good?" She asked.

"Let's find out, shall we?"

"This is Gog." She replied, kissing one of her guns. "And this is Magog." She replied, kissing the other. "And I am Escape. I'm pretty good." She finished before turning into her battle form.

Kaito produced an apple-themed Lockseed from his coat.

"I've been meaning to try this one out. I suppose now's as good a time as any. He opened the lock, causing it to proclaim, _**"Ringo!**_ " as a Crack un-zippered above his head.

"Henshin!" He called out, making a series of arm motions and then locking it into his belt, which declared, _**"Lock On!"**_ , and played a European trumpet fanfare.

He then depressed the blade on his Sengoku Driver, causing it to call out, " _ **Come On! Ringo Arms!**_ _**Might of Sword and Shield!"**_ An apple descended to his shoulders and then opened up, forming red armor on him, arming him with a shield with a sword in it.

[A/N: This isn't the same Ringo Arms he gets in the series that starts to turn him into an Inves, and he later destroys. You'll see where he gets this one at the start of Chapter 13.]

 _This brings this Chapter to a close…_


	13. The Golden Knight Just Passing Through

Kaito Kumon found himself within Team Baron's HQ. He could have sworn he was on a plane bound for someplace called Panorama City.

"Yo! Kaito Kumon, or should I say, Armored Rider Baron?" A voice said.

Kaito looked around the room to find DJ Sagara.

"How did you get in here?" He demanded.

"That's not important right now. What is important is what you're going to do when you get where you're going."

"I'm going to defeat Kazuraba, of course." He replied.

"Oh! Really?" DJ Sagara answered in disbelief.

"I am going to defeat him. Furthermore, I don't need this Enter's help or Yggdrasil's to do it!" He declared proudly.

"There's the fire I like to see!" DJ Sagara laughed. "But here's the thing. Enter has his own plans in Panorama, what they are, even I don't know. So if you want to do your own thing and go after Gaim, you're going to need a little help."

Unbeknownst to Kaito as he was talking to DJ Sagara, the mysterious man had taken an apple, turned it into a metallic apple by manipulating it with his hands, and then turned it into a Lockseed the same way. He tossed the completed Lockseed to Baron.

"What's this?" Kaito asked.

"Just a gift. Gotta keep this competition interesting, you know."

…

Kaito awoke seated on a plane, with the same mysterious Lockseed from his dream sitting on the tray table in front of him. Next to him, a young woman in a white dress and jean jacket snored gently as she used the leather jacket-clad man seated next to her as a headrest. Across the aisle, Lock Dealer Sid was out like a light with his hat over his face, and Professor Ryoma Sengoku and his assistant Yoko Minato were looking over battle data that Enter had given them on Wizard. He got Ms. Minato's attention and tossed over the Lockseed.

"Ask him what he makes of this."

After a few minutes of oohing and ahhing, as Ryouma looked the device over like a kid who just got just what he asked Santa for on Christmas morning, he handed it back to Ms. Minato and then tossed it back over to Kaito.

"He says it's a Class S, Ringo Lockseed. He's never seen one like it before. It might be comparable to the Kachidoki Arms that Kouta Kazuraba has. Where'd you get this?" She asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

 **Power Rangers Samurai vs. Ronin Warriors**

 **Act 13: The Golden Knight Just Passing Through.**

Kaito ducked behind his Apple Reflector shield to fend off the bullet storm that Escape unleashed in his direction. He swung his sword, but she simply blocked with the bayonets on her guns and laughed.

This had not gone well from the beginning. He had pressed the Cutting Blade on his Sengoku Driver once, and nothing had happened. He had pressed it twice, and again, nothing. Perhaps the third time would be the charm?

Kaito pressed down three times on the Cutting Blade, causing his Driver to exclaim, _**"Ringo Sparkling!"**_ He then leaped into the air, with an apple projected on his foot and launched into a Rider Kick, which Escape simply shrugged off as if it was nothing.

"WHAT? This thing's a piece of junk!" Kaito screamed in disbelief as he removed the Lockseed and de-henshined. He was going to toss it away, but the fact that it was Class S and the Professor claimed it was on par with Kachidoki kept him from doing so.

"Oh well. It looks like you're working with me a little longer." Enter replied, clearly happy that Escape's victory had retained Kaito's services a bit longer.

"So what do you want me to do?" Kaito asked.

"Very simple, really, just babysit this Metaroid for me." Enter explained, producing a pizza cutter from his coat.

"Metavirus; Kiru; Install." He said, connecting his download pad to it and swiping the appropriate card on his laptop.

The affected object began to say "Cutteroid" over and over again and formed into a robot with a large saw blade at the end of one arm.

"Well, we're off to find the mages!" Ryouma and Minato-san explained.

"Very well. Good hunting." Enter replied.

"How come they can go do what they want and I can't?" Kaito asked.

"Because, you disobeyed." Enter explained simply.

Resigned to his fate, Kaito could only watch as the other three New Generation Riders went mage hunting.

Meanwhile, the Ring Mage of Hope himself was out on a mission of his own. The Cooking Ring that Kousuke had brought him from Wajima-san's shop was able to give him the ability to cook and bake magically, but its one drawback was it failed to grant him the knowledge to make donuts. So, this morning, Haruto was out trying to find a donut shop, which after much looking and asking around, he had found.

"One box of plain sugar donuts, please," Haruto asked the man behind the counter.

"You sure? We're having a special today on a box of Samurai Donuts!" The owner explained.

"Samurai Donuts?" Haruto inquired.

"Yes, they've been decorated with the faces of the Samurai Rangers that protect this city! You interested?"

Haruto pondered this for a moment, before replying, "Plain Sugar!"

"Sorry, we're all out of those boxes. That guy just bought the last one!" the owner answered, pointing to the door.

Haruto turned to find a large bulky gentleman leaving through the entrance! Haruto hurried after him, which was very easy, and asked him if he could have just one.

"Sorry! They're all for me!" The other man replied.

"You know, you should really try on one of my rings!" Haruto insisted, placing it on the man's right hand.

"Hey! What the?"

" _ **Sleep, Please!"**_ The WizarDriver announced, knocking the man out.

"So sorry." Haruto apologized, taking the box as the man snored away.

Haruto was about to take a bite when he spotted Ryouma, Minato-san, and Sid coming his way.

"Always when I'm eating." He mused. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in Haruto's head, as he donned the Connect Ring, and used it to place the donuts on the island at Mr. Brown's. He then summoned Garuda and instructed him to lead the Shinkengers and Kousuke to his location.

"Henshin." The three called out simultaneously.

" _ **Lemon Energy!"**_ Ryouma's Lockseed proclaimed.

" _ **Peach Energy!"**_ Minato-san's declared.

" _ **Cherry Energy!"**_ Sid's announced.

The two placed them on their Genesis Drivers, and it declared, _**"Lock On!"**_ They then pressed a compressor on the side, which caused a cup to fill up with light and declared, _**"Soda!"**_

" _ **Cherry Energy Arms!"**_

It announced _**"Peach Energy Arms!"**_ And played Arabian music for Minato-san, but Ryouma's called out, " _ **Fight, Power! Fight, Power! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fi-Fi-Fi-Fi-Fight!"**_

" _ **Flame…Please! Hi Hi, Hi-Hi-Hi!"**_ Came the announcement from Haruto's Driver. He used his Connect Ring again to bring out his weapon.

"Now, it's Showtime!" Haruto proclaimed.

Back at Mr. Brown's, the girls were poolside as usual but joined by Kousuke, who had fallen asleep. Kaoru was painting his toenails bright green when Garuda arrived.

"It's Garu-chan! Haruto's in trouble? You want us to follow you?" Kotoha guessed from the non-verbal responses that Haruto's familiar was making.

"Let's go," Takeru replied.

"Kousuke, time to wake up…" Mako said in the sweetest voice imaginable.

"Not now Mommy. Five more minutes…"

"There's a whole bunch of Phantoms for you to eat…" Kaoru replied, getting into the fun.

"Phantoms?! I'm in! Hey, what did you do to my toes!?" Kousuke answered, waking up immediately.

As usual, possibly due to Haruto's influence, Samurai-themed motorcycles were summoned by kanji, with Kousuke riding with Mako this time, although it took a few tries to get a grip on her that she was comfortable with, before riding off following Garuda.

Shooting the Riders was not working as his silver bullets only worked well on Phantoms and other organic enemies, so he was limited to only using his sword to fight back. Of course, he was slightly outnumbered three to one, so some odd evening was in order.

" _ **Flame…Dragon! Bou! Bou! Bou Bou Bou!"**_ The Driver announced, transforming him into his Flame Dragon form.

" _ **Drago Time!"**_ It announced as he attached it to his forearm, and then _**"Set Up!"**_ As he turned it to the red portion of the color wheel, and finally, _**"Start!"**_ Haruto depressed the thumb to start the timer, and it ticked away as Haruto dodged arrow after arrow.

"Time to finish this." Ryouma declared as he pushed in the compressor once, causing his Driver to call out, _**"Lemon Squash!,"**_ gathering energy in the Sonic Arrow to slash Haruto with it, but suddenly he was struck by Water Dragon! Marika charged in herself, but out of a portal in the air came Hurricane Dragon and used his gun to disrupt her attack.

"Don't worry; I'll get him!" Sid replied, inserting his Cherry Lockseed into the Sonic Arrow and preparing to fire, only for Land Dragon to appear out of the ground and slash him as well!

" _ **Bind, Please!"**_ Came the announcements from Water Dragon, Hurricane Dragon, and Land Dragon's Drivers as water, wind, and stone tied up the three Riders.

"The finale!" Haruto declared, scanning another Ring in his Driver.

" _ **Chōīne! Kick Strike! Saikō!"**_ The Driver proclaimed. His clones followed suit.

Four Haruto flipped and flipped, and then went skyward, with Haruto and Water Dragon slamming into Duke, Hurricane striking Marika, and Land hitting Sigurd.

"You're a tough bunch aren't you?" Haruto said to himself. "Ah good! Help's arrived."

"Ippitsu Shoujou!" The Shinkengers called.

"Hen….shin!" Kousuke added, opening the gates on his Driver as it announced, _**"L-I-O-N! Lion!"**_

"Shinken Red! Shiba Takeru."

"Princess Shinken Red! Shiba Kaoru."

"The Same! Blue! Ikenami Ryunosuke!"

"The Same! Pink! Shiraishi Mako!"

"The Same! Green! Tani Chiaki!"

"The Same! Yellow! Hanaori Kotoha!"

"Kamen Rider Wizard! Souma Haruto!" The four Dragons said in unison.

"Kamen…Rider…Beast! Nitoh Kousuke!"

"The Samurai Sentai authorized by Providence!"

"Shinkenger!"

"Going forth!"

"It's lunch…oh wait, I can't eat them. It's Butt-Kicking Time!" Kousuke finished.

"Where's Genta?" Haruto asked.

"He's busy with customers and can't get away from the stand right now. He'll try to catch up." Takeru explained.

"Sid, go play with the samurai. The Mages are ours." Ryouma instructed.

"Yer the boss!" Sid replied as Shinkenmaru were brought out and met his Sonic Arrow.

"Hey! Nitoh! Can I borrow Dolphi for a little while?" Water Dragon asked Kousuke.

"Yeah sure, but give it back!"

" _ **Beast…Please!"**_ The Driver announced. Water Dragon began diving into the ground and leaping out like a dolphin, arcing over Ryouma and Marika and striking them before diving back into the ground. Ryouma disappeared and began firing at the Dragons, who wondered where he was when Haruto used the Light Ring to reveal him.

"Go get him Land Dragon!" Haruto insisted, as his yellow self summoned his claws and began taking swipes at Ryouma, who activated his Squash function and used the energy from his Lockseed to create clones that surrounded Land Dragon and then destroyed the clone.

" _ **Chōīne! Blizzard! Saikō!"**_ Called Water Dragon's Driver as he used the Ring to freeze Ryouma in his tracks. He was about to use a Water Dragon Slash, but Ryouma somehow broke free and used a Sonic Volley to eliminate that Dragon as well.

Hurricane managed to stun Marika with his Thunder Ring, but she used her Squash function to cut him down.

"Oh shit," Haruto swore, knowing he couldn't go All Dragon without his clones. That meant only one thing.

" _ **Infinity, Please!**_ _ **Hi-Sui-Fu-Do, Bou-Zaba-Byu-Dogon!**_ _ **"**_

"Mayonnaise? Could you take the other one?"

"Ah, man! My Granny told me if I ever hit a girl, she'd come down from Akita and kick my ass!" Said Kousuke in response.

"Even if one is trying to kill you to take your Driver?" Haruto asked.

"Well, in that case, I guess it's okay! Since you're going all out, I might as well too!" He replied, bringing out his Hyper Ring.

 **"** _ **Hyper, Go: Hy-Hy-Hy-Hyper!**_ **"** His Driver declared, roaring like a lion.

"Come! Dragon!" Haruto called, as Dragon emerged from his Driver and turned into the AxCalibur. He scanned his Infinity Ring and dashed at high speed towards Ryouma, and began slashing away. Kousuke and Marika began to engage in a running duel between energy blasts.

At the hotel where they were staying, Yoko, Saki, and Miu were relaxing by the pool. While Saki read a fashion magazine and Miu a trashy romance novel, Yoko was reading, of all things, a textbook!

"Yoko, you do realize we're on vacation, right?" Saki asked.

"Yeah, but Ryuji's still on my case to do good in school." She replied.

"You sure you don't have a magazine or another book hiding in there?" Saki asked her.

"No, I tried that with Usada, but he always found out."

"So what are you studying?" Miu asked.

Yoko held up the textbook to reveal that it was on entomology.

"Bugs? You like that stuff?" Miu exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah! They're fascinating!" Yoko replied.

Just then, the other members of her team showed up at the gate leading to the pool.

"Yoko! Come on! We've got a Metaroid!" Ryuji called.

"Sorry girls, I'm off to work!" Yoko replied, pulling her uniform on over her yellow bikini and heading off with her teammates.

With Hiromu on Nick and Ryuji and the others driving in an SUV from the EMC that the Gokaigers had flown over with Enertron, him leading the way since Nick could not find his rear end with hands, a road map, and GPS.

"There it is!" Yoko called from the passenger seat, pointing to the saw blade equipped machine.

"Who's that guy?" Jin asked, noticing Kaito as well.

"Let's find out," Ryuji said.

Everyone got out, and Hiromu got off of Nick and lined up.

"Looks like I get to have some fun after all." Kaito replied, unlocking his primary Lockseed as it declared, _**"Banana!"**_ And causing one to unzip from a portal over his head.

"Henshin!" Kaito called, going through motions and locking it into his Driver. In response, the five Go-Busters readied their own devices which declared, _**"It's Morphin Time!"**_ Their suits appeared on them.

"Let's Morphin!" The Busters called, finishing their transformation by locking their visors and helmets into place.

" _ **Come On! Banana Arms! Knight of Spe-ar!"**_ Kaito's Driver announced.

"Red Buster!"

"Blue Buster!"

"Yellow Buster!"

"Beet Buster!"

"Stag Buster!"

"Busters Ready? Go!"

Blades in hand, the Go-Busters charged at the Metaroid and Kaito.

Back in the Ginjiro, Gorisaki, Hiroto, and Renn continued to work on the Buster Souls with BOMPER when the latter announced something had come over!

"More Ugatz?" Renn groaned.

" **Bom Bom! The signal's a little stronger; it might be a Banki!"** BOMPER replied.

"Let's get the girls and get going." Hiroto insisted.

"Go! I'll keep working here until Ryuji needs me." Gorisaki replied.

Saki and Miu were taken away from the pool and the Go-Ongers went off to fight.

Arriving at yet another of the tanks from before, they saw what they expected, more Ugatz. Joining it, however, was a robot with a spray can for a head!

"A Banki too? Just when things were going good!" Sousuke moaned.

"Focus! The Shinkengers can't handle mechanical enemies; it's up to us." Hiroto reminded them.

"Change Soul! Set!" The seven announced, placing them into their henshin devices. "Let's Go On!"

"Mach Full Force! Go-On Red!"

"Just Correct! Go-On Blue!"

"Smile Blooming! Go-On Yellow!"

"Dash Dynamic! Go-On Black!"

"Doki Doki Delight! Go-On Green!"

"Break The Limit. Go-On Gold!"

"Sparkling World! Go-On Silver!"

"Pressing down the highway of justice! Engine Sentai! Go-Onger!"

Breaking out their Mantan Rods and Rocket Daggers, the seven of them wiped out the Grinders quickly due to their recent experiences. Hoping to keep the initiative, team cannons were assembled, Wing Boosters came to attention, and Engine Souls were loaded, sending Speedor, Jum-Bowhale, and Jetras screaming at the Attack Bot, who countered with a wall of spray paint!

"Did we get it?" Sousuke asked.

"Doesn't look like it," Renn replied.

"I'd hold off the checkered flag until we're sure we got it," Gunpei suggested.

"Maybe we should wave a white one instead?" Hanto said.

"Let's get back to the Ginjiro. BOMPER will let us know if it comes back." Hiroto concluded.

The group dehenshined, and were on their way out when the Attack Bot took them by surprise and spray painted them before running off! When all was said and done, the Go-Ongers and Wings' usual racing and pilot themed attire was replaced by the leather jackets and sweat suits of their counterparts!

"What was that all about?" Renn exclaimed, although, to everyone's surprise, he was speaking Japanese with, as strange as it sounded, a Scottish accent!

"It…" Hiroto started to say.

"…looks like…" Miu added.

"…our clothes changed!" Hiroto finished.

"Saki, why are you looking at me like you're undressing me with your eyes?" Gunpei asked.

"I don't know! I also have this sudden urge to ride dirt bikes and do martial arts instead of going shopping!"

"Let's get back to the Ginjiro. Maybe BOMPER and Jum-Bowhale or Carrigator can figure out what's wrong." Sousuke said. For some reason, his usual carefree demeanor was gone and was replaced by an almost military bearing.

As the Go-Ongers headed back to the hotel and Ginjiro, the young man and woman seated next to Kaito on the plane were standing in front of a pile of garbage for some bizarre reason, with the young man holding out his hand.

" **Ryuuga, I'm not detecting any negative ki. They're not Inga Objects."** A voice said.

"Okay, thanks, Zaruba." The young man answered, closing the cover on his ring.

"Nothing again?" The young woman asked.

"Yeah, I'm wondering why Ryume sent us here in the first place when there are no Horrors, or Inga Objects or anything like that."

"I'm sure she has a reason, her visions are usually right on." The young woman replied.

Due to the lack of good food on the plane, both their stomachs were growling.

"A sushi stand, here in America? How strange. You hungry Rian?" The young man asked.

"Does Aguri wear glasses?" Rian quipped.

"Welcome to Gold Sushi!" Genta exclaimed, handing them his new menus, which included sushi inspired by his Origami.

"Have you noticed any strange creatures around town?" Ryuuga asked.

"All the time! This city's crazy with them!" Genta exclaimed which, had he known who his customers were, he would have held back a little.

"Have they eaten any people?" Ryuuga pressed.

"Oh no! They just terrorize people!" Genta replied.

"Do they appear very often?" Rian asked.

"About one a day, I guess. There're robots too." Genta replied.

"They attack during the day!?" Ryuuga exclaimed.

"Do any attack at night?" Rian asked, trying to discover if monsters that Ryuuga were thinking of were the same ones Genta was talking about.

"No, mostly during the day," Genta replied. "In fact, there's one now, so we're temporarily closed!" Genta exclaimed, as he and his sushi stand rushed off.

Ryuuga and Rian turned around to see a Nighlok chasing people away with a group of Moogers behind it!

"Horror or not, lives need to be saved." Ryuuga declared. "Let's go, Rian."

Rian brought out a brush from her bag, and drew various characters in the air, causing her to change from her current attire into a puffy shirt and leather coat and skirt, and him from a leather jacket to a leather duster. He produced a straight edged sword from under it and flicked it in the direction of the enemy, causing shuriken to strike several of the Moogers head on. Rian ran her brush over his sword, causing it to glow green, which he then swung, freezing the remaining Moogers in place, as Ryuuga charged forward and bisected them.

"You've got lots of nerve Horror, attacking in broad daylight!" Ryuuga declared.

He raised his sword skyward, but then, a fuuma shuriken struck the Nighlok, as the Samurai arrived! Mia told them in Japanese that they would take it from here, as they drew their Spin Swords and charged into battle.

"Ryuuga, maybe we should let them handle this," Rian suggested.

"All right. But if it shows up again, the last thing it sees will be a fanged wolf." Ryuuga vowed as the two left things to the Samurai.

"Desperaino? You're back too?" Jayden exclaimed.

"Word of my departure was greatly exaggerated! Now, fall into despair!"

Fortunately for the Samurai, his Sanzu raising plans would have to be cut short as his fighting with Ryuuga earlier had caused him to reach his limit away from the River and thus, he had to retreat.

"Well, it looks like the Nighlok supply isn't as dried up as we thought it was," Kevin commented.

"These are all Nighloks we had before. Whoever it is that's working with them must be bringing them back from the dead to buy time, for what, I wish I knew." Lauren reminded him.

"What I want to know is what that hot chick and her friend in the cool coat were up to," Mike said. Emily whacked him upside the head for his comment that Rian was hot.

"I just hope that Sakura, Suiren, and Navcase aren't going crazy from boredom," Mia said.

Meanwhile, the Shinkengers were still busy fighting with Sid, while Haruto and Kousuke still had a Duke and Marika problem.

"Elemental discs, everyone!" Takeru called, as they all attached their elemental discs to their swords and used their Sword Dances on Sid, knocking him out of henshin.

"You'll regret this later!" Sid vowed as he ran off.

"Minato-chan, please make a note for me to upgrade Sid's Driver when I get a chance," Ryouma commented.

"Okay crazy chick, it's over!" Kousuke declared, opening the lion's mouth on his Hyper Ring and inserting it into the back of his Mirage Magnum. Chimera's spirit emerged from the weapon and flew behind him before charging out and striking Marika, knocking her out of henshin as well.

"The finale, take two!" Haruto exclaimed, turning the AxCalibur from a sword into an axe, and scanning his ring on its Hand Author, and then began twirling it above his head. It grew as he poured more and more mana into it, before leaping into the air and slamming down the giant weapon on Ryouma, canceling his transformation as well.

The defeated New Generation Riders fled the scene as Haruto sighed and Takeru brought the chapter to a close.

"Let's get back to the house; I brought donuts," Haruto replied.

Elsewhere in the city, the Go-Busters could not even lay a finger on the Metaroid because Baron stood in their way. Pressing down once on the Cutting Blade, he released a spear shaped beam of energy at J, while slashing away at the other four. He then used his Sparkling function to stab the ground, causing multiple banana shaped projectiles to emerge from the ground like spikes, knocking back the Busters, along with a volley of blades from the Metaroid. Jin and J powered up and let energy slashes go flying at Baron, but it only seemed to anger him.

" _ **Mango!"**_ His Lockseed proclaimed, as he switched the Banana out and inserted the Mango in its place.

" _ **Come On! Mango Arms! Fight of Hammer!"**_

He depressed the Cutting Blade once, swinging his hammer, which sent a projection of its head at the Busters. As each charged in, he whacked them with it, knocking them to either side of the street.

"Mou! Where'd Enter find this guy?" Yoko complained.

If things could not get any worse, a Megazord teleported in as well!

"Um, good luck with that!" Jin replied as J called in their Buster Machines and the two went to work.

"No other choice!" Ryuji replied as the three brought out their Powered Custom visors and powered up.

Ryuji bent down and picked up a big hunk of digital concrete and hurled it at Baron, who smashed it with his hammer.

"It's going to take more than that to stop me!" He declared.

Apparently, it was only a diversion, as crashing down on his head came Yoko, and then a Volcanic Attack from Hiromu.

"My turn," Ryuji replied as his fist grew to the size of Gorisaki's and he decked the Cutteroid with it, eliminating it.

"Enemy Down!" Hiromu reported back to HQ.

"It appears to be a Gamma!" J observed. "We will not be able to deal with this without help."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm calling the Shinkengers," Jin replied.

Back at Mr. Brown's, Takeru received the call.

"All right, we're on our way," Takeru replied.

J in his fighter strafed the Megazord over and over again, while Jin grabbed it with his crane hook, trying to stall until the Shinkengers could back them up. Unfortunately the Gamma called in some friends to help, but fortunately, ShinkenOh and MouGyuuDaiOh showed up to help just in time to help.

"When I find Genta I'm going to kill him." Takeru thought to himself as he opened fire on one of its friends. Led by Kaoru, ShinkenOh performed the Daishinken Samurai Giri on the other one.

J flew in and merged with Jin to form Buster Hercules, and they opened up with Hercules Crisis, finishing off the Megazord.

"Shutdown Complete!" Jin and J declared.

Back at Ginjiro, Instructor Jum-Bowhale was attempting to come to a conclusion as to what had happened to the Go-Ongers.

" **It seems that whatever that Banki did to you, it altered your personalities."** The Engine explained.

"Is there any way to reverse it? I don't like having all these tomboy thoughts!" Saki complained.

"Maybe…"

"…if…"

"…we defeat…"

"…him…"

"…we'll change…"

"…back to normal!" was the reply from Hiroto and Miu, who were finishing each other's sentences like Gem and Gemma.

" **That may be our best bet."**

For some reason, Hanto was entertaining the other Engine Spirits with shadow puppets.

"What I want to know is why I'm talking with this crazy accent!" Renn replied.

"We'll have to wait until the Banki comes back first. If we can take it out, it should reverse the effects." Sousuke said.

"Saki! Stop looking at me like that!" Gunpei complained.

"I'm sorry! I don't know why, but I'm suddenly attracted to you!" She apologized.

"Have no fear, Jin is here!" He declared as he, J, and Gorisaki returned to work on the Buster Souls. They observed all the craziness going on and immediately wanted to know what was up.

"Oh, we're fine, we've just had a wee problem since that Banki decided to spray paint the whole lot of us!" Renn complained.

"Why are you talking with a Scottish accent?" Jin wondered.

"Saki appears to be infatuated with Gunpei," J observed.

"I can see that, idiot!" Jin shot back.

" **Bom Bom! The Banki's back!"**

"It's about bloody time! Let's go trash that thing and get ourselves back to normal!" Renn exclaimed.

"Let's…"

"…go…"

"…blow…"

"…it up!" The Psychic Boom Twins exclaimed.

Meanwhile, up in their suite, Team Gaim was hard at work on their entry for the Finals, despite Kouta and Micchi's latest escapades.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight!" Mai counted.

Kouta himself was going through vocal exercises, as he was going to sing while the others danced.

While everyone took a break, Mai addressed the group.

"Okay, tomorrow's the Finals! We've been practicing hard, and if Kouta can pull off this song, we'll knock it out of the park!" Mai exclaimed.

"Um, Mai? Now that the Finals are here, is it okay if I have my Driver back?" Kouta asked.

"Yes. But after our performance." She replied.

The Go-Ongers, transformed and ready for battle, tore into Attack Bot and Grinder alike with a major chip on their shoulders, skipping the Mantan Rods and going straight to the Go-On Gear and striking with their special attacks on the Attack Bot.

"Let's finish this," Sousuke ordered.

Once again, they readied their cannons to finish off the Attack Bot, and this time, the Engine Souls hit straight and true, taking it down!

"Okay, now let's deal with that tank," Sousuke said.

Before they could, though, it grew to giant size!

"BOMPER, the Engine Casts!" Sousuke called as the cases were teleported to them. The Engine Souls were placed in the slots and their partners enlarged as well, before merging into their three primary robots. Hiromu was ordered to stay inside the Ginjiro until the battle was over as Toripter was out and about.

"Engine Fusion! Engine-O Tune up! Go-on!" Sousuke, Renn, and Saki announced.

"Engine Fusion! GunBir-O Tune up! Go-on!" Gunpei and Hanto announced.

"Engine Fusion - Mission Start! Seikuu-O, Tune up! Go On!" Hiroto and Miu announced, still talking like Gem and Gemma as the Attack Bot was still alive, kicking, and gigantic.

"Let's finish this quickly," Sousuke ordered.

Renn deployed the Go-On Sword, and with their Engines sounding off, for the Go-On Grand Prix. While in transit, Gunpei and Hanto declared, "GunBir Grand Prix!"

" **Herculean Strength Unrestricted!"** Carrigator announced, before slashing with both Gunpherd and Birca and then chomping the monster with his teeth.

"Seikuu…" Hiroto said.

"…Impulse!" Miu finished.

Seikuu-O drew back as if Jetras was a bow, and energy formed between his fangs, and then was let loose. Finally, Engine-O struck, leaving a checkered flag behind him as the Attack Bot went down.

"Go-Onger! Checkered Flag!" They all announced.

Happy to be back to normal, and tired from the ordeal, the Go-Ongers headed back to the hotel to get something to eat rather than destroy the dispenser.

Finally, Ryuuga and Rian got sushi, as Genta had returned. But no sooner did they finish, the Nighlok returned!

"Sorry, we're closed again!" Genta exclaimed and rushed off, hopefully, to turn into Shinken Gold.

"I promised you last time that the last thing you would see was a fanged wolf. Prepare to meet your end Horror!" Ryuuga announced, of course since he was speaking in Japanese the Nighlok had no clue what he was saying.

Not wanting the Samurai to have the honor of taking this thing out, Ryuuga drew his sword and held it pointing skyward, and made a circle in the air. Golden light shone down on him and from his feet to his head a shiny metal golden armor with the face of a wolf equipped on him. Now on the scene as the Golden Knight Garo, Ryuuga charged the Nighlok with the Garoken drawn and bisected it with a single stroke, destroying it, and then dismissing the armor.

He was about to walk away when the second life kicked in and made it a giant.

"Rian…I'm pretty sure that's not a Horror," Ryuuga replied.

"You're right. I've never seen one do that after you kill it." Rian answered.

A ringing was heard, and Ryuuga opened his ring to talk to Zaruba.

" **Ryuuga, Ryume wants to see you. It's pretty urgent."**

Closing the cover and walking up to a wall, Ryuuga touched it with the ring, which caused a doorway to open with pillars and blue walls, that the two stepped through and the wall closed behind them as the Samurai arrived to their giant surprise.

"It's already on the second life? What's going on here?" Kevin exclaimed.

"We'll figure out what happened later. Let's get the Folding Zords out and take this thing down." Jayden suggested.

The Samurai Megazord was summoned, and the finisher was unleashed, which the Nighlok shrugged off.

"It looks like this guy wasn't just revived, he got a bit of an upgrade too. " Kevin observed.

For some bizarre reason, Desperaino sprouted wings and went airborne!

"Looks like Version 2.0 has some new features!" Mike commented.

"Looks like we're going up. Battlewing Megazord!" Jayden called.

The auxiliary Zords formed the Battlewing, and it linked up with the Samurai Megazord, which took to the sky. Just before Antonio and Lauren could feel left out, Giant Moogers joined the party to keep them busy. Sword out, the Battlewing Megazord slashed in mid-air, taking out the Nighlok.

"Let's wrap this up! Samurai Shark Gigazord!" Jayden called out, as all the Folding Zords united as all their Mojikara was poured into the Shark Sword, which extended outward and bit through each of the Giant Moogers.

"Samurai Rangers," Jayden started.

"Victory is ours!" Lauren finished.

As the Shinkengers, Haruto, and Kousuke headed back to Mr. Brown's for the second time that day after helping the Go-Busters, Haruto received a phone call.

"Hello? Oh, hey Gentaro. What?"

Back in Japan, Gentaro's pompadour was all out of whack, and he was covered with all sorts of bumps and bruises as Yuki patched him up.

"Some crazy girl beat me up, and said she was headed to America to come after you two! Watch out, okay?" Gentaro pleaded.

"What do you mean; some crazy girl beat you up? Oh, never mind, I seem to have come to an understanding of what you mean." Haruto replied before hanging up and seeing a girl with a pink T-shirt, shorts, and a gun strapped to her leg.

"Hey, Haruto, isn't the pink girl from the dancing dinosaur people?" Kousuke asked.

"Yes, that's Amy from Kyoryuger. But we fought alongside her against the Space Syndicate, why would she want to hurt us?"

"You two are going to pay for Bedding In with me!" Amy declared.

"Ehh? I never slept with ya!" Kousuke replied.

"I don't seem to recall sleeping with you either," Haruto answered.

Amy on the other hand, did not seem to believe them, as she went into her pocket and pulled out a Zyudenchi.

"Brave In!" Amy called out, clicking the button on it and inserting it into her Gaburirevolver with the call of, " _ **Gaburincho! Dricera!"**_

Amy was about to transform when a green and black Rider appeared on the scene and got between the two!

"Hey, Haruto, isn't that the half-baked detective guy?"

"That's the half-BOILED detective, Kamen Rider Double!" Haruto corrected.

"Oi! Half-baked? I should really pound you for that one, Mayo-boy." Double said.

"A Kamen Rider that's also a detective? Wow!" Amy exclaimed.

"But what are you doing here Double-san?" Haruto asked.

" **We found out that you two, along with Gentaro, were actually framed,"** Phillip explained, as Double's right eye lit up.

"Framed?" Amy wondered. "The guys already came up with reasons onto why they showed up in my bed, but it didn't excuse them from being there in the first place, so who framed them?"

"I was just getting to that, little lady. Daiki Kaitou…count up your sins!"

A red car drove up, and a Blue Rider in handcuffs was escorted out by Kamen Rider Drive.

" **Daiki Kaitou, also known as Kamen Rider Diend, was jealous of Tsukasa and his ability to turn into other Riders when Diend can only transform into himself. So he stole Tsukasa's cards, broke into your house Amy-san, waited for you to fall asleep, used his own Driver to summon copies of Wizard, Beast, and Fourze, had them climb into bed with you, and finally he used Tsukasa's camera to take the pictures to frame him as well!**

"Wow!" Was Amy's reply. "But what about that other guy?"

" **I interviewed him, and it turns out Kyoryu Blue was correct in his assumptions. But as for these three, Diend is responsible."** Phillip explained.

'Double-san, do you mind if I could have a few minutes with Diend?" Amy asked

" **I suppose that would be all right. Tomari-san, please release the prisoner for a moment."**

Drive did, as Amy cracked her knuckles.

"The only one I want Bedding In with me is King! KYORYU CHANGE!" Amy declared, spinning the cylinder on her Revolver and doing a dance, before firing the spirit of Dricera at Diend before it came back and transformed her into Kyoryu Pink.

"Armed On!" Amy declared, bringing out her drill and charging at Diend.

All the males present who were not transformed cringed with every blow that Amy landed on Diend, hitting him enough and hard enough to de-henshin him. Badly bruised, desperately in need of bandages, and having an extreme amount of pain in between his legs, Diend was helped back into Drive's car as the two Riders left.

"Remind me never to make that young lady angry," Haruto said.

All the other males nodded in agreement.

" _Oi, Phillip, when we get back to Futo can you do a lookup on that girl? She's scarier than Akiko."_

" _ **She's Amy Yuuzuki. Also the Horned Brave, Kyoryu Pink, of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. She attends college in Japan, but her parents apparently live here in America."**_

"Hey girls, want to go shopping together?" Amy asked Mako, Kotoha, and Kaoru.

"Bye guys, we'll catch up later!" Mako called as the two Pinks, one Yellow and one Red headed off.

"Let's see, six Riders, members of five different Sentai teams including us, what's next?" Chiaki wondered.

Somewhere else in the city, a man in a leather jacket and a young lady in a dress were walking around town…

 _This brings this chapter to a close…_


	14. The Silver Space Cop

**Power Rangers Samurai vs. Ronin Warriors**

 **Act 14: The Silver Space Cop.**

A young man in a leather jacket, along with a young woman in a dress who bore a resemblance to Kotoha were currently in a clothing store testing out new looks, everything from Goth, to Lolita, to even rock groupie. But none seemed to be right for her.

"I don't know Geki, none of these feel like me." The young lady replied.

"That's all right Shelly; we've got plenty of time to look in other stores." The young man answered.

"I thought Captain Retsu doesn't want you investigating the reports of Sanzu Gas dispensers in town?" Shelly asked.

"That's true, but I don't get to go home very often. Besides, the Captain can't do anything if all I do is take a little look while I'm on vacation. "Geki explained.

"Okay, if you say so," Shelly replied. "Aren't the Go-Busters here for some reason?"

"Yeah, I read something about Vaglass resurgence here in town. Maybe we should try and look them up while we're here."

Back in the Netherworld, the man in orange was giving an update to Octoroo on his plan.

"My plan is proceeding nicely. Despite that one minor setback, three out of the five dispensers are in place. Sending Attack Bots and Grinders to deploy them have been very useful in keeping the Samurai out of my affairs."

"Ooh-ah-oo! Then what do we do?"

"Simple. That is when I make my grand reveal and force the Samurai Rangers to surrender, or I release the Sanzu Gas on the city. But if I can dispose of them before that happens, then all the better."

Back at the Shiba House, the map table connected to the Gap system snow crashed before revealing Dr. K.

"Hello, Samurai Rangers. It has come to my attention that someone has been sending a large amount of matter from our world to yours recently, and I feel that you should be aware of it, so I am uploading a patch for your Gap system that will allow you to track things coming in from our world as well. However, it will take some time to upload, due to the connection being as bad as it is."

"Well, it's better than nothing at all. We're ready, Dr. K." Jayden explained.

Unfortunately, the Gap Alarm went off!

"I thought we were pretty sure the Nighlok were all gone this time?" Mike groaned.

"Well, that's what we'll go find out," Jayden replied as the seven headed out the door.

"Good luck!" Suiren called after them.

Sakura just sat there and mumbled something under her breath.

Meanwhile, Kousuke was back at the Mayonnaise Convention to do some more shopping.

"So much Mayonnaise, so little time to try it all!" Kousuke exclaimed

That was before people ran past him in terror being chased by a monster!

"Kaijin? Here? Time to eat up, Chimera! HEN…SHIN!" He called out.

" _ **L-I-O-N! Lion!"**_ His Driver announced.

"Now, it's lunchtime! Yo, Griffin! Go get Haruto and the others!" He declared as he began to go after them.

"Nothing like a handful of Inves to lure out Riders!" Sid said to himself.

At Mr. Brown's, the Samurai Authorized by Providence were enjoying breakfast courtesy of Chef Haruto when Griffin crashed into the sliding glass door!

"Griffin-chan, are you okay?" Kotoha asked, opening the door for the familiar.

"If Griffin's here, that must mean Nitoh is in trouble. Let's go." Haruto replied.

Following Kousuke's familiar, the Shinkengers and Haruto sped off for the Mayonnaise Convention.

Somewhere over the Pacific in first class, a very sleepy Gentaro Kisaragi and Yuki had fallen asleep on each other. Kengo was sitting next to them with the Astroswitch Kaban, attempting to work the kinks out of the two Switches that Gentaro had run off with before he finished calibrating them.

"Miu-san, you could have told us a little sooner that you were taking us on vacation," JK asked as he leaned over his seat in front of her. "Miu-san?"

At the moment, Miu could not hear JK because she had her music turned up too loud, and to make matters worse, was singing along.

" _Genkai nante bukkowashiteyare jibun no te de/Kinou yori STEP UP"_

"MIU-SAN!" JK repeated.

" _Go-Win! Go-Win! My friends/Taikiken datte toppa…"_

"Miu! JK's talking to you!" Shun said, pulling out her earbuds.

"Oops?" She replied.

"I said, you could have told us sooner that you were taking us on vacation!"

"Oh, sorry. It's just with everyone in different places, and it being summer break; I thought the Space Kamen Rider Club core members should do something together."

Next to Shun, a young man dressed similarly to Kaito was deep in thought.

Ryuusei was busy watching _Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle_ with Tomoko on her iPad when he heard her yawn.

"Mind if I borrow your shoulder, Ryuusei-kun?" She asked.

"Um, okay, Tomoko-chan." He replied.

Tomoko leaned over and closed her eyes with a smile.

Back in Panorama, the Go-Ongers were in Ginjiro trying to figure out what to do about the Sanzu Gas dispensers when the BOMPER announced that yet another Banki was on the loose. Out the door, they went while Jin, J, and Gorisaki continued to work on the Buster Souls, which were almost complete.

"I can't wait until the Finals are over, and Mai gives us back our Drivers! I feel like I've been letting Suiren and everyone else down by not being able to transform!" He explained to Micchi.

"I know how you feel, but there are many heroes of all kinds in the city right now Kouta-san."

"You know those bad days we keep having Micchi? I think we're about to have another one." Kouta replied as he spotted a robotic wardrobe with arms and legs sucking people into it and spitting them out as clothing.

Before the two Beat Riders could get away, Kouta was sucked in and emerged as a jinbaori, which then proceeded to blow away.

"Kouta-san! Mai's not going to like this very much."

Elsewhere in the city, Enter, accompanied by Escape, Kaito, Professor Ryouma, and Minato-san, was in search of new ways to cause trouble for the Go-Busters in Panorama. Wandering into a hardware store, he attached his sticky pad to a cordless drill.

"Metavirus; Horu; Install."

"Drillroid! Drillroid!" It repeated as it transformed into a Metaroid. Of course, with the Lio Attaché back at Mr. Brown's, there was no way that the Shinkengers could know, so it was up to Morishita to get in touch with the Busters. In the meantime, people ran in terror out of the hardware store as Enter casually walked out the front door.

"Monsieur Banane?" Enter asked.

"Let me guess; you want me to babysit again?" Kaito asked.

"Non non! I want you to go and find that Orange guy. Maybe if you get that out of your system, you'll be more cooperative."

"What about us?" Professor Ryouma asked.

"You're my ringers today," Enter said. "The four of us are going to keep all the Go-Busters busy, including the BuddyRoid and his creator so he can't go off and destroy the Megazord when it shows up."

As Kaito headed off to battle Kouta, he was hit in the face with a Jinbaori.

"What's this?" He wondered as he saw the symbol of Gaim on the back of it.

"This must be Kazuraba's. I suppose wearing the clothes of my enemy is better than nothing." He thought, putting it on.

The Samurai arrived on the scene, and sure enough, Moogers were everywhere.

"Let's clean up this mess," Jayden said.

"Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai!" They called.

Out came the Spin Swords and into battle they went.

"What's the plan, Jay?" Kevin asked.

"For now, just cut them down with Spin Swords. We can't afford to go crazy on with Symbol Power if we don't know what we're up against." Jayden explained.

"Works for me!" Mike replied as he cut into Moogers.

"Where's Antonio?" Emily asked.

"He better not be listening to his headphones again!" Mia commented as she cut down a Mooger as well.

"Never mind, here he comes." Lauren pointed.

"Sorry I'm late guys!"

"It's okay buddy. It seems the Moogers are biting more than the fish are." Jayden answered. "Try to keep your Symbol Power use to a minimum in case this gets drawn out."

"Golden!" He replied.

Unfortunately for the Samurai, a certain Beat Rider happened to notice them fighting.

"Looks like I can get a warm up in after all…" Kaito thought to himself, bringing out his Banana Lockseed.

"Henshin." He called out, opening the Lockseed up.

" _ **Banana!"**_ It declared as it opened a Crack above his head as a giant banana descended from it. Kaito went through arm motions and attached it to his belt. _**"Lock On!"**_

A trumpet fanfare played as he depressed the Cutting Blade.

" _ **Come On! Banana Arms! Knight of Spe-ar!"**_

"Um, Jayden, there's a Banana Knight charging at us," Antonio observed.

"Kevin, hate to ask, but can you guys handle the Moogers? Lauren, Antonio and I will deal with this guy."

"So much for keeping our Symbol Power down…" Jayden said to himself as he brought out the Black Box and powered up to Super, causing everyone but Lauren and Antonio to go Mega Mode.

"Jayden, you want me to use the Shiba Disc and go Shogun?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah, let's not take any chances," Jayden replied.

Lauren attached the Shiba Fire Disc to her Spin Sword and spun it, changing her into Shogun Mode.

" _Bring it,"_ Kaito replied.

Meanwhile, Kousuke was trying to deal with the Inves despite the crowd of people.

"Go! Go! The mayonnaise will still be here when you get back!" Kousuke shouted although he was doing it in Japanese, so no one understood him. Fortunately for him, the Kuroko Sentai Shinkenger arrived on the scene and used gestures to lead people away from the Inves before they could harm anyone.

"Haruto, what the hell are those things?" Kousuke asked.

"I think Kouta called them Inves. We're protected because we have Drivers, but the Shinkengers will need to steer clear. I'm not sure if your Dolphi magic can reverse the effects of Helheim infection." Haruto explained.

"Well are you just gonna stand there and talk or are you gonna transform and give me a hand?"

"I was just getting to that," Haruto replied, bringing out his Flame Ring. "Henshin."

" _ **Flame, Please! Hi-Hi Hi-Hi-Hi!"**_ The Driver replied.

"Now, it's Showtime!" Haruto declared, bringing out his WizarSwordGun and shooting the Inves with his silver bullets.

"Wow, they actually worked!" Haruto exclaimed in surprise.

"You mean you weren't sure?" Kousuke exclaimed back in even greater surprise.

"Well they work well on Phantoms and Ayakashi, but I wasn't sure they'd work on other kaijin," Haruto explained.

" _ **Buffa, Go: Bu-Bu-Bububu-Buffa!"**_ Kousuke's Driver announced.

"Okay, let's see what you won Inves!" He declared, spinning the wheel on his sword, stopping it with the Buffa Ring, getting a six!

"All right, SIX!"

" _ **Buffa Saber Strike!"**_ The Driver called, sending a stampede of six buffalo spirits into the Inves, destroying some and allowing Beast to absorb their mana.

" _ **Chōīne! Kick Strike! Saikō!"**_ Haruto's Driver called, as he launched into a series of somersaults and nailed a bunch of Inves himself.

"Now why'd you gotta go and do that?" Sid asked disappointedly. "Looks like I'm going to have to tag in." He finished, tipping his bowler. "Henshin."

" _ **Cherry Energy."**_ The Lockseed declared, forming a Crack above him as he attached it to his Driver and locked it On.

" _ **Soda."**_ It replied after he pushed the compressor in to open the Lockseed, _**"Cherry Energy Arms."**_

"Hope the boss won't mind if I take a few swings at the mages!" Sid answered as he activated his Squash function and slashed his Sonic Arrow at Haruto and Kousuke.

"This guy's tough!" Kousuke commented.

"Hang in there Mayonnaise! We can take him!" Haruto declared, swapping a left-hand ring out.

" _ **Flame…Dragon! Bou Bou, Bou Bou Bou!"**_ The Driver announced.

" _ **Copy, Please!"**_ It announced as Haruto gave himself a second WizarSwordGun.

"I was hoping you'd do that!" Sid called, as he opened some high-Class Lockseeds and sent them after the Kuroko.

"Hold this a second!" Haruto called to Kousuke, handing him his other weapon as he used his Connect Ring to bring out the Drago Timer.

" _ **Drago Time! Set Up! Start!"**_ It declared as Haruto mounted it to his forearm, set it to Red, and started the countdown, quickly calling in his blue, green, and yellow copies to keep the Inves busy.

" _ **Bind, Please!"**_ Land Dragon's driver declared, as chains of stone trapped a bunch of the Inves. Water Dragon summoned the Drago Tail, froze them with Blizzard, and then whacked them with his tail to finish them.

" _ **Chōīne! Thunder! Saikō!"**_ Declared Hurricane Dragon's Driver as he electrocuted a bunch of Inves.

"Thanks, green Haruto!" Kotoha replied.

"You're welcome Kotoha!" It replied.

"It knows my name!" Kotoha exclaimed.

"Of course, it is a clone of Haruto after all," Mako explained.

The Inves dealt with once again; Haruto dismissed his Dragon clones, and it was time to deal with Sid.

"Nitoh, let's finish this guy," Haruto replied.

"Say no more! He's cutting into my mayonnaise shopping!" Kousuke replied, bringing out the Hyper Ring.

" _ **Hyper, Go! Hy-hy-hy-per!"**_

" _ **Infinity, Please! Hi-Sui-Fu-Do-Bou-Zabun-Byu-Dogon!"**_

The Kamen Rider Girls were on hand and broke into "Missing Piece" as Haruto called in the AxCalibur. Kousuke spun his wheel again and another six came out, sending a stampede of all his animal spirits into Sid.

"That hurt, you know! That does it." He declared, attaching his Lockseed to his Sonic Arrow and drew it back.

"You wanna shoot at me, main dish? Go get 'em, Chimera!" Kousuke called, inserting the Hyper Ring into the Mirage Magnum as Chimera's spirit flew out of it, sending Sid flying.

"The Finale!" Haruto declared, flipping over his AxCalibur, scanning his Infinity Ring on it.

" _ **High Touch! Shining Strike**_!" The AxCalibur declared, as Haruto began twirling it while focusing his mana, causing it to become bigger and bigger before he threw it like a boomerang at Sid, which knocked him out of henshin.

"I'll be back!" He declared before running off.

"Whew!" Haruto sighed.

"Thanks for the meal, Inves!" Kousuke declared.

"Are we going to do anything this chapter Mako-san?" Kotoha asked.

"Whoa, there little lady! You'll break the third wall!" Kousuke cautioned.

"It's actually the fourth wall, and with Destonus involved, it's probably pretty broken already. See?" Ryunosuke explained.

A group of construction workers with shirts that read "Fourth Wall Repair Crew" ran by the Shinkengers.

"So what do you all want to do now?" Takeru asked.

"Why don't we go see a movie?" Kaoru suggested.

"Good idea Mother."

So the Shinkengers and the mages headed off to the movies. How most of them were going to be able to understand it was another story…

Inside Ginjiro, Ryuji, Gorisaki, Jin, J and Renn were still hard at work on the Buster Souls when a call came in from headquarters!

"Hel-lo Kurorin!" Jin answered. 

"Jin! Why can't you ever be serious? Your project to give Buster Souls to the Go-Ongers needs to be complete soon. Two people have come to us for help in stopping a wave of crimes in our city." Kuroki explained.

"Well, Enter and Escape are here in Panorama, so what's going on there?"

"There's a wave of attacks on ice cream trucks!" Nakamura explained.

Jin laughed at this.

"ICE CREAM TRUCKS? You gotta be kidding me Kurorin."

"It's no joke! The suspect is a kaijin with an extreme love of popsicles. That's why two of his friends have come to us to help bring him in! That's why we need you and the other Go-Busters to hurry back as soon as you can!"

"Not to worry Kurorin! We've just finished the prototype, all we need to do is test it on a Metaroid and see if it works." Jin explained.

"All right. Please hurry."

Kuroki turned to a man in a cloak with unkempt hair and a long haired young woman in a dress and a denim jacket. The man in the cloak also had a long stick with a pair of boxer shorts on top.

"Sorry. For now, you'll have to do this on your own. However, the rest of the Special Missions Department will do whatever we can to help find your friend, Mr. Hino."

"That's all right, Kuroki-san. When someone needs help, you should extend your hand and help them."

"But Hino-san, why are you carrying underwear on a pole? Do you go commando or something?" Morishita exclaimed.

"Oh, don't worry, those are for tomorrow. My grandfather always told me that all a man needs for tomorrow, is a fresh pair of underwear since he never knows when he'll die." Eiji explained.

"Commander! I've located him! "

"Give me the coordinates. I might not be able to stop him, but maybe I can slow him down. Come on Hina." Eiji said.

Eiji took out three colored coins from a case, inserted them in his Driver, tilted it, and ran his Scanner over them diagonally, before holding it over his chest and exclaiming, "Henshin!"

 _ **Taka! Tora! Batta! Ta-To-Ba! Tatoba Ta-To-Ba!**_

With Hina riding on the back of his Rider Machine, Eiji sped off to stop Ankh on his rampage for popsicles…

Back in Panorama, BOMPER announced the presence of the Attack Bot!

"Let's go!" Sousuke called as the team scrambled out the door. Seconds later, Morishita called from the EMC with coordinates of a Metaroid!

"It's very strange; I'm picking up traces of Rider particles as well!"

"Let's go. I'm tagging along on this one!" Jin exclaimed.

The Go-Ongers arrived on the scene pre-transformed to deal with the Wardrobe Bot. They went through roll call, brought out their Go-On Gear, and went to work.

" _I'm going to turn you all into clothing!"_ It replied in Japanese.

"These things are bilingual now?" Hiroto exclaimed.

" _Of course! My creator upgraded my language skills to deal with all these tokusatsu people!"_ it exclaimed, opening its doors, sucking in Saki, Gunpei, Renn, and Hanto. In amazement, it spit out a sundress, a police uniform, a bus driver's hat, and a biker jacket!

"Are these, our partners?" Hiroto wondered.

"I think so, Ani. I can sense their pain."

"Let's finish this guy off and change them back to normal!" Sousuke declared, breaking out the Kankan Bar.

He depressed the trigger, and a voice declared, "ORE, SANJOU!" As the DenLiner's spirit emerged from the weapon and slammed into the Wardrobe Bot.

"What's next? Travelion?" Sousuke wondered.

The Wardrobe Bot hurled hangars as if they were shuriken at the remaining Go-Ongers, knocking them back! Just as this was happening, the Space Kamen Rider Club happened to be walking by.

"Hey! That thing's attacking my buds the Wings!" Gentaro exclaimed.

"It doesn't look like a kaijin…" Kengo mused.

"Hey! You! Stop beating up my buds!" Gentaro shouted, loud enough for the Attack Bot to hear him.

" _If they're your friends, you can join them!"_ The Wardrobe Bot shouted, opening its doors again.

"Gentaro!" Shun and Ryuusei shouted at the same time, getting in the way and ending up getting sucked in themselves, to be returned as a varsity jacket and a kung fu outfit. Miu and Tomoko grabbed what was left of their respective men and clutched them tight.

"Gentaro, as chairman, I order you to kick his ass!" Miu exclaimed.

Tomoko nodded to do the same for Ryuusei.

"Nobody messes with my friends, asshole!" Gentaro exclaimed, bringing out the Fourze Driver and attaching it to his waist, before flipping the red switches on.

 _ **3!**_ "That voice…could it be?" Hiroto wondered.

 _ **2!**_ Miu and Tomoko waited impatiently for retribution.

 _ **1!**_ The Attack Bot knew something was up and was sure it would not end well.

"Henshin!" Gentaro shouted, moving the Enter Lever and raising his right arm skyward. A ring and smoke appeared above his head and transformed him into Fourze.

"UCHUU…KITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gentaro shouted, his voice carrying out of Panorama and out to the edge of the solar system. Yuki did the cheer along with him.

"It is him!" Hiroto exclaimed.

"Kamen Rider Fourze!" Gentaro declared, polishing the side of his helmet. "Let's settle this man-to-man!"

Miu hooked her phone up to some portable speakers and blasted the song she was listening to on the plane through them as Kengo readied the Kaban for action.

Gentaro activated his Rocket Switch and flew towards the Wardrobe Attack Bot.

"RIDER ROCKET PUNCH!" He exclaimed, slamming into the machine.

"Kisaragi! Use Spike and Claw together for close range combat!" Kengo instructed.

Gentaro activated the Switches and took a few slashes at the Attack Bot, exclaiming "Seiya!"

"He made another OOO reference…" Tomoko commented.

He then kicked it a few times with the Spike Switch engaged, causing it to go flying backward!

"Lock on with Radar and hit it with Gatling and Launcher at the same time!" Kengo shouted.

Gentaro switched Switches and activated them, used his radar dish to lock onto the Attack Bot, and then moved the Enter Lever to initiate a Limit Break, firing Gatling and Launcher at the same time as missiles and bullets slammed into the Attack Bot.

"I'm not about to be left out! Road Saber! Saber Straight!" Sousuke declared, slashing through the Attack Bot.

"Hey, Fourze, let's finish this guy off," Hiroto said.

"Good idea!" Gentaro replied, bringing out the NS Magphone. "Split…" Gentaro pressed the releases and broke the phone into its two control sticks, "and insert!" He then placed them in the two outer slots, pressing the buttons on the back to turn the Switches on and initiate Magnet States.

"Toripter Soul, Set," Hiroto called.

"Jetras Soul, Set." His sister added.

"Let's see what comes out of this thing this time!" Sousuke called, readying the Kankan Bar again.

Gentaro initiated a Limit Break, which detached the cannons from his shoulders and formed them into a large Magnet.

"RIDER SUPER ELECTROMAGNETIC BOMBER!" Gentaro shouted.

" **BATA BATA BATA!"** Toripter's soul exclaimed as he charged towards the Wardrobe Bot.

" **GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"** Jetras shouted.

Sousuke depressed the trigger, and this time as he predicted, Travelion came out with Smoky at the controls, as all of this slammed into the Attack Bot, as it fell backward and exploded. The special chip kicked in, uploading the enlarging program to it, as it became a giant and everyone changed back to normal.

"BOMPER! The Engine Casts!" Sousuke called.

The suitcases arrived, the Souls were inserted and all three of their primary robots were summoned.

"Kisaragi, if you want to help them, I managed to calibrate 41 for you. Turn it on and initiate a Limit Break!" Kengo called, tossing it to him.

"Okay! I'll give it a try!"

" _ **Maximize On"**_ it declared, making one of Gentaro's legs larger than the other.

"Right! Limit Break!"

He moved the Enter Lever; the Driver declared _**"Limit Break!"**_ And Gentaro became a giant!

"THIS IS AWESOME!"

"Yo! Let's be buds too!" Gentaro replied, performing his friendship handshake with Engine-Oh, and GunBir-Oh.

"Does he do this with everyone?" Saki wondered.

"Yes. You get used to it after a while." Kengo explained by contacting the Go-Ongers through the Kaban.

Meanwhile, the Samurai were still busy fighting Kaito and the Moogers, when the jinbaori he was wearing turned back into Kouta!

"Kazuraba!" Kaito shouted.

"Wait Kaito!" He pleaded as Kaito took swings at him. "Mai took my Driver! I can't transform right now! You want to fight me fair, right?" He answered.

Kaito contemplated this for a moment, but as he was, he was punched in the face!

"Zack! What are you doing here?" Kouta asked.

"Micchi had me come here. I'll handle Kaito-san, you get out of here!" Zack exclaimed.

Kouta did as he was told as Mr. Knuckleman began to fight his former leader.

"You know you can't win against me, Zack," Kaito replied, bringing out his second Lockseed.

" _ **Mango!"**_ It declared as he opened it, causing a Crack to open as Kaito switched out Banana for Mango and depressed the Cutting Blade again.

" _ **Come On! Mango Arms! Fight of Hammer!"**_

Jayden, Antonio, and Lauren quickly took out the remaining Moogers and headed off, leaving the members of Team Baron to settle this amongst themselves.

"What's going on in this crazy city?" Mike wondered.

"I don't know, but it gets weirder every day. " Jayden answered.

Jayden's Samuraizer rang, and it was Ji.

"Ji, what's up?"

"I'm picking up another breach elsewhere in the city. Do you want me to send Sakura and the others to deal with it? I can't seem to get in touch with your counterparts."

"No, that's fine Ji, we're on our way," Jayden replied.

Horses were kanjied up, and the Samurai Rangers rode off to the next location.

Elsewhere in the city, the five Go-Busters arrived at the coordinates they were given, only to find Enter, Escape, Duke, and Marika.

"Bonjour, Go-Busters," Enter said.

"Enter," Hiromu replied.

"What's the plan, Hiromu?" Yoko asked.

"I'll take Enter. Ryuji, you deal with Escape."

"Right," Ryuji replied.

"Yoko, you deal with the Peach Rider."

Yoko nodded in response.

"Jin-san, you and J take care of the Lemon guy."

"Got it Hiromu."

Everyone transformed, with the core three going straight into Powered Custom, except for J.

"J! Why didn't you transform into Stag Buster?" Jin demanded to know.

"I am not Stag Buster. I am Kamen Rider J." he replied.

"WHY DO YOU THINK YOU'RE A KAMEN RIDER?" Jin exclaimed in response.

"Because I am a humanoid insect," J explained.

"J, Riders are usually grasshoppers! You're a beetle!"

"Kuuga and Kabuto are also beetles." J reminded him.

"Busters Ready…?" Hiromu said, as everyone but J got ready to charge, before sighing and adding, "and Kamen Riders…Go!"

Blades clashed as Hiromu fought with Enter, as he went into his battle mode and brought out his rapier. Escape fired at Ryuji, who used a piece of concrete to block her shots, before returning fire with his own blaster. Another ranged battle was going on between Marika and Yoko, but Marika activated her Squash function, gathering energy in her bow and then slashing at Yoko, knocking her back.

"Hrm…a robot with questionable artificial intelligence! I'll have to take that apart too!" Duke declared, as he used his Squash function on Jin, who blocked with his sword.

"J! Will you snap out of it and transform already?" Jin demanded.

J responded by leaping into the air and calling out "Rider Kick!" as he collided with Duke, only for nothing to happen.

"Usually they blow up or de-henshin when you do that."

"That's because you're a sentai member, not a RIDER!" Jin insisted, whacking him with his sword.

"I see. I will try things your way." J said, bringing out his henshin phone and transforming into Stag Buster at last.

"I have turned into my final form, Kamen Rider Stag!" J announced. Jin just face faulted.

"You? A Kamen Rider? Sorry, I've met quite a few of them, and sadly, you're not one." Duke said, attaching his Lockseed to the Sonic Arrow and firing.

"J!" Jin shouted, jumping in the way and taking the blast, only to vanish from sight.

"It's okay, but it'll be some time before he can reform," Ryuji explained.

"Too bad. I have some more playmates for you." Enter replied, bringing out some Buglars.

"Great, these guys too?" Hiromu complained.

The Buglars charged, but Geki charged in and started to beat them up!

"Geki? What are you doing here?" Hiromu asked.

"Technically I'm on vacation, but it looks like you guys could use a hand!" Geki explained. "Shelly, is the ship set to automatic?" he asked.

"Yes, I did it before we left."

"Jouchaku!" Geki shouted, causing his suit to beam down from his ship and turn him into…

"Uchuu Keiji Gavan!" he declared, striking a pose.

Geki performed his Spiral Kick, taking out the Buglars.

"A Space Sheriff too? This is my lucky day!" Duke exclaimed.

"J, let's take this guy,and leave light in the dust!" Geki declared.

"Yes sir Mr. Silver Space Cop!" J replied.

"I'm beginning to think that Jin-san built J out of defective parts he found in the sub-dimension," Ryuji explained.

"You can worry about that later, Blue Buster. Right now, we're playing." Escape reminded him.

Ryuji turned his fist into one of Gorisaki's and struck, knocking her at least out of her battle mode, but she was down, but not necessarily out.

Hiromu was sure that Enter was up to something, considering how casually he was fighting back. His fears were realized as a Megazord showed up!

"It's about time. Now we'll get serious." Enter replied, going all out on Hiromu and forcing him to use his special ability to keep up. "What will you do now, Go-Busters?"

The Go-Busters were in a pinch. They couldn't break off to call in the Buster Machines and still have the man power to handle Enter, Duke, Marika, and Escape.

"What do we do Hiromu?" Ryuji asked.

As if in answer, part of the area they were fighting in became a blurry shimmering wall, and a man with a pink camera and a blazer on walked out.

"I wonder what's up with this world. I see Riders fighting Sentai members that I know. Go-Busters, you need a hand?" he asked.

"Tsukasa? What are you doing here?"

"I don't know. But I guess I'll stick around and help you out." He replied.

"Bonjour, newcomer. And who might you be?" Enter asked.

"Just a passing-through Kamen Rider. Remember that!" Tsukasa explained, bringing out his Driver and transforming into Decade.

"Are you going to take them all on yourself?" Hiromu asked.

"No, I brought some friends. They should be arriving right about…now!"

Train tracks appeared out of nowhere, as a bullet train appeared and pulled to a stop and several color-coded kaijin got out.

"ORE…SANJOU! Okay, where's our pudding?" the red one demanded.

"You'll get your pudding after you help out, I promise," Tsukasa explained.

"Commander, Jin's out of the fight. Can we still call the other Buster Machines?" Hiromu asked.

"Yes. I had them all moved to the teleport-capable hangar. J's Marker System should let us send them to your location and then you should be able to teleport them back after the battle."

"Activating My Marker System!" J replied.

All three primary Buster Machines showed up, as did Jin's, which J climbed aboard.

"Well well well. Looks like we've got ourselves an unfair fight. Mind if I cut in?" Sid replied, joining the party, tipping his bowler before transforming into Sigurd.

Tsukasa dusted his hands and ran them along his blade, and Kintaros popped his neck as the four Taros turned into their Den-O forms and charged into battle.

"From start to finish, I'm at a climax! Go! Go! Go!" Momotaros declared as he went after Duke, hacking away at him. "You're going down, Lemon-Jerk!"

As would be expected, Urataros in Den-O Rod Form went after Escape.

"My! You're a feisty one! Mind if I reel you in?" he asked. Escape responded by opening fire on him.

"Hey! Kameko! More fighting, less flirting!" Momotaros shot back.

Wielding a large ax in Den-O Ax Form, Kintaros was busy pounding Sigurd relentlessly, before swinging his ax in a large arc and knocking him away.

"My strength has made you cry! Wipe off your tears with these," he replied, offering tissues to Sid.

"TAKE THIS!" Sid replied, firing a Sonic Volley off in Kintaros' direction, but the strongest of the Taros shrugged it off.

Marika had her hands full with Ryutaros, who dodged all her attacks by dancing around the battlefield and firing back at her in Den-O Gun Form, although he was doing more damage to everything else around him rather than Marika herself.

"Hey, Mind staying still?" he replied.

"And let you hit me? Are you crazy?" Marika replied.

"Can't hear you!" he replied, and continued to fire back at her.

With his sword out, Gavan was slashing away at the Drillroid as the Go-Busters fought above.

Lastly, Tsukasa was fighting with Enter.

"Guess I'll have some fun with you first." he replied, bringing a card out of his sword and scanning it on his Driver.

" _ **Kamen Ride: Wizard!"**_ It announced, turning him into Flame Style.

"I guess it's show time then," he replied, copying Haruto. Elsewhere, the real Haruto sneezed.

Converting his Ride Booker into Gun mode, he fired at Enter, who took the hits and then charged him.

Putting the Ride Booker away, he scanned a card, which summoned Haruto's own weapon, and then executed a Flame Slash at his opponent.

"Let's give this one a shot," Tsukasa called out, bringing out a card depicting Flame Dragon.

" _ **Form Ride: Wizard Flame Dragon!"**_ His Driver declared.

" _ **Final Attack Ride: Wizard Special!"**_ The Drago Skull appeared on Decade's chest and opened fire with a blast of flame, knocking Enter back.

" _ **Form Ride: Wizard Hurricane Dragon!"**_

"Let's see how you like this." Tsukasa declared, scanning an AttackRide card for Thunder, which caused an electrical dragon to emerge from his Driver and nail Enter.

"I guess I'll make it my stage now," Tsukasa called out, as Kouta sneezed and Decade turned into Gaim's default Orange Arms state. Scanning two more Cards in his Driver, Tsukasa brought out the Daidaimaru and Musou Saber and went to work slashing at Enter some more.

" _ **Final Attack Ride: Gaim!" his Driver announced.**_

Taking the Daidaimaru Naginata, he fired energy slashes from the Musou Saber end, trapping Enter in an orange sphere. He then gathered energy in the Daidaimaru part and then slashed an orange pattern with it, knocking Enter back into his normal form.

"My Hissatsu Attack…Part 6!" Momotaros exclaimed, as the blade detached from the hilt connected by energy, and followed the path of Momotaros' slashes, cutting up Duke severely and was enough to knock him out of henshin as he scrambled for cover.

Urataros threw his Rod like a spear, which created a turtle shaped barrier that bound Escape. He then performed a Rider Kick that knocked her out of Battle Mode.

Kintaros tossed his Ax into the air and leaped up after it, catching it and bringing it down on Sigurd, declaring, "Dynamic Chop!" which knocked him out of transformation as well.

Ryutaros gathered energy in his weapon, and then fired a powerful ball of energy at Marika in his Wild Shot attack, which knocked her out of henshin as well.

"Laser Blade!" Geki called out, energizing his sword. "Gavan Hyper Dynamic!" he called, performing a powerful jumping slash that knocked back the Drillroid.

"Let's hit this guy all together," Tsukasa suggested, going into Complete Form and scanning his FinalAttackRide: Decade Card.

Giant golden versions of the FinalAttackRide cards were generated in front of Tsukasa, as he fired off the Enhanced Dimension Blast, passing through all the hologram Cards and striking the Drillroid, as the Taros hit with their finishers once again and Geki performed the second stroke of his Gavan Hyper Dynamic, which destroyed the Metaroid finally.

"Enemy destroyed," Tsukasa replied, imitating the Go-Busters.

Enter and his companions thought that discretion was the better part of valor and fled the scene before the others could pursue them. After handing out pudding cups to the Taros (which he had secretly put chili powder on earlier) the four of them climbed back into the DenLiner and took off for who knows when, as he was about to continue his journey when he heard the Taros exclaim in unison,

"DAMN YOU DECADE!"

Tsukasa laughed to himself as he passed through a dimensional wall once again.

While Tsukasa, the Taros, and Geki fought off Enter, Escape, the Metaroid and the New Gen Riders, the Go-Busters boarded their Buster Machines, with J taking BC-04.

"Yoko, think you can handle SJ-05?" Ryuji asked.

"I'll give it a shot! Usada, you're on your own for this!" Yoko said as she disembarked and transported a DriveBlade to herself and locked in.

"Roger Rabbit!"

"Combine Operation! Tokumei Gattai!" Hiromu called out, as the three core Buster Machines linked up into Go-Buster Oh. J followed suit with Go-Buster Beet.

Yoko launched into a strafing run on the Drillroid, as Hiromu with the aid of Ryuji attacked with slashes from their sword. While the fight was going on, Jin appeared next to J in Go-Buster Beet.

"J! What do you think you're doing?"

"I am driving your Buster Machine." he explained.

"Well go get in yours!" he demanded.

"I cannot. Yoko is driving it."

"Fine, I'll go help the rabbit." he replied, transforming and boarding Go-Buster Oh with Hiromu and Ryuji.

"Jin-san, what are you doing here?" Ryuji asked.

"That damned piece of junk kicked me out of my own machine!" Jin explained angrily.

"Let's finish this guy off," Hiromu ordered.

Ryuji's Buster Machine emitted a powerful field that froze the Drillroid in its tracks, as the boys performed the Dimension Crash. Yoko linked up with Go-Buster Beet to form Buster Hercules and let loose with the Hercules Crisis, firing every last weapon they had, striking before Hiromu. The machine went down in flames.

"Shutdown complete!" the Go-Busters declared.

Elsewhere in the city, the Wardrobe Bot was fighting with the three Go-Onger machines and a giant Fourze. Unfortunately, the Wardrobe Bot had sucked Gun-Bir Oh and Engine-Oh into itself and spit them out as giant T-shirts with the mechas' image on them.

"This isn't good Ani," Miu replied.

"We should still be able to finish it off. Fourze, follow our lead!" Hiroto explained.

The Wings went airborne and performed their finisher, as Giant Fourze lifted off as well, swapping in the Drill and Rocket Switches and performing a Limit Break on them.

"RIDER GIANT ROCKET DRILL KICK!" Gentaro shouted as he collided with the Attack Bot, blowing it up and changing the other two robots back to normal.

"Go-Onger! Checkered Flag!" they called out.

"VICTORY KITAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gentaro called out.

Turning off the Maximize Switch, he returned to his normal size as the Go-Ongers got out of their Engines and de-henshined.

"Hey guys, I'd like you to meet my buds! Hiroto and Miu, you already know Ryuusei, he's Kamen Rider Meteor, and this is Kengo, Yuki, Shun, his girlfriend Miu, JK, and Tomoko."

"Oops! Your name is Miu too?" Miu K. replied as she shook hands with Miu S.

"I know! This is strange too."

"You guys wouldn't happen to know where we can find the Panorama Hotel and Suites, would you?" Kengo asked.

The Go-Ongers were met with a look of shock.

"That's where we're staying! Hang on a second; I'll have Jin bring the Ginjiro over so you don't have to walk the rest of the way." Renn offered.

Back at the Sanzu, a bunch of Grinders appeared before the man in orange.

"The dispenser went into place with no problems?" he asked.

The robots nodded in response.

"One more to go; then I can move forward with my plans to force the Samurai to surrender."

Some time later, the Space Kamen Rider Club was checking into the suite that Miu and Shun had gotten for them when the Go-Busters returned from dinner and fighting off the Drillroid. Yoko's eyes lit up as she saw the Club and then tackled JK!

"Yoko? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Me, what are you doing here?" she replied back.

"I'm on vacation with my friends. What are you doing here?" JK asked.

Tomoko showed them a video on her iPad that answered his question for her.

"There's rumors on the Net that Vaglass somehow revived and are attacking this city."

"Yeah, but we'll be leaving soon. But it'll be great seeing you here! Oh, I want you to meet some people!" Yoko replied, dragging poor JK through the lobby towards her own companions. Jin was busy back in the Ginjiro doing a combination of yelling at J and whacking him upside the head with various tools after his latest craziness.

"Hiromu, Ryuji, I want you to meet my boyfriend JK!" Yoko exclaimed.

The eyes of both men bulged out of their sockets, and their mouths dropped open.

"YOUR BOYFRIEND?!"

 _This brings this Chapter to a close..._


	15. Why is a Detective with a Red Car Here?

**Power Rangers Samurai vs. Ronin Warriors**

 **Act 15: Why is a Detective with a Red Car Here?**

In a predetermined location in Panorama City, a gear-shaped portal opened, and a group of Grinders and a human-sized robot teddy bear came out.

"Hurry up Grinders! The boss won't be happy if we don't get that thing into position!" It shouted.

The foot soldier robots carried what looked like a water tank over to a spot on the roof of a building and then proceeded to bolt it in place. One Grinder was sent back through the portal to report the installation was successful.

Later that morning, the seven Samurai Rangers crawled out of bed, still tired from their ordeal the previous day. Ji had sent them on a wild Mooger chase the entire time; no sooner would they take out one group there was yet another that needed destroying. It was a miracle they had any Mojikara or Symbol Power as they called it when they finally returned to the Shiba House late that night.

"Good morning Rangers. Did you sleep well?" Ji asked.

"Like rocks," Jayden replied. The others nodded in agreement.

"Man, I thought the Moogers would never end!" Mike exclaimed.

"Ji, did Dr. K finish her upload?" Kevin asked.

"Yes. We should be able to detect if anything comes over from the RPM world." He replied.

As if in answer, the Gap Alarm went off, so to the map table they went, as Ji pointed out the tripped sensor.

"Let's go, guys," Jayden said.

On cue, right after the Samurai headed out the door, Sakura, Suiren, and Navcase raced into the room. Ji showed them where the Rangers were heading and they charged off on Kanesada.

Elsewhere in the city around the same time, the Shinkengers, Haruto, and Kousuke had decided to go out for breakfast and ran right into Sigurd and Marika. As well as a few dozen Watermelon and Tulip Lock Vehicles under the control of Sigurd, and if things weren't bad enough, Marika had called in Inves. Kanji were written, and rings were donned.

"Shinken Red. Shiba Takeru."

"Princess Shinken Red. Shiba Kaoru."

"The Same! Blue! Ikenami Ryunosuke!"

"The Same! Pink! Shiraishi Mako!"

"The Same! Green! Tani Chiaki!"

"The Same! Yellow! Hanaori Kotoha!"

"The Same! Gold! Umemori Genta!"

"Kamen Rider Wizard! Sōma Haruto!"

"Kamen…Rider…Beast! Nitoh Kousuke!"

"The Samurai Sentai authorized by Providence!" Takeru declared.

"Shinkenger!" The others answered, striking poses.

"Going Forth!" They all finished.

" Now, it's Showtime!" Haruto answered, in Flame Style.

"AND it's breakfast time!" Kousuke said.

Swords were drawn, and the battle was joined. Unfortunately, the mechanized enemies that Sid supplied were the wild card in the fight, as he knew full well that they were weak against machines. Every time they tried to concentrate on the Inves, the Tulips and Watermelon robots would interfere. The latter would have to be dealt with before the former.

"Maybe I can melt them." Haruto thought aloud, switching rings.

" _ **Flame…Dragon! Bou! Bou! Bou-Bou-Bou!"**_ His Driver announced. __

" _ **Chōīne! Special! Saikō!"**_

The Drago Skull was summoned, and Haruto let loose with a fire blast, but to no avail.

"Any luck?" Haruto asked Ryunosuke, who was attempting to fire arrows from a distance while at the same time calling Gentaro and Ryuusei.

"No! They must have turned their phones off!" Ryunosuke called back.

"Maybe they're not morning people?" Kotoha thought.

"Unfortunately Kotoha, they're the only ones we know who are equipped to handle machines well." Mako reminded her.

"There's no one else?" Kotoha asked.

No one wanted to admit to their youngest and most innocent member that the situation was hopeless, as a small purple car observed the situation. It began making shamisen sounds to no one in particular.

Elsewhere in the city, a twenty-four-year-old in a suit with a loosened tie was lazily eating milk balls in the park when his belt began speaking.

" **Shinnosuke, Midnight Shadow reports that two of your sempai and the Shinkengers are in trouble. They are holding out, but they will lose without help."** __

"We Riders come in all shapes and sizes, and from different cities, but when one of us is in trouble, those of us who are nearby should go help them. I'm done thinking about it. "

At this, the man straightened his tie, climbed in the driver's seat of his car, and sped off to the scene.

At the Panorama Hotel and Suites, in the one occupied by the Space Kamen Rider Club, Gentaro, Yuki, JK, Miu, Shun, and Kengo all emerged from their bedrooms to find Ryuusei and Tomoko asleep on the couch.

"Ohhh, how cute!" Yuki said as softly as possible.

"Should we wake them up?" JK asked.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. Sakuta might be really grumpy in the morning. I'm not in the mood to be hwatchaed." Kengo cautioned.

"What about Tomoko-chan?" JK asked.

"I'm guessing a former Goth girl is probably a night person as well," Kengo explained.

"Uissu! Then we'll all go down to breakfast then!" Gentaro declared.

"Oops! You should probably change first Gentaro." Miu explained, pointing to his rocket ship boxer shorts.

"Did Eiji-san give those to you for Christmas?" Kengo asked as deadpan as possible.

"Yup! He gets all us Kamen Riders underwear for the holidays!" Gentaro exclaimed. "Ryuusei got a pair with meteors on them."

Somehow this had not woken up the two semi-lovebirds on the couch, so they went back to their rooms, changed, and headed down to breakfast. JK hoped that Yoko's friends were not there as well to interrogate him.

Things were not going so good with the Shinkengers and the Kamen Rider Mages. Kaoru had brought out her Rekka Daizantou and managed to trip and then smash one of the Tulips with it, but there were plenty more where that came from. Bringing out their special weapons helped a little, but their armored bodies were too much for weapons designed for maximum effectiveness against Youkai. Kousuke had brought out his Buffalo Mantle and used his enhanced strength to try and fight back, but one of the Watermelons went to its ball mode and knocked everyone over like bowling pins.

Sigurd was off to the side with Marika, enjoying their advantage when a spirit appeared.

" _LOCK DEALER SID!"_ It declared.

"You're the ghost of that kid who turned into an Inves!" He exclaimed.

Hase's ghost turned into Kurokage and headed for Sid, who sent his robots after him. Unfortunately, he dropped his special Lockseed, so all the robots went out of control.

"Get back here!" Marika demanded.

"Keep him away from me!" Sigurd shot back.

"He's a ghost, how can he even hurt you?"

A mysterious hooded Rider in orange and black with a wasp-like helmet appeared and "glared" at Hase, who left in a huff before the Rider left as well.

"Well, I hope you didn't see that Takeru!" Chiaki replied, patting their leader on the shoulder. "Takeru?"

Shinken Red fell over, and all present observed that his crotch area was a darker red than the rest of his suit.

"TONO!" exclaimed Ryunosuke.

"Take-chan's down! Now what do we do?"

"YOU DIE!" Sigurd replied, loading his Lockseed into his Sonic Arrow and preparing to fire when he and Marika were attacked, as a fancy red car with an orange aura around it slammed into the two New Generation Riders and knocked them through the air. The same young man in the suit got out of the driver's seat with what looked like a car's dashboard secured by a seatbelt around his waist.

"Hey, Haruto! That guy's got a Driver, I think." Kousuke observed.

"A Driver? I thought Gaim was the only other Rider here."

"I'm in Top Gear! Let's go for a spin, Belt-san."

" **Okay.** _ **START YOUR ENGINE!"**_

The man turned an ignition key on his belt, and then removed a red car from a rack on his belt, turned the rear upside down, inserted it into a wrist device,

"Henshin!" He called out.

He then lifted it up and lowered it down like a lever.

" _ **Drive! Type…Speed!"**_ His belt called out as he went through arm motions, tire rings appeared around him putting on an undersuit before armor formed over his body while upbeat jazz music played in the background. A tire then manifested between one of the front wheels of his car, before locking onto his torso like a bandoleer.

 _(Insert Music: Surprise Drive)_

"Kamen Rider Drive!" He announced, before leaning on one leg. "Hey, Cherry. I'm going to take you for a ride!"

Turning his ignition again and lifting the Shift Car on his Brace three times, _**"Speed Speed Speed!"**_ Drive moved at warp speed, punching Sigurd with rapid punches, forming a speedometer in the air before sending him flying backward.

"I'm going to put you behind bars for a little while." Drive declared as he swapped out the car in his Shift Brace for a police car, turning the ignition again and lifting and then resetting the new car.

" _ **Tire Koukan! Justice Hunter**_!" The tire on his body flew off and hit Sigurd before a new one attached and gave him what looked like a bar box in his hands. He turned his ignition again, and lifted Justice Hunter three times, and then threw the Justice Cage into the air, which spit out bars and then enclosed Sigurd, who was electrocuted when he tried to escape.

He turned the ignition again, then pressed a button on the side of his Shift Brace,

" _ **Hissatsu!"**_

He then lifted Justice Hunter a single time.

" _ **Full Throttle! Hunter!"**_

Tires appeared next to him, propelling him forward, then up in front of the cage, then in a loop and then across the ground, as the cage temporarily lifted as he slid into Sigurd, knocking him out of henshin. The purple car from before drove up and began making shamisen noises.

"You want to help too, Shadow? Okay then!"

" _ **Tire Koukan! Midnight Shadow!"**_

Activating its special by turning the ignition and lifting the Shift Car three times, giant purple shuriken appeared in his hands, and he tossed them at two of the Tulips, destroying them.

" **Shinnosuke, go back to the Speed Tire and finish off the rest of those Tulips!"** Mr. Belt instructed.

He did so, and once again turned the ignition, pressed the Igniter button, and activated his Full Throttle Speed finisher, causing his car, Tridoron to speed around in a loop, as he kicked off and slammed into all the Tulips pinball style, destroying them before skidding to a stop.

"What about the other things?" Shinnosuke asked.

" **Let's try immobilizing them with Spin Mixer!"** Mr. Belt suggested.

Switching out the sports car for a cement truck, Mr. Belt announced, _**"Tire Koukan! Spin Mixer!"**_

Activating his special by lifting and lowering the Shift Car three times, the Spin Mixer tire spun on his chest and sent out cement projectiles that kept the Watermelons stuck in their Yoroi mode.

" **Now go Type Wild and use your Drift Kaiten!** _ **"**_

Shinnosuke replaced the cement mixer with a dune buggy, and filled with ambition to fight; he lifted the lever.

" _ **Drive! Type Wild!"**_

Shinnosuke changed from his red Speed Type into a black and silver form with a tire on his shoulder instead of like a bandoleer.

"Come, Handle Ken!" He called, as his sword with a steering wheel as the guard flew to his hand. He turned the wheel and then pressed the horn, drifting and spinning into the Watermelons and destroying them with his Drift Kaiten.

"I guess I'll put you on ice!" He declared, putting a green garbage truck into his Shift Brace, lifting it after turning the ignition, which changed him into a green robotic form.

" _ **Drive! Type Technic!"**_

He then inserted an ice resurfacer into his brace and did a Tire Koukan into Road Winter. He unleashed a freezing wind at Marika, freezing her solid.

Just then, a Shift Car he had never seen before began driving into his foot, so he reached down and picked it up.

"Do you know this car, Belt-san?" Shinnosuke asked.

" **Never seen it before. Let's give him a try!"**

Activating the car turned him into a samurai form, with an orange slice for a hat, as well as the Daidaimaru and Musou Saber!

" _ **Drive! Type Fruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuits! On Stage!"**_

"Hey, Mayonnaise, doesn't he look like Kouta?" Haruto asked.

"Kinda, but he doesn't have that silly hat!" Kousuke commented.

"Belt-san, I guess this is our stage now!" Shinnosuke joked.

" **Let's go into Battle!"** Mr. Belt added in English.

In the Team Gaim suite, Kouta sneezed loudly in Mai's face, who twisted his arm painfully until he apologized.

Incorporating dance-like movements into his normal fighting style, he helped the other two Riders and Shinkengers finish off the Inves, which they had been fighting while he dealt with the Lock Vehicles, before executing a finisher on Marika that knocked her out of henshin as well.

"DAMN YOU DRIVE! " She shouted, grabbing Sid and running off.

"My poor Lock Vehicles…" Sid sobbed as they retreated.

"Whew!" Haruto called out.

"Hey, thanks for the help!" Kousuke said as everyone powered down.

"No problem. We Riders help each other out, right?" Shinnosuke replied. "I'm Shinnosuke Tomari, a detective from the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. I was here to speak before the Panorama City Police at a conference when Midnight Shadow let me know you were in trouble."

"Are you familiar with Department Zero?" Haruto asked.

"Yes, actually it was someone from there who recommended that I go to this conference. Do you know a Rinko Daimon?"

"Rinko-chan?" Haruto exclaimed.

"I take it you've met."

"Met? He saved her from a Phantom!" Kousuke explained.

"Ah yes. Kyu-chan told me about them. You almost became one as well, and you have a Phantom in your Driver that eats them, correct?" Shinnosuke said.

"Yeah, he eats mana, preferably from Phantoms, but he's not picky unless you try and force feed him."

Suddenly, Shinnosuke's phone rang, and when he checked it, he had multiple calls from the same person, who presumably had called while fighting as Drive.

"Um, if you have any other troubles while I'm in town, feel free to call on me. I've got to go now and get yelled at by my wife. Belt-san, could you drive for a little while?"

Getting back into Tridoron, Shinnosuke's tie as if by magic became loose again as his wife blasted his ear off for not returning her calls.

"Calm down, calm down…I'm sorry for not calling you back sooner…I was fighting as Drive helping Wizard and Beast…" he tried to explain. _"I wonder how Terui-san puts up with this…"_

Meanwhile, the Power Rangers Samurai had arrived at the location, where a robotic teddy bear was wreaking havoc with the aid of Grinders and Moogers.

"That doesn't look like any Nighlok I've ever seen," Mike commented.

"That's because it's probably an Attack Bot. Someone should use the Black Box, so the rest of us go Mega Mode, and then change our Spin Swords into Mega Blades..." Lauren strategized, but unfortunately, the boys had already charged towards it with Samuraizers drawn.

"Boys will be boys. Let's show them how much smarter we are." Mia suggested.

"Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai!"

The three girls drew their respective kanji and summoned their suits.

"He He He! Have some of my Youth Gas! You'll never know how old you'll end up!" the Attack Bot replied.

"Youth Gas?" Emily repeated.

"Jayden! Watch out!" Lauren shouted after her brother.

"Samuraizer...Go" Jayden and the others began to declare, but they were barely into their first brush stroke when a strange red gas shot out of the Attack Bot's mouth and the male Rangers began coughing.

"Super Samurai Mode!" Lauren declared, donning the white jinbaori and at the same time, Mia and Emily changed into Mega Mode. Mia and Emily spun the disc on their Spin Swords the opposite way they would to summon their special weapons, which changed the Spin Swords into Mega Blades.

"Let's go!" Lauren shouted as the three girls charged forward into the fray, landing numerous strikes on the Attack Bot.

"That hurt! I'm going to take a break for now. Enjoy being babysitters!" It declared before skipping off into a portal, leaving the foot soldiers.

"SUPER BLAZING STRIKE!" Lauren declared, energizing her Super Spin Sword and turning the Moogers to ashes. Mia and Emily, being unused to fighting Grinders, were at a disadvantage until plasma blasts struck several of them as Sakura arrived on the scene with Suiren and Navcase.

"THUNDER...BOLT...CUT!" Suiren exclaimed, sending a bolt of electrical energy at the Grinders, destroying them as well.

"Better stay this way until that gas dissipates," Lauren suggested. The other girls and Navcase agreed.

When the gas finally cleared, there was an unusual sight before them. Where Jayden, Kevin, Mike, and Antonio had been before being hit by the gas cloud, there were now four boys about the age of seven resembling them standing there now.

"Hey sis." the boy resembling Jayden said to Lauren after the girls powered down. "At least I think you're my older sister...when did you get so old?"

"Wait...Jayden? Is that you?" Lauren asked.

"Of course, I'm Jayden Shiba. I'm training to be a samurai!"

"Me too!" the young boy resembling Kevin chimed in.

"Me three, but I really don't want to." the one resembling Mike added.

"I'm the son of a fisherman, but I want to be a samurai too!" the young boy resembling Antonio said.

"Um, Jayden, could you excuse and my friends a moment?" Lauren asked.

The three girls went into a huddle with Sakura and Suiren.

"Navcase, you're a samurai, see if you can keep the boys distracted while we figure this out," Mia asked him in Japanese.

As Navcase demonstrated his swordsmanship and the boys clapped in appreciation, the five girls tried to figure out what had just happened.

"Okay, we've got four boys that look like Jayden and the others."

"Lauren, considering the one that looks like Jayden recognizes you, I'm willing to bet that is Jayden," Mia concluded.

"And the one who looks like Mike saying he really doesn't want to be a samurai is exactly what Mike would say," Emily interjected.

"Okay, so the four of them have turned into kids. That bear said something about we'd never know how old they'd end up, so should we ask them how old they are?" Suiren asked.

"Boys? How old are you?" Sakura asked.

"Seven!" They all shot back.

"Let's get them back to the house; maybe Ji can help us figure something out," Lauren suggested.

The five broke the huddle and went over to the still mesmerized Seven-year-old Samurai.

"Hey guys, we're all going to go over to Jayden's house to practice samurai stuff!" Emily exclaimed.

"Yaaaaaay!" Jayden, Kevin, and Antonio shouted in unison.

"Oh all right, although I'd rather be playing video games…" Mike replied.

 _"So far so good..."_ The five girls thought to themselves.

Meanwhile, Tomoko and Ryuusei had finally woken up and were looking around town for a good thrift store to buy stuff to decorate Tomoko's room. Ryuusei could not help but notice the death grip Tomoko had on his hand.

"Um, Tomoko-chan, could you loosen your grip a little? You're cutting off my circulation I think." Ryuusei asked.

"Oh, sorry Ryuusei-kun." she replied, blushing a little.

It was clearly obvious that she liked him. Ryuusei felt the same way about her but was unable to figure out how to go about it. Maybe he could ask JK or Shun about it later. Shun had already proposed to Miu; although he had only dated her in the first place because his father felt that the school's king should go out with the school's queen, through the experience, he had realized he had actual feelings for her and thus had popped the question. He could not, however, find a ring with a gigantic ruby in it that Miu claimed she saw on some biker's hand the day he proposed. Miu later calmed down about it after Tomoko had shown her footage of Kamen Rider Wizard fighting and realized he needed the ring more than she did.

"Ryuusei-kun...there's a giant teddy bear over there," Tomoko replied in her usual hushed voice.

Ryuusei came out of his thoughts to notice what Tomoko noticed and instinctively put on his Meteor Driver as people fled in terror and moved the lever all the way over into its ready position.

 _ **"Meteor, Ready?"**_

"Oh look at the cute couple! You're about to get cuter!" the Youth Bot exclaimed.

"Henshin!" Ryuusei shouted just before the Attack Bot fired the same red gas that had already affected the Samurai Rangers, as he hit the bumper on the side of his Driver, causing a beam of Cosmic Energy to fire down from M-BUS, surrounding him and Tomoko and transforming him.

The gas cloud cleared, and a Rider in a black starry suit with a blue helmet with reddish eyes and shaped like a meteor in flight stood before the Youth Attack Bot. Tomoko was next to him, unaffected as well.

"Tomoko-chan, get to safety and call Gentaro," Ryuusei replied.

Tomoko nodded and ran off, as Ryuusei took his fighting pose.

"Kamen Rider Meteor! I will decide your fate!"

Ryuusei pulled down one of the Switches on his gauntlet, as it announced, _**"Mars!"**_ He then placed his finger on the pad to confirm it, as the Driver answered, _**"Okay, Mars!"**_

"Woo..." Ryuusei exclaimed as he took a stance and a projection of the red planet appeared over his hand, "HWACHAAA!" he added as his Martian fist collided with the Attack Bot, hitting it with an attack of intense heat. The Attack Bot reeled back in pain.

"That hurt! Grinders!"

The rust-colored mechanical foot soldiers appeared to help out.

 _ **"Saturn! Okay, Saturn!"**_ his Driver declared as he fired off Saturn-shaped projectiles at the newcomers, before charging forward in a chorus of "HWACHA!"

Tomoko on the sidelines was cheering him on and miming his movements. The Attack Bot noticed this and started to make a move in her direction.

"Oh no you don't!" Ryuusei declared, inserting his Meteor Switch into his gauntlet to initiate a Limit Break. He then let loose with a barrage of punches and "Hwacha's," each punch with a comet trail behind it, before striking with the final punch that sent it flying through the air and rolling over several times along the ground.

"Time to finish this," Ryuusei said, pulling out the Meteor Storm Switch but the Monster headed off.

"Where's it going?" Tomoko asked.

"Check your tablet, Tomoko-chan. I put one of the Nuggets on him while he wasn't looking."

She did, and then had a look of shock on her face.

"He's heading for Gentaro and Yuki-chan!" Tomoko replied.

"Then let's get going, hang on tight!" Tomoko grabbed onto the hero with another death grip.

"Lit-tle too tight," Ryuusei replied, and Tomoko relaxed her death grip.

He turned into a ball of light with Tomoko in tow and flew off to help out their friends.

Gentaro and Yuki, meanwhile, were going to visit a space museum that Tomoko had found in town. Unfortunately, the Youth Bot, not wanting a repeat of his last fight with Meteor, wasted no time in firing off his Youth Gas, catching Gentaro just as he had gotten his Driver on and Yuki as well, the gas clearing just as Meteor arrived on the scene.

"Look Gen-chan; it's a giant teddy bear!" Yuki exclaimed.

"SPACEMAN KITAAAA!" Gentaro added.

"Gentaro, Yuki, when did you get so small?" Ryuusei asked.

"Ryuusei-kun, I think they turned into four-year-olds," Tomoko explained.

"WITCH!" Gen-chan and Yuki-chan exclaimed, taking cover between Meteor's legs.

"Um, don't worry kids, she's a nice witch. I want you to go with her while I deal with that robot over there, okay?" Ryuusei explained.

The two headed off to a safe viewing spot with Tomoko.

"You're going to pay for that..." Ryuusei declared, inserting the Meteor Storm Switch in his Driver, turning it on, and then spinning the pinwheel on top. A guitar riff was heard, and he changed from black and blue to blue and gold.

"Kamen Rider Meteor Storm! My fate will deliver a storm!" he announced.

Tomoko loaded "Evolvin' Storm" by everset on her tablet and turned the volume up loud enough so that Ryuusei could hear it.

Moogers came down to help out along with the Grinders, and with a cry of "HWACHA!" Meteor Storm was back to work again. Armed with his staff, he struck down minions left and right, before placing the Meteor Storm Switch on top of his staff, gathering energy into it, before releasing it like a top in the Meteor Storm Punisher, slicing and dicing the remaining foot soldiers, leaving only the Attack Bot.

"Now for you," Ryuusei replied, spinning the globe on his Driver to initiate a Limit Break.

"I'm going to go get repaired now, but I'll be back!" it declared, leaping into a portal and vanishing from sight. Ryuusei powered down and headed back over to Tomoko.

"You two okay?" Ryuusei asked in his best talking to small children voice.

"Uissu! Will you be my friend? I'm the kid who will befriend everyone in the world, Gentaro Kisaragi!"

"I'm already friends with you, but you don't know that yet, but, sure." Ryuusei extended his hand, and Gentaro shook it the same way he always did.

"I'm Yuki Joujima! I'm going to be an astronaut someday!" the little girl exclaimed.

"What do we do, Ryuusei-kun?" Tomoko asked.

"I did a number on that teddy bear; it won't be back for a while. In the meantime, let's take them back to the hotel; they are Gentaro and Yuki after all."

 _Later…_

"Oops! Gentaro and Yuki got turned into little kids?" Miu answered in shock when Ryuusei and Tomoko explained what had happened.

"But why didn't I get turned into a four-year-old?" Tomoko wondered.

"The field that surrounds Sakuta while he transforms into Meteor was also surrounding you, Nozama." Kengo began to explain. "It allowed Kisaragi to take off his Fourze Driver in the vacuum of space to give it to me while I was being affected by the Core Switch, so..."

"You're saying that we can only be affected by the gas if we breathe it in, right, Kengo-kun?" Ryuusei replied.

"First things first, we need to get the Fourze Driver away from Kisaragi. The last thing we want is a four-year-old Fourze." Kengo said, walking over to Gen-chan and trying to take the Driver off of his waist.

"No! It's mine!" Gen-chan exclaimed.

"KISARAGI, GIVE IT TO ME NOW!" Kengo shouted, trying again, only for it to result in a race around the suite with Kengo in hot pursuit, ending with Gen-chan cowering behind Miu.

"Gen-chan, can Miu-neesan have your belt?" Miu asked, bending down to his level.

"Okay," Gen-chan replied, handing it over.

"I'm back!" Shun replied, entering the suite with several bags. "I brought coloring books, crayons, and snacks," he said, doing his signature salute.

"YAAAAAY!" Gen-chan and Yuki-chan exclaimed, heading over to Shun. "Thank you Shun-niisan!" they answered, bowing in thanks.

"For a couple of kids, they pretty well-behaved," Miu observed.

"Considering Yuki's family, I'm surprised at how normal she acts," Ryuusei answered. Tomoko whacked him upside the head.

"Mr. Spaceman, can you hear the voice of space too?" Yuki-chan asked.

"I told you Yuki-chan, he's not a spaceman, he's a Kamen Rider that protects people from the shadows," Tomoko explained.

"What's a Kamen Rider?" Gen-chan wanted to know.

Tomoko launched into a lengthy lecture, explaining the history of the Kamen Riders, the men who turn into them, their Drivers, their Rider Machines, special attacks, evil organizations fought, the differences between Showa and Heisei, etc.

"There are rumors now that a Kamen Rider Ghost is out there searching for something called Ghost Eyecons..." Tomoko explained.

Unfortunately, she had lost her audience. Both Gen-chan and Yuki-chan were out like lights, and she had even knocked out Miu and Shun who were asleep on each other. The only ones still hanging in there were Kengo, and of course, Ryuusei, even though he too was secretly fighting to stay awake, even though she did mention him in it.

"…so that he can come back to life. They're all asleep..." Tomoko observed.

"You should have used more visual aids to keep the kids interested. Other than that, it was really interesting. You showed lots of enthusiasm in talking about Kamen Rider Amazon...and Fourze and me." Ryuusei replied.

"What do we do now, Kengo-kun?" Ryuusei asked, putting a blanket over Miu, Shun, and the kids.

"First we call JK and let him know. His girlfriend is a sentai member, so she might be able to help with this too. After Daimonji-sempai and Kaneshiro-sempai wake up, two of us take turns taking care of Yuki and Kisaragi while the others try and search for that kaijin."

"It didn't look like a Zodiarts. I'll go on the net and see if I can find a match to kaijin other Kamen Riders have fought." Tomoko said.

"I'll help you out," Ryuusei answered. "Kengo-kun, what are you going to do?"

"I'm recalibrating the Maximize Switch from a normal Astroswitch into an S-class one. Given the current circumstances with giant robots everywhere in this city, it makes sense for Fourze to have a Switch that turns him into Giant States rather than making his leg bigger. I'm going to do the same for Minimize once I get Maximize working. I'll also send out the Foodroids on patrol to look for the monster while we wait."

"Well, I embedded one of the Nuggets on that thing, so you should be able to track it," Ryuusei explained.

Elsewhere in town, Team Gaim was preparing to go on stage. The sound of a horogai sounded through the auditorium, as the lights came on Team Gaim as Kouta ran out followed by a spotlight.

 _"Ei Ei Oh! Ei Ei Oh! Ei Ei Ei Oh! RISE UP YOUR FLAAAAAAAAAG!"_ Kouta sang. "Everyone, this is our stage now!" he declared, as Team Gaim danced along.

 _"Shinjitsu" sono aji wa nigakute  
Nakanaka nodo wo tooranai  
Sore demo nomikonde miseru sa  
Mada michi nakaba_

 _Onaji tetsu mata fumanai tame ni  
Ano hi yori tsuyoku naru shika nai  
Hinoko wo furiharai chikazuite'ku…_ _  
Kakushin_

 _Akirame wa shinai... agaite miseru  
Kono sekai... Rule... buchikowasu made_

 _Shutsujin kachidoki age  
Mou mayou koto nakare  
Aratana chikara ga Ore no koto  
Tamesou to shite itatte_

 _Takaku hata wo kakage  
Ookina koe sakebe  
NEXT LEVEL ni tadoritsuku  
Michi no tsuyosa kono te ni_

 _Ei Ei Oh! (Rise Up Your Flag)  
Ei Ei Oh! (Rise Up Your Flag)  
Ei Ei Oh! (Rise Up Your Flag)  
Rise Up Your Flaaaaaaaag!_

 _Kanawanai aite no kachikan ni  
Makarete kizutsuki tsuzukeru  
Mugon no Follower ni narutoka  
Kitto dekinai_

 _Fukisusabu kaze ga urusainara  
Hajimari no basho e tome ni yuku  
Ikitai ashita wo eraberu kibou_ _  
Mamoru sa_

 _Rifujin na... gisei.. atarimaeda to  
Unazuite... itara.. kinou to onaji_

 _Shutsujin kachidoki age  
Touzen tairo wa tatte  
Aratana michi ga hirakereba  
Osore wa mijin mo nai_

 _Ookiku hata wo futte  
Noise wo furiharae  
Ima aru joushiki buttsubushite  
Sekai wo kaete miseru_

 _Ei Ei Oh! (Rise Up Your Flag)  
Ei Ei Oh! (Rise Up Your Flag)  
Ei Ei Oh! (Rise Up Your Flag)  
Rise Up Your Flaaaaaag!_

 _Shutsujin kachidoki age  
Mou mayou koto nakare  
Aratana chikara ga Ore no koto  
Tamesou to shite itatte_

 _Takaku hata wo kakage  
Ookina koe sakebe  
NEXT LEVEL ni tadoritsuku  
Michi no tsuyosa kono te ni_

 _Ei Ei Oh! (Rise Up Your Flag)  
Ei Ei Oh! (Rise Up Your Flag)  
Ei Ei Oh! (Rise Up Your Flag)  
Rise Up Your_ _Flaaaaaaaaaag!_

 _[A/N: Destonus doesn't want to get sued for posting full song lyrics in his fanfiction, so:_ _Fujibayashi, S. (Lyricist), & tatsuo (Composer). (2014). Rise up Your Flag. On Kamen Rider Gaim_ _Music Arms [CD]. Tokyo, Japan: Avex Entertainment. ]_

Back at the Ginjiro, the call came through from the EMC that a Metaroid had been detected.

"Let's see if this thing works," Renn said, grabbing the prototype Buster Soul and heading off with his teammates.

 **"Good luck! Bom Bom!"** BOMPER replied.

"Hiroto-san told me he's worried about that dispenser he found earlier. I checked, and there are five of them in Panorama right now." Ryuji explained to Jin.

"Wonder what they're for? Let's get Hiromu and Yoko-chan and go have a look! J! We're going out on a recce!" Jin explained.

"What are we wrecking?" J asked.

"NOT WREAKING, REC-CE! You know, reconnaissance?

"Ah! This will be interesting." J replied.

The five Go-Busters arrived at the site of one of the dispensers throughout town, already transformed just to be on the safe side. Guns out, Hiromu, Yoko, and J, formed a perimeter around it while Ryuji and Jin examined it closely.

"We should probably get a sample of this stuff to analyze, Jin-san."

"Good idea Ryuji! J, come here and get me a sample!"

"Okay!"

"Sorry, I can't let you do that because I'm curious too." a voice answered.

The Go-Busters looked to see Ryoma Sengoku and Kaito waiting for them.

"We'll keep him busy, Jin-san. You two get that sample!"

"Henshin!" Ryouma and Kaito called, opening their Lockseeds and attaching them to their Drivers, transforming them into Duke and Baron.

The Busters fired back with their blasters, but the output was not enough as the two Riders shrugged it off. Duke charged up and fired a blast from his Sonic Arrow that sent the three Busters flying.

"Ranged fighting isn't going to help us here. We need to close in!" Hiromu said.

The three called in their blades and moved in close, but Kaito parried all three and forced them back. He activated his Au Lait function, depressing the blade on his Driver twice, then jamming his spear into the ground, causing a banana shaped energy projection to emerge from the ground and send the Busters flying into the air and then crashing down. The three brought out their Custom Visors and powered up into Powered Custom and went back on the attack, as Baron and Duke teamed up to fend them off.

 _ **"Boost Up for Buster."**_ came the call from Jin's sidearm as he fired at Duke, knocking him back.

"J! Are you done getting that sample yet?" Jin asked.

"I am almost done!" the Buddyroid replied.

"Good, because I'm tagging in!" Jin shot back as he brought out his sword and joined the fighting.

"Ryuji, you and Yoko-chan take the banana boy, Hiromu and I will concentrate on this lemon loser!" Jin instructed.

Jin powered up his sword and slashed at Duke, as Hiromu struck with a Volcanic Attack, which surprisingly failed to de-henshin Ryouma. He responded by doing his own special, surrounding them with energy projections and then unleashing a volley of arrows on them, knocking them out of henshin.

"I have the sample!" J announced.

"Good, then let's get out of here!" Ryuji called, picking up a section of rooftop and hurling it towards the two Armored Riders, who powered up themselves to smash the rubble, only to find that the Busters had used the opportunity to escape. The two powered down.

"Kumon-chan, why didn't you use the new Lockseed you showed me?" Ryouma asked.

"I'm saving it for Kazuraba, and that Francophile if he tries to boss me around again." He replied.

"Oh well, let's get a sample of this stuff and see what it is!" Ryouma exclaimed happily, bringing out a chemistry kit.

Elsewhere in the city, the Go-Ongers had arrived at the coordinates that the EMC had provided.

"This is where Morishita said he had detected the Metaroid," Hiroto said.

"Then where is it, Ani?"

"I'm right here!" a voice said.

This Metaroid did not look like anything like its source item if it had one at all. It instead looked like a humanoid machine, with the number "-001" on its chest.

"Let's see how you like this!" it replied, as a wave of energy hit the Go-Ongers.

"What's this? My body feels so heavy!" Sousuke exclaimed.

"Mine too! I can barely move!" Renn added.

"What are we supposed to do then?" Saki asked.

"Interesting. I'll have to make a note of that power if I have a moment." Enter said to himself.

The Metaroid, on the other hand, had no trouble moving, and was pounding the incapacitated Go-Ongers.

Elsewhere in the city, Shinnosuke was driving around town when Mr. Belt announced that he'd detected a gravity surge.

"A gravity surge here? That's impossible; I thought we destroyed all the Roidmudes Belt-san?"

 **"Needless to say, we should check it out, Shinnosuke."** Mr. Belt replied.

"Let's go then," Shinnosuke replied, transforming into Drive Type Speed inside Tridoron and then speeding off towards the epicenter.

Back at the fight, the Go-Ongers cried out in pain as the Metaroid struck again and again, with their bodies too heavy to fight back.

"This must be that Heaviness they reported in Kuruma!" Gunpei theorized.

"But I thought the monsters that were causing it were all destroyed?" Hanto added.

Meanwhile, Shinnosuke had gotten stuck in traffic!

"We'll have to go on foot. Only one way to get there in time!" Shinnosuke called out, swapping in an F1 Racer.

 _ **"Drive! Type Formula!"**_

Shinnosuke turned into a blue, F1 Racer form, with stickers all over his body bearing the names of all his Shift Cars. He then ran off at Mach speed to help the Go-Ongers.

 **"I'll have Tridoron meet us there. Go! Booster Tridoron!"** Mr. Belt called out, as the two Ride Boosters flew in and attached to the back wheels, lifting the car off as it soared over the city to the scene.

"Couldn't you have done that before?" Shinnosuke asked as he raced by, causing everyone he passed to feel like a strong wind hit them.

 **"Well you were so adamant about going there on foot, I didn't have time to!"** Mr. Belt replied.

"Ah! There they are!" Shinnosuke called out, trying his best to slow down from his full speed, only to go by the Go-Ongers, temporarily releasing them from the effects, and slam into a nearby building. Shaking off debris and cobwebs, he headed over to the Metaroid and punched it in the face, then letting the tires on his arms spin, the friction knocking it away.

 _ **"Tire Koukan! Formula 03!"**_ Mr. Belt announced as a set of wrench blades appeared on one of his forearms. He let loose with some slashes, coming into range of the Go-Ongers, who could finally move normally thanks to his Core Drivia.

"Stay close to me, and you'll be able to move normally! I'm Kamen Rider Drive! Let's take this guy for a spin together!"

Melee weapons drawn and using their speed, Shinnosuke, Sousuke, Hanto, and the Wings all flew past the Metaroid at high speed, slashing it, before Gunpei and Saki hit it with their ranged weapons.

"What? How can you all move?"

"You're the one who won't be moving soon! Let's finish this guy!"

Unfortunately, the Megazord took that time to show up.

"Let's do this quickly!" Shinnosuke called, as he readied the Trailer-Hou, placing Formula in its slot and then placing the other two Pit Crew members in the windowed slot within the weapon. Renn grabbed the Buster Soul; doing so turned it from gray to blue, and then inserted it in place of an Engine Soul into the Highway Buster. The Wings formed their Wing Boosters and loaded Toripter and Jetras.

 _ **"Formula-Hou! Hissatsu! Full Throttle: Full Full Formula Taihou!"**_

Everyone fired; as a ball of energy formed in front of the Trailer-Hou and flew out at the Metaroid; Bus-On declared, **"It's Time for Buster! ON ON ON!"** as Gunpherd, Toripter, and Jetras all came out as well, slamming into the Metaroid and destroying it.

"BOMPER! The Engine Casts!" Sousuke called as the case appeared before them.

The core five went straight into G6 while the Wings formed Seikuu-Oh. But when they went to attack, their gattai robos, slow as they were, were barely even moving!

"I forgot the Megazords could do the same thing as the smaller ones!' Renn exclaimed.

"So what do we do?" Sousuke wondered.

Shinnosuke was busy thinking about everything and came to a conclusion.

"It's all come together! Belt-san, I have an idea!" Shinnosuke replied, bringing out the Tridoron Shift Car.

He pressed a button to activate it, declaring, _**"Fire All Engine!"**_ and then held it near Mr. Belt to send a laser into it, initiating the transformation into…

 _ **"Drive! Type Tridoron!"**_ Mr. Belt announced as Tridoron itself broke apart and formed armor for Shinnosuke. He used Jacky to launch himself into the air and then into the G6's cockpit, where amazingly, a console appeared for him, and he inserted the Handle-Ken into it.

"You guys should be able to move normally with me here! Let's finish this!" Shinnosuke exclaimed

"Blaster Soul, Set!" The five Go-Onger's declared. Shinnosuke readied his Door-Ju as a substitute.

The spirits of their Engines plus Tridoron were unleashed upon the Megazord, with a Seikuu Impulse from the Wings added to it, sending the Megazord down in flames.

"Go-Onger! Checkered Flag!" Everyone called out.

Back at the Shiba House, Jayden, Kevin, and Antonio were out back practicing sword drills with Navcase, who was under strict instructions NOT to show them any of his special techniques, while Mike had somehow snuck off, found one of his adult self's video games and was playing it in his room. "You're positive that it wasn't a Nighlok that attacked them?" Ji asked. "It had to be one of those Attack Bots the RPM Rangers told us about. Whoever is sending over the Grinders is also sending over Attack Bots." Lauren explained. "Fortunately for us, Dr. K found out and decided to upgrade our system to track Attack Bots coming in as well," Mia added. "Unfortunately, though, the boys decided to charge in blindly and got turned into seven-year-olds." Emily finished. "Sakura, do you think that you five can handle the Attack Bot on your own?" Sakura thought for a moment on their situation. Someone had to distract the boys, and Navcase was doing a good job of that. She would have liked to have his experience in battle against a new foe that the Samurai girls were unfamiliar with, but they would have to make do without him. "It's possible, but without Navcase available, I wish we had a ringer. Suiren?" Sakura asked her sister, who seemed to be half listening to the war council and half texting her friend Yoko back home. "Hrm?" She asked wordlessly. "That girl is really going to hate me for this, but could you try giving Kouta a call? Maybe he could give us a hand." Sakura asked. Unseen by the population of Panorama, the ghost of Ryoji Hase wandered about, looking for the man who had killed him, Lock Dealer Sid. Unfortunately, he had run into a young man in a flowery hoodie. "Get rid of that Ganma Eyecon! Those things are dangerous!" The young man pleaded. "Not until I take my revenge! I'm now powerful enough to take him out!" Hase shot back, transforming into his Inves form, which could probably be classified as a Ganma now. "Looks like I'm going to have to do this the hard way." The young man replied, summoning a Driver near his belt, taking out a strange object and pressing a button on the side of it, opening his belt buckle like a portable cassette player and inserting it, pulling out the lever. " _ **Eye!"**_ The Ghost Driver announced. A strange orange and black coat thing called a Parka Ghost then flew out of the belt and began floating around as the Driver intoned " _ **Batchiriminā**_ _!_ " The young man went through a series of kata motions and then shouted, "Henshin!" as he pressed the lever in. **"** _ **Kaigan: Ore! Let's Go! Kakugo! Gho-Gho-Gho-Ghost! GO! GO! GO! GO!**_ **"** The Driver announced as the Parka Ghost merged with the young man, as parts of his body glowed while transforming him into Kamen Rider Ghost. He pulled his sword out of his belt buckle and then charged at Ganma Hase. He slashed away with his Gan Gan Sword, only for Ganma Hase to block several times, and take swings at him, but Ghost simply floated to safety. His Driver went back to standby mode as he switched in a new Eyecon and pushed the lever in. _**Kaigan! Robin Hood! Hello! Arrow! Mori de Aou!**_ A green coat appeared on Ghost, and a Condor combined with his sidearm to form a bow. He pulled and pushed the lever one more time to activate his Omega Drive. "I HATE ARCHERS!" Ganma Hase shouted angrily. "My life is burning bright!" Ghost declared as multiple projections of him formed as they all drew back their bows and opened fire, separating Hase from the Ganma Eyecon, and, which exploded. Back at the Kamen Rider Club Suite, Tomoko had finished her analysis. "Ryuusei-kun, it doesn't look like that kaijin is even a kaijin. It doesn't match anything other Riders or we have fought." She explained. "I have better news, Sakuta. It's back. Here are the coordinates." Kengo said, not looking up from the Astroswitch Kaban. Ryuusei went out on the balcony, transformed into Meteor and flew off to the scene. Back at the Shiba House, the Gap Alarm went off, and the five ladies rushed off to do battle as well. "Sakura, sorry, I couldn't get in touch with Kouta. He texted me secretly that he'd have his Driver back soon, but not until after the competition..." Suiren explained. "We'll figure something out," Sakura answered. "There he is!" Emily exclaimed, pointing to the Attack Bot, which was busy scaring off some people. "Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai!" The three girls called, drawing their kanji and transforming. Suiren and Sakura followed suit by summoning their armors. "Super Samurai Mode!" Lauren called, using the Black Box to go Super and make Mia and Emily switch to Mega Mode. They switched their Spin Swords to Mega Blades and then started to land hits on the Attack Bot. "Help! Grinders!" It called out, and the mechanical foot soldiers came in. "We'll handle these guys! You three trash that thing!" Sakura called as she and Suiren went after the Grinders. A blue ball of light touched down, as Kamen Rider Meteor Storm arrived on the scene. " _Who are you?_ " Mia asked in Japanese. "Kamen Rider Meteor Storm! My fate will deliver a storm!" Ryuusei replied. " _Well, if you've got issues with this guy too, feel free to join in!"_ Lauren added. As the three Samurai Girls and Ryuusei hacked away at the Youth Attack Bot, Sakura and Suiren worked on the Grinders. Meanwhile, Kamen Rider Ghost fought against Ganma Hase, but being demigoddesses, only Sakura and Suiren could see him. "Hey sis, maybe we should ask that orange guy to come help out too!" Suiren asked. "He looks like he's pretty busy at the moment, let's concentrate on these guys," Sakura replied. Sakura reversed the grip on her swords, and then launched into her Kaiten Kenbu Rokuren, reducing the Grinders to scrap metal. At the same time, the Youth Attack Bot was on the ropes. Ryuusei stood by, while Lauren charged up the Super Bullzooka and Sakura charged her cannons, and Suiren started gathering energy for her sure-kill. "THUNDER...BOLT...CUT!" She called out, gathering energy around the blade and then swung through the Attack Bot, then shot clear as both Sakura and Lauren opened fire, followed by a Meteor Storm Punisher, which caused massive explosions as everyone struck their victory poses. Back at the suite, Gentaro and Yuki turned back to normal, as did the Samurai boys. The chip kicked in, making the Attack Bot gigantic, and it was time for round two. Lauren went all out, breaking out the Samurai Gigazord. It did, after all, turn her younger brother into her little brother, and made Emily a cougar, considering the age difference that it had put between her and Mike. Lauren went Shogun as well, and with the girls filling in the missing kanji of the guys, they opened fire, finally taking down the Attack Bot for good. Later, at the victory party at a local Japanese restaurant, the boys could not believe they had been turned into seven-year-olds. "The Attack Bot turned us into kids? I hope we weren't a handful." Jayden said. "Relax little brother; Navcase kept you all distracted while we took care of things," Lauren assured him. "I can't believe we just charged in blindly like that. We should have thought things through first." Kevin mused. "Relax Kev. It's all over." Jayden assured him. "Yeah, for now. Wonder what the Nighlok will cook up next for us." Mike wondered. "Ow!" Octoroo yelped as one of the Grinders took a sample of Octoroo's skin. "Relax, Octoroo." The man in orange replied. "Ooh-ah-ooh! I just wish I knew what you were going to do?" "All the dispensers are in place, despite some complications. It's time to put those Samurai out of business." _This Brings this Chapter to a Close..._


	16. 12 R's, 5 S's, & a Plan to Save the City

**Power Rangers Samurai vs. Ronin Warriors**

 **Act 16: Twelve R's, Five S's, and a Plan to Save the City.**

The sun shined brightly on another beautiful day in Panorama City, but then, suddenly, the sky darkened, and a man in orange appeared in a window of sorts.

" _People of Panorama City. I am Tenma Furukiayu. And I have placed five dispensers full of  
Sanzu Gas in various places in your city, which I will release forty-eight hours from now if the Power Rangers Samurai does not surrender to me! Should they attempt to fight back, I will gas the city anyway. There are also five monsters patrolling the city with keycards that could disable them, but if your heroes should try and stop them, they also have remote detonators that will set off the nearest one to them. Give up Rangers; your efforts are futile!"_

The sky cleared up magically as if nothing had happened, but people were already in a panic. Everyone had seen it, including the numerous Sentai members and Riders currently in Panorama. Something had to be done, and they were the only ones that could.

As the Rangers struggled with what to do about things, Mia had a brainstorm.

"I'm going to give Mako a call. Maybe she and her friends can help?"

"Yeah, but they look like us. That Tenma guy could mistake them for us and gas the city." Jayden cautioned.

"That's true Jayden, but the Shinkengers have friends here too." Ji reminded him.

Over at Mr. Brown's, the Shinken Girls were poolside as usual when Mako's Shoudouphone rang.

"Hi, Mia. Yeah, we saw it too. Right, I agree, but I'll give Saki a call and see if the Go-Ongers will help out. I'm sure Haruto and Kousuke will want to help too."

 _Over at the Panorama Hotel and Suites…_

"Hi, this is Saki! Oh hey, Mako! Yeah, we saw the sky get dark all of a sudden, of course, we'll help! Sure, I'll be happy to pass the request on to the Go-Busters. Whoops, I guess I don't need to, Kaoru just called them. Okay, we'll meet at Shiba House."

 _Somewhere over the Pacific…_

"Hi, Kotoha! What, Panorama's in trouble and you need all the help you can get? We're on our way to Panorama anyway to drop off some Enertron, but if you need us to fight, we can do that too!" Gai said. He then proceeded to call the bravest team he knew.

Poolside at her parent's house, Amy was enjoying the nice weather with some friends of theirs. One of them was in red swim trunks, pacing frantically and asking a man in orange swim trunks manning the grill when the food was going to be ready. Next to her, a young woman in a sporty yellow bikini was taking a nap with a baseball cap over her face, with a bespectacled man in blue swim trunks next to her. In the pool, a young man in green swim trunks was playing with a pigtailed girl in a pink bikini.

"Gai? Hi there! Yeah, I saw too. I have some friends staying with me that might want to help too, yes; they're the ones with lots of imagination. We're all meeting at the Shiba House? I kind of know where that is, yes. Okay, gotta go got to call the team."

Back in Japan, Daigo Kiryu, aka King, was looking longingly at a strawberry parfait when he received a call that brightened his day.

At a restaurant, surrounded by at least five girls, Ian Yorkland was the next to get a call from Amy.

"Oh, My! Panorama City is in trouble? I'll be there as soon as I can!"

Nossan was next. His sister wanted to come too, but someone had to watch his niece.

It had finally happened. Rin had gotten Souji to walk her home from school. She was in the midst of enjoying the moment when his phone rang.

"Amy? How are things in America? Your home city is under attack! Okay, I'll be right there!" He said hanging up.

"Er, sorry Katsuyama, I've got to get going. Amy needs my help."

" _He's cheating on me with that older girl…"_ Rin thought to herself.

"Katsuyama, why are you looking at me like that?" Souji asked as she glared at him.

"SHOUJI-KUN YOU BAKA!" She exclaimed, slapping him across the face.

At Souji's house, Utsemimaru, also known as Utchy, was practicing when he too received a call from Amy.

"Ah, Amy-dono! Yes, I will be there as soon as I can de gozaru. Ah, here is Souji now. What happened to your face?"

Back at Shiba House, Mia asked Sakura if that was the same Tenma she had talked about earlier. She and Suiren nodded.

"Better call your boyfriend, Suiren."

"Kouta? He's not my boyfriend."

In the Team Gaim suite, the phone rang. Mai answered, rolled her eyes when she found out who it was, and then shouted, "KOUTA! IT'S THAT BLONDE AGAIN!"

Kouta nervously grabbed the receiver as Mai stared daggers at him.

"Hello? Oh, hi Suiren. Sure, I'll get Micchi and Zack, and we'll head over to where you are. I'm sure they already know, but I'll let Haruto and Kousuke know as well."

"Hi, Kouta. Yes, we know, we'll see you at Shiba House. I'll give Gentaro and Ryuusei a call and get them on board too."

At the Space Kamen Rider Club Suite, the NS Magphone rang, and Gentaro answered.

"Yo! Haruto! Yeah, Ryuusei and I would be glad to help. We'll meet you at that Shiba House. You're right, the more, the merrier. I'll call some buds of mine too."

Haruto then called Shinnosuke, who luckily was in town with Ryu Terui at the conference, and they agreed to come too.

The next morning, the exterior of the Shiba House looked like it had been invaded by a biker gang, thanks to all the Rider Machines parked out front. To add to the strangeness, a red pirate ship was anchored overhead.

"Wow! It looks like a biker gang took over!" Amy exclaimed as her team arrived.

"Oh, My! It does look like a biker gang took over this place! What happened to you, Souji?" Ian asked, referring to the red handprint on his face, but Amy knew immediately.

"Don't worry; I'll call Rin-chan and try and smooth things over between you two."

"My goodness! The women in this century are scary de gozaru!" Utchy added.

"I wonder what's going on with those guys?" Daigo asked, pointing to a scene with one group of people trying to restrain Ryu Terui before he took J apart.

"Easy, Terui-san. As much as I'd like you to disassemble my Buddyroid, I kind of need him in one piece." Jin explained.

"Okay. But I will not forget that he called me, Kamen Rider Accel, something as lowly as a 'bike man'!"

All the Kamen Riders wondered to themselves what was so wrong with calling Terui that, when he did transform into a bike, before Mia called everyone inside.

After introductions had been made, everyone gathered around the planning table, and Mia explained the plan to everyone.

"Five teams of two Riders each will head to each of the dispensers and try and secure or destroy it. Other than the Shinkengers, who will use their Kuroko disguises to keep us apprised of the situation, the others will go and seek out and destroy the monsters with the key cards and remotes. We seem to be short one Rider."

"Shinnosuke has a penchant for being lazy, but he'll be ready." Ryu informed everyone.

"Plus, there was this other Rider I saw, maybe he'll come and help?" Suiren said.

Of course, being demigoddesses, only they were able to see Kamen Rider Ghost without help.

"Amy, your friends are going to help too?" Mia asked.

"Yes, they're at my house, waiting for the signal."

"Mia-san, Gentaro's friends, have put up the signal!" Kousuke said, watching his mirror.

"Uissu! Let's henshin everyone!" Gentaro called as they all headed outside.

In the center of town, a flagpole was flying the most peculiar flag. It appeared to be someone's boxer shorts.

"Ankh! Those were tomorrow's!" A young man wailed.

"Sorry Eiji, that's the signal Shotaro, and I agreed upon," Ankh replied while eating a Popsicle.

"Well, when were you going to tell me?" Eiji asked.

"Well, well. It looks like the welcoming committee's here." A young man dressed like an old school detective replied. "You ready partner?"

"Yes. This will be very exciting." The effeminately dressed young man with him replied.

The detective and Eiji both took out strange belts and put them on. One identical to the detective's appeared on his partner, as his partner took a green USB stick in his right hand and the detective held a purple one in his left hand.

 _ **Cyclone!**_

 _ **Joker!**_

"Henshin!" The two shouted, crossing their arms to the opposite side.

The effeminate young man inserted the stick in the right side of his Driver, and it reappeared in his comrade's. He stuck his purple stick into the other slot.

The detective pushed the two sides apart, and the wind kicked up around him as his partner fainted and was picked up by a mechanical bird, as he turned into a half green, half purple Kamen Rider.

 _ **Cyclone, Joker! (Technical guitar to orchestral hit)**_

"Kam **en** Ri **der** Dou **ble**! **"**

"Eiji! Don't fall behind!" Ankh said, finishing his Popsicle and tossing some large coins to Eiji. He inserted them into slots on his Driver and then tilted the tray sideways, ran a scanner over them, and then shouted, "Henshin!" before placing the scanner over his chest.

 _ **Taka! Tora! Batta! Ta-to-Ba! Tatoba Tatoba!**_

He became a Red, Yellow, and Green Rider.

"Kamen Rider OOO!"

Back at Shiba House, everyone brought out their Drivers and henshin devices.

 _ **Accel!**_

"Hen…shin!" Ryu called, inserting the Accel Memory into his Driver and revving the throttle.

Gentaro flipped the four red switches on his Driver, and Ryuusei moved the slider over on his.

 _ **3!**_

 _ **2!**_

 _ **1!**_

 _ **Meteor Ready?**_

Haruto activated his Driver and shifted it to the left side, as it began his standby chant while he waited for the others. Kousuke did the same.

 _ **Shabadoobi Touch Henshin! Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!**_

Kouta, Micchi, and Zack took out their respective Lockseeds and attached them to their Sengoku Drivers.

 _ **Orange!**_

 _ **Budou!**_

 _ **Kurumi!**_

 _ **Lock On!**_

"Henshin!" They all called.

 _ **Flame, Please! Hi Hi, Hi Hi Hi!**_

 _ **Set! Open! L-I-O-N! Lion! (Lion roar)**_

 _ **Soiya! Orange Arms! Hanamichi, On Stage!**_

 _ **Hai! Budou Arms! Ryu, Hou, Ha-Ha-Ha!**_

 _ **Come On! (Guitar riff)Kurumi Arms! Mr. Knuckleman!**_ _**(Three count bell ring with cheering crowds)**_

"Change Soul! Set! Let's, Go On!" The Go-Ongers called.

"Gokai Change!" The Gokaigers called.

 _ **Gokaiger!**_

 _ **It's Morphin Time!**_

"Let's Morphin!" The Go-Busters called.

"Brave In!" The Kyoryugers called, pressing the button on the side of their respective Zyudenchi.

 _ **Gabutyra!**_

 _ **Parasagun!**_

 _ **Stegotchi!**_

 _ **Zakutor!**_

 _ **Dricera!**_

 _ **Pteragordon!**_

"Kyoryu Change!" They called, doing a samba dance (except Utchy, who did a kabuki dance) and then firing skyward, as the spirits of their Zyudenryuu chomped down on them, changing them.

Everyone hopped on their Rider Machines, but Zack was forced to ride on Accel, Kousuke forced to ride with Ryuusei.

Back in the center of town, as a horde of foot soldiers, comprised of Moogers, Grinders, even left over X-Borgs and even some Vivix, closed in on Double, OOO, and Ankh. Double stood there dramatically, turned sideways, flicked his hand dramatically towards the foot soldiers and in two voices, declared,

"N **ow**! Cou **nt** u **p** yo **ur** si **ns!"**

 _(Insert Music: WBX- Wild Boiled Extreme)_

Double went to work, punching and kicking away at the foot soldiers, before moving the Joker Memory to the Maximum Drive Slot.

 _ **Joker! Maximum Drive!**_

"Jok **er** Extr **eme!"**

Double leaped into the air, and did a somersault, splitting down the middle as the green half, and purple halves struck down foot soldiers.

" _ **Let's change Memories, Shotaro," Phillip said.**_

" _Okay, HeatMetal sound all right?"_

" _ **Let's go for it."**_

 _ **Heat!**_

 _ **Metal!**_

 _ **Heat, Metal! (Rock & roll guitar music to metallic synth)**_

Armed with his staff, Double tore into the foot soldiers some more, inserting the Metal Memory into his staff.

 _ **Metal! Maximum Drive!**_

"Met **al** Bran **ding!"**

The two drove the staff into a group of foot soldiers, burning them to a crisp. But yet another knocked Double down.

" _Damn, I got dirty. How about some target practice, Phillip?"_

" _ **Sounds good to me!"**_

 _ **Luna!**_

 _ **Trigger!**_

 _ **Luna, Trigger! (Ominous glowing sound to rock guitar riffs)**_

Now in their yellow and blue form, the two fired away with the Trigger Magnum, the shots striking every single foot soldier they aimed for. He inserted the Trigger Memory into the Trigger Magnum.

 _ **Trigger! Maximum Drive!**_

"Trig **ger** Fu **ll** Bu **rst!"**

 _ **Heat!**_

 _ **Joker!**_

 _ **Heat! Joker!**_ ( _ **Rock & roll guitar music to orchestral hit)**_

 _ **Joker! Maximum Drive!**_

"Jo **ker** Gre **nade!"**

The two split down the middle and struck the enemy with flaming hooks.

 _ **Cyclone!**_

 _ **Trigger!**_

 _ **Cyclone, Trigger! (Technical guitar to rock guitar riffs)**_

Blasts of compressed air flew from the Trigger Magnum, as the Trigger Memory was once again inserted into the slot.

 _ **Trigger! Maximum Drive!**_

"Trig **ger** Aero **buster!"**

A more powerful blast of compressed air took out another group of foot soldiers.

 _(End WBX- Wild Boiled Extreme, start Anything Goes!)_

While Ankh beat up foot soldiers as well, Eiji attacked with the Medajaribur. He inserted three Cell Medals into the weapon and scanned them.

 _ **Triple Scanning Charge!**_

"SEIYA!" He shouted, swinging his sword, which seemed to make the world split as well, not to mention the foot soldiers.

 _ **Kuwagata, Kamakiri, Batta: (Buzz) Ga~ta-Gata-Gata-Kiri, Ba! Gatakiriba!**_

Eiji took the green Medals from Ankh, and switched into Gatakiriba Combo, and zapped a bunch of foot soldiers with electricity from his horns and slashed with his blades before using his Batta legs to leap high into the air.

 _ **Scanning Charge!**_

Eiji turned into many Gatakiribas, before crashing down on the enemy with a chorus of "Seiya!"

 _ **Lion, Tora, Cheetah: (Roar) La-Tah La-Tah, La-Tora~~Tah!**_

Eiji emitted a bright light from his head that incinerated a bunch of foot soldiers, and then slashed through others with his claws, before initiating another Scanning Charge and charging through yellow rings and making a light charged X slash.

 _ **Sai, Gorilla, Zou: (Dull thud) Sagohzo... (Drumbeat) Sa-Goh-Zo!**_

Now in his silver-gray, heavy hitting form, Eiji knocked foot soldiers around with his Sai head, and fired off projections of his Gori Bagoon gauntlets, knocked more around with shockwaves caused by beating on his chest, before initiating another Scanning Charge.

He floated in the air, before reversing gravity to come slamming down, trapping a bunch of foot soldiers in the ground, then drew them towards him, still trapped, before hitting them with a punch and head butt at the same time, as he shouted "Seiya!"

 _ **Shachi, Unagi, Tako: (Splash) Sha-Sha-Shauta, Sha-Sha-Shauta!**_

Being a whale/eel/octopus out of water, Eiji went straight for the Scanning Charge.

"Seiya!" He declared as he shot himself skyward, using his Unagi Whips to drag foot soldiers up, before drilling down with his Tako Legs.

Double brought out his Stag Phone and called back to the Shiba House.

"This is Team FPA; we're in place, and the first round of foot soldiers is down," Shotaro said.

" _ **FPA?"**_ Phillip asked.

" _Fedoras, Pantsu, and Aisu."_

" _ **Oh. Probably not a good idea to tell Eiji and Ankh that."**_

Meanwhile, at the site of the first dispenser, the foot soldiers patrolled as usual. That was before the silence was broken by a cry of:

"UCHUU…KITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

All of the foot soldiers immediately turned in the direction of the sound to find Fourze and Wizard standing there.

"Well, you seem to have gotten their attention," Haruto commented. "Shall we get to work?"

"Kamen Rider Fourze!" Gentaro called, polishing the side of his helmet. "Let's settle this man to man!"

"And, Kamen Rider Wizard!" Haruto announced. He twirled dramatically and held out his active Flame Ring. "Now…It's Showtime!"

 _(Music: Switch On!)_

 _ **SHIELD ON**_

 _ **CHAINSAW ON**_

 _ **CLAW ON**_

 _ **SPIKE ON**_

With a bunch of his melee Switches activated, Gentaro went to work, kicking, sawing, and slashing the gathered enemy foot soldiers.

 _ **Elec!**_

 _ **ELEC ON (Electricity crackle, followed by high-energy techno music)**_

Now armed with Billy the Rod, Gentaro took slashes with it, electrifying the mechanical foot soldiers amongst the group and causing great damage to others.

 _ **(3 warning alarms) Limit Break**_

"RIDER TEN BILLION VOLT BREAK!" He shouted, slashing with an energized Billy the Rod.

 _ **Launcher**_

 _ **LAUNCHER ON**_

 _ **Radar**_

 _ **RADAR ON**_

 _ **Fire**_

 _ **FIRE ON (Dramatic Music)**_

 _ **GATLING ON**_

 _ **(2 klaxon alarm blares) Limit Break**_

"RIDER EXPLODING SHOOT!"

Flames, more missiles, and even bullets struck the foot soldiers, taking them out of commission.

"The rest are yours Haruto!" Gentaro exclaimed.

 _(End Switch On! Start LIFE is SHOWTIME)_

 _ **Connect, Please!**_

Haruto brought out his WizarSwordGun and opened up the Hand Author.

 _ **Come on a Shooting, Shake Hands! Flame Shooting Strike! Hi Hi, Hi-Hi-Hi!**_

Haruto rained down fireballs on a group of foot soldiers.

 _ **Big, Please!**_

Sticking his hand through a magic circle, Haruto's arm became huge, and he swept a group of foot soldiers off the top of the building.

 _ **Water, Please! Sui-Sui, Sui-Sui!**_

Now in Water Style, Haruto scanned his Liquid Ring and turned into water as foot soldiers tried to hit him, only for him to liquefy and relocate.

 _ **Hurricane, Please! Fu-Fu, Fu-Fu-Fu-Fu!**_

Dancing through the air, Haruto's Hurricane Style dodged attacks.

 _ **Chōīne! Kick Strike! Saikō!**_

Somersaulting over and over, Haruto struck more foot soldiers, taking them out.

"Together, Gentaro, the finale!"

"Uissu!"

 _ **ROCKET ON**_

 _ **DRILL ON**_

 _ **Rocket! Drill! Limit Break!**_

 _ **Land, Please! Dododo Dododon, Don Dododon!**_

 _ **Drill, Please!**_

"RIDER ROCKET MAGIC DRILL KICK!"

Both Riders struck with Rider Kicks, taking out the remaining foot soldiers. Gentaro turned on hisRadar Switch again.

"Yo! This is Team Uchuu Mahou; we've secured the first dispenser."

At the next dispenser, a blue ball of light descended in the center of them, forming into Kamen Rider Meteor.

"Hwacha!" He called out, round housing a bunch out of his way.

"Kamen Rider Meteor. I will decide your fate." He announced, posing dramatically.

 _(End LIFE is SHOWTIME, start Shooting Star)_

An endless chorus of "Hwacha!" sounded as Ryuusei broke into combat, kung-fuing foot soldiers left and right.

 _ **Limit Break, Okay!**_

"Woo…Hwacha!" He declared, setting up for his Starlight Shower, and then unleashing a flurry of punches that left a comet trail, before sending the enemy flying away.

He fired up Mars, attacking with a flurry of fireballs, drew them in using Jupiter, before knocking them away with the gravity.

Huffing and puffing was heard as Kamen Rider Beast hurried up the fire escape, unable to fly like Meteor.

"Hey! Ryuusei! Wait for me!"

"Don't worry; I saved some for you," Ryuusei replied.

 _(End Shooting Star, Start BEASTBITE)_

"Now, it's Lunchtime!"

Pulling the Dice Saber out of his Driver, Kousuke went on the attack, but due to his recent run upstairs, he was tired.

"Come on baby, Papa needs a whole lot of mana…" he said to himself, spinning the wheel on the weapon and stopping it with his ring.

"All Right! Six!"

 _ **Lion Saber Strike!**_

A bunch of lion constructs emerged from his slash, which went for the jugular of six of the enemy foot soldiers, destroying them, turning them to magic circles which were collected by Kousuke's Driver.

"Thanks for the meal!"

 _ **Buffa, Go: Bu-Bu-Bububu-Buffa! (Buffalo grunts)**_

Another spin of the sword and he rolled a four.

"Well, it's not the best result, but I'll go for it!"

 _ **Buffa! Saber Strike!**_

More foot soldiers were trampled by a herd of buffalo constructs.

 _ **Chameleo, Go: Cha-Cha-Cha-Cha-Chameleo! (Chameleon tongue flicking)**_

Using the tongue of his Chameleo mantle like a whip, along with strikes from his Dice Saber, took out the remaining foot soldiers.

"This is Ryuusei. Kousuke and I are done here."

"Hey, why didn't you use our code name?"

"For the last time; I am _not_ calling us Team Kung-Fu Mayonnaise."

 _(End BEASTBITE, Start JUST LIVE MORE)_

At the next dispenser, Kouta and Micchi stood ready to battle the assembled foot soldiers to secure it.

"Micchi, this is our stage now!" Kouta shouted.

"Right, let's go Kouta-san."

With the Musou Saber in one hand and the Daidaimaru in the other, Kouta charged into action while Micchi took careful aim with his Budou Ryuhou.

 _ **Orange Squash!**_

Kouta gathered energy in the Daidaimaru, before unleashing a circular series of slashes that took out a group of foot soldiers. He then combined it with his Musou Saber to form Naginata Mode, attached his Orange Lockseed, and sliced an orange shaped energy slash to take out more foot soldiers.

Micchi used his Dragon Shot at full power, which blasted a bunch of foot soldiers out of commission.

 _ **Soiya! Ichigo Arms! Shunshutto Spark!**_

Now in Ichigo Arms, Kouta attached it to the Musou Saber.

 _ **1, 10, 100: Ichigo Charge!**_

Kouta began slashing strawberry projections, with the seeds turning to kunai and striking down foot soldiers. Micchi went to Kiwi Arms and used his Kiwi Gekirin to strike down even more foot soldiers, initiating his Spinning Hoop finisher which sent his rings flying around him and mowing down foot soldiers.

 _ **Soiya! Pine Arms! Funsai Destroy!**_

Now in his most heavy hitting Form short of Suika, Kouta swung his Pine Iron, taking down groups of foot soldiers before throwing it towards one's head and slamming into it with a side kick.

"Kouta-san, there's still too many of them. You might have to use Jimber." Micchi suggested.

Kouta switched in the Genesis Core, inserted the Cherry Energy Lockseed, and depressed the Cutting Blade.

 _ **Soiya! Mix: Jimber Cherry! Ha-Ha!**_

In his most maneuverable but ranged Form, Kouta became a red blur as he charged into foot soldiers, slashing with his Sonic Arrow, while Micchi backed him up with his Kiwi Gekirin.

"Time to wrap this up," Kouta said as he attached the Cherry Energy Lockseed to his Sonic Arrow.

Hitting his Cutting Blade once, energy gathered at the tip of the Sonic Arrow, while a column of oranges and cherries formed towards the remaining foot soldiers. He then let fly, finishing them off.

"This is Kouta; we've got the dispenser in our hands."

 _Meanwhile…_

" **Shinnosuke! Wake Up! We were supposed to be at the strategy meeting for defending the city!"**

"WHAT?" Shinnosuke shouted as he shot up from his bed.

" **You were going to participate in the fight to save this city, remember? They've probably already left for the attack. I sent the coordinates for the dispenser we're responsible for to Tridoron."**

"Where's Terui-san?" Shinnosuke asked as he hurried to get dressed.

" **Terui has been assigned to help another Rider here, Knuckle I think. We'll have to make do on our own for now."**

Hopping into Tridoron, Shinnosuke henshined and headed for the dispenser. Unbeknownst to him, another Kamen Rider spotted him and proceeded to follow.

The foot soldiers, as with the other dispensers, were standing guard around it when Shinnosuke arrived.

"Let's go for a spin, Belt-san," Shinnosuke said while leaning on one leg.

 _(Insert Music: SURPRISE DRIVE)_

"Come, Handle-Ken!"

Summoning his sword, Shinnosuke went on the attack, cutting down several foot soldiers.

 _ **Tire Koukan! Dream Vegas! (Slot machine noises)**_

 _ **Hissatsu! Full Throttle! Vegas!**_

A series of 7's came up, and Shinnosuke hit the assembled foot soldiers with a barrage of coins.

 _ **Tire Koukan! Justice Hunter! (Police siren wail, followed by a metallic clang)**_

Armed with a cage, Shinnosuke struck a bunch of foot soldiers with it, before unleashing another Full Throttle attack, trapping a bunch in a cage, and then being shot around by tires before cutting them down.

 _ **Tire Koukan! Midnight Shadow! (Shamisen strum, followed by slicing sounds)**_

 _ **Hissatsu! Full Throttle! Shadow!**_

Shinnosuke made copies of himself, which surrounded a group of foot soldiers before he fired shuriken at them to finish them off.

 _ **Tire Koukan! Max Flare!**_

 _ **Hissatsu! Full Throttle! Flare!**_

A flurry of fireballs shot out of the Max Flare Tire, incinerating a bunch of foot soldiers.

 _ **Drive! Type Wild! (Urban hip-hop music)**_

Shinnosuke launched into a Drift Kaiten, taking out another group of foot soldiers. But it seemed like there were foot soldiers that he could not see attacking him as well.

 _ **Drive! Type…Technic! (Dynamic music)**_

"Belt-san, something's hitting us, but I can't see them!"

" **Type Technic isn't picking them up either! What are we going to do?"**

Suddenly, the area was bathed in a blue light, which caused the invisible to become visible!

"Tomari-san! What are you doing here?" A voice called out.

" **That voice! Isn't that?" Mr. Belt said.**

Standing atop the dispenser, was the latest Kamen Rider, Ghost!

"Takeru! What are you doing here?"

"I was chasing some ghost who found himself a Ganma Eyecon. You need a hand?"

"By all means!"

 _(Insert song: Waera Omou Yueni Waera Ari)_

Gan Gan Saber in hand, Takeru went to work on the foot soldiers, slashing away. He scanned the weapon on his Ghost Driver.

 _ **Dai Kaigan! Omega Break!**_

Takeru slashed a group of foot soldiers, taking them out.

"Let's go, Musashi!"

 _ **Batchiriminā! Batchiriminā! Batchiriminā!**_

Takeru switched out Eyecons, as a samurai coat flew around and landed on him.

 _ **Kaigan: Musashi! (Biwa chord) Kettō! Zubatto! Chō Kengō! (Biwa chords and slashing SFX)**_

Switching the Gan Gan Saber to its dual sword mode, and guided by the spirit of Miyamoto Musashi, Takeru slashed his way through more foot soldiers.

 _ **Dai Kaigan! Omega Stream!**_

Takeru gathered energy in both blades, before pressing the triggers to slash energy at the foot soldiers. His Driver went into standby mode again as a cowboy themed hoodie flew around and landed on him.

 _ **Kaigan: Billy the Kid! (Bullet ricochet) Hyappatsuhyakuchū! Zukyūn! Bakyūn! (Electric guitar; bullets ricochet)**_

With his Bat Clock in Gun Mode along with his Gan Gan Saber, Takeru began shooting wildly, taking out foot soldiers left and right before combining them into a rifle and scanning it on his Driver.

 _ **Dai Kaigan! Omega Impact!**_

The clock winded and projected a scope on the weapon as Takeru took aim at the foot soldiers, once the clock hands lined up with the barrels and the weapon was fully charged, Takeru opened fire with a shotgun blast that took out a bunch.

 _ **Kaigan: Benkei! (Ha! Huh!) Aniki! Mukimuki! Niōdachi! (Soldiers grunt)**_

Armed with his hammer, Takeru swung with great force, knocking foot soldiers away in a wide swath.

 _ **Dai Kaigan! Omega Bomber!**_

Energy gathered in the hammer's tip, and then Takeru slammed it into the ground, sending projections of the weapons depicted on his faceplate at the foot soldiers.

"Uh oh…those guys look a little tougher than the other ones," Shinnosuke said as pods dropped from the sky containing Spikeballs and Bruisers flew in, but Shinnosuke, still in Type Technic, used his superior aim to drop a few.

" **Quick Shinnosuke, back to Type Speed!"**

 _ **Drive! Type, Speed! (Upbeat jazz music)**_

"Time for Dad!" Takeru said, bringing out his power-up.

 _ **Toucon Kaigan: Boost! Ore ga Boost! (Go!) Furuitatsu Ghost! (Fight!) GO! (Fight!) GO! (Fight!) GO! GO! (Fight!)**_

Armed with the Sunglasseslasher, Takeru went into battle against the elite foot soldiers, while Shinnosuke backed him up.

"Goemon, I'm counting on you!"

 _ **Kaigan: Go~e~mon! (Kabuki instruments) Kabuki ukiuki! Midare zaki! (Drum beats)**_

Takeru moved like a ninja along the battlefield, dodging attacks left and right while dishing them out as well.

Opening the Sunglasseslasher's sunglasses, Takeru inserted both his Ore and Toucon Boost Eyecons as it chanted, _**"Mega Mabushī!"**_

 _ **Dai Kaigan! Omega Shine!**_

Takeru struck with a white hot slash of energy, while Drive went into his Speedrop, using the foot soldiers instead of Tridoron to ricochet around. This took out the remaining foot soldiers.

"This is Shinnosuke. Only one to go."

At the final dispenser, with Zack arriving on the back of Accel, the two sized up their opponents.

"You ready kid?" Terui asked.

"About as ready as I can be," Zack replied.

"Okay. Now, let's break away!"

 _(Insert Music: Leave all Behind)_

The two Riders launched into action, as Zack punched and Terui slashed.

 _ **Kurumi Squash!**_

Zach's foot was surrounded by walnut energy, as he unleashed a Rider Kick.

 _ **Kurumi Au Lait!**_

A walnut projection surrounded him as he leaped into the air, striking with a powerful punch.

 _ **Kurumi Sparkling!**_

Zack punched the air, sending walnut shaped projectiles at the foot soldiers, taking them out.

 _ **Accel! Maximum Drive!**_

Terui struck with a spinning heel kick after becoming engulfed in orange flames.

 _ **Engine! Maximum Drive!**_

Firing a projection shaped like an A, it struck a bunch of foot soldiers and destroyed them. He then fired it up again, slashing an A in a series of three strokes on additional foot soldiers, destroying them as well.

"Despair awaits you on the finish line!" Terui declared as explosions formed around them, the foot soldiers destroyed.

Accel brought out his phone to call in his report, but he was called by his wife, who proceeded to yell at him, threatening to throw her entire closet of sandals at him if he didn't come back in one piece.

" _I wonder how Tomari is dealing with this…"_ he thought to himself.

Finally, Akiko was done blasting his ear off, so he called in to Shiba House that Team Speedy Knuckle had secured their dispenser.

The Wardrobe Bot was busy terrorizing the citizens of Panorama with an accompaniment of foot soldiers when five colored blurs whizzed past them, knocking them around.

"What the?" it exclaimed.

 _(Insert Music: Engine Sentai Go-Onger)_

"Mach Full Force! Go-On Red!" Sousuke declared, striking a pose.

"Just Correct! Go-On Blue!" Renn added, also posing.

"Smile Blooming! Go-On Yellow!" Saki exclaimed, posing for effect.

"Dash Dynamic! Go-On Black!" Gunpei said.

"Doki Doki Delight! Go-On Green!" Hanto said.

"Break the Limit. Go-On Gold!" came Hiroto's call.

"Sparkling World! Go-On Silver!" Miu called.

"Pressing down the road of justice! Engine Sentai! Go-Onger!"

"Isn't this the guy who turned us into clothing last time?" Hanto asked.

"At least it isn't the one who made us act weird," Hiroto said. "Let's go, Miu."

"Okay, Ani." She replied.

 _ **Mission Six**_

Flipping all the switches on their Rocket Daggers, the two flew towards the Wardrobe Bot, hitting it on either side.

"Look it all the foot soldiers!" Saki exclaimed.

"A lot of these guys I haven't seen before. We should try and thin them down before we try to finish the Banki off." Renn suggested.

"Mantan Rods!"

The team pulled out their gas pump shaped side arms and converted them into sticks, and began beating away at the assembled foot soldiers. Sousuke, as usual, was supplying his own sound effects as he hacked away at them.

 _ **Mission One**_

"Burning Dagger!" Hiroto exclaimed, letting a searing blast of flame fly from his Rocket Dagger, taking out a bunch of foot soldiers.

 _ **Mission Two**_

"Freezing Dagger!" Miu shouted, freezing a bunch of foot soldiers, which the two Wings then smashed to pieces.

 _ **Mission Three**_

"Lightning Dagger!" Hiroto shouted, sending a blast of electricity at the Grinders, shocking them.

 _ **Mission Four**_

The two Wings slashed with their Rocket Daggers, sending energy slashes into the foot soldiers.

"Road Saber! Saber Straight!"

Sousuke brought out his special weapon and flew past a bunch of foot soldiers, cutting them down left and right.

"Garage Launcher! Launcher Starter!" Renn called out.

He fired off a blast from his weapon that took out more of the foot soldiers. Others still were taken out by Saki's Racing Bullet.

"I think we've taken out enough of them. Let's finish this guy at Mach Speed!" Sousuke called.

"Uh oh." The Wardrobe Bot said in fear.

"Super Highway Buster!" the five core Go-Ongers called.

"Wing Booster, Attention!"

"Carrigator Soul, Set," Hanto said as he inserted it into the back of the weapon.

"Toripter Soul, Set," Hiroto said.

"Jetras Soul, Set." Miu finished.

" **Geta Geta Geta!"** Carrigator called as his spirit flew towards the Wardrobe Attack Bot.

" **Bata Bata Bata!"**

" **GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"**

The Attack Bot exploded in a shower of pyrotechnics, while the Wings secured the keycard.

"According to that Mia girl, we need to bring this to the nearest dispenser to disable it," Hiroto explained to the rest of the team.

Meanwhile, the evil teddy bear that was the Youth Attack Bot was once again terrorizing the city, trying to turn people into children. That was until it was hit with a barrage of cannonballs!

"Oh, you're so adorable!" Ahim said.

"Too bad we've got to destroy you, baka!" Luka added.

"Gokai Red!" Marvelous said.

"Gokai Blue!" Joe added.

"GOKAI YELLOW!" Luka shouted.

"Gokai Green!" Don added.

"Gokai Pink!" Ahim added.

"GOOOOOKAIIIII…SIIIIILVER!" Gai finished as dramatically as he could.

"Kaizoku Sentai!" Marvelous called.

"Gokaiger!"

"Let's make this Showy!"

 _(Insert Song: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger)_

Armed with their side arms, the pirate sentai charged into action. Guns and swords were exchanged to the team's preferred load out, of a pair of swords for Joe and Luka, and a pair of guns for Don and Ahim. Marvelous shot his way some, slashed through others, Joe just slashed, Luka used the chains on her swords to cut up even more, Don did more evading than fighting, while Ahim went akimbo on still others.

"Hey! Let's use animals!" Gai suggested.

"Gokai Change!"

 _ **Gaoranger!**_

With their claws extended, the team fought like animals against the foot soldiers, with cries of "Gao!"

"Let's use someone the author is a bit more familiar with." Marvelous suggested.

"Gokai Change!"

 _ **Ohranger!**_

Turning into Ohranger, they brought out that team's personal weapons.

"Star Riser! Secret Sword: Cho-Riki Riser!" Marvelous declared as Oh Red, using his special to cut down foot soldiers.

"Square Crushers! Lightning: Cho-Riki Crusher!" Don declared as Oh Green, letting loose his special as well.

"Delta Tonfa! Lightning: Cho-Riki Tonfa!" Joe declared as he flew at more foot soldiers.

"Explosion! Cho-Riki Baton!" Luka called, flying towards the foot soldiers in a spin.

"Hurricane! Cho-Riki Defenser!" Ahim called, flying like a bullet through the assembled foot soldiers.

"King Victory Flash!" Gai called, using the King Stick to blast away even more.

"Since Kotoha-chan and her friends can't be here, let's fight as them next!" Gai suggested.

"Gokai Change!"

 _ **Shinkenger!**_

Shinkenmaru drawn, the Gokaigers struck with their sword dances, hitting foot soldier and Attack Bot alike.

 _ **GoGoV!**_

"V-Machine Gun! Victory Buster!"

The five core Gokaigers fired skyward into a V and then brought it down on top of the foot soldiers and kaijin.

 _ **Hurricanger!**_

The six pirates launched into their Cho Ninpou Sword Dance, as traditional doors closed, and shadows struck the foot soldiers and kaijin. The kaijin on the ropes, it was time to finish it off.

 _ **Fiiiiiiinaaaaaaal Waaaaaave!**_

The five core Gokaigers fired their guns and then slashed the shots with their swords, sending the combination into the monster, while Gai struck with his Gokai Legend Dream, as he and the spirits of the Sixth Rangers hit as one.

"We got another keycard! Let's bring it to one of the dispensers to shut it off."

Similarly causing trouble for the city was the Spray Can Attack Bot. However, a digital blur slammed into it and its foot soldier accompaniment, sending it reeling.

"What the?"

"Red Buster!"

Shots rang out, striking foot soldier and monster alike.

"Blue Buster!"

Yoko leaped in and slashed.

"Yellow Buster!"

"Beet Buster!" Jin declared as he slashed down foot soldiers nonchalantly.

"Stag Buster!" J declared as he got in front of Jin and had to be pushed aside as usual.

"Busters Ready…? Go!" Hiromu called as they lined up and charged into combat.

 _(Insert Music: Busters Ready Go!)_

The five of them charged in, slashing and shooting the assembled foot soldiers, trying to reach their leader.

"Yoko, let's thin their ranks a little!" Ryuji called over.

"Okay!"

 _ **It's Time For Buster**_

The two twisted the zoom on their blasters and fired off a shot that took out a bunch of them, but still left a bunch.

"J!" Jin called.

"Right!"

 _ **Boost Up For Buster**_

Energy took the shape of their respective insects, and then they slashed, sending a six-pointed star attack into the horde of foot soldiers.

"The Go-Ongers told us about what you did to them. Unforgivable!" Yoko called out.

The core three combined their side arms into one weapon each.

 _ **It's Time for Special Buster**_

The deletion attack was fired off, taking out the Attack Bot, who dropped his keycard.

"Hiromu, you're the fastest, you get this to whichever dispenser is closest!" Jin said, tossing it his way.

Bones the Nighlok was busy terrorizing people and considering making human pancakes when a voice cried out:

"You'll be surprised when you hear!"

Bones and his contingent of foot soldiers turned to see the third dinosaur sentai.

"The Fanged Brave! Kyoryu Red!"

"The Bullet Brave! Kyoryu Black!"

"The Armored Brave! Kyoryu Blue!"

"The Slashing Brave! Kyoryu Green!"

"The Horned Brave! Kyoryu Pink!"

"The Thundering Brave! Kyoryu Gold!"

"The Strongest Braves in History! Zyuden Sentai! Kyoryuger!"

"Evil shall be vanquished in the name of heaven!" Utchy said.

"It's going to get wild…Just try and stop us!" Daigo called.

 _(Insert Song: Vamola Kyoryuger)_

Daigo charged in, punching and kicking foot soldiers and shooting them with his Gaburevolver.

"Oh, My! So many different kinds of foot soldiers!" Ian commented as his shots found their mark as usual.

Nossan was too busy doing wrestling moves on the foot soldiers to make bad jokes.

"How naïve!" Souji called as he cut down foot soldier after foot soldier with his sword.

"Yay!" Amy called as she took down a few with high kicks.

"Good work Amy-dono!" Utchy called as he slashed through still others.

"Hey guys, doesn't he kind of look like that monster that took away our courage?" Nossan asked.

"Wow! He does!" Amy exclaimed.

"Oh, My! He does bear a resemblance."

"I suggest we take care of this beast before we find out what he can do," Utchy suggested.

Loading a second Zyudenchi into their Gaburevolvers and then switching to Armed On, Daigo Braved In a Kentarospiker Zyudenchi, as they formed their team spear and he went skyward, Utchy loaded three Zyudenchi into his sword and unleashed his Lightning Afterglow attack, taking out Bones.

"We're brave!" Daigo exclaimed as the team posed over its demise.

Word had come into Dollster that all his fellow monsters had been destroyed. Just how many teams were there? As Dollster headed towards a railroad crossing to find more people to trap in his dollhouse, the gates came down, and a train flew by, as a voice exclaimed,

" _ **Now arriving in Panorama City! Now arriving in Panorama City! All those disembarking, take care not to forget anything, LIKE RAINBOW PA-OW! OW! I GIVE! I GIVE!"**_

Five young adults stood in front of Dollster after the train flew by.

"It certainly doesn't look like a Shadow." The pigtailed girl said.

"That's probably because it isn't." the young man next to her explained.

"I wonder what it does to spread evil." The young man in blue wondered, adjusting his glasses.

"Okay, where is he?" the sporty girl in yellow wondered.

Just then, a harmonica was heard, and a railroad construction worker walked in.

"Panorama City. This is a good place to die." He said nonchalantly.

"Hey! What do you think you're going to do to me? You should have hit me with that train you came off of!"

The young man in the varsity jacket stood there with his eyes closed.

"Um, are you sure this is a good idea? I know we promised Amy, but we've never fought a guy like this before." The man in blue said.

"It's okay. I can already see the image in my mind…Of us defeating him! Let's go!"

The five brought out strange braces along with toy trains and inserted them into the braces.

"ToQ Change!"

 _ **Henshin itashimasu! Hakusen no uchigawa ni sagatte omachi kudasai! (Now transforming! Please stand behind the white line!)**_

 _ **TOQ Ichigou! TOQ Ichigou!**_

 _ **TOQ Nigou! TOQ Nigou!**_

"Please wait a moment; we'll be defeating you soon." The blue man said, bowing respectfully.

 _ **TOQ Sangou! TOQ Sangou!**_

 _ **TOQ Yongou! TOQ Yongou!**_

 _ **TOQ Gogou! TOQ Gogou!**_

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai!" the pigtailed girl called.

 _ **TOQ Rokugou! TOQ Rokugou!**_

The six lined up in a straight line, coupling like a train.

"Victorious Imagination! Ressha Sentai! ToQger!"

The six all fanned out to the left or right, coming at the monster head on for their pose.

"Full Speed Ahead!" Right called.

 _(Insert Song: Ressha Sentai ToQger)_

The five pulled out their ToQ Blasters in Kirimasu Mode and began slashing away at the foot soldiers. Somehow Tokatti had lost his visor and was fumbling on the ground for it, while foot soldiers were coming towards him.

 _ **Uchimasu!**_

"Scope Ressha, Set!" Mio called, taking aim as targets appeared on the foot soldiers surrounding Tokatti and then the shots traveled by rail into them, taking them out.

 _ **(Now Shooting! Please be Careful! Please be Careful!)**_

"Here." She replied; handing his visor back to him, which he reattached bashfully and the team went back to work.

"Kagura! Let's Transfer!" Hikari called.

"Okay!" Kagura answered, switching her Ressha with his and pressing the middle button on their changers.

 _ **Henshin kaisho itashimasu! Oisogi no kata wa onorikae kudasai! (Now untransforming! All persons, please quickly complete your transfers!)**_

 _ **ToQ Yongou! Green! Norikaete Pink!**_

 _ **ToQ Gogou! Pink! Norikaete Green!**_

"This thing is heavy!" Kagura wailed as foot soldiers closed in on her. She did what she normally did when she was in trouble…she closed her eyes and focused her Imagination.

"I Am Strong! I Am Strong! I Am Strong! HAMMER GIRL!"

Kagura blazed a path through the foot soldiers, reminiscent of a certain Italian plumber climbing to face a large monkey.

"Hey! Kagura! Watch where you're swinging that thing!" Mio cautioned.

"Sorry Mio-chan!"

"Hey, Mio, can we Transfer too?" Right asked.

"Well, I guess so, but I really wanted to Transfer with…"

Too late. She was now Red, and he was now Yellow.

"Mou!" she exclaimed, and then charged into battle, eager to take her frustration out on the foot soldiers.

Meanwhile, Akira was fighting hand to hand with the foot soldiers.

"Akira! You have a weapon you know!" Mio called out.

"Right!" he replied.

Pulling it out, he loaded the Drill Ressha inside it.

 _ **Alright! Alright!**_

He fired off an attack, which mowed down the last of the foot soldiers and left the monster wide open.

"Gimme back my Ressha!" Mio demanded, taking it back from Right and changing back to normal, and pulling out a special train.

 _ **Hyper ToQ Sangou! Hyper ToQ Sangou!**_

"All right! I finally get to use this thing by myself!" Mio exclaimed.

She brought out the Daikaiten Cannon and loaded the Hyper Ressha along with the others.

 _ **(Hyper Ressha! This is the last train of the day! Be careful not to board late!)**_

She pumped it six times, rotating it around into its final firing position.

 _ **(One Linkup! Two Linkup! Three Linkup! Four Linkup! Five Linkup! Be Careful not to board late!)**_

"Hyper Five Connection Crash!"

 _ **(Five Linkup Shot Fire!)**_

With that, the final monster guarding the city was down for the count.

Back on the Sanzu, Octoroo was going into an endless wail of "Ooh-ah-oohs," fearing the great plan had failed.

"It seems that the Samurai have made some friends. No matter. Time for Phase Two."

As Double and OOO finished off the last of the foot soldiers, a black robot known as Kilobyte and the Nighlok form of Dekker walked towards them.

 _At the first dispenser…_

"Well well! This is my lucky day! The space Rider and magic Rider together! Minato-chan, please try not to hurt them too much; we'll need to interrogate them later."

 _At the second dispenser…_

"Aw man, I just have to fight these losers? Well, Frenchie's the boss, can't argue with that!"

Sid stood ready to take on Meteor and Beast.

 _At the third dispenser…_

"KAZURABA!"

Kouta and Micchi turned to see Kaito standing there.

"I've been waiting long enough! Fight me now!"

Kaito brought out the Ringo Lockseed.

 _ **Come On! Ringo Arms! Might of Sword and Shield!**_

 _At the fourth dispenser…_

"Ça va, Kamen Riders. I don't recognize either of you, but this should be interesting."

To their surprise, Enter turned into Dark Buster!

 _And at the final dispenser…_

Accel and Knuckle stood as the very sexy avatar Escape stood atop the dispenser with her guns out.

"This is Gog." She said, kissing one.

"And this is Magog." She continued, kissing the other one.

She triple flipped off the dispenser and landed in front of them.

"And I am Escape. I'm pretty good." She answered, turning into her battle mode.

Somewhere in a ship orbiting the Earth, a tin man paced nervously.

"Sire, all the monsters in Panorama have been defeated! Along with those Vivix that we loaned to the Nighlok!" he reported.

"THAT DAMNED SQUID'S GOING TO OWE ME BIG TIME! FIRE THE MAGNABEAM!" the large, ugly monster sitting in the captain's chair bellowed.

"At which one Sire?" the tin man asked.

"ALL OF THEM!"

A nearby Vivix whacked the button five times, firing the Magnabeam five times in succession, enlarging all five monsters that the Sentai teams had just dispatched.

 _To Be Continued…_


	17. Chapter 17's Title is Too Long To Fit

**Power Rangers Super Samurai vs. Ronin Warriors**

 **Chapter 17: Final Forms, Mecha Battles, and a Change of Command.**

Kilobyte and Deker, both thought to be destroyed, but apparently back from the dead, approached Double and OOO.

" _Partner, we better Extreme so you can hit the books and find out who these guys are."_

" _ **Got it, Shotaro."**_

The Xtreme Memory was called for, as it turned from bird to Memory, using light beams generated from the Cyclone and Joker Memories to line up between the slots, which Shotaro pushed apart, while also pulling his chest apart to reveal silver before summoning the Prism Bicker.

Sword in hand, Double went on the attack, taking a few swings at Kilobyte, who blocked with his sword.

"And who might you be?" Shotaro asked.

"I am Kilobyte, General of Venjix!" he announced.

"Got that Phillip?" Shotaro asked.

" _ **Right. First Keyword: Kilobyte. Second Keyword: General. Third Keyword: Venjix. Beginning the Lookup."**_

"Um, Ankh? Any suggestions for the other guy?"

"That sword looks kind of nasty, so I'd play keep away! Try these!"

 _ **Taka! Kamakiri! Cheetah!**_

Armed with his Kamakiri Swords, Eiji used the Cheetah Legs to make dash attacks against Deker, slashing him as he went by. Deker swung with his sword, cleaving a trash can in two.

"I think his sword is sharper than mine…" Eiji said.

"Okay, let's try fists!" Ankh said as they exchanged Medals.

 _ **Taka! Gorilla! Condor!**_

Making slash attacks with his kicks and the hard punching of his Dori Bagoon gauntlets, Eiji tried to make a dent against Deker, but it was still trial and error.

"I think we're going to need THAT one." Eiji said.

"You've done all your other Full Combos, and you want to do another? With my Medals?"

"Okay then, then no ice candy for a year."

Ankh was taken aback by this comment.

"A year? You wouldn't dare?!"

"And you can carry her bags next time Hina goes shopping."

Ankh grumbled in anger, before ejecting his Medals from his hand and tossed a Kujaku and Condor to Eiji.

"FINE! BUT IF YOU AS MUCH AS GET A SCRATCH ON THEM, YOUR TOMMOROW'S GOING UP IN FLAMES!"

 _ **Taka, Kujaku, Condor: (Eagle screech) Ta~Ja~Dor!**_

 _(Insert Music: Time Judged All)_

Eiji spread his wings and soared into the sky, creating peacock feathers in the sky which he then launched at Deker. Taking the three Medals in his Driver, Eiji loaded them into the Taja Spinner on his arm, and then used his Scanner on them.

 _ **Taka! Kujaku! Condor! Gin Gin! Gin! Giga Scan!**_

"AHHHH SEIYA!" Eiji shouted as a phoenix projection of flame appeared over his body and he slammed through Deker, destroying him.

" _Phillip? Anything?"_

" _ **He's Kilobyte, one of Venjix's top generals in the fight against Corinth. He's extremely cruel and dangerous, and was beaten twice by the RPM Rangers."**_

" _Wow, that's helpful. Guess we've got to do this the hard way."_

 _ **Prism! Maximum Drive!**_

"Pr **ism** Bre **ak**!"

He slashed with the Prism Sword, but it didn't seem to be enough to take out Kilobyte.

"Oi! You're really starting to tick me off…" Shotaro said as he brought out all of Phillip's Memories and one of his.

 _ **Cyclone! Maximum Drive! Heat! Maximum Drive! Luna! Maximum Drive! Joker! Maximum Drive!**_

"Bic **ke** r Final **lusion!** " They called, sending a rainbow blast of energy out of the Prism Bicker that vaporized Kilobyte.

"This clinches it!" Shotaro said.

Meanwhile, at the site of the first dispenser, Duke and Marika were engaged with Gentaro and Haruto.

"Looks like it's Drago Time." Haruto said, bringing out his Drago Time using the Connect Ring after changing into Fire Dragon Style.

 _ **Drago Time! Set Up! Start! Water Dragon! Hurricane Dragon! Land Dragon!**_

Haruto and his clones went to work against Duke, but Gentaro was at a slight disadvantage. Magnet States was very bulky, and Fusion States would put Ryuusei at a disadvantage, so that meant only one thing.

 _ **Cosmic!**_

 _ **COSMIC ON (Bombastic space music)**_

"My friendship will take on the universe!" Gentaro proclaimed.

Marika took shots at him from a distance, but Gentaro brought out his Shield Switch to block the shots.

 _ **Radar!**_

 _ **RADAR ON**_

 _ **Gatling!**_

 _ **GATLING ON**_

Gentaro locked on with the Radar, and then sent a burst of guided Gatling fire into Marika.

 _ **Peach Squash!**_

Gathering energy up, she slashed at Gentaro, but he blocked with his Barizun Sword.

Duke did his own Squash, surrounding Haruto and his clones with projections of himself, which all opened fire and took out all but Haruto himself.

"Shit. Only one option now."

 _ **Error**_

"Oh shit."

"Hang on Haruto! I've got an idea!" Gentaro called, activating Giantfoot and augmenting it with Freeze, freezing Marika in her tracks before heading over to Haruto. Activating his Hammer Switch, he then augmented it with Medical.

"Gentaro, what are you doing?"

"Just trust me!"

Haruto was whacked over the head with Gentaro's hammer.

"Now what did you do that for? What? My mana's recharged."

"Wow! It actually worked!"

"You mean you weren't sure? Let's finish these two, okay?"

"Uissu!"

 _ **Infinity, Please: Hi-Sui-Fu-Do, Bou-Zaba-Byu-Dogon!**_

 _(Insert Music: Missing Piece)_

"The Finale! Come! Dragon!"

Haruto summoned his AxCalibur, switched it to its Axe mode, and then scanned the Hand Author with his Infinity Ring.

 _ **High Touch! Shining Strike! Kirakira! Kirakira!  
**_

Haruto twirled the weapon over and over again, filling it with more and more mana as it got bigger and bigger, while Gentaro removed the Cosmic Switch from his Driver and inserted it in his Barizun Sword.

 _ **(Low-toned klaxon alarms) Limit Break!**_

Haruto struck with his AxCalibur, while Gentaro charged at Marika.

"RIDER GREAT GALAXY FINISH!"

The attacks struck, knocking the New Gen Riders out of henshin. They decided now was a good time to run for it.

"Whew." Haruto sighed.

Sid, as Sigurd stood ready to take on both Kousuke and Ryuusei.

 _ **Meteor Storm! Meteor On, Ready? (Hard rock music)**_

 _ **Hyper, Go: Hy-Hy-Hy-Hyper! (Lion roar)**_

"I'm gonna need a little help with this. Let's see…five should be enough!"

Five Cracks opened and five Elementary Inves showed up.

"Uh oh." Kousuke and Ryuusei said.

"And…bon appétit!" Sid added, tossing some Lockseeds to the Inves, who chowed down and turned into a Byakko, Hekjia, Seiryu, Shika, and Kamakiri Inves.

With his Dice Saber in one hand and his Hyper Magnum in the other, Kousuke shot away at the Inves as they approached, spinning the wheel on his sword and stopping it with his Hyper Ring.

"Five, not bad!"

 _ **Five! Hyper Saber Strike!**_

Five of each of Kousuke's animals stampeded at the Inves, thinning their ranks by two, but still too many.

 _ **(Rock music) Limit Break! (Power-up based standby noise) OK!**_

"Meteor Storm Punisher!"

The top was released, and spun through the Inves, taking out another two.

"I got the last one! Time to eat up, Chimera!"

 _ **Hyper! Magnum Strike!**_

Chimera's spirit flew around Kousuke before shooting out of the Hyper Magnum, taking out the final Inves.

"This isn't good!"

Meteor Storm On, Ready? Meteor Storm Limit Break!

"HWATCHAAA!" Ryuusei shouted as he launched into a Rider Kick. Kousuke joined him, as he passed through blue and gold rings, as a roaring lion's head appeared on his foot.

"Take this, main dish!"

The kicks connected, knocking Sid out of henshin and sending him flying. He brought out a Dandeliner and flew off.

"I hope the others aren't having a similar problem." Ryuusei said to Kousuke.

 _Meanwhile, at the third dispenser…_

"KAZURABA!" Kaito roared as he charged at Kouta.

"KAITO!" Kouta shouted back as he charged at Kaito, switching in his most powerful Lockseed.

 _(Insert Music: Rise up Your Flag)_

 _ **Soiya! Kachidoki Arms: Iza Shutsujin! Ei, Ei, Oh!**_

Swords met as their blades parried each other, Kouta managing to blast Kaito away with a normal blast from his DJ Gun.

"Let me help too, Kouta-san!" Micchi called out.

"Okay, I'll by you some time!"

Kouta switched the DJ Gun to High, and scratched the DJ Table, as it became extremely fast and high pitched, before shooting it like a machine gun, suppressing Kaito long enough for Micchi to dig out his Double Lockseed.

 _ **Hai! Double Arms: Cyclone, Joker, Ha-Ha-Ha!**_

"Now, count up your sins!" Micchi said, going through the motions like Double.

"If you've got shooting down, I better break out my sword!"

Kouta combined his DJ Gun and Musou Saber into Taiken Mode, and attached the Kachidoki Lockseed.

 _ **Lock On! 1, 10, 100, 1,000, 10,000, 100,000,000, 1,000,000,000,000, Muryotaisu: Kachidoki Charge!**_

His blade enveloped in flame, and Micchi ready as well, Kouta slashed and Micchi opened up with a Trigger Full Burst.

"Did we get him, Kouta-san?" Micchi asked.

Micchi then screamed in pain as Kaito struck from behind, somehow getting out of the way of their attacks!

"MICCHI! KAITO, YOU BASTARD!"

Kaito leapt into the air after activating Sparkling, striking with a Rider Kick that knocked Kouta out of henshin and out cold.

"Hmph. I guess no one can stand against me."

That was before a Crack opened and a white armored Rider stepped out.

"A new challenger? Bring it."

 _(Insert Music: Ranbu Escalation)_

The white Rider turned the key on his belt buckle.

 _ **Kurumi Bombers!**_

"What? Zack's weapons?"

Struck with disbelief, Kaito took a series of punches from the white Rider, before he somehow turned his key again.

 _ **Budou Ryuhou!**_

Again shocked at how this Rider produced other Rider's weapons, Kaito was taken down with a full power burst.

 _ **Bananaspear!**_

"MY Weapon?"

 _ **Kiwami Sparkling!**_

Jamming the spear into the ground, banana shaped projections came up from the ground and knocked Kaito back.

 _ **Hinawa Daidai DJ Ju!**_

 _ **Musou Saber!**_

The white Rider combined it into Taiken Mode.

 _ **Soiya! Kiwami Au Lait!**_

The white Rider made a great slash, with a blade charged and surrounded by fruit projections.

"Ha! You missed!"

"I wasn't aiming for you." The white Rider replied.

Kaito looked down and found his Ringo Lockseed was broken. He powered down and passed out.

When Micchi came to, he saw what he thought was Kouta, but his eyes were red in color, his hair was whitish gold, and he was wearing a fancy white armor.

"Kouta-san?"

"Sort of. Just needed to see if you were all right, Micchi. But I can't let you remember me, sorry." "Kouta" said, erasing his memory before stepping back through a Crack again.

 _At the fourth dispenser…_

"Takeru, if you've gotten some better hoodies since we last saw each other, now's a good time to use them." Shinnosuke said.

 _ **Fire all Engine!**_

Shinnosuke then scanned his Shift Car near his Driver, initiating the transformation into:

 _ **Drive! Type Tridoron! (Dramatic rock guitar solo)**_

From the street, Tridoron disassembled and reformed around Shinnosuke.

Takeru produced a white Eyecon with an infinity loop on it, pressed the button on the side, which made a choir noise, before placing it in his Driver and cycling the lever.

 ** _Bachirimina…Bachirimina!_**

 ** _Cho Kaigan: Mugen! Keep Going! Go, Go, Go! Go, Go, Go! Go, Go, Go! Gotta! Ghost!_**

Feathers fell around Takeru before he pulled his hood back.

Buglars were summoned by Enter to add to the situation, and the two Riders in their Final Forms went to work on them first.

 **"Shinnosuke, perhaps it's time for a Tire Kakimezari!"** Mr. Belt suggested.

 ** _Come On! Flare, Spike, Shadow! Tire Kakimazeri: Attack 1.2.3! (Electric guitar squeal, followed by shamisen strums and rock music warble)_**

Shinnosuke made multiple clones of himself and fired off spikes and fireballs at many of the foot soldiers.

Takeru on the other hand, was in a complete state of focusedness, as he effortlessly took down foot soldiers left and right.

Enter fired back with his own Sougan Blaster, as the two dodged.

"Any ideas, Tomari-san?" Takeru asked.

" We have to try and hit him with our finishers. I'll try and wear him down while you get ready!"

 ** _Come On! Dump, Mixer, Gravity! Tire Kakimazeri: Kouji Genbar! (Slap bass solo, accompanied by conga drums)_**

Armed with the Rumble Smasher and 10 Ton Weight, Shinnosuke went to work at wearing down Enter, while Takeru stood by for a Rider Shooting. With both his weapons in Gun Mode, and loaded with Eyecons, he scanned them on the Ghost Driver.

 ** _Inochi Dai Kaigan: Isama Shoot!_**

"Humanity's potential is infinite!"

A pink blast from the Gan Gan Saber and rainbow one from the Sunglasseslasher traveled towards Enter, as Shinnosuke went skyward before they connected.

 ** _Hissatsu! Full Throttle! Attack 1, 2, 3!_**

Shortly after Takeru connected with his finisher, Shinnosuke struck with a Rider Kick which was enough to knock Enter back to normal.

"Merde! I won't forget this!" he said before teleporting away.

Ryu and Zack's fight against Escape, was not going as well as they hoped. Zack was hopelessly underpowered, and she had the advantage of range, which the two of them did not.

"Terui-san, what do we do? We can't get close to her!"

"I know. See if you can draw her fire for a moment, I'm going to try something."

 ** _Trial! (Countdown sound, followed by an engine speeding)_**

".01 to 9.9 seconds, that is the time left until your despair!"

Moving much faster but more vulnerable due to his lighter armor, Terui charged like a blur towards Escape, initiating his Maximum Drive, kicking her like a madman in the shape of a T, Zack followed it up with a Kurumi Sparkling, which not only knocked Escape out of her battle mode, it caused her to depixelate as well!

"That usually doesn't happen." Zack observed.

"We'll let the others know." Terui explained.

"G6 Formation - Engine Fusion! Engine-O G6 Tune up! Go-on!"

"Engine Fusion - Mission Start! Seikuu-O, Tune up! Go On!"

Elsewhere in the city, the Wardrobe Bot had become gigantic, the Engine Casts were sent, and Engine-O G6 and Seikuu-Oh were on the scene. As was usual in mecha fights, and with the time limit the Go-Ongers had to deal with, a few punches and attacks and the Wardrobe Bot was on the ropes.

"Blaster Soul, Set!" the core five called as they inserted them into their Handle Blasters.

"The last corner is ours to take! Go-On Grand Prix!"

The spirits of all the Engines forming G6 slammed into the Wardrobe Bot, as well as a Seikuu Impulse from Seikuu-Oh, sending the monster down in flames.

"Go-Onger! Checkered Flag!"

 ** _Gokai Galleon!_**

"Kaizoku Gattai!" The Gokaigers called.

Their mecha emerged from the Galleon, linked together, the robot donned its hat, and was ready to go. Gai meanwhile called in the GoZyuDrill from the future, and converted it from GoZyuRex to GoZyuJin rapidly.

"Complete! GoZyuJin!"

"Because this is probably our final appearance in this fanfiction, let's make this extremely showy!" Marvelous declared.

"Ah Mou! Stop breaking the fourth wall!" Luka exclaimed.

"Let's start with the first Grand Power we got." Joe suggested, holding up his Magi Blue Key.

The others followed suit and turned them.

"Magi GokaiOh!"

MagiDragon flew in and appeared from the hatches on Gokai-Oh. Flames were breathed upon the  
Attack Bot, singeing its fur.

"Deka GokaiOh!"

GokaiOh merged with the PatStriker, and unleashed a hail of bullets on the Attack Bot.

The Gaoranger Keys were turned, and GaoLion descended from the floating island on a shimmering path, and formed the lower body of GokaiOh. It took a few swipes with its claws, before the Shinkenger Keys were brought out and Shinken GokaiOh was on the attack.

"Let me help at least! GoZyu…Triple…Drill…DREAM!" Gai called, as all three forms of his mecha appeared and combined for a drill attack, before Shinken GokaiOh executed the Gokai Samurai Giri, striking with a giant enflamed Rekka Daizantou.

The Spray Can Attack Bot gigantic as well, J activated his Marker System.

 _Back at the EMC…_

"Sir! We're receiving a signal from J's Marker System!" Nakamura reported.

"CB-01, GT-02, RH-03, BC-04, SJ-05…Teleport!" Kuroki ordered.

"Combine Operation! Tokumei Gattai!"

Guided by the on-board computers and the Buddyroids, the three main vehicles linked up to form Go-Buster Oh, while Jin transformed into Go-Buster Beet.

The Spray Can Attack Bot tried to use its paint to attack Go-Buster Oh, but they blocked using the shield on RH-03, while J strafed it in SJ-05.

"J! Does the phrase 'danger close' mean anything to you?" Ryuji shot back.

"Yes. The shots from my weapons are dangerous if they get close to something. "

"We should have let Terui-san dismantle him." Hiromu chimed in.

Jin used his crane arm to grab onto the Spray Can Bot.

"I'll hold him still! Hit him with the Dimension Crash!"

"Dimension Crash!"

Using a field to further immobilize the Attack Bot, the three core Go-Busters struck with their energy charged sword to finish it off.

"Shutdown Complete!" the team shouted.

Bones was now gigantic, and it was time for the Zyudenryu.

"Kamitsuki Gattai!"

Gabutyra, Stegotchi, and Dricera all gathered together, and lasers scanned from Gabutyra, as his own Zyudenchi flew out, one by one, the two others flew in to scan, before lots of twisting and turning and combining occurred, forming Kyoryujin.

 ** _Kyoryujin!_**

The five core Kyoryugers stood on their pedestals in the cockpit. Its shield unfolded into a sword, and the fight was on. Meanwhile, Utchy readied Pteraiden-Oh for combat.

Utchy went in, and took a few quick slashes with the Ptera Cutters, as that was followed up by slashes from Kyoryujin.

"Hey, isn't there a Hwatcha Guy in the city somewhere?" Nossan asked.

"'Hwatcha Guy'?" Souji asked.

"Y'know, a guy who goes 'Hwatcha!' when he fights!"

"I think you're right, Gentaro's friend is a Hwatcha!" Daigo added.

"Wow!" Amy exclaimed.

"Oh My! Maybe we should use Kyoryujin Kung-Fu in his honor then!"

Ankydon and Bunpachy were summoned, and replaced Dricera and Stegochi as the arms, as a martial arts temple appeared behind Kyoryujin with dozens and dozens of Kyoryujin performing kung fu.

 ** _Kyoryuzin Kung-Fu: Atchoo!_**

As the Kyoryugers struck with the hammer and ball and chain weapons, they added their own sound effects (Daigo and Nossan mostly, with some help from Amy)

"Let us finish this beast de gozaru! Pteraiden-Oh, Brave Finish!"

Golden lightning struck from the head of Pteraraiden-Oh, electrocuting Bones, while the others followed up with the Kyoryujin Kung-Fu Brave Finish, charging Brave into the Bunpatchy Ball and snapping it at Bones, taking him out.

"As our counterparts would say, Monster extinct!" Daigo finished.

Somewhere in Amber Beach, Tyler Navarro sneezed.

 ** _(The Ressha are now arriving! Please wait behind the white line!)_**

A ticket pass appeared, and the five ToQgers scanned their Rainbow Passes as they passed through, immediately putting them into their respective Ressha. The five trains lined up left to right, as they linked together.

"Ressha Gattai!"

 ** _Maido go jōsha arigatō-gozaimasu. ToQ-Oh, kansei itashimasu!(Thank you for boarding. ToQ-Oh is now complete!)_**

Swiping the Build Ressha on his Applichanger, and performed his own Ressha Gattai, forming Build Dai-Oh.

Pulling the various levers dangling from the ceiling, Akira went into battle, throwing punches at Dollster as splinters fell off. Dollster took a swing at ToQ-Oh, as the LED board behind them warned them to beware of shaking.

"Right, have you thought of a finisher yet?" Mio asked.

"Yep! We're going all out against this guy!"

"You mean, we're going to use…" Tokatti asked nervously.

"Cho Cho Ressha Gattai!" Right called out.

The others groaned as the parts for Diesel-Oh were summoned, as they combined with Build Dai-Oh and ToQ-Oh.

 ** _"Against my better judgment, the ToQgers have once again summoned Cho Cho ToQ-DaiOh! Attaching various parts now! The trains will really feel it in the morning, but Cho Cho ToQ-DaiOh is now complete!"_** Ticket announced.

"I can see…your last stop! Imagination Express!"

Cho Cho ToQ-DaiOh slashed three times with its lance, as the three mecha that made it up struck their train forms were projected as energy. This sent Dollster down in flames.

 ** _"A Super-duper Thank You for riding with us_**!" Ticket announced as he appeared from the smokestack on Right's console.

 ** _"NOW DISASSEMBLE THAT MONSTROSITY THIS INSTANT! THE RESSHA WEREN'T BUILT TO TAKE THIS KIND OF PUNISH…"_** Ticket was unable to finish his tirade as Mio "strangled" him.

Giant robot fights over, a member of each sentai team raced towards the nearest dispenser with the keycard. The Riders had all noticed a timer counting down to zero, so time was somewhat of the essence to stop them from gassing the city. Once that was taken care of, they could be properly disposed of. Luckily, the keycards were inserted into the dispensers, which shut them down.

Later, everyone was looking for a place to eat to celebrate their victory. Phillip did a lookup and suggested a place called Ishinomori's, where Kamen Riders and Sentai members could eat free of charge with proof of henshin. Shinnosuke and Ryu were unable to make it due to last minute wife shopping before they left for home, so it was the two halves of Double, Eiji and Ankh, Gentaro and Ryuusei, Haruto and Kousuke, Kouta and Micchi, plus the sentai teams.

They entered, and were immediately greeted by a host dressed as Ginga Red. The seating process was slightly delayed as Gai wished to take a selfie.

"We read something online that if you're a Kamen Rider or sentai member, we eat free with proof of henshin, is that true?" Micchi asked.

The host nodded.

Drivers and henshin devices came out, and transformations were performed. The owner saw this and came over to welcome them. He was a middle-aged Japanese fellow.

"Are you the Kamen Riders and sentai members who just saved our city?" He asked.

"Yep, that would be us!" Gentaro said proudly.

"Well come, please, be seated! I started this restaurant to give people in Panorama a taste of the heroes back home, but I never thought that any would actually show up!"

"Wow! I've been living here for so long and I never knew this place existed!" Amy exclaimed.

Several tables were placed together to accommodate the large party, who had since dehenshined. Much to their surprise, the menu was printed in English and Japanese, so massive amounts of translation would not be necessary, and there were many items on the menu to please Japanese palates.

The first waiter to come out would be handling the Go-Ongers. Appropriately, he was dressed as one of their car sempai.

"I'm Yuji, and I'll be taking your order in between fighting for traffic safety!

He was dressed as Kyosuke Jinnai, complete with the colorful shirt he always wore.

"A member of Caaaaaaaaaaaaaranger! I wonder who the Shinkengers will get."

"The water dances, the waves jump! Water Ninja, Hurricane Blue, sanjou! I'm Tori, and I'll be taking care of the Shinkengers today! Please don't hate me because I'm a ninja and you're samurai."

"We would think nothing of the sort. Ninja have their role to play as well." Kaoru commented.

"Well, next is us! I wonder who we'll get?!" Gai said excitedly.

"And I'm sure you'll know right away, won't you." Luka replied.

"But we're the only pirate sentai, so who could wait on us?" Don wondered.

Their answer was very quick.

"Hello everyone, shall I teach you about the language of the flowers?" A young woman asked.

"Ginga Pink! Saya!" Gai exclaimed.

"Correct! You must really know your sentai teams. Oh right, Master told me you're all the real deal, so you must be the Gokaigers!"

"Yes, that's us!" Ahim answered.

"Well, I'm Valerie, and although my team fought against pirates, we're happy to have you as our guests tonight! Oh, can I get my picture with you guys later?"

"I suppose that would be fine." Marvelous answered.

"Let's see, usually there's a 7:1 ratio, and there's only three Go-Busters because J and Jin-san don't eat, so that means…"

"This group should be a test of all my skills as a waiter. It fills me with excitement to wait on the latest dinosaur sentai."

"Wow! You're from a dinosaur sentai too?" Amy asked.

"Yes, he's dressed as Dr. Nakadai from Abaranger!" Gai explained. "He's one of the three that gave me my powers!"

"That is correct." "Dr. Nakadai" replied. "Anyhow, I'm Jeff."

"I'm starving!" Right said.

"Hang on a moment Right." Mio said.

"People's lives are the future of Earth! I'm Alison, and I'll be taking care of you, ToQgers." A young woman dressed as Matsuri said.

"Oh, she's Go Pink!" Ahim said.

"I guess it's our turn, fellas!" Gentaro said.

"They were all sentai members, and we're all the Riders after Decade. Plus it appears the waiters and waitresses were specifically chosen." Phillip said.

"How do you figure?" Kouta asked.

"Well, the ToQgers live on a train, and if I recall, the GoGoV have a train mecha as well, correct Gai-san?" Micchi asked.

"Yep!"

"The Kyoryugers are a dinosaur sentai, so it makes sense for someone dressed as a member of one to take care of them, right?" Haruto asked.

"Yes." Answered Phillip. "And also, a member who has a connection to someone in our dining party, Mikoto Nakadai-sensei, who is one of the three deceased Sixths that gave Gai his powers."

"The Gokaigers are the only pirate sentai, right? So what's their connection to Gingaman?"

"Gingaman fought against Bariban, who were pirates." Gai explained.

"Ninja were utilized by samurai clans, so that would explain why one of the Hurricangers is waiting on the Shinkengers." Eiji said.

"And the Go-Ongers are one of three car sentai, so having someone dressed as Red Racer wait on them makes sense as well." Phillip finished.

"But that still doesn't answer the question of who's going to wait on us."

"Let me say this to start; my service is fairly good!" Their waiter announced.

"Yuto Sakurai, Kamen Rider Zeronos!" Gai exclaimed.

"Correct. I'm Yuichi, and I will be taking care of Mr.'s Hidari, Hino, Ankh, Kisaragi, Sakuta, Soma, and Nitoh. In anticipation, I have brought over a selection of mayonnaise for Mr. Nitoh to use."

"He seems awfully polite for someone cosplaying as Zeronos." Gai commented.

"Will Den-O be helping you out?" Micchi asked.

"No, the guy who cosplays as him broke his leg yesterday on the way to work. The rest of you will be getting the guy who does Tendou."

"Tendou? Who's Tendou?" Kouta asked.

The next waiter, dressed very fashionably, raised his finger to the sky.

"Grandmother said this…when people eat, an angel descends. That is why mealtime is sacred. I am Hiro, and I will be waiting on Mr.'s Kazuraba, Kureshima, Matsuda, Sakurada, Iwasaki, and Ms. Usami."

Drinks were ordered, and appetizers were brought over for the group to munch on while they contemplated their dinner.

"Well, a toast to us guys; to Panorama City being safe and sound again, and our continued efforts to keep it that way. Kanpai!" Shotaro said.

"Kanpai!" the others shouted, raising either alcohol or sodas.

All raised their glasses and took a drink afterwards. At another table, a group of five decided to do the same, as it was after five o'clock somewhere.

 _Elsewhere in the city, at an abandoned laboratory…_

"ENTER!" Messiah's voice boomed.

"Yes, Majeste?" He asked.

"THE PLAN! WHY IS IT NOT PROCEEDING ACCORDINGLY!?"

"There are multiple sentai teams and Kamen Riders here that keep getting in my way. But a major effort by the Nighlok seems to have been foiled, so we may be able to move forward with our plan.

"YOU HAVE TAKEN FAR TOO LONG! THERE MUST NOT BE ANY MORE DELAYS TO OPERATION LHAPN! I AM SENDING LIBRA, LEO, AND SCORPIO TO ENSURE THAT!"

"Majeste, can you please reconsider? I can double my efforts, send more Metaroids…"

"ENOUGH! I HAVE SPOKEN!"

Enter disconnected, as three black figures, two looking insectile, and one looking cat-like, clad in heavy mantles, teleported in.

"Libra…" Enter replied unwelcomingly.

"Enter. His Malevolence has asked me to take over the supervision of this operation from you. You have failed to defeat or capture any of the numerous Kamen Riders and sentai members currently here. "This is a heavy burden, but I shall bear it."

 _Later..._

"Eiji, you know you can always buy a new pair of underwear, right?" Shotaro said.

"I know that! But you could have told me that was the signal!" Eiji said as he tried to shimmy up the flagpole, only to slide back down each time.

"Ankh! Let me use Tajador to fly up there and get them down!" Eiji pleaded.

"No! No more Combos for you today! It's a miracle you're still standing!"

"Fine, than no ice for you!"

"DON'T SCREW WITH ME EIJI!" Ankh shouted.

As Eiji and Ankh proceeded to argue, Phillip simply walked over, and lowered Eiji's underwear from the flagpole.

"I wonder why they did not simply take the easy way." Phillip mused.

"Well it's a good thing you did that or they might have knocked it over or we'd be here all night. Oi! Eiji! Ankh! Let's get going! The Gokaigers are waiting for us!"

"Of course! We could have just used the Gokai Galleon to get them down!" Eiji suggested.

"That's a crazy plan! We should have knocked the flagpole down!" Ankh fired back.

"Excuse me, boys?" Phillip attempted to say, but he was drowned out by the arguing.

Shotaro whistled to get their attention, as Phillip held up Eiji's precious tomorrow.

"My underwear! How did you get it back?"

"I simply lowered it from the flagpole. It was the simplest solution to the problem at hand." Phillip explained.

Ankh and Eiji got into another argument over who should have thought of that in the first place.

"Oi! If you don't stop right now, I'll let Phillip use the Fang Memory…you know how that goes…" Shotaro warned.

The two shut up as the Gokai Galleon flew in, crashing into the flagpole by accident and knocking it over like a tree.

"Ah Mou!" Luka wailed. "That's the last time we let Gai drive!

Chains were lowered, the Rider Machines and Riders were brought aboard, and the large red flying pirate ship hightailed it out of Panorama City.

 _This brings this chapter to a close_ …


	18. The Calm After the Storm

**Power Rangers Super Samurai vs. Ronin Warriors**

 **Chapter 18: The Calm after the Storm.**

"Libra…I assure you that I have been doing everything I can to support Majeste. It is him that is mistaken!" Enter insisted.

"That is for me to decide. His Malevolence seems to believe that your efforts have been quite light in supporting the plan. That is why I am here. I have brought Leo to add some muscle to our efforts, and Scorpio will fill in until Escape returns. I have heard that this dimension's Fourze and Meteor have been giving you trouble, correct?"

"Among other things, oui."

"Create one of your kaijin, and set it loose. Once they henshin, we will ambush them on their way to rescue the people of this city and capture them for Operation LHAPN!"

"And how do you plan to do that?" Enter questioned.

"With this." Libra explained, holding up a device. "This allows us to track when heroes henshin back home, it should work fine here as well."

At Mr. Brown's, Haruto was using Mr. Brown's computer to Skype with Wajima and the others back home. His Teleport Ring had failed to work since he arrived in Panorama, so he reasoned, as Wajima was the one who made it, he might have some idea as to why it wouldn't work.

"Oh! Haruto, good to see you." Wajima-san answered.

"Good to see you too, Wajima-san. Are the others around too?"

"Well, Rinko-chan's still at work; and Nitoh's there with you."

"Shunpei? Isn't he there at least?"

"No, he's not in today, Mayu-chan lives with Rinko and helps out here after school. Oh that's right; she said she wouldn't be in today because Shunpei's taking her to the movies."

"Sh-sh-shunpei?" Haruto stammered. "Taking Mayu-chan to the movies? You mean on a d-d..."

"Yes, they're going on a date; they've started seeing each other recently. Nitoh didn't tell you?"

"He seemed to forget that little detail." Haruto answered. "Anyhow, my Teleport Ring has been malfunctioning since I ended up in Panorama City. I can't use it to teleport back to Tokyo or anywhere else."

Wajima-san contemplated this for a moment.

"You said last time that after you disappeared, a girl said she played a song to summon dragons and accidentally summoned you, correct?"

Haruto nodded.

"Perhaps then, her song resonated with your rings, teleporting you to Panorama City. So perhaps there is something you must do for the one who summoned you before your ring will let you return."

"But what?"

"Sorry, I've got customers. I'll talk to you later Haruto, all right?" Wajima-san answered, before closing the connection.

Heading outside, Haruto immediately headed for Kousuke's tent. The primordial mayonnaise loving mage was in his sleeping bag outside, snoring away.

 _ **Driver On, Please!**_

"Shh!" Haruto told his Driver, as he switched on another Ring.

 _ **Gravity, Please!**_

Haruto levitated the sleeping Kousuke in the air, and let him drop over the deep end of the pool, which immediately woke him up as he struggled to get free of the sleeping bag and made it over to the side of the pool.

"Forget to tell me something?" Haruto asked.

"Wha? Is that why you dropped me in the pool?" Kousuke replied.

"When were you going to mention that Shunpei and Mayu-chan were seeing one another?"

"Oh that? Didn't think it was that important."

"Shunpei in a relationship I think qualifies as important. What does she see in him anyhow?" Haruto asked.

"Dunno, something about his goofiness I think is what she fell for after all she's been through. But it worked out for him too, since he's been able to make Rings for her to use."

"Hi guys." A voice said. Haruto turned around to see Kaoru clad in a white bikini with a beach towel, her iPod, and a bottle of sunscreen.

"Hello Kaoru-chan. What are you up to?"

"Just thought I'd relax by the pool. I think Mako-san's still in bed, Ryunosuke-san left a note on the island that he took Takeru, Chiaki, and Kotoha to some samurai museum in town. Why's Kousuke in the pool?"

"Say no more!" was his reply.

"He was supposed to tell me that two of my friends are going out with one another."

Kaoru nodded, and then yawned.

"Perhaps a nap is in order first?" Haruto asked.

"Come to think of it, maybe that's a good idea." Kaoru said, as she headed over to one of the chaise loungers, spread out her towel, laid down on her stomach and undid her straps.

"Do you mind getting my back? Kaoru asked.

"You sure?" Haruto asked.

"Yeah, I trust you."

With her permission, Haruto proceeded to lotion up Kaoru's back and shoulders, as she put her earbuds in place and placed her iPod on a nearby table, turned her head sideways and closed her eyes.

"That good, Kaoru-chan?"

No response, other than a sigh.

"Kaoru-chan?" Oh well, sweet dreams."

 _Meanwhile, at Shiba House…_

"Hey guys, let's go to the beach!" Emily insisted.

"I don't know Em. That Tenma might be back to the drawing board, but that doesn't necessarily mean he's done with us." Jayden explained.

"Jayden, you really need to have fun every once in a while, and while you still can. Going to the beach sounds like a great idea Emily. It'll be great to get our minds off what's going on for a little while." Lauren said.

"You two coming too?" Mia asked Sakura and Suiren.

"Of course! Even Sakura likes to chill out every once in a while. You should take pictures."

"Navcase says he'll go find Genta and keep him company. He seems to have developed a taste for his sushi." Suiren translated.

"Well, I guess we're going to the beach!" Mike said happily.

"Perfect timing. Emily, Lauren and I just bought new swimsuits recently." Mia explained.

 _Over at the Panorama Hotel and Suites…_

Ryuji and Jin-san had been uneasy since they heard from Shinnosuke that Enter had turned into Dark Buster. The Enter they had defeated back home had taken on a different appearance since he merged with Messiah, and furthermore, it was only because of the card he put in Hiromu that he could assume Dark Buster form in the first place. Therefore, something was stranger than J's AI.

"Mou! It doesn't make any sense!" Yoko complained.

"Yoko is right. The Enter we've been fighting here, based on his appearance, should only be able to turn into his Unite form, not Dark Buster." Hiromu added.

"But from what Tomari said, this Enter turned into Dark Buster in front of him and Ghost. So the Enter we beat back home versus the Enter we're fighting here can't be the same one." Jin-san surmised.

"But if they're not, then where did this one come from?" Ryuji asked angrily, slamming his fist on the table.

"Easy Ryuji, don't need a Code Blue here." Jin-san said. "I doubt Kuro-rin would want to see the bill if you knocked this place over."

"We'll be glad to help, right Ani?" Miu said.

"Correct. On one condition. When this is all over, you allow us to hitch a ride in one of your Energy Management Center transports so that we can get the Ginjiro back to Japan." Hiroto said.

"No problem." Jin-san replied. "Kuro-rin can manage that."

"Between us, and the Go-Ongers, we should be able to figure out what's up with Enter."

" **Don't count us out, Ryuji-nii! We'll help too!"** Toripter said.

"Ani, I thought you were going to put him in the Ginjiro." Miu asked her brother sternly.

"I forgot." Hiroto replied.

"Well that's okay; Hiromu's worked really hard to conquer his fear of fowl, right Hiromu?" Jin-san said, patting Hiromu on the shoulder- only for Hiromu to keel over.

"I guess he's still working on it then." Miu replied.

Elsewhere, the Space Kamen Rider Club was doing some sightseeing. Miu insisted that everyone should have a chance to pick something for them to do, so Yuki dragged them all to a space museum, Shun, JK, Ryuusei, and Gentaro were forced to carry bags as Miu and the girls went shopping; Shun took them to a professional American football game, which Miu slept through. JK wished Yoko could have come along to keep him company, but she was with her team. Ryuusei took them to a demonstration of his fighting style, but he received the tickets from Inga Blink, so Tomoko was none too happy, but happy to go with Ryuusei to see it, since it meant she could sit next to him.

 _Back at the Team Gaim Suite…_

The phone rang, and Micchi, being the sole person who spoke English well answered.

"Hello? You're calling from the Dance Competiion? What's that? There's a tie? Okay, I'll tell them."

"What was that all about, Micchi?" Kouta asked.

"We tied with another team. They're going to have a tie breaker dance-off in three weeks to decide the winner. We have until then to come up with another dance routine." Micchi explained.

"WHAT? KOUTA! YOU SAID WE'D WIN WITH THAT 'EI EI OH!' THING!" Mai shouted angrily.

"Easy Mai-san, it's not Kouta's fault. He was just trying to help us win, right Kouta-san? Kouta-san?"

The two looked to see Kouta trying to sneak out the door, Driver in hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mai shouted.

"Making sure I'm in the spotlight on stage for another three weeks! I'm going to see if the Go-Busters or somebody can hold onto it for me so I can at least transform if they need me to."

"Oh no you don't!" Mai threatened. "I need everyone working on creating and learning a new dance, and that includes _YOU_!"

"Mai! Kaito's still here in town somewhere, and last time I bumped into him I didn't have my Driver, It's a miracle I got him to leave and go somewhere else. You may not like it, but I'm still a Kamen Rider, and it's my job to protect people!" Kouta explained.

Mai sighed. Clearly, Kouta wasn't giving up his Driver this time. And he was right, he was still a Kamen Rider, and being Kamen Rider Gaim came before Team Gaim. She had to let him do what he felt he had to do.

"All right. You and Micchi can keep your Drivers. But don't think you're off the hook for helping us get ready for the dance-off!"

"Right Mai." Kouta replied.

"I understand, Mai-san." Micchi replied.

Meanwhile, at the beach…

Beach blanket and towels in hand, the Power Rangers Samurai along with Suiren and Sakura headed down to the sand in search of a spot. They soon found one and laid out their blanket and beach towels. Kevin pulled off his top and headed into the water to do some swimming, with Jayden right behind him. Mike wanted to join them, but Emily insisted that he help her build a sand castle. Mia took off her clothes, revealing a pink bikini, as she stretched out on her towel and fell asleep in the sun. Suiren stripped down to her green bikini, rolled onto her stomach and undid her straps, put her earbuds in her ears and closed her eyes with a sigh. Lauren stripped down to a white bikini, propped her head on a towel and one of the ancient texts Ji had gotten from Daisuke on her legs and began to read through it. Mike was whacked where the sun didn't shine when Sakura stripped down to a red bikini, laid down on her back, pulled her "ONE OK ROCK" ball cap over her face and folded her arms behind her head as she rocked out to the band on her earphones.

"What? I didn't think Devil Girl was a Beach Girl too." Mike answered, trying to defend himself to his girlfriend.

"Hmph." Emily replied, handing him a bucket to fill.

"Lauren, what are you reading?" She asked.

"It's one of the books Ji brought from Daisuke's. I'm looking through it in hopes of finding out something about the ritual that Tenma person's being asked to perform."

"Okay, but on the beach? You're still doing samurai stuff here?" Emily asked quizzically.

"Yes, but think about it; would you rather do it here on the beach, while getting a little sun, or back at the house?"

"Hmmm…I guess you have a point there, Lauren." Emily replied.

"Okay Em, I'm back with the water. Now what?" Mike asked.

"Give it to me, please." She responded.

Mike handed over the bucket full of cold sea water. Emily's response was to dump it over his head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"Look at any girl that way again, even ones we're friends with, and it's over! Now refill that bucket!" She ordered.

"Geez, I thought Drill Sergeant Emily was long gone…" Mike said under his breath.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Emily shouted in response.

"Nothing…" Mike replied.

Lauren just smiled and went back to her book. Next to her, Mia had started to snore lightly, and Suiren's response was to turn her music up higher, so Lauren could just barely hear the drum line from Suiren's earphones as the supernatural blonde snoozed away in the sun with her sister wiped out to the left of her.

Over at Team Enter's new digs, Professor Ryouma had wasted no time setting up shop and attempting to work on new Lockseeds to combat all the Riders and Super Sentai members in the city at the moment. With Enter now demoted, he wanted to make a good impression on his new leader…for now. Minato-san was assisting him when both Sid and Kaito stormed in.

"Professor, I need a new Lockseed!" They both seemed to say in unison.

"Patience, boys; I have only just begun."

"And when you're done, I get one first! I'm tired of those guys beating me!" Sid said.

"You? A better Lockseed can't help you if you're trash to begin with." Kaito snorted.

"What was that? You kids better learn your place when you're talking to an adult!"

"Fine then, you can take out that white Armored Rider who defeated me without breaking a sweat!" Kaito shouted.

All the New Gen Riders gasped in shock.

"He found us? This is not good." Ryouma said.

"Kureshima-san is not going to be happy." Minato-san added.

"No, it wasn't Taketora. This was a completely different Armored Rider than him. This one could summon the weapons of the other Armored Riders, including my own, and kicked my butt with it!" Kaito explained.

"Didn't you use that Ringo Lockseed you showed me on the plane?"

"He broke it! It's useless now. And I had Kazuraba right where I wanted him too, before that guy showed up!" Kaito fumed.

"Kaito seems to have more of a score to settle. We should make a Lockseed for him before we make a new one for Sid." Minato-san insisted.

"Well, he's somewhat in luck; I have this Watermelon Lockseed left over. I managed to work out some of the recoil problem, so if you want to use it, go ahead." Ryouma said, tossing it to Kaito.

"If you want to borrow my Lemon Lockseed, feel free. I'll get to work on new Lockseeds for Yoko-chan and Sid immediately."

Back at Mr. Brown's, Kousuke had dried off and was off to the closing ceremonies of the Mayonnaise Lover's Convention to make some last minute purchases. Haruto was part deep in thought over what Wajima had said, part keeping an eye on the sleeping Kaoru. Soon he spotted Mako coming out to the pool looking for her.

"Hey Haruto." She called.

"Oh, hello Mako-chan." Haruto replied.

"Kaoru asleep?" Mako asked.

"I think so; she's been out for a while now."

"You keeping an eye on her or checking her out?" Mako asked playfully.

"I…don't have an answer to that one."

"It's okay, I was just teasing you. I was going to see if Sleeping Beauty wants to go to the mall with me. You want to come with?" Mako asked.

Haruto was hesitant to give a response.

"Don't worry; we'll try not to torture you." Mako replied, nudging Kaoru's shoulder. "Kaoru…"

The slumbering samurai princess stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey Mako-san…" she replied sleepily.

"Have a nice nap?" Mako asked.

"Mmmm…" Kaoru replied as she stretched in an effort to wake herself up. "How long was I out?"

"About two hours, I think." Haruto replied.

"That long? I must have been tired or really comfortable." Kaoru replied.

"You want to go to the mall after you get dressed?" Mako asked.

"Sure. I want to get my hair done. I really don't like this long mess." She replied, running her fingers through her long, flowing, black hair.

"A change is always good." Haruto seconded.

"Great, you go change and Haruto and I will be waiting downstairs in the living room."

This was unexpected. Kaoru thought carefully about the next words to come out of her mouth. As she had been relaxing in the sun listening to her music, she had been watching the boys spar out of the corner of her eye, and somewhere along the way, she had thought that Haruto was pretty cute. She couldn't say anything about it to Kotoha; she would accidently blurt it out at some point before she could even tell Haruto herself in private. Mako was clearly the better choice to confess her feelings to; plus, Mako would probably be able to help her out better than Kotoha would.

"Haruto's coming?" Kaoru asked.

"If he wants to, that is." Mako said.

"I've got nothing else to do today; I guess I can tag along. Just don't make me suffer too much, okay? I will work for donuts, though."

"Um, Mako-san, could you come upstairs with me? I'm not sure what to…wear." Kaoru said hesitantly, hoping Mako would pick up on her hidden meaning that it was time for a little girl talk.

"Oh…" Mako replied. "That's right, we have to have you look your best even in casual clothes, you are still a princess after all. Wait here Haruto, we shouldn't be too long." Mako said as Haruto sat down on the couch wondering what that was all about as Mako followed Kaoru up to her room.

"So, what's up Kaoru-chan?" Mako asked once the two girls were safely inside Kaoru's room. "Don't worry; your secrets are safe with me." She answered in her best big sister voice.

"I…think…I think…I…I think I have a crush…on Haruto." Kaoru stammered, her face turning red.

"Is that part of why you want to go have your hair cut shorter?" Mako asked. "To make Haruto notice you?"

Kaoru nodded.

"I don't know why I'm attracted to him…it just…happened."

Mako nodded for her to continue.

"It wasn't much at first…but the longer he stayed with us…the harder it was for me to keep my eyes off him." Kaoru answered.

"Kaoru, it's part of growing up. You're just catching up because you've been busy being the Princess. But even princesses can fall in love."

"So…what should I do?" Kaoru asked.

"First off, don't rush into anything. Think about it some more. And in the end, if you really like Haruto that much, tell him.

"But what if he says no?"

"You'll never know unless you ask, right? Now hurry up and get dressed; we don't want to keep Haruto waiting for us too long."

Kaoru smiled and threw on a T-shirt and shorts.

"Thanks, Mako-san."

"No problem. Now what were you thinking about your hair?"

"I had a few ideas…" Kaoru replied.

"Me too. Let's get going."

 _Meanwhile…_

"What to use, what to use…" Enter mused as he paced around the abandoned lab that he, the New Gen Riders, and now the three Horoscopes had taken up residence in. He nearly tripped over a wrench left on the floor as he was walking around.

"That will do." He replied, attaching his sticky pad to it and pulling out one of his Metavirus cards and swiping it. "Metavirus: Barasu; Install."

 _ **Spannerroid! Spannerroid! Spannerroid!**_

"Go take some stuff apart in this city; that should lure out the heroes and get me back in their good graces. Oh Monsieur Libra! I have dispatched a Metaroid." Enter called.

"Excellent. All we have to do now is wait for the heroes to henshin and we'll have them right where we want them." Libra replied.

The call came in from the EMC that a Metaroid had been detected in the city. Coordinates were passed along and the Go-Ongers and Go-Busters rushed downstairs, climbed into Ginjiro and sped off.

Upon their arrival, they discovered the Spannerroid making trouble, using its beam to disassemble things instantly, like park benches, lampposts, etc.

"Let's get to work." Hiromu said. The others nodded.

It's Morphin Time!

"Let's Morphin!"

"Red Buster!"

"Blue Buster!"

"Yellow Buster!"

"Beet Buster!"

"Stag Buster!" J announced, getting in Jin-san's way as usual.

The five lined up left to right.

"Busters Ready? Go!"

At the command, the five took off for the Metaroid and began attacking it, buying extra time for the Go-Ongers.

"Change Soul! Set! Let's Go On!"

"'Met On!"

The Go-Ongers went through their roll call and prepared to charge into the fray, but they were stopped in their tracks by the three Horoscopes, who teleported in.

"Huh? Who are these guys?" Sousuke wondered.

"That is a burden too heavy for you to bear right now." Libra answered, blasting them with his staff and knocking them back in a shower of sparks as a group of space ninja appeared. "Dustards! Get them!"

"Let's finish these guys at Mach speed so we can help the Go-Busters!" Sousuke said, touching his belt buckle to summon his Road Saber.

"Road Saber! Saber Straight!"

He went through his finisher, but ended up being blocked by Libra and pushed back.

"Mantan Gun! Engine Soul, Set! Shoot!" Renn announced, but Libra simply teleported over to where he was and knocked him aside.

 _ **Mission 4**_

Hiroto struck with an attack, which angered Libra. He threw off his mantle and went after Hiroto.

"Sousuke, Renn! Let's take him together!"

Elsewhere on the battlefield, Gunpei and Hanto were dealing with Leo, while Saki and Miu dealt with Scorpio.

"This guy's stronger than the last time we fought him!" Ryuji said as they continued to make no headway against the Spannerroid.

"This Enter must have stronger cards than the one we defeated. Only one thing to do."

 _ **Are you Ready? Powered Custom, It's Morphin Time!**_

"Powered Morphin!"

"I was hoping you'd do that…" the Spannerroid replied, firing his special beam at all three of them, disassembling their special armor and leaving their Buddyroid partners in pieces.

"Mou! Now what do we do?!" Yoko wailed.

"Before we started fighting, I put a spycam on a nearby building. Hopefully the E.M.C. is getting the footage.

 _Back at the Energy Management Center…_

"This doesn't look good. Morishita, can you stream this over the Web?"

"I believe so sir, but why?"

"I'm just hoping the right person is watching…"

The Space Kamen Rider Club was now at a motorcycle race track, since Gentaro's grandfather worked as a mechanic on one so he wanted his friends to watch one. Tomoko, fortunately, was tuning things out on her iPad, going through various feeds until she came to one that made her stop.

"Is this…in Panorama?" she wondered.

"What is it Tomoko-chan?" Ryuusei asked.

"The Go-Busters are fighting a Metaroid…and it looks like the Go-Ongers are fighting…the Horoscopes?"

"The Horoscopes? I thought we beat those guys?" Gentaro wondered.

"Oops? Maybe you didn't make sure?" Miu said.

"No, Kaneshiro-sempai, we did defeat all of them. Kisaragi, Sakuta, you should go check this out."

"Good luck guys!" Yuki cheered.

The two headed outside to a place devoid of people and put on their Drivers. Gentaro flipped the four Transswitches and Ryuusei moved the Waiting Trigger into standby position.

 _ **Meteor, Ready? (Funky disco music)**_

 _ **3!**_

 _ **2!**_

 _ **1!**_

"Henshin!" the two shouted.

Gentaro moved the Enter Lever and raised his arm, as smoke and rings surrounded him, turning him into Fourze, while the beam from M-BUS struck Ryuusei to turn him into Meteor. The two called their Rider Machines and sped off. Gentaro used the Radar Switch to connect with the E.M.C. to guide them to the fight.

Back at the fight, Libra's device beeped again. He took a quick glance, and if he could smile, he would have.

"Well well. Some old friends of ours are coming to play."

"Ready partner?" Hiroto asked.

" _ **Ready, Aniki!"**_

"Wait, not Toripter! Hiromu's here!" Renn cautioned.

"Oh right, I forgot. Instructor, you up for this?"

" _ **Of course my boy! I'll hit him so hard he ends up in coach de aru!"**_

"Bowhale Soul, set!"

" **Boeru!"** He called as his Engine Soul was fired at Libra, only for him to hastily teleport out of the way.

Leo was too much for Gunpei and Hanto, as they were knocked away by his claws. Scorpio was giving Saki and Miu trouble as well.

"Excellent…His Malevolence will be pleased…" Libra thought to himself before the two words he hoped not to hear echoed through the air as he heard a motorcycle's engine rev.

"UCHUU…KITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gentaro called as he slammed into Libra on his Machine Masigler, knocking him aside before pulling to a stop to finish his roll call.

"Kamen Rider Fourze! Let's settle this man to man!"

Meteor surrounded himself in Cosmic Energy and performed a Rider Break, knocking Leo aside as well.

 _(Cue: SHOOTING STAR)_

"Kamen Rider Meteor! I will decide…your fate."

"Can we at least help you do that?" Hanto asked as he and Gunpei got up.

Ryuusei sighed. "Fine. Just try and keep up." He replied as he took a fighting stance. "Here kitty kitty…"

Leo roared in anger as he charged at Ryuusei, who launched into punches and kicks as "Hwatcha!" after "Hwatcha!" rang out in the air. He inserted his Meteor Switch into the Meteor Galaxy and initiated his Limit Break, landing punch after punch that left a comet trail behind his fist.

"Woo…HWATCHA!" He shouted as he landed the final punch, knocking Leo back.

"Mantan Guns! Shoot!" Gunpei and Hanto called, opening fire on Leo, who turned into Cancer.

"Huh? Now he's a crab?"

"Leo, at least the one we fought, had a special body that allowed him to turn into the other Horoscopes using their Switches. I guess this one can do the same. Gentaro, let me borrow your Fire Switch for a second!"

"Here!"

Ryuusei inserted it into his Driver, as he struck Leo/Cancer with flame charged punches, damaging his tough armor, forcing Leo to revert to normal.

"I'll deal with you another time!" he shouted before teleporting away.

 _ **Call Mode**_

"Nakamura, how much longer on the Megazord?" Hiromu asked.

"It's coming!" She replied frantically as it teleported in.

"It appears your burden has gotten heavier." Libra replied. "What will you do now? You can't break off to fight it and still deal with me and its smaller counterpart."

"You take care of these guys! I'll stop him!" Gentaro said.

 _ **Maximize!**_

 _ **MAXIMIZE ON!**_

Cosmic Energy turned Gentaro into a giant.

"Hey ugly! You're fighting with me!"

Ryuusei powered up to Meteor Storm with Gentaro indisposed at the moment and helped the Go-Ongers fight against the two remaining Horoscopes.

" _I wonder where everyone else is…"_

Back at the beach, Mia woke up from her nap to find Lauren with her book over her face sound asleep, and Suiren had since flipped over onto her back, and Sakura had woken up and was on her stomach reading a magazine for sword collectors, so Mia flipped over onto her stomach as well and went back to sleep. Mike meanwhile, was still involved in the Emily Sand Castle Construction Project against his will.

Gentaro, meanwhile, was using his Chain Array to keep the SpannerZord at bay while he tried to call in Rider backup to free up either the Go-Ongers or Go-Busters to help him out. The first one he managed to get through to was Kouta.

"Gentaro? Why is your voice so booming and loud?" Kouta asked, holding his phone at arm's length from his ear.

"I'm a giant okay? Look, the Go-Ongers and Go-Busters are busy fighting the Horoscopes and a Metaroid and can't get to their mecha right now; I need you to go help them out so they can!"

"Got it. I'm on my way." Kouta said. "Wait…did you say you're a giant?"

Kouta hopped on his Sakura Hurricane and rode off; luckily spotting the Ultraman-sized Kamen Rider fighting so he made his way towards that.

Back at the fight, Libra and his Dustards continued to cause trouble for the Go-Busters and Go-Ongers before Kouta showed up as Gaim to back up Meteor.

"Go! This is my stage now!"

"You guys help out Gaim, I'll go help Fourze with the Ancient Engines." Sousuke said.

Their Engine Casts were sent, and the three trains merged together into…

"Engine Fusion! Kyoretsu-O, Tune up! Go-on!" Kousuke announced, blasting the SpannerZord with a blast of cold air from Kishamoth.

"Let's finish this guy off!" Gentaro said, activating his Rocket Switch and initiating a Limit Break. "RIDER GIANT ROCKET PUNCH!"

"Kyoretsu Express!" Sousuke declared, blasting the SpannerZord with a steam blast before delivering a white-hot chop attack to finish it off.

"Let's go help the others!" Gentaro said as he shrunk down to normal size and Sousuke rejoined the party. In the meantime, the Go-Busters were on the ropes without their Powered Custom modes and their Buddyroids in pieces.

"Split, and insert!"

 _ **N Magnet!**_

 _ **S Magnet!**_

 _ **N/S MAGNET ON (Low-toned dynamic music)**_

Now in the bulky Magnet States, Gentaro cycled the Enter Lever to detach his cannons from his shoulders and merged them into a magnet. The Go-Busters followed suit by forming Ichigan Busters and Jin and J taking aim with their Morphin Blasters.

 _ **It's Time for Special Buster**_

 _ **Boost Up for Buster**_

"RIDER SUPER ELECTROMAGNETIC BOMBER!"

The cannons blasted away, and as the magnetic blast started to cause it to implode, the Deletion blasts struck, taking it out.

"Enemy Destroyed." The Busters declared.

Kouta and the others fired up their finishers to go after Libra and Scorpio.

"Another time then." Libra said, as the two teleported away.

Elsewhere in Panorama, Haruto, Mako, and Kaoru arrived at the mall and made their way for a hair salon. Once there, the three sifted through

magazines in hopes of finding a style that Kaoru liked.

"What style in particular are you interested in, Kaoru?" Mako asked.

"About shoulder length, I guess. And I don't want it really short either."

Mako and Haruto nodded, and continued to do some looking along with Kaoru.

"How about this?" Mako asked, holding up a picture for Kaoru to see.

"Still a little long." Kaoru said.

"This one?" Haruto asked.

Kaoru looked it over.

"Too wavy." Kaoru replied.

And so it went on, with Kaoru rejecting style after style until finally she said, "Perfect!"

Mako got the attention of one of the stylists and showed her the picture, and she went to work on Kaoru.

At Team Enter HQ, Libra was none too pleased that their efforts had failed.

"Now do you see the difficulty we have?" Enter explained.

"This was just a minor setback. Next time, our plan will work."

This brings this Chapter to a close…


	19. The New Enemy, (spoiler)!

**Power Rangers Super Samurai vs. Ronin Warriors**

 **Act 19: The New Enemy, Libra!**

"Enter, just how many Sentai teams and Kamen Riders are in this city right now?" Libra asked.

"Let's see; there are the Go-Ongers, the Shinkengers, and the Go-Busters. The Riders causing us trouble are Fourze, Meteor, Wizard, Beast, Gaim, Ryugen, and Knuckle."

"And how did you allow all of them to cause you trouble?"

"Well, they know each other, Monsieur Libra. But your enemies are on vacation by sheer coincidence."

"And what about the four you brought with you?"

"One of them is only interested in taking out Monsieur Orange. But the other three are pretty useful."

"Monsieur Orange? Oh right, Gaim. Perhaps I should target him next."

"I would suggest capturing his friends. But please include Monsieur Banane in your plans." Enter suggested.

"Scorpio!" Libra called.

"Yes?" She asked.

Libra handed her some pictures.

"These are what Gaim's non-Rider friends look like. I want you to find them and lure them somewhere remote. Then contact Gaim and Ryugen and tell them where to go. Once they transform, Baron and Marika will intercept them, and with a bit of luck, we will defeat them and capture them for his Malevolence!"

Scorpio depressed the button on her Switch, turning her into her human form.

"I think I have an idea."

She headed over to the Panorama City Hotel and Suites, where she spotted Mai and the others out to do some shopping. She explained to them that she was a scout for a professional dance company, and led them to an abandoned building, which Libra had used his illusions on to make it look legitimate. Unfortunately, it was far from it, as the moment Mai and the others were inside; she locked the door, summoned Dustards to restrain them, and asked Mai to call Kouta.

Back at the suite, Kouta, Micchi and Zack were sitting around talking when Kouta's cell rang.

"Mai?" He asked.

"Kouta! Help! We've been…" Mai tried to say before Scorpio took the phone away.

"That's to let you know we're serious. I'll have your girlfriend text you the location where we're holding her and your friends after I hang up. You, Ryugen, and Knuckle are to come here, alone. Call in any of your friends, or anything like that, and they won't be around much longer." Scorpio explained.

After hanging up, Kouta banged the table in frustration.

"This is probably a trap, Kouta-san," Micchi said.

"I know Micchi. But we've got to try."

"I've got your back on this, Kouta."

"Thanks, Zack," Kouta replied.

Back in Ginjiro, Renn, Ryuji, Jin, Hiroto, and J had their hands full trying to put the Buddyroids back together again. The Spannerroid's power had done quite a number on them.

"Jin-san, how long do you think it'll take?" Hiromu had asked earlier.

"Dunno. Luckily, Kuro-rin sent over their blueprints, but it's still going to take a while to put the three of them back together. We'll probably start with Usada where he's the smallest, but that doesn't guarantee he'll be the easiest. But unfortunately, it puts us out of action for a while."

 _Over at Mr. Brown's…_

"Hime-sama, I really like your new look," Kotoha commented.

After Kaoru had gotten her hair cut to shoulder length, she then went and got her ears pierced as well.

"Thank you Kotoha," Kaoru replied.

"So Kaoru, why the sudden change?" Mako asked.

"I dunno; I just wanted a change, that's all."

"Well, change is good, sometimes," Haruto said.

"Haruto's right; after being stuck with Tanba so long, you were overdue for a change." Mako added.

"So what did Ryu-san and Tono-sama think of your new look?" Kotoha asked.

"Well there's not much Takeru could say due to me being his adopted mother, but I think he liked it. Ryunosuke-san is worried that Tanba will have a heart attack when he sees me next." Kaoru replied.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad, Kaoru," Mako said.

"Mother, Mako, Kotoha. There are Inves attacking the city. Haruto, will you and Kousuke join us?" Takeru asked.

"Kouta's the Inves specialist, but Nitoh and I will do our best," Haruto said.

Motorcycles were summoned with Mojikara once again, with Kousuke forced to ride with Mako, Kaoru for some reason insisted on riding with Haruto.

"I just don't want to waste Mojikara; that's all." She lied.

"If you say so, Princess," Mako said, knowing full well why she _really_ wanted to ride with the Ringed Magician.

Haruto called Kengo, who was able to track it using the Foodroids and point them in the right direction.

"Soma, do you need Kisaragi and Sakuta to come help you?" Kengo asked.

"I think the Shinkengers and I will be all right, but let them know just in case," Haruto replied.

Arriving on the scene, Inves were wreaking havoc, summoned from Lockseeds by Sid. Accompanying him was Leo.

"Nitoh, you go after Sid. I'll take the lion." Haruto said, bringing out his Land Dragon Ring.

 _ **Shabadoobi Touch Henshin! Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!**_

 _ **Driver On! Set!**_

"Ippitsu Shoujou!" The Shinkengers called.

"Shinken Red, Shiba Takeru."

"Princess Shinken Red, Shiba Kaoru."

"The same! Blue! Ikenami Ryunosuke!"

"The same! Pink! Shiraishi Mako!"

"The same! Green! Tani Chiaki!"

"The same! Yellow! Hanaori Kotoha!"

"Henshin," Haruto said, flipping the visor on his ring down.

"Hen…shin!" Kousuke followed.

 _ **Land, Dragon! Dan Den Don Zu Dogon, Dan Den Dogon!**_

 _ **Open! L-I-O-N! Lion! (Lion Roar)**_

"The Samurai Sentai authorized by Providence!" Takeru called.

"Shinkenger!" The others called as they struck their poses.

"Going forth!"

"Now…it's Showtime," Haruto said.

"And, it's lunchtime!" Kousuke said, drawing his Dice Saber.

"Aw, crap! It's you guys again!" Sid complained. "Oh, that's right; I've got a new trick up my sleeve!" He said, pulling out a Lockseed.

 _ **Cherry!**_

 _ **Soda! Cherry Arms! LOCK DEALER SID!**_

"Eh? You got a new form?" Kousuke commented.

"I'm gonna get some payback for you and your friend breaking my Lock Vehicles!" Sid declared.

Armed with a pair of small spiked clubs, similar to the ones Oni often used, he went at Kousuke.

Haruto meanwhile, was not managing to connect on Leo's thick skin.

"Need a slight diversion," Haruto said, scanning one of his rings.

 _ **Smell, Please!**_

An absolutely putrid cloud of smoke appeared from Haruto, sending Leo reeling and buying Haruto some time to fight fire with fire.

 _ **Chōīne! Special! Saikō!**_

"Let's see how you like my claws," Haruto commented, taking a few slashes himself.

Leo knocked him aside, canceling out his claws.

 _ **Connect, Please! Drago Time! Set Up! Start!**_

 _ **Land Dragon Shooting Strike! Dan Den Don Zu Dogon, Dan Den Dogon!**_

Haruto sent a flurry of rocks flying from his WizarSwordGun, Gun Mode at Leo, but he smashed them into pebbles.

 _ **Flame Dragon!**_

Flame Dragon came out and did his own Shooting Strike, sending fireballs at Leo, but he simply took them.

 _ **Water Dragon!**_

Water Dragon used his Blizzard Ring to freeze Leo solid, but he managed to break free.

 _ **Hurricane Dragon!**_

Hurricane Dragon used his Thunder Ring, which only seemed to aggravate the Horoscope.

 _ **Final Time! Dragon-Four-Mation!**_

All the Dragons called their Drago parts and opened fire together on Leo, but he shrugged them off.

"He seems to be taking everything we throw at him." Hurricane Dragon said.

"Perhaps we should try something different?" Water Dragon suggested.

Haruto scanned the dragon figurine on his Driver.

 _ **All Dragon, Please!**_

Now in All Dragon, a blast of searing flame from the Drago Skull, fanned by a gust of wind from the Drago Wings, this attack forced him to dig in as Haruto launched into Strike Dragon, sending him flying before Haruto returned to Land Dragon.

"Whew." Haruto sighed.

He was completely shocked when Leo got back up again, despite being singed and hit with Strike Dragon.

"It'll take more than that to stop me!"

"Fortunately, I have something else."

 _ **Error**_

"Oh shit…I used too much mana…I can't go Infinity." Haruto thought.

"That's it? I hoped you would be more of a challenge."

Leo went on the attack, knocking Haruto around like a rag doll, mana-less and defenseless against his rampage.

 _Back at the SKRC Suite…_

"How's it looking, Tomoko-chan?" Ryuusei asked.

"Not good. Haruto's out of mana and Leo's taking advantage of it."

"And Nitoh?"

"He's holding his own against Sigurd, but he could probably use some backup."

"Let's go, Gentaro," Ryuusei said.

"Uissu!" Gentaro replied. "Nobody beats up on my buds and gets away with it!"

"Ryu, you and the others please handle the remaining Inves."

"Got it, my lord!"

"Mother, please use the Hyper Disc and assist me in supporting Haruto," Takeru replied.

 _ **Super Disc**_

"Super Shinken Red, going forth!"

"Hyper Princess Shinken Red, also going forth!"

Her sword transformed, she whipped it out towards Leo, as the blade started to bite Leo, temporarily distracting him from hurting Haruto, but leaving him open for a blast from the Mogyuu Bazooka.

"I wonder if this would work…" Kaoru thought to herself, bringing out her Shoudouphone and writing the word "mana" in kanji, and then sending it towards Haruto. Leo responded by knocking her aside.

"Mother!" Takeru shouted.

"Dragon…lend me all the power you have!" Haruto called.

" **As you wish, Haruto!"**

Once again, Haruto scanned his Infinity Ring.

 _ **Infinity, Please! Hi-Sui-Fu-Do-Bou-Zabun-Byu-Dogon!**_

 _ **Chōīne! Finish Strike! Saikō!**_

Haruto assumed his Gold Infinity Dragon form, and went on the attack against Leo, pushing him back.

"I did not realize Haruto was holding back so much power…" Takeru said.

"The Finale!" Haruto called.

He struck with a more powerful version of his All Dragon finisher, which caused Leo to stagger back before teleporting away.

Meanwhile, Kousuke had his hands full with Sid and his clubs.

 _ **Cherry Squash!**_

A bundle of energy cherries appeared in front of Sid, and he then struck them with his clubs, sending them flying at Kousuke, who tried to cut them down with his sword, but some got through, exploding on contact.

Kousuke switched to his Chameleo Mantle, using its tongue to strike Sid from a distance, but he used one of his clubs to catch it and then reel Kousuke in, striking him repeatedly when the tactic was complete.

"Hey! Haruto! Give me a hand here!"

 _ **Flame, Please! Hi-Hi, Hi-Hi-Hi!**_

Back to basic Flame, Haruto grabbed his WizarSwordGun and charged into the fray to help Kousuke.

"Tono-sama, Hime-sama! There are too many of these things!" Kotoha wailed.

"If we focus, we can beat them!" Ryunosuke said confidently.

The revving of a motorcycle was heard, as the Machine Massigler and Machine Meteorstar arrived on the scene.

"Or we could just wait for some more Kamen Riders to come and help." Chiaki quipped as Mako whacked him upside the head.

"Shinkengers! We're here!" Gentaro shouted.

"Let's get these guys," Ryuusei added.

 _ **Meteor, Ready? (funky disco music)**_

Gentaro depressed the four Transswitches on his Driver.

 _ **3!**_

Kousuke and Haruto continued to fight Sid in Cherry Arms.

 _ **2!**_

Takeru and Kaoru switched back to fighting the Inves.

 _ **1!**_

"HENSHIN!" The two called, as Gentaro raised his arm skyward.

The two rings appeared and a cloud of smoke, as M-BUS zapped Ryuusei.

"UCHUU…KITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gentaro bellowed, curling up and then exploding upwards. "Kamen Rider Fourze! Let's settle this man to man!"

"Kamen Rider Meteor. I will decide…your fate."

"Let's fry these guys extra crispy!" Gentaro declared.

"Sounds good to me!" Ryuusei replied.

 _ **Fire!**_

 _ **FIRE ON! (Dramatic music)**_

 _ **Mars, Ready? Okay! Mars!**_

Gentaro opened fire with the Hee-Hackgun, while a projection of the planet Mars appeared on the end of Ryuusei's fist, adding firepower to his punches as he tore into the Inves with Gentaro.

"Super Mogyuu Bazooka." Takeru declared, as he combined the two weapons, inserted the disk, as the mouth of the weapon roared.

"Heretic Ruination!" The Shinkengers called, firing the weapon and taking out a bunch of Inves themselves.

Klaxons sounded as Gentaro inserted the Fire Switch into the Hee-Hackgun.

 _ **Limit Break!**_

"RIDER EXPLODING SHOOT!"

 _ **Saturn! Okay, Saturn!**_

The Riders' attacks finished off the group of Inves.

"It's over, main dish!" Kousuke declared.

He and Haruto launched into Rider Kicks, knocking him out of henshin as he ran for his life.

"Whew…" Haruto sighed.

Just then, Libra teleported in!

"Another one?" Kousuke called.

"This is not good," Takeru said.

"Should we call the Samurai, my lord?" Ryunosuke asked.

"No, first call Genta. We may need his help."

"I'll go get him." Ryuusei volunteered as he dehenshined. "Gentaro, use Fusion States while I'm gone."

"Uissu!" Gentaro declared as Ryuusei sped off to get Genta.

 _ **COSMIC ON! (Bombastic space music)**_

 _ **FUSION ON! (Opera music)**_

"Feel the full power of my friendship, Libra!" Gentaro declared, turning purple in color and equipped with Ryuusei's Meteor Galaxy.

Haruto pooled his mana with Dragon's once again, returning to Infinity Style, while Kousuke went Hyper. Libra brought in a bunch of Dustards as he charged the heroes.

Meanwhile, Kouta, Micchi, and Zack were on their way to where Libra and Co. were holding Mai and the rest of Team Gaim, only to have Marika and Kaito waiting for them.

"Kaito! Why are you going along with this plan? You care about Mai, don't you?" Kouta shouted.

"Kouta's right, Kaito-san! Help us!" Zack added.

"Very well; I will assist you. But only if you can beat me!" Kaito declared, bringing out his Banana Lockseed.

Kouta, Micchi, and Zack brought out their Lockseeds as well, as did Minato-san.

 _ **Banana!**_

 _ **Peach!**_

 _ **Orange!**_

 _ **Budou!**_

 _ **Kurumi!**_

"HENSHIN!" Everyone shouted, going through their poses.

 _ **Come On! Banana Arms! Knight of Spe-ar!**_

 _ **Soda! Peach Arms! Mysterious Marika!**_

 _ **Soiya! Orange Arms! Hanamichi, On Stage!**_

 _ **Hai! Budou Arms! Ryu, Hou, Ha Ha Ha!**_

 _ **Come On! Kurumi Arms! Mister Knuckleman!**_

"Micchi, Zack, this is our stage now!" Kouta declared as they charged forward at Kaito.

 _ **Orange Squash!**_

 _ **Budou Squash!**_

 _ **Kurumi Squash!**_

Kouta and Zack launched into Rider Kicks, while Micchi charged up his gun, but Kaito had a surprise for them.

Switching into Watermelon Arms, he opened fire with his twin Gatlings, knocking the two out of their kicks, as Marika swiftly closed the distance to Micchi and struck with her Squash function.

"Kouta-san, I think it's time for that 'Ei Ei Oh'! Thing!" Micchi said.

"Aw, cmon Micchi, don't you start too! I honestly thought that dance number would win it for us!"

"That's not what I meant, Kouta-san. We need something shooty to counter Kaito."

"Oh! Kachidoki! Time to _rise up my flag!_ "

"It's, ' _raise,'_ Kouta-san." Micchi corrected.

 _ **Soiya! Kachidoki Arms: Iza Shutsujin! Ei, Ei, Oh!**_

Kouta flipped the pitch switch to high, and scratched the DJ Table, before letting loose with a barrage of suppressing fire.

"Hey, Kouta! Could you loan me Ichigo?" Zack called.

"Here you go!" Kouta said, tossing him a green Lockseed.

"No, Ichigo! Not Ichigou! Shushutto Spark!"

"Oh! Why didn't you say so!?"

 _ **Come On! Ichigo Arms! Shushutto Spark!**_

Now using Kouta's strawberry ninja Lockseed rather than the form of a 70-year-old Kamen Rider, Zack started tossing kunai at Kaito.

Marika brought out a Tulip Hopper to give them an advantage in the shooting match.

"Kouta! Let me use Suika!" Zack asked.

"Okay!" Kouta said, tossing it to Zack and taking back Ichigo.

 _ **Come On! Suika Arms! Odama Big Bang! (Bowling pins falling)**_

"You know how to handle that thing, Zack-san?" Micchi asked.

"No problem! Shouldn't be too hard!"

That was before Zack went through all three modes in rapid succession, rolling around before making it back into Yoroi mode.

"Don't worry! I've got this! Concentrate on Kaito!"

 _Meanwhile, at Gold Sushi…_

Ryuusei pulled up to find the remains of Inves and an extremely happy Genta.

"Hey, you're the 'Hwacha!' guy, right?"

"My name is Ryuusei Sakuta. Hop on, your team needs you. What happened here?"

"You missed it! This guy showed up to try my sushi and…"

"Explain on the way!"

 _Earlier…_

Genta was busy minding his sushi stand when a stylishly dressed man walked up to it.

"Yo." He said simply.

"Welcome to Gold Sushi!" Genta said.

"Yes. I heard you had come to Panorama. I tried to catch you while I was in France, but you had already left."

Genta put his best sushi in front of the man, who dug in, savoring every bite. Unfortunately, a bunch of Inves appeared out of nowhere and closed in on the stand.

"Um, sir…there's a bunch of kaijin coming…"

The man simply pointed his finger to the sky and spoke.

"Grandmother said this: _During_ _meals, an angel descends. That is why mealtime is sacred._ Kaijin should not disturb a man when he is eating; there will be severe retribution to follow."

He started to fight effortlessly with the Inves, all the while eating the last of his sushi, before turning to face them.

"He's either really good or really crazy to be taking on a bunch of Inves…" Genta thought to himself.

The man stood there, as a metal rhinoceros beetle flew into his hand.

"Henshin." He said, attaching it to his belt.

 _ **HENSHIN**_

"Or he could be a Rider…" Genta said as he took cover behind the stand, peeking over to see what would happen.

"Your sushi was excellent. I shall now repay you for your service by defeating these creatures." He said, lifting the horn of the beetle like it was a lever, as his bulky armor began to unlock from his body.

"Cast Off!"

 _ **CAST OFF! CHANGE BEETLE!**_

The outer shell flew off in pieces, striking the Inves, revealing a sleeker form underneath it. The Rider then tapped a pad on his belt.

"Clock Up!"

 _ **CLOCK UP**_

Genta then lost track, only seeing a red blur zooming around the battlefield, hitting the Inves as all but one exploded.

 _ **CLOCK OVER**_

One Inves was all that stood between the two. Unfortunately, it was a Class A, but this did not faze the Rider, as he pressed three buttons on his beetle buckle in succession.

 _ **ONE TWO THREE**_

"Rider…Kick!"

 _ **RIDER KICK**_

He struck with a swift roundhouse, causing the last of the Inves to explode as he de-henshined and started to walk away.

"Wait! Just who are you!?" Genta called after him.

"Walking the path of heaven… the one who will rule all. Tendou…Souji." He replied, pointing his finger to the sky.

"Hmm, I'm going to have to ask Tomoko-chan about him when we get back," Ryuusei answered.

"You've heard of the guy?" Genta asked.

"No, but my friend Tomoko might; she's an expert on Kamen Riders," Ryuusei explained.

"Ikkan Kanjou!" Genta shouted, transforming into Shinken Gold.

"Thanks for waiting! The same, Gold! Umemori Genta!"

"Genta, be careful. This one is tough." Takeru warned.

"Good, Ryuusei you're back!" Gentaro said, powering down from Fusion States and allowing Ryuusei to turn into Meteor Storm. Libra countered by calling in another batch of Dustards.

"Takeru, you have a plan?" Gentaro asked.

"We've got four Kamen Riders, plus the seven of us and we need a plan?" Chiaki said.

"Mako, please whack Chiaki upside the head," Takeru replied.

"I would have even if you didn't ask me," Mako replied, then proceeding to whack Chiaki upside the head.

"Nee-san! Quit whacking me upside the head!" Chiaki complained.

"Well if you'd keep your mouth shut, I wouldn't have to," Mako replied.

"Ladies, gentlemen, can we focus on the enemy commander?" Haruto asked as he fended off Dustards.

Libra was quite formidable by himself, but against these odds, he would need some help. With Scorpio allocated to the efforts to capture Gaim, Ryugen, and Knuckle, and Sigurd and Leo recovering, that left only two allies, and it would take time for one of them to get there since Duke was incapable of teleportation.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Libra. How can I be of assistance?" Enter replied as he teleported in.

"Stop kissing my ass and help me out here." Libra fired back.

Enter changed into Dark Buster once again and joined the fray.

"Ryunosuke, you and the other Shinkengers concentrate on the foot soldiers. Haruto, Kousuke and Mother will concentrate on Enter while Gentaro, Ryuusei, and I concentrate on Libra."

"Okay, my lord!" Ryunosuke replied as he and the others spun the Discs on their Shinkenmaru to bring out their special weapons. "Water Arrow!" he called, taking aim at some Dustards and taking them out.

"Heaven Fan!" called Mako, as she cut some down as well.

"Wood Spear!" Chiaki called, going on the offensive as well.

"Land Slicer!" Kotoha called, sending it flying into a group of Dustards and dispatching them as well.

"Sakanamaru! Hyakumai Oroshi!" Genta called out, attaching the Sushi Disc to his weapon and using a backhand style to carve up Dustards.

Still in Super, Takeru, Gentaro, and Ryuusei went on the attack against Libra, who kept blocking with his staff.

"Libra's tougher than I remember!" Gentaro exclaimed.

"You'd rather fight Sagittarius?" Ryuusei shot back.

"No, but at least he turned out to be a decent guy in the end!" Gentaro explained.

"My Super Shinkenmaru does not seem to be able to penetrate his armor," Takeru observed.

Gentaro tapped the button on his chest for the Fire Switch, and it appeared in his hand. He then inserted into the slot on the Barizun Sword, as it proclaimed its activation in a choir voice. His sword now powered up with fire, he took a few more swings at Libra, sending him reeling back. He then activated Net, and augmented it with Freeze, tossing a freezing cold net over Libra as he struggled to get it off.

"Now's our chance! METEOR STORM PUNISHER!" Ryuusei shouted, releasing the top at the tip of his staff at Libra.

 _ **Shishi Disc**_

"Shin Kaen no Mai!"

Takeru struck with his finisher, scorching Libra as he staggered back.

 _ **(Low-toned klaxon alarms) Limit Break!**_

Gentaro fired his thrusters and raced towards Libra.

"RIDER GREAT GALAXY FINISH!"

Libra managed to teleport a short distance away as Gentaro swung down with the sword.

"It seems that capturing you for His Malevolence is going to be a heavier burden than I originally thought. Enter! We're withdrawing!"

"Merde! And I was just starting to enjoy myself too. Ah well, au revoir, monsieurs and mademoiselles."

With that, the two teleported away.

 _Back with Team Gaim and the others…_

Arrows, grapeshot, and various bullets flew back and forth as Zack struggled to get the hang of Suika Arms.

"Kouta-san, this is getting us nowhere." Micchi commented as they continued to return fire.

"You're right, Micchi. Any ideas?" Kouta asked.

"We could just charge them." Micchi suggested.

"You know, that might be just crazy enough to work!" Kouta exclaimed. "Break out Kiwi, and let's see what we can do. We can use Zack as cover!"

"What?" Zack asked.

Micchi changed into Kiwi Arms, and the two got behind Zack in Suika and he slowly advanced on both Kaito and Minato-san, absorbing most of their fire. Once they felt they were close enough, the two climbed over Suika and came crashing down on both Kaito and Minato-san.

"Give up, Kaito!" Kouta demanded.

"Very well."

"Where's Mai-san and the others?" Micchi asked.

Kaito indicated a building behind him.

"In there. One of those Horoscopes is guarding them."

As Kouta, Micchi, and Zack headed for the building, Kaito and Minato-san de-henshined and headed off.

"Aren't you going to help us?" Kouta asked.

"I did. Do me a favor and try to survive; I still have a score to settle with you." He said as the two left.

"Well, looks like we're on our own. " Zack said.

"MAI! WE'RE COMING!" Kouta shouted as they began to bash the door in.

"Kouta!" Mai called.

"Stand aside, Kouta-san, I've got this." Zack said, switching back to Kurumi Arms.

 _ **Kurumi Sparkling!**_

Zack trashed the doors, getting the trio inside. A crowd of Dustards awaited them, but Kouta's DJ Gun made quick work of them.

"You may have dispatched my Dustards easily, but you will not have the same luck against me!" the woman answered, pushing the button on her Switch and turning into Scorpio.

"We should fight her outside, Kouta-san. It's too cramped in here." Micchi suggested.

"Okay, Micchi! Zack, you lead the others out. Micchi and I will keep her pinned!"

Micchi went back to Budou Arms and the two opened fire, keeping Scorpio occupied long enough for Zack to lead Mai and the others out and in the direction of safety.

The Scorpion Zodiarts attempted to use her stinger on the two firing Kamen Riders, but the thick armor of Kachidoki Arms protected Kouta. He and Micchi then began to step backwards, keeping their firing up until they were out the door, and then turned and ran to a safe distance as she came storming out.

"Let's see how you like this!" she called, gathering energy and going Supernova, turning into a giant scorpion woman.

"Uh oh. Gentaro forgot to mention them doing this!" Kouta exclaimed. "Any ideas, Micchi?"

"Well, Zack should probably get back into Suika if he can."

"No can do, it's gone rotten!" Zack reported.

"Well, that takes the easy way out of the picture. We'll have to do this the hard way then. I'll try and distract her while you two try going in close and aiming for her legs."

"Let me be the decoy, you two go in for the kill." Zack volunteered.

"Okay." Micchi said, handing him Budou.

 ** _Come On! Budou Arms! Ryu, Hou, Ha-Ha-Ha!_**

 ** _Hai! Kiwi Arms: Geki, Rin, Sei-ya Ha!_**

"Hey! Ugly! Over here!" Zack called, as it turned towards him.

"Let's go Micchi!"

 _ **Kiwi Au Lait!**_

Micchi slashed at its legs with his Kiwi Gekirin, causing it to writhe in pain and bow its head.

 ** _1, 10, 100, 1,000, 10,000, 100,000,000, 1,000,000,000,000, Muryōdaisū: Kachidoki Charge!_**

"As Eiji would say, SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kouta bellowed as he came crashing down with Taiken Mode.

 _ **Budou Sparkling!**_

Zack fired as well, causing a large explosion as the unconscious Switcher fell and was caught by Libra, who then teleported away with her.

"Let's get back to the hotel, Micchi. Mai and the others are probably waiting for us." Kouta said as the three de-henshined.

Back at their hideout, Libra was beside himself.

"We captured Gaim's friends, and as expected, he came to rescue them. And worse, my pup was forced to use her Supernova, and is now unconscious. This weighs on me more than the fact that you two, Baron and Marika, barely put up a fight!

"Respectfully, Kaito used to have a counter to Kachidoki."

"Yeah, that Ringo Lockseed DJ Sagara gave me in a dream. BUT THAT DAMN ED WEAPON-SWITCHING WHITE SHOGUN RIDER BROKE IT!"

"You know, I happen to know a thing or two about Lockseeds. I could probably repair it given enough time, but does anyone say, 'Professor Ryoma, please fix my broken Lockseed?' No!" Ryouma Sengoku chimed in from his workshop.

"When I find that guy…he's toast!" Kaito vowed, clenching his fist.

"And you, Lock Dealer Sid! You run every time you lose like a child! Someday you're going to face a foe that won't let you."

"No one's ever going to do that!" Sid protested.

"And lastly we come to you, Enter. Go after Gaim, you said. Capture his friends, you said. I hope your next plan has a bit more weight behind it, because I'll just have Leo turn into Virgo and throw you in the Dark Nebula!"

"Not to worry, Monsieur Libra! Two of our accociates back home have generously provided me with a special virus. They tell me the only countermeasures for it are back in Japan, so if we infect someone here, particularly one of Monsieur Espace's friends, then we should have no trouble convincing him and the Hwatcha! Guy to become part of Operation LHAPN."

"All right, Enter. I'll give you another chance. See to it that this plan works better than your last one."

"Oui, Monsieur Libra."

Outside the Panorama City Convention Center, the banner for the Dance Competion had been taken down, with a poster on the doors announcing the date of the tiebreaker match. It read:

Panorama City Video Game Convention and Tournament

Standing across the street, a young man in gaming attire watched the banner go up and smiled.

"Yossha! This is going to be so much fun!"

As he went to step down to cross the street, he tripped and fell flat on his face.

"Ow…"

 _See You Next Game…_


	20. The Doctor is a Kamen Rider!

**Power Rangers Super Samurai vs. Ronin Warriors**

 **Chapter 20: The Doctor is a Kamen Rider?!**

"Hurry Ryuusei-kun!" Tomoko shouted over the roar of the Machine Meteorstar's engine.

"I'm going as fast as I can, Tomoko-chan! Why are we in such a rush? I thought the actual tournament doesn't start for another two days?" Ryuusei answered.

"There's someone I want to try and meet before the tournament starts!" She shouted back.

"Who?"

"There's the venue! Pull over!" Tomoko shouted.

Ryuusei pulled into the parking lot and parked the bike and turned to the rear to help Tomoko with her helmet.

"Okay, Tomoko-chan. Who's so important that you pleaded for me to take you to this Panorama City Video Game Convention and Tournament? Since when did you take an interest in video games? I know JK is going to try his hand at this thing, but what about you?"

"I think a Kamen Rider is participating in the tournament," Tomoko explained. "There are rumors on the Net about a Kamen Rider who fights with video games."

"And you think where there's a video game convention plus a tournament, that this guy will be drawn to it?"

She nodded.

"Well, let's go see if we can find him if he's here at all."

The two headed around to the entrance of the building, only to find people running away, as Tomoko grabbed him tightly.

"Enter." Ryuusei declared.

"Ça Va, Monsieur Météore."

"Tomoko, get to safety and call Gentaro," Ryuusei said, bringing out his Driver.

Meteor, Ready? (funky disco music)

Enter responded by calling out a large group of Buglars.

"Get him." He said before teleporting.

"Henshin!"

The beam came down from M-BUS, changing him into Meteor.

 _(Cue Shooting Star)_

Ryuusei charged into the fray, "Hwatcha!" s ringing out as he proceeded to dispatch the assembled foot soldiers one by one.

"He's on the way!" Tomoko had reported before she fell to the ground in pain. In the chaos, Enter had teleported behind Tomoko and downloaded something into her that caused her to flash into pixelation.

"What did you do to her?!" Ryuusei demanded.

"Non non non! You'll find out on your own, soon enough." Enter replied before teleporting away himself.

 ** _Meteor Storm! Meteor On, Ready? (Hard rock music)_**

"Kamen Rider Meteor Storm! My fate will deliver a storm!"

A much angrier and powered up Ryuusei went into action, but his anger at what Enter did was clouding his situational awareness, leaving him open for the occasional, and then regular counterattacks from the Buglars, turning the tables. Tomoko could only watch helplessly as the Buglars took the initiative and went on the offensive, taking turns pounding Ryuusei as he struggled to fight back.

"Where are you Gentaro…?" Ryuusei thought to himself.

Inside the convention hall, people had stopped looking at the various booths and turned their attention to what was going on out front.

"MAKE A HOLE!" a young man in gaming attire shouted from behind the crowd as he pushed his way through, tripping over himself.

"OW!" He exclaimed before getting to his feet and continuing to push forward.

Finally, the tables had completely turned. Ryuusei was in serious trouble unless Gentaro or someone, anyone, came to his rescue. One of the Buglars struck Ryuusei hard enough to knock him out of henshin as he fell to the ground bruised.

"RYUUSEI-KUN!" Tomoko shouted, as the pixelation became extremely severe and she turned into a giant orange mech made of what looked like strands of DNA.

"TOMOKO!" Ryuusei exclaimed.

Every ounce of hope Ryuusei had left his body at that moment. The situation was hopeless unless…

 _ **Mighty Action X!**_

"Was that a Driver?" Ryuusei thought to himself.

A pixilated pink wave passed over the area, as chocolate blocks appeared all over the place. Ryuusei turned to find a slightly older young man wearing a green and pink Driver and holding what looked like a video game cartridge in his hand. He smirked with confidence.

"Henshin!"

He swept the cartridge across his body, switching it to his other hand, before driving it downward into his Driver.

 ** _Gashatto! Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name?! I'm a Kamen Rider!_**

What looked like a character select ring appeared around him, as he touched a pink-haired character, and turned into a super-deformed Kamen Rider!

"Hey, you, can you stand?"

"I think so…who are you?"

"Who am I? I'm Ex-Aid! Um… who are you, by the way?"

"Ryuusei Sakuta…Kamen Rider Meteor."

"Can you take care of the other guys?"

"Dunno…I'm pretty beat up."

"Hang on a sec!"

 ** _Gashacon Breaker!_**

Ex-Aid began randomly smashing the chocolate blocks, as coins with pictures on them that looked like they could be power-up items were revealed.

"Yossha! Recovery Item Get! Hurry up and transform!"

Ryuusei turned back into Meteor, and Ex-Aid knocked the item into him, restoring him good as new!

"Time for some payback," Ryuusei said as he charged into the fray.

"All Right! I'll beat this guy with no continues!" Ex-Aid replied as he leaped at the large DNA mech, whacking it with his hammer, as declarations of "Good!" And "Great!" Appeared in the air as he connected.

"Take That! And That!" Ex-Aid declared as he continued to whack away at the monster.

A rejuvenated Ryuusei whacked away at the Buglars, but there were still too many. Then two words echoed out:

"UCHUU…KITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! RIDER ROCKET DRILL KICK!"

Fourze slammed into a bunch of the Buglars, destroying them as his drill leg came to a stop.

"Gentaro! What took you so long?!"

"Sorry, I got stuck in traffic!" Gentaro replied, rubbing the side of his head sheepishly.

"Why didn't you just use Rocket States and fly here?" Ryuusei asked.

"Um…didn't think of that! Who's that?" Gentaro asked.

"He said his name's Ex-Aid."

"Where's Tomoko? I thought she was with you?"

"She's in that thing…" Meteor said pointing to the thing Ex-Aid was fighting.

"GIVE TOMOKO BACK!" Ex-Aid demanded, hitting it one last time, which separated Tomoko from the monster, as Ex-Aid went in to catch her.

"Kamen Rider…" Tomoko replied.

"Rest now. I'll get your smile back!"

"Now that's something more familiar to us," Ryuusei said, pointing to the kaijin who had now appeared. He had a Gatling gun for one arm; missile launchers on both shoulders, the other arm had a cannon, and two smaller helper arms underneath his main ones.

"That's a Bugster. I don't know what it's doing here, but we've got to destroy it. Otherwise, it'll erase Tomoko-chan!" Ex-Aid explained.

"Let us help too! She's our bud!" Gentaro insisted.

"But that form looks really bulky…I don't think you can keep up with us." Ryuusei observed.

"Don't worry, this is only Level 1!" Ex-Aid replied. "Dai Henshin!"

Ex-Aid grabbed the pink handle on his Driver and pulled it over, locking it into place as a pink projection appeared in front of him.

 _ **Gachan! Level Up! Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty, Mighty Action X!**_

Ex-Aid passed through it, as his arms retracted and slimmer arms and a thinner body emerged, this one was mostly pink in color and looked more like a traditional Kamen Rider than his previous form.

Suddenly, the Bugster released his own pixilated wave, causing hulks of destroyed vehicles and scrap metal to populate the area. He then aimed his cannon at some of it, and it began to disintegrate as it was affected by the beam.

"What's he doing?" Ryuusei wondered.

"He's not attacking us?" Gentaro asked. "What a weird kajin."

"I've collected enough!" The Bugster declared.

A holographic display was projected from his head, as his helper arms touched an icon, which then collapsed into his cannon, as a beam came out and something started to take shape until what looked like a barracks had appeared on the battlefield. After a few moments, orange squid-headed grunts in fatigues carrying assault rifles began to emerge from it.

"Oh! I get it now! That's a barracks! He's an RTS Bugster!"

"Hey, Ex-Aid! Could you run that by us again?" Gentaro asked.

"Real Time Strategy. A game type where you construct buildings to produce an army to attack your opponents. I think he gathers scrap and the remains of vehicles, which he then uses to create buildings that spawn foot soldiers, maybe even vehicles or defensive weapons!"

"Uissu! Let's try to destroy that debris then stop him from making anything else!"

 ** _LAUNCHER ON_**

 ** _RADAR ON_**

 ** _Gatling!_**

 ** _GATLING ON!_**

 ** _Fire!_**

 ** _FIRE ON! (Dramatic music)_**

Gentaro locked onto a tank hulk with his Radar switch, and then opened fire with his weapons, trying to eliminate as much of the debris as possible to prevent the Bugster from creating any more stuff.

"Just enough left!" It said, as it opened its menu again and pressed another icon, and used his beam to produce a laser turret that opened fire on the Riders.

"It's going to be tough getting near him now…" Ryuusei said.

"I'll draw its fire! Mr. Spaceman, could you hit it with a finisher?" Ex-Aid asked.

"I'm Fourze! Not Mr. Spaceman! But I've got this!"

Ex-Aid leaped around, getting the turret to focus his attention on him instead of Gentaro and Ryuusei, as Gentaro moved the lever on his Driver after locking on.

 ** _Gatling! Launcher! Limit Break!_**

"RIDER BULLET MISSILE STORM!" Gentaro shouted as bullets and missiles slammed into the turret and destroyed it, before breaking out Claw, Hammer, and Chainsaw to help Ex-Aid with the other foot soldiers.

"Gentaro, could you loan me the Fire Switch?"

"Here you go!" Gentaro answered, tossing it to him.

Ryuusei inserted the Switch into his Meteor Galaxy and switched it on.

 ** _Limit Break, OK!_**

Ryuusei launched into a fire-enhanced version of his Starlight Shower, the final punch smashing the barracks to smithereens.

Ex-Aid took his Gashat out of his Driver, and blew on it, before driving it into a slot on the side of his belt.

 ** _Gashatto! Kimewaza! Mighty Critical Strike!_**

Ex-Aid launched into a series of kicks, which destroyed the foot soldiers.

 ** _Kaishin no Ippatsu!_**

"Your turn, Bugster!" Ex-Aid declared, taking the Gashat out of his Kimewaza Slot Holder and getting ready to insert it in his Gashacon Breaker.

"Time for a tactical retreat!" the Bugster said before vanishing. The Riders powered down, as the young man in gaming clothes headed over to Tomoko, pulled a strange stethoscope out of his pocket and using it to scan Tomoko.

"Game Syndrome…just as I thought. But how did she get it here in America?"

"Wait a second, are you a doctor?" Ryuusei asked.

"No…I'm still just an intern. I'm Emu Houjou. I work in CR at Seito University Hospital."

 _(Author's Note: An intern in the medical field has completed medical school but has not become a fully licensed doctor able to practice medicine on their own, so they work under the supervision of a licensed physician, as Emu does later in the series as a surgical intern under Hiiro._

 _UPDATE: In Japan, medical school is a six-year undergraduate program, the last two years of which are spent in clinical training at the university's hospital, after which you take a test and are awarded your M.D. So in actuality, Emu is an intern because he hasn't completed medical school._ _)_

Ryuusei noticed that when Emu referred to himself, he used "boku" instead of the "ore" he was using while he was Ex-Aid.

"CR?" Ryuusei asked.

"Computer Rescue Center. We treat people who have been affected by Game Syndrome…" Emu started to explain before Gentaro interrupted.

"Hi! I'm Gentaro Kisaragi, the man who will befriend all Riders! Put 're there!"

A bewildered Emu was put through the motions of Gentaro's trademark Friendship Handshake.

"This is your friend?" Emu asked. The two other Riders nodded.

"Game Syndrome affects people differently, but the virus gets stronger when the person afflicted gets stressed. Tell me, what stresses her out?"

Both Riders shook their heads.

"That's okay. One of you should take Tomoko-chan to a local hospital where they can keep an eye on her. I'll be over as soon as I can to check up on her."

"Come on, Tomoko-chan," Ryuusei said, helping her to his Rider Machine and then helping her on.

"Thank you…Kamen Rider-sensei…" she replied before passing out.

"Tomoko!"

Ryuusei wasted no time getting a move on with Gentaro close behind after giving Emu the number to the Magphone.

 _Back at CR…_

The phone in the lounge began to ring, as a pink haired girl leaped out of a game cabinet and then accidentally turned on speakerphone.

"Emu? How's the convention?" She asked.

"The convention's fine, but someone here in the city has come down with Game Syndrome! I managed to free the patient from the Bugster, but it got away before I could destroy it."

"EHH! IT'S STILL ON THE LOOSE? IF IT'S NOT DEFEATED SOON, IT'LL BE A PIPAPOPOPANIC! MOUUUUUUUU…"

Emu had to hold his phone away from his ear as she went into a full meltdown.

"Poppy, calm down. Please pull yourself together, okay? There are some other Kamen Riders here. I think with their help; I can defeat the Bugster and regain this girl Tomoko-chan's smile. Listen, this is crucial. Don't tell the Director or Hiiro-san about this; I don't think they'd be very pleased with me if they found out. Gotta go, Okay?"

Just before hanging up, Poppy exclaimed, "Okay! I won't tell the Director or Hiiro-san!"

"Tell Hiiro or me what?" A voice asked.

"That there's a Bugster loose where Emu's on vacation…" she answered, then turning nervously to find an older doctor with a handsome younger one. "DIRECTOR?! When did you get here?"

The Director got a look of comic surprise on his face, then exclaimed,

"THERE'S A BUGSTER LOOSE IN AMERICA?! THIS IS BAD, VERY BAD!" The older man shouted in disbelief.

"I KNOW! IT'LL BE A PIPAPOPANIC IF WORD GETS OUT! The Minister could shut us down, or worse!" Poppy seconded.

The two began to comically panic around the room before the younger man managed to calm them down.

"Father, please let me go to America. I have colleagues there, and furthermore, the Intern should not be allowed to perform operations unsupervised." The young man said.

"Okay, Hiiro! I'll make the reservations immediately!"

Meanwhile, outside the door, a man in a brown leather jacket and a Hawaiian shirt happened to be listening.

"A Bugster, all by itself in America? I'm on board!"

Elsewhere, in an abandoned, run-down clinic, another doctor with a white streak in his hair and camouflage pants and combat boots put down his headphones from a successful phone tap.

"So, there's a Bugster in America…if I play my cards right, I can defeat it and make them give me all their Gashats."

He opened a web browser and began booking a flight to America.

"Mission start."

Elsewhere in the city, the Shinkengers (minus Chiaki, plus Haruto and Kousuke) had headed over to Rainbow's End, a local amusement park. The group was waiting outside the bathroom because a ride on the park's famous roller coaster had proven too much for the Primordial Mage and he was currently losing his lunch.

"I hope Kousuke-san is okay…" Kotoha commented.

"Don't worry Kotoha; he'll be alright," Mako assured her.

"Amazing. The guy can face off against the White Wizard and save the world, but a roller coaster proves too much for Mayonnaise," Haruto commented.

"I wish Chiaki were here; he'd make some bad joke about Kousuke-san's situation, and then you or Hime-sama would whack him upside the head," Kotoha said.

"Well, Chiaki's very busy with getting ready for that video game tournament that's coming to town," Mako explained.

"I wish he would put the effort he puts into video games into being a Shinkenger," Takeru said.

"He said something about wanting to beat someone, My Lord! Some guy named 'Genius Gamer M.'" Ryunosuke explained.

"This 'M'. Does Chiaki even stand a chance against him?" Kaoru asked.

"I have a way of finding out. Hang on a second." Haruto said, dialing a number.

 _Somewhere, in a bowling alley…_

"Narumi Detective Agency! We solve all cases in a half-boiled way!" A young woman's voice replied.

"That's hard-boiled!" Shotaro protested.

"Hello, Aki-chan, Shotaro. Could you put Phillip on? I need him to do a lookup for me."

"Oi! Haruto! Just because he has access to the Gaia Library doesn't mean you or anyone else can just use him as a human Google whenever you feel like it!" Shotaro said.

Akiko whacked him with a sandal.

"I heard the sound of a sandal hitting Shotaro's head. Are you two arguing again?" Phillip asked as he came into the room.

"It's Haruto. He wants you to look something up."

"Okay..." Phillip said, going into his trance and entering the Gaia Library.

"Keywords, if you'd please."

"Genius Gamer M"

All the books in the Library flew away in various directions until a single book entitled, "Emu Houjou" appeared before him.

"That was strange. I only needed the one keyword to narrow it down to a single volume." Phillip said as he opened the book in front of him. "This is intriguing…"

"What is it, partner?" Shotaro asked. "Ow! Akiko!"

"Let him finish!" Akiko said, whacking him again.

"This Genius Gamer M is actually a medical intern named Emu Houjou. He is also apparently a Kamen Rider."

"EHHH!" Shotaro and Haruto both exclaimed.

"What is it, Haruto?" Mako asked.

"Phillip says that this M person is a Kamen Rider like I am," Haruto explained.

"Something tells me Chiaki isn't going to last long in that tournament," Kaoru said.

"Well, even so, we should still cheer him on, right?" Mako said.

"Yes, it's important to have hope. At least he's not a Gate; that could get messy."

Suddenly, Kousuke came running out of the bathroom screaming, "GHOOOOOOOOOST!"

Takeru immediately fainted at the sound of the G-word (or o-word, technically)

"Tono! Fear not! Your loyal vassal will revive you!" Ryunosuke declared.

"What happened, Kousuke…?" Mako asked, very skeptical.

"Well, I was cleaning up at the sink after I barfed, when I had this weird ringing in my ears, and when I looked up at the mirror, there was this guy with crazy hair and a snakeskin jacket in it! He told me, 'Kousuke Nitoh, come with me, you must fight, or you will not survive!' I said to him; 'SAY NO MORE!' and I ran out! That'll teach me not to mix jalapeño's and mayonnaise again!"

"Can we go on another ride now, please?" Kaoru asked.

"What happened?" Takeru asked as he came to.

"Kousuke-san said he saw a GhMPHF!" Kotoha started to explain before Mako quickly covered her mouth.

"Well, that does not sound so bad. Shall we challenge more rides in this place?" Takeru asked.

With that, the Shinkenger/Wizard party headed off in search of more thrills.

Inside the bathroom, the same man Kousuke saw in the mirror stepped out of it, along with a Tiger Rider and Rhino Rider.

"That guy is starting to vex me…" the man said, as he removed what looked like a purple stylized case containing a deck of cards from his coat.

Back at the hospital…

"Hello, Tomoko-chan!" Emu said as he entered her room.

"Hello, Kamen Rider-sensei."

"Just 'Sensei' is okay. Are you feeling any better?" He asked as he took out his Game Scope.

"Surprisingly, yes. But why is that?"

"The Bugster must not be very busy right now. Typically, they try to do things to stress out their hosts to aggravate their condition, but you still haven't told me what that is."

"Yo! Tomoko! We're all here!" Gentaro exclaimed as the other members of the SKRC arrived with gifts and black roses.

"Oh…I see now." Emu said to himself.

Suddenly, the show Tomoko was "watching" was replaced with breaking news, saying that the monster was heading for Panorama City Hospital!

"This is bad. We've got to…" Emu started to say when a handsome doctor walked in.

"Thank you for your initial efforts, Intern, but I am taking over the Bugster removal operation."

"Hiiro-san? What are you doing here?"

"Poppy told Father and me what happened. As your supervisor and a fully licensed doctor, it is my job to take over this operation."

"Oops?" Miu said.

"Hey, who do you think you are? Tomoko-chan will be all right with Emu taking care of things," Ryuusei protested.

"That's Hiiro Kagami…he's a genius surgeon and another CR doctor," Emu explained.

"Another Kamen Rider, eh? Put 're there!' Gentaro said, extending his hand.

"I say No Thank You to shaking hands with you, with your regent hairstyle and banchou appearance. Come, Intern. I suppose I should let you assist with the operation at the very least since you started it in the first place."

"Hey, Hiiro! Let us help too! She's our bud!"

Hiiro sighed.

"Very well, you may assist as well. But do not get in my way."

"You got it!" Gentaro replied, banging his chest.

The Riders headed out to the helipad, where the Bugster was waiting. Hiiro, Emu, Gentaro, and Ryuusei attached their Drivers, and the CR doctors pulled out their Gashats.

 ** _Mighty Action X!_**

 ** _Taddle Quest!_**

The opening screen appeared behind both doctors as chocolate blocks, and treasure chests populated the Game Area. The Bugster did as well.

"Skill Level 2, Henshin!" Hiiro said, using precise surgical motions to insert his Gashat, then opened the handle immediately as an image of his Level 2 form appeared and passed over him, Leveling him Up immediately.

"Dai Henshin!"

Emu went through his henshin pose and Leveled Up as well.

 ** _3…_**

 ** _2…_**

 ** _1!_**

"Henshin!" Gentaro shouted, transforming to Fourze.

 ** _Meteor, Ready?_**

"Henshin!" Ryuusei called, changing into Meteor.

"Commencing Bugster removal operation." Hiiro declared.

"All right! Let's clear this with no continues!" Emu shouted.

"UCHUU…KITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Kamen Rider Fourze! Let's settle this once and for all!"

"Kamen Rider Meteor. I will decide…your fate."

"Have room for two more?" A voice called, as the two men from before showed up on the helipad as well.

"Taiga-san? Kiriya-san? You're here too?" Emu exclaimed.

"When we defeat the Bugster, you're giving us all your Gashats," He took his Gashat and held it out like a pistol.

 ** _Bang Bang Shooting!_**

"Tactics Level 2, Henshin!"

"We're keeping our agreement, right?" Kiriya asked.

"Of course," Taiga said.

"Okay, I'm on board!" Kiriya held his Gashat up near his face.

 _ **Bakusou Bike!**_

"Henshin!"

 ** _Gashatto! Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name?! I'm a Kamen Rider!_**

He then drove the Gashat into his Driver and round-housed the profile picture to turn into Lazer.

Somehow, the Bugster did a Stage Select of its own; taking them to a battlefield full of bunkers, pillboxes, and other defensive emplacements, as he suddenly disappeared, and reappeared with Tomoko in his clutches!

"This is not good," Hiiro replied.

"This is not normal?" Gentaro asked.

"No. We've never seen a Bugster do a Stage Select before," Emu explained.

"Come get her boys at my base! But you're going to have to fight your way there! Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

The Bugster teleported again, as a fortress loomed in the distance.

"We're getting there first," Taiga said, forcibly transforming Lazer to Level 2 and getting on him before riding off.

"How are we supposed to catch him? We don't have bikes!" Emu wailed.

"We do though!" Gentaro said, as somehow their Rider Machines appeared next to them.

"Get on you two. We won't let those guys win." Ryuusei said, as Emu got on with Gentaro and Hiiro hopped on the back of the Machine Meteorstar.

The two hadn't ridden far while dodging napalm explosions when Bugster foot soldiers on motorcycles themselves headed towards them.

"Uh oh. This isn't good." Gentaro said.

"I've got this! You concentrate on driving!"

 ** _Gashacon Breaker!_**

Gentaro accelerated, and Emu used his Gashacon Breaker to take down the other bikers, with exclamations of "Good!" And "Great!" Appearing as they were dispatched.

Ryuusei and Hiiro took a different path, as a pillbox suddenly opened up on them!

"Please accelerate. I will take it out." Hiiro explained, bringing out his sword.

"You sure that'll work on it?" Ryuusei called back.

"There is nothing I cannot cut."

Ryuusei sped up, dodging the barrage of bullets, while Hiiro got ready on the back.

 ** _Gashatto! Kimewaza! DoReMiFa Critical Finish!_**

Hiiro took out the pillbox with a fiery, musical slash that resembled a G Clef, as it neatly split in two.

On a third path, a machine gun nest opened up on Taiga and Kiriya, manned by a group of Bugster grunts.

 _ **Zū Kyun!**_

Taiga took aim with his rifle mode.

"Keep me steady, Coroner."

 ** _Gashatto! Kimewaza! Jet Critical Finish!_**

A powerful blast was unleashed from the Gashacon Magnum, which nearly took Kiriya off balance, but not only took out the machine gunner but the entire gun crew!

"Damn. I was only aiming for the guy with the machine gun."

"Then you shouldn't have used a finisher then!" Kiriya protested. "You nearly wiped us both out!"

"Shut up and accelerate. I want those Gashats."

"You're still letting me keep the corpse, right?"

"Yes. That was our agreement."

Elsewhere, Gentaro and Emu were riding along when Emu spotted something in the distance.

"Um, Gentaro-san? Is that what I think it is up ahead?" Emu asked.

"Hrm, let me take a closer look!"

 _ **CAMERA ON**_

"Emu, did you happen to see a tank?" Gentaro asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Because I see it too! I don't think that Hammer of yours is going to do such a good job on it…"

"It's a sword too, you know!" Emu protested.

"Any other weapons?" Gentaro asked.

"No…I only have the two Gashats."

"It's hard to flip switches and drive at the same time. See if you can reach up and grab the handlebars for a second!"

"Too far!"

"Okay, reach down to my Driver and turn on the inward switch on my left side!"

 _ **ROCKET ON**_

Emu turned on the Rocket Switch by accident, causing them to accelerate rapidly!

"No! Not that one! The one next to it!"

 ** _LAUNCHER ON_**

Emu turned off Rocket and turned on Launcher, which is what Gentaro wanted him to do in the first place.

Gentaro locked on with Radar, and opened fire, causing a massive explosion, but when the smoke cleared, the tank was still there, and opened fire with its machine guns and main gun, forcing Gentaro to dodge!

"Maybe if we hit it together?" Emu wondered.

 ** _Gekitotsu Robots!_**

"Dai…Dai…Dai Henshin!"

 ** _Gachan! Level Up! Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty, Mighty Action X! A Gacha! Buttobase totsugeki! Gekitotsu Punch! Gekitotsu Robots!_**

"I just had a thought! Grab the switch that looks like a Gatling Gun, and put it in the inward slot on the right side of my Driver!"

 _ **GATLING ON**_

"Okay, shift that lever on my Driver!"

 ** _Launcher! Gatling! Limit Break!_**

 ** _Kimewaza! Gekitotsu Critical Strike!_**

Gentaro hit the rocket booster, as the two charged in a hail of missiles and energy bullets, as Emu fired his Gekitotsu Smasher at the tank before hitting it again while the weapon was attached to his hand, destroying the tank with a…

 ** _Kaishin no Ippatsu!_**

"We're almost there! Let's keep going!"

"There's Hiiro-san and Ryuusei!"

"Uh oh, that other guy's coming too! We'll have to hurry! Turn on that Rocket again!"

 _ **ROCKET ON**_

With both firing, and Gentaro and Emu holding on for dear life, the two sped ahead of Ryuusei/Hiiro and Taiga/Kiriya, arriving at the fortress first.

"We won! Now let's get inside and save Tomoko!"

"Here comes the welcoming committee!" Ryuusei said as they pulled up.

Poppy suddenly appeared, with a man dressed all in white with a large hat.

"Emu! I'm here to help!"

"Poppy? Oh! You brought Miura-san!" Emu exclaimed.

"That's right! I'll sing this song with no do-overs!"

 ** _(Cue Music: EXCITE)_**

Daichi Miura sang and danced, and Poppy danced along as the Riders prepared for battle.

 ** _Giri Giri Chanbara!_**

 ** _Gachan! Level Up! Bakusou! Dokusou! Gekisou! Bousou! Bakusou Bike! A Gacha! Giri! Giri! Giri! Giri! Chambara!_**

 ** _Gashacon Sparrow!_**

"I'm through playing around. We're coming, Tomoko-chan!"

 ** _Meteor Storm! Meteor On, Ready? (heavy rock music)_**

 ** _Elec!_**

 ** _ELEC ON (Electricity crackle, followed by high-energy techno music)_**

Armed with Billy the Rod, Gentaro charged in, as Ryuusei attacked with his Meteor Storm Staff with a chorus of "Hwatcha!"

"Taiga-san, Kiriya-san, can we work together for once?"

"I say No Thank you," Hiiro said, pointing at Taiga, "To working with HIM,"

"Fine, we'll keep this 2v2+2. Tactics Level 3."

 ** _Gachan! Level Up! Ba-Bang-Bang! Bang-Ba-Bang! Yow! Bang Bang Shooting! A Gacha! Jet! Jet! In the Sky! Jet! Jet! Jet Comba~t!_**

Taiga launched skyward, firing his Gatling at both the Bugsters and the other Riders.

"Okay, no more Mister Nice Kamen Rider!" Gentaro said, clearly irritated by Taiga's actions.

 ** _Rocket!_**

Gentaro inserted the Super Rocket Switch and turned it on.

 ** _ROCKET ON! (Rocket launching sound, followed by bombastic brass music)_**

"Let's dance with the angels, Jet Man!"

Gentaro launched skyward and began dogfighting with Taiga.

In his bulky Level 3 form, Kiriya did his best to keep up, but it was time to thin the masses.

 ** _Kimewaza! Giri Giri Critical Finish!_**

He fired a mass of arrows that blotted out the sky, which then on command slammed into a bunch of the foot soldiers to take them out!

 ** _Kimewaza! Mighty Critical Finish!_**

Emu slammed the ground around the foot soldiers, taking a bunch out.

 ** _Kimewaza! Taddle Critical Finish!_**

Hiiro delivered a fiery slash to the enemies.

"Meteor Storm Punisher!"

Ryuusei finished off the finishers, as the top flew around and cut down the remainder.

Up in the air, they heard a "Rider Tailspin Crusher!" As Taiga fell out of the sky and Gentaro touched down and changed back to Base States. The Riders destroyed the door and fought their way into the fortress, which turned out to be one immense room with Tomoko strung up against a pole.

"You're going down now, Bugster! Hiiro-san, Taiga-san, Kiriya-san. Let's work together to beat this guy!" Emu insisted.

The other three nodded, probably because Emu was not going to give them another choice, as he brought out a golden Gashat and activated it.

 ** _Drago Knight Hunter Z!_**

"Let's finish this in multiplayer on a Bugster Hunt!" Emu declared as the other three received copies.

"Should have known he'd pull that out. Oh well. Tactics Level 5!"

"Skill Level 5."

"Fifth Gear!"

"Dai…Dai…Dai…Dai…Dai Henshin!"

 _ **Gachan! Level Up! Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty, Mighty Action X! A Gacha! Do-Do-Drago! Na-Na-Na-Kni~ght! Dra-! Dra-! Drago Knight Hunter! Ex-Aid!**_

 _ **Gachan! Level Up! Taddle! Meguru! Taddle! Meguru! Taddle Quest! A Gacha! Do-Do-Drago! Na-Na-Na-Kni~ght! Dra-! Dra-! Drago Knight Hunter! Brave!**_

 _ **Gachan! Level Up! Ba-Bang-Bang! Bang-Ba-Bang! Yow! Bang Bang Shooting! A Gacha! Do-Do-Drago! Na-Na-Na-Kni~ght! Dra-! Dra-! Drago Knight Hunter! Snipe!**_

 _ **Gachan! Level Up! Bakusou! Dokusou! Gekisou! Bousou! Bakusou Bike! A Gacha! Do-Do-Drago! Na-Na-Na-Kni~ght! Dra-! Dra-! Drago Knight Hunter! Lazer!**_

"Maybe I should power up too!"

 _ **Cosmic!**_

 _ **COSMIC ON! (Bombastic Space Music)**_

"My friendship will take on the Universe!" Gentaro declared.

Suddenly, Enter and Escape appeared!

"Sorry, change of plans. The Mademoiselle and I will be taking you on, Monsieur Espace." Enter explained.

Back at Rainbow's End, everyone was finished with their thrill-seeking for the day and was heading for the exit.

"Um, Mako-san, does this park have any mascots that look like those people?" Kotoha asked, pointing to a rhino, tiger, and snake man.

"Don't think so. Besides, they look like they're headed for us." Mako replied.

"Besides, look at their belt buckles. They're identical." Haruto pointed out.

"You think they might be Riders?" Takeru asked.

"More than that. I think they've been sent to collect Nitoh."

"You're really vexing me, Kamen Rider Beast. This is your last chance to come quietly. Otherwise, my friends and I will take you by force!"

"Like I'm going with you guys!" Kousuke shot back.

 ** _Driver On!_**

"HEN…SHIN!" Kousuke shouted, going through his henshin pose.

 ** _Set! Open! L-I-O-N! Lion! (Lion Roar)_**

"Henshin," Haruto called going through his pose.

 ** _Flame…Dragon! Bou! Bou! Bou-Bou-Bou!_**

"We will back you up," Takeru said as he and the other Shinkengers brought out their Shoudouphones.

"Ippitsu Shoujou!"

Kanji were drawn, and transformations were completed.

"Now…It's Lunchtime!" Kousuke declared.

"Now, it's Showtime!" Haruto added.

"Shinken Red! Shiba Takeru!"

"Princess Shinken Red! Shiba Kaoru!"

"The Same! Blue! Ikenami Ryunosuke!"

"The Same! Pink! Shiraishi Mako!"

"The Same! Yellow! Hanaori Kotoha!"

"The Samurai Sentai Authorized by Providence!" Takeru and Kaoru called.

"Shinkenger!" came the cry from the others.

"Going Forth!"

A horde of Gelnewts appeared to accompany the three Riders, which the Shinkengers immediately headed for so that Haruto and Kousuke could concentrate on the three Riders.

"Haruto, we're a little outnumbered."

"You forget I have something for that," Haruto called, putting on his Connect Ring and bringing out his Drago Timer.

 _ **Drago Time! Set Up! Start!**_

 _ **Water Dragon!**_

 _ **Hurricane Dragon!**_

 _ **Land Dragon!**_

"You three handle the rhino! Nitoh, you deal with the tiger, and I'll handle the snake."

The Snake Rider took a card out of his belt buckle and inserted it into a slot on his cobra staff.

 _ **Sword Vent!**_

A coiled saber appeared in his hand.

"Let's go."

Haruto brought out his WizarSwordGun and then doubled it with his Copy Ring.

 ** _Flame! Shooting Strike! Bou! Bou! Bou-Bou-Bou!_**

The Snake Rider knocked the fire blasts away.

"I want one of those."

 ** _Steal Vent!_**

One of Haruto's two weapons appeared in his hand.

"You know, it won't work without my Rings."

The Snake Rider tossed it aside.

"I don't need it to beat you. I just don't want you to have an advantage!"

He charged in and struck Haruto multiple times.

 ** _Connect! Please!_**

Haruto used his Connect Ring to retrieve his extra WizarSwordGun and went back on his own attack, only to be sent reeling by the Snake Rider.

"That does it," Haruto said, dismissing his Dragon Clones and bringing out a silver gaudy Ring.

 ** _Infinity! Please! Hi-Sui-Fu-Do-Bou-Zabun-Byu-Dogon!_**

"You're mine, you stupid Kirakira…" The Snake Rider declared.

He tried to swing at Haruto, but Haruto used his Infinity Ring on his Driver to dodge attack after attack.

"I'll show you Kirakira. Come! Dragon!" Haruto said.

Axe in hand, he opened the Hand Author and scanned his Infinity Ring.

"The Finale!"

 ** _High Touch! Shining Strike! Kira Kira! Kira Kira!_**

Haruto twirled the weapon repeatedly, pouring mana into it until it was gigantic, and then slamming it down on the Snake Rider. He immediately began to disintegrate.

"THIS ISN'T OVER!" he bellowed as he finally faded away.

"Whew." Haruto sighed in relief.

"Okay main dish, you're going down!"

 _ **Strike Vent!**_

"Claws? No fair!"

Kousuke was forced to dodge instead of parry as the Tiger Rider attacked with his claws.

 ** _Buffa,_** Go: ** _Bu-Bu-Bububu-Buffa! (Buffalo grunts)_**

He spun the wheel on his Dice Saber…

"Come on 5, come on 5…"

…and rolled a two.

"A TWO? WHAT GIVES!?"

 ** _Buffa! Saber Strike!_**

The two buffalo charged at the Tiger Rider, and he dispatched both with a swipe of his claws.

 ** _Final Vent!_**

A large humanoid tiger grabbed Kousuke and dragged him along the ground, straight to the Rider, who slashed him in the chest.

"Owowowowowwowow!"

"Mayonnaise! Do you need some help?" Haruto asked.

"Worry about Mr. Rhino! I got this guy!"

 ** _Freeze Vent!_**

"Somehow, I do not believe that he does. Shinkengers, Mother! A diversion!"

"Rekka Daizantou, Ozutsu Mode!" Kaoru called.

Takeru used his belt buckle to call for the Kuma Disk and inserted it in Chiaki's absence.

"Kabuto Gorindan!" the Shinkengers called.

The Disks hit the Tiger Rider and sent him reeling back, as Kousuke thawed out.

"You're in for it now, main dish!"

 ** _Hyper,_** Go: ** _Hy-Hy-Hy-Hyper! (Lion roar)_**

"TAKE THIS!"

Hyper! Magnum Strike!

Chimera slammed into the Tiger Rider, and he began to disintegrate as well.

"One more. Let's hit this guy all together!" Takeru declared, bringing out the Inromaru.

 ** _Super Disk_**

"Super Shinken Red, going forth! Super Mogyuu Bazooka! Heretic Ruination!"

Everyone unleashed their attacks again, all slamming into the final Rider and taking him out.

"Whew." Haruto and Kaoru sighed.

"We won!" Kotoha exclaimed.

"Can we go home now, Takeru? I think we've had enough excitement for one day." Mako asked.

"Yes. Hopefully, Chiaki's day has been less eventful than ours." Takeru said.

Meanwhile, back with the others…

"Hey, Pink Haired Lady, can you do our theme?" Gentaro asked.

"Be right back!" Poppy said, as she vanished with Daichi Miura and came back with Anna Tsuchiya and her backup band.

 ** _(Cue Switch On!)_**

"Hey, Ryuusei, don't tell Yuki and the others I'm about to hit a girl," Gentaro said.

"Fine, just don't mention anything to Tomoko-chan."

"This is Gog." Escape said, kissing one of her pistols. "And this is Magog." She explained, kissing the other one. "And I am Escape. I'm pretty good." She said, changing into her Battle Mode.

Gentaro summoned the Fire Switch and inserted it into the Barizun Sword, and took some flame-enhanced swings at Escape, which she gracefully dodged.

"Hey! Stay still!"

Escape responded by firing back akimbo.

"Stand back! I'm about to take a giant step!"

 ** _Giant Foot!_**

Gentaro augmented it with Freeze using his Switching Lung.

He stomped his foot, and a large energy foot came down and froze Escape in place.

"That should hold you! Now I reinsert this here…"

 ** _(Low-toned klaxon alarms) Limit Break!_**

Gentaro fired up his verniers and flew towards the frozen Escape.

"RIDER GREAT GALAXY FINISH!"

The ice broke, and Escape fell backward.

"Tch!" she said and vanished.

"Mademoiselle! You and Monsieur Météore will pay for that!" Enter said.

"Let's finish this, Gentaro," Ryuusei said.

"Ossu! Remove…and reinsert!"

 ** _(Low-toned klaxon alarms) Limit Break!_**

 ** _(Rock music) Limit Break! (Power-up based standby noise) OK!_**

"RIDER GREAT GALAXY FINISH!"

"METEOR STORM PUNISHER!"

The attacks struck Enter, and he staggered back as well.

"Merde! Another Time, Kamen Riders." He said before vanishing.

While Gentaro and Ryuusei had been fighting Escape and Enter, the four CR doctors were no match for the RTS Bugster, and he was on the ropes.

"Wait! I haven't built my army yet!" it pleaded.

"Think we're going to give you that chance?" Taiga retorted.

 ** _Kimewaza! Drago Knight Critical Strike!_**

Flames, energy slashes, lightning blasts and blue and yellow waves of continuous energy slammed into the Bugster, taking it out.

 ** _(8-Bit Victory Music) Game Clear!_**

As the Riders congratulated each other, except for Taiga and Hiiro, who wanted nothing to do with one another, Kiriya went over and examined the Bugster as Ryuusei helped down Tomoko.

"You're safe now, Tomoko-chan."

The Game Area disappeared, and they were back on the helipad.

"Hey, Hiiro! Can we be friends now?" Gentaro asked.

"To that, I still say: No Thank You."

"Aw! Come On! What about you, Commando Man?"

"Sorry, I don't befriend kids," Taiga replied.

"What about you, Bike Man?" Gentaro asked.

"Bike Man?" Ryuusei thought to himself.

"Okay!" Kiriya said.

"Yossha! First this, then this, and finally this! Got it!" Gentaro explained as he did his Friendship Handshake.

"Thank you very much…Kamen Rider-sensei." Tomoko said, bowing in appreciation to the CR Doctors.

She then strangely went up to Kiriya, hugged him tightly and said, "Merry Christmas."

"Tomoko-chan, since we destroyed the Bugster, your Game Syndrome should be cured," Emu explained.

"My question is still who infected her with the virus in the first place. It is not one of the known strains. I will do research into it when I get back." Hiiro said. "I am also confiscating your Gamer Driver and Gashats until you return from your vacation."

The other three headed off their separate ways, as Emu, Gentaro, Ryuusei, and Tomoko headed to be out-processed.

"Tomoko-chan, why did you say, 'Merry Christmas' to that guy? Did you sense something?"

Tomoko nodded.

"I hope it doesn't rain that day."

Ryuusei decided it was best not to pry any further and decided to change the subject.

"Hey, Tomoko-chan, do you know of a Tendou Souji?"

Tomoko pointed skyward.

"Walking the Path of Heaven…The One Who Will Rule All. Tendou…Souji. Kamen Rider Kabuto."

"So, you have heard of him?"

"Yes. Tendou was raised by his grandmother and trained for years to be worthy of the Kabuto Zecter. He and the other Zecter users fought against the Worms. He was last seen in France."

"Hey, Emu! You going to be in town a while?" Gentaro asked.

"Just for a few days. I'm here for the convention."

"You're not participating in the tournament?"

"I thought about it, but everyone knows who Genius Gamer M is, and I think everyone would forfeit if I joined in. So, I'm just going to root everyone else on, and maybe pick up some new gaming T-shirts."

"That's it?" Ryuusei asked.

"That's it. Although the funny thing is, a fortune teller told me I was going to meet a wizard, a detective, and a fruit samurai; she never said anything about two spacemen."

"Well, have fun while you're here, and don't hesitate to call if you want to help out! There's a lot of kaijin around town!" Gentaro said as Ryuusei elbowed him.

"Gentaro, that Hiiro guy took his Driver and those Gashat things. He can't transform right now."

"Oh, right. Well, if you spot any kaijin, just let us know! Us Kamen Riders need to work together, right!"

"Yes. We must protect people and retrieve their smiles!"

"That reminds me of Godai-san."

"Godai-san?" Ryuusei asked. "I'm guessing he's another Kamen Rider that came before us?"

She nodded.

"Yusuke Godai. Kamen Rider Kuuga. He always said he would protect everyone's smiles. He was the first Kamen Rider to appear in the Heisei Era…" Tomoko said as she began a dissertation about Kuuga.

 _See you Next Chapter…_


	21. Chapter 21's Title is also too Long

**Power Rangers Super Samurai vs. Ronin Warriors**

 **Act 21: Better not Underestimate our Contact Lists.**

Things had not gone well for Libra and his fellow Zodiarts since his arrival in Panorama at the behest of their mysterious leader, following Enter's string of failures to capture any heroes for Operation LHAPN.

First was the plan to detain the non-Rider members of Team Gaim, and hold them hostage, but it only led to Kouta, Micchi, and Zack coming to their rescue, and left the Scorpion Zodiarts unconscious after using her Supernova. In hindsight, he should have threatened to harm them if the Riders did not surrender, but it was too late now.

Then, Enter had the bright idea to infect one of the members of the Space Kamen Rider Club, Libra's mortal enemies, with the Bugster Virus sample he had obtained. Enter's defense of his plan was that because the only ones who could cure Game Syndrome were in Japan, not America, it would be simple enough to promise an antivirus if Gentaro Kisaragi and Ryuusei Sakuta, Kamen Riders Fourze and Meteor respectively, surrendered. What Enter had not counted on was Emu Houjou, also known as Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, coming to Panorama to attend the city's video game convention and watch the attached tournament. If one CR Doctor wasn't enough, Enter soon had his hands full dealing with all _four_ CR Doctors. Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe, and Lazer, plus Fourze and Meteor, managed to save Tomoko Nozama and cure her Game Syndrome.

All in all, there were still eight Kamen Riders, and three Super Sentai teams, even though the Go-Busters were currently down for BuddyRoid maintenance. There were also the local heroes, the Power Rangers Samurai, and on top of that, there was another danger in the three people often seen with them.

Wizard and Beast were often seen with the Shinkengers. Perhaps he could do something involving them…

At Mr. Brown's, Haruto came out to the pool to be waved down by Kaoru.

"Hey, Haruto-san! I saved you a spot." She said, indicating the empty chaise between her and an unconscious Kotoha.

"Well then, I better dress accordingly then," Haruto replied.

 _ **Driver On, Please!**_

 _ **Dress Up, Please!**_

Haruto magically changed into swim trunks and a Hawaiian shirt.

"So, why's Kotoha-chan out like a light?"

"She stayed up all night with Chiaki watching him practice for the video game tournament. He went to go register for it."

"Mako?"

Haruto followed Kaoru's finger to a snoring Mako on a turtle float. Anticipating Haruto's next question, Kaoru replied,

"Takeru, Ryunosuke, Kousuke-san and Mister Brown went food shopping. Kousuke-san is along to advise them on mayonnaise pairings or something." Kaoru replied before yawning.

"I'm going to rest my eyes for a little while. Think you can keep an eye out for Chiaki in case he comes back before I wake up?"

"No problem. Enjoy, Kaoru-chan."

Over at the Panorama Hotel and Suites, the Space Kamen Rider Club was taking their minds off what had happened last time by relaxing by the pool. JK, like Chiaki, was off registering for the tournament as well. Gentaro, Yuki, and a reluctant Kengo were enjoying themselves in the pool, while Miu and Shun enjoyed the weather by the pool. Tomoko and Ryuusei were sitting next to each other, as she was teaching him about the other Kamen Riders.

"I can see why Genta was so impressed; I don't think I would want to mess with Kabuto."

Tomoko nodded.

"His ability to Clock Up allows him to move at super speed to combat the Worms, who can do it as well. It is still unknown if he is faster or slower than Faiz in Accel."

"Faiz?" Ryuusei asked.

Tomoko pulled up another video.

"Takumi Inui. Kamen Rider Faiz. He fought against the Orphnochs created by Smart Brain. There are rumors that he is deceased."

"Well, if I spot a Kamen Rider I haven't met, I know who to ask," Ryuusei said. Tomoko smiled in response. "Do you happen to know why JK's girlfriend is hanging out with us?"

Ryuusei pointed to a yellow bikini-clad Yoko next to him, who was catching some Zs along with some rays.

"She apparently decided to be the good girlfriend and watch JK practice. It seems to have backfired."

"Hiiiiiii!" called a woman's voice. Ryuusei and Tomoko turned to see Miu and Saki coming to join them.

"Hello Saki-san, Miu-san," Ryuusei replied.

"Yoko's asleep?" Miu S. asked.

He nodded, not sure where this was going.

Yoko, to be prepared, had left her jumpsuit and web gear in her bag next to her. Saki was busy unhooking Yoko's Transpod from it.

"What are you do going to do?" Tomoko asked.

"We're just going to have a little fun with her," Saki replied.

Speaking into it using its voice distortion feature, Saki shouted in Usada's voice,

" **Yoko! You're supposed to be studying, not sleeping!"**

Yoko awoke with a start, shouting, "I wasn't sleeping!" Looking around for a robot rabbit and only finding two giggling Sentai sempai, she exclaimed, "Mou!" and flipped onto her back in an attempt to get some much-needed shut-eye.

"She's going to get you back, you know," Ryuusei warned.

"She's had it coming. She put a cardboard cutout of a chicken in the boys' room and then proceeded to dress up like Takeru Tenkuji to scare Ani and me." Miu S. explained.

"I think JK is rubbing off on her," Ryuusei commented.

Elsewhere in the city, Antonio was fishing when his rod broke.

"This isn't good. How am I supposed to catch fish for the sushi guy?"

As if in answer to his problem, a young man with a fishing rod showed up.

"I think I can help you out!" the young man said. Unfortunately, Antonio didn't understand Japanese.

 _There was only one thing to do…_

Down at the beach, clad in a white bikini, Lauren was practicing with a bokken near a pair of empty beach chairs. Lying on her stomach on a pink towel was Mia, sleeping off her morning classes. Sakura was on hers as well to the left of the chairs, reading a book about the Shinsengumi while ONE OK ROCK blared in her ears. Suiren, on the other hand, was on her back to the left of Sakura, her head resting on a folded-up towel, her eyes closed under her shades, as she snoozed blissfully in the sun, her mouth half open. Emily had stayed back at Jayden's to take a nap after staying up late with Mike. Her Samuraizer rang, and she headed over to one of the empty chairs to answer it.

"Hi, Antonio. I think Mia turned hers off; what do you need? Antonio, for the last time, all Japanese people aren't crazy, just the ones we meet seem to be. Hand your phone to him for me… _Hello, can I help you?"_

"My name is Misao Mondou. Your friend's fishing rod broke, and I have one, so I offered to help him, but he doesn't seem to understand me…maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all…"

"No, that was awesome of you to offer him your help! I'll talk to him, hand the phone back to my friend."

"Antonio, Lauren. All he wants to do is help you out because your rod's broken."

"Well then tell him that it's okay!"

Lauren was put back on with Misao, and things were straightened out, and Misao began to cast his rod in hopes of catching fish.

"Tomorrow, 'Japanese for Dummies' at the Shiba House," Lauren said to herself as she got comfortable in her chair, noticing something on the back of Sakura's exposed neck. Tapping the other girl on the shoulder, Sakura pulled out her earbuds and sat up.

"I never noticed you had a tattoo until now; your hair's always covering it," Lauren explained.

Normally Sakura let her hair hang down, but considering she had it done up in a ponytail through the back of her hat, for the time being, combined with the bandeau top she was wearing, made her ink clearly visible, three kanji going down her back between her shoulder blades.

"I should have known that a girl with a bike named Kanesada, reading a book about the Shinsengumi on the beach, would have, 'Aku, Soku, Zan' tattooed on her back."

"Yeah. If I get another one, I might get that design that was on that cop's coat, that was pretty badass." She replied. "My older sister has a really cool irezumi on her back."

"No way!" Lauren exclaimed.

Sakura came back with a picture on her phone with the proof.

"Point taken. I'll let you get back to your book, I've got some reading of my own to do."

Sakura smiled and put her earbuds back in, returning to her book while Lauren grabbed the tome that Mentor had brought back from Daisuke's and opened it once again to see if she could find a clue as to what Tenma and the Nighlok were up to.

Back at the hotel, the Astroswitch Kaban's alarm went off, alerting Kengo, who rushed out of the pool. Tomoko grabbed it in the meantime while Kengo dried off.

"Looks like Burgermon found something, Kengo-kun," Tomoko reported.

"Looks like Dustards on the loose. Who's closest out of all of us?"

Tomoko checked the location of the Dustards against the locations of all the Riders and Sentai teams in the city.

"Looks like Haruto."

"I'll give him a call." Ryuusei offered.

Back at Mr. Brown's, Haruto's cell rang.

"Hello, this is Haruto."

"Haruto, it's Ryuusei. We're tracking some Dustards near your location. Can you and the Shinkengers possibly go check it out?"

"Well, 'the Shinkengers' is currently just the girls and myself because the others are out shopping and registering for tournaments, but if it's just Dustards, we should be okay. We'll get in touch with the others, and let you know if we need any backup."

He then nudged a sleeping Kaoru, causing her to stir.

"The boys back already?" she asked sleepily.

"No, the Club's detecting Dustards and needs someone to check it out, we're apparently the closest. Kotoha-chan, wake up…time to report to the Emperor with brush strokes…"

Kotoha moaned as she started to wake up.

"I slept like a boulder!" she exclaimed.

"I think you mean 'rock,' sweetheart." Haruto corrected.

"That too," Kotoha answered. "Time to Shinkenger?"

Haruto nodded.

"Tomoko-chan says that there are some Dustards nearby they want us to check out. Shouldn't take long; you'll be back poolside in no time." Haruto said.

"MAKO-SAN! WAKE UP MAKO-SAN!" Kotoha shouted.

"Haruto-san, do you have a ring that makes your voice louder?" she asked.

"No, but I should probably put a request for one to Wajima-san when I get back home. I have an idea."

 _ **Garuda, Please!**_

"Go find Takeru and the others and lead them to us!" he commanded the familiar.

 _ **Kraken, Please!**_

The second familiar put itself together and floated in the air before Haruto.

"Go wake up Mako if you can."

The sea creature floated over to the sound asleep and loudly snoring Mako, whose mouth was wide open, and used its tentacles to tickle her face, but she simply swatted them away before drifting back to sleep.

"My! She sure sleeps soundly. Why is she so exhausted?"

"Chiaki made her fill out that application for the video game tournament because he couldn't read it," Kaoru explained. It took her most of the night."

"I see. Kraken, keep trying!"

It then plugged her nostrils with its tentacles, which was enough to wake her up. She climbed off her inflatable turtle and headed to the side of the pool.

"What's up Haruto?" she asked groggily.

"Dustards. Kengo wants us to go check it out. Garuda's going to let the others know."

Mako yawned and stretched.

"I'm going to kill Chiaki for making me fill that stupid application out for him…I didn't sleep a wink last night," She complained.

"It's okay Mako-san, Haruto-san doesn't think this will take too long," Kotoha assured her.

Kaoru riding with Haruto as usual and Kotoha riding on a bike kanjied up by Mako, the two sped off to the site of the contact.

Elsewhere in the city, Mr. Brown and the others were just getting out of the supermarket when they spotted Garuda.

"If Garuda's here, then Haruto must be in a pinch! Let's go give him a chance!" Kousuke declared.

"We'll call Genta on the way," Takeru said.

Meanwhile, Haruto and the girls had arrived at the contact. People were being chased away by Dustards as they pulled up.

"There's so many of them!" Kotoha exclaimed.

"Be glad there's nothing stronger here with them," Mako replied.

"Do you think it could be a trap, Haruto-san?" Kaoru asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, though."

Out came the Shodouphones and Haruto donned his ring.

"Ippitsu Shoujou!" the girls called, drawing their kanji in the air and then spinning it back towards them.

"Henshin," Haruto said, flipping the faceplate on his ring down and scanning it on his Driver.

 _ **Flame, Please! Hi-Hi! Hi-Hi-Hi!**_

"Princess Shinken Red! Shiba Kaoru!"

"The Same! Pink! Shiraishi Mako!"

"The Same! Yellow! Hanaori Kotoha!"

"The Samurai Sentai Authorized by Providence!" Kaoru called.

"Shinkenger!"

"With special guest, Kamen Rider Wizard! Soma Haruto!"

"Going Forth!"

"And Now, It's Showtime!"

"Shinkenmaru!" the girls called, pulling out their swords and going on the attack.

 _ **Connect, Please!**_

Haruto pulled out his WizarSwordGun from storage and shot a volley of silver bullets at the Dustards.

"Heaven Fan!" Mako called out, bringing out her special weapon to attack the Dustards. "Hakuryoku Manten!"

She let loose with a special attack that took out a few of them.

"Land Slicer!" Kotoha called out, as her fuuma shuriken cut down another group of Dustards before returning.

Kaoru spun the Double Disk on her Shinkenmaru to replicate it, and then with the Lightning and Shishi Disks attached, executed a Twin Spiral Sword attack to clear the area around her.

"Nice one, Hime-sama!" Kotoha called.

"Hrm, it occurs to me that I never gave Nitoh his Dolphi Ring back. I guess he won't mind if I borrow it a little more."

 _ **Water, Please! Sui-Sui, Sui-Sui!**_

 _ **Beast, Please!**_

Magically diving into the ground as if it was water, Haruto exploded up in the middle of a pack of Dustards, shooting at them as he dove back into the ground and repeated.

 _ **Flame, Please! Hi-Hi, Hi-Hi-Hi!**_

"Okay, we've had enough fun with these guys. The Finale!"

 _ **Chōīne! Kick Strike! Saikō!**_

A magic circle appeared below Haruto's feet as he gathered energy, before flipping over and over and crashing down on the remaining Dustards.

"Whew…" Haruto sighed.

"Haruto! Help!" Kaoru suddenly exclaimed as the Leo Zodiarts appeared behind her!

"Kaoru-chan!" Haruto shouted, but before he could do anything, Kotoha was tangled up in wires, courtesy of…

"Bonjour, Shinkengers!" Enter called.

Finally, Libra joined the party, holding the Cancer Zodiarts Switch and a regular one.

"This won't hurt…much." He answered, as he placed the Cancer Switch in Kotoha's hands and forced her to depress the button, enveloping her in a swirl of Cosmic Energy and transforming her into a Zodiarts.

"Now for you, Princess…"

 _ **Infinity! Please! Hi-Sui-Fu-Do-Bou-Zabun-Byu-Dogon!**_

Libra turned to block Haruto's attack with his staff, before blasting him away.

Kaoru tried to break free from Leo's grip, but he struck her back in return.

"Unless you want me to crush you like a walnut, you'll hold still!" he growled.

There was some struggle on Kaoru's part to keep the Switch out of her hands, but Libra eventually forced it in and made her depress the button, turning her into a Zodiarts too, before pocketing both Switches and all of them teleporting away.

Mako quickly snapped a picture with her Shoudouphone before sending it off to Kengo in hopes of him identifying what Zodiarts Kaoru had become. She seemed to be armed with chains, which then extended and whipped around at Mako, who managed to dodge. Fortunately, she breathed a slight sigh of relief as the other Shinkengers and Kousuke arrived.

"Zodiarts?" Takeru wondered.

"Careful Takeru! They're Kotoha and Kaoru!"

"What did you just say?"

"Libra showed up and forcibly Switched them," Haruto explained.

"He took the Switches with him, but we don't know where!" Mako added as "Kaoru" took a few more swings at her with her chains.

"We must try to keep them restrained for now. I will call Kengo to see if he has an answer for us. The rest of you, please try not to hurt Kotoha or Mother."

The rest of the team and Kousuke transformed to join in, while Takeru made a call.

 _Back at the Hotel…_

"LIBRA DID WHAT?!" Kengo shouted, so loud in fact that other pool goers looked in his direction. "Okay, judging from the picture you sent, the Princess seems to be the Andromeda Zodiarts. No idea why Hanaori is Cancer. I'll try and see if I can track the Switches' signals, but it's important that you or someone retrieves them from Libra. Otherwise, we can't turn them back to normal."

"That may be a bit tricky. It will take all of us to try and keep Mother and Kotoha here." Takeru said.

"Understood. I'll see what I can do." Kengo replied.

"We'll help! I'll go let Ani know." Miu S. replied.

"I'll go get the guys, we'll be ready when you need us, Kengo-kun!" Saki added.

"Well, at least we have the Go-Ongers, Kengo-kun," Ryuusei commented.

"It's still not enough, Sakuta. If I were him, I would randomly give the Switches to my underlings and then have them spread out, forcing us to take them out one by one until we find the two that have the Switches. The Go-Busters are still down until the BuddyRoids are fixed, which means they can't help. This is going to be difficult to solve."

Back with the Shinkengers, the group did their best to keep Kotoha and Kaoru in check without harming them.

"Takeru, how did it go?" Mako asked as she blocked a claw from Kotoha.

"The Club is doing what they can to help us out. They can get us the Go-Ongers, but they think that Libra may have plans to make us beat up him and all of his colleagues to find the two Switches to change Mother and Kotoha back to normal."

"I'll call the Samurai, Takeru. Maybe they can help out." Mako suggested. "Just keep Kotoha off me a bit."

"I know Kouta and Gentaro have been busy lately, but maybe Tomari-san knows someone who can help. Mayonnaise, could you give me a hand?"

"Easy there, Princess! We're doing this for your own good!"

 _Down on the Beach…_

Mia was sitting in the other beach chair, reading a cooking magazine while listening to her iPod when her Samuraizer rang. Next to her in the other chair, the back lowered a few notches, Lauren was taking a study break, while Sakura was on her back with her hat over her eyes taking a nap of her own.

"Hello? _Oh, Hi Mako, it's been a while since we heard from…what happened? That's terrible! Okay, I'll call Jayden and the others, and we'll stand by. Yes, Sakura and Suiren are here with us, I'll let them know too._ "

Giving Lauren a nudge to wake her up, the two quickly roused the sleeping She-Ronin, hurriedly packed up their stuff and headed for the car to get back to Shiba House, with Lauren giving her brother a call on the way.

Back in Tokyo at the Metropolitan Police Department, Shinnosuke Tomari was at his desk looking over some paperwork when his phone rang.

"Yes, this is Tomari. Oh, Haruto! Do I know any other Sentai teams? Well, I know one, but unfortunately, there's a problem."

"A problem?" Haruto asked back in Panorama while Kousuke broke out his Buffa Mantle and made like a linebacker to push back Kaoru.

"Haruto is on the phone! You can kill him later! Geez, you'd think she thought you were on the phone with a girl!"

"Yes. I had Phillip do a lookup on Panorama City's laws. Unfortunately, because it was founded by the Power Rangers Samurai's ancestors, there's some weird law that prohibits groups of five or more ninja from rampaging or partying all night within the city limits. It rules out the team I would have suggested. But don't lose hope, there's someone else I can try. I'll call right back, all right?"

"And?" Takeru asked when Haruto hung up.

"He'll call me back."

 _ **Flame, Dragon! Bou-Bou! Bou-Bou-Bou!**_

 _ **Connect, Please!**_

"Time to call in some reinforcements," Haruto said, attaching the Drago Timer to his arm.

 _ **Drago Time! Set Up! Start!**_

 _ **Water Dragon!**_

 _ **Hurricane Dragon!**_

 _ **Land Dragon!**_

The three dragons headed in to keep Kaoru busy, but she kept swinging her chains at the Haruto.

 _Meanwhile, at Tenkuuji Temple…_

"Kaaaatsu!" Onari shouted, whacking Takeru on the head.

"Onari, was that really necessary?" Akari asked.

"I'm sorry, but Takeru-dono was losing focus on his math homework!"

"Which is why I'm HELPING him with it. I'll get him an A if it's the last thing I do!"

"Why couldn't we be studying history? I'm good at that…"

"KAAAATSU!" Onari cried again, hitting Takeru yet again.

Much to Takeru's relief, the Condor Denwa rang.

"Hello? Oh, hello Tomari-san! Did I meet any Sentai teams? As a matter of fact, I did! I'll give them a call right away!"

 _Back in Panorama…_

" _Hajikete! motto amaku jukushite! Dokomademo atashi wo aishite, Cherry Cherry Bomb!_

"Amu!"

" _Hajikete motto amaku jukushite nee."_

"Amu!"

" _ah chuku chuku…Cherry Cherry Bomb!"_

"AMU!"

One minute, Amu imagined herself in a Silent Siren music video, the next, she was jolted back to Amy's pool being yelled at by a young man in green swim trunks, who had a tail sticking out of them.

"Huh?" Amu asked, pulling out her earbuds.

"Do you have to sing along when you listen to music? I'm trying to read over here!"

Amu responded by giving him the stink eye.

"Mou! You're no fun Tusk-kun!" she pouted. "Super No-Fun Elephant!"

Just then, a strange cube next to her began emitting jungle drums, so she opened the lid and answered it.

"Hello? Hiiiiiii Takeru-kuuuuuuuuuun! What's that? We'd love to help! Okay, we'll call Kengo-kun and report in! Bye Bye!"

"What did you just get us into, Amu?" the boy sitting at a table with his book asked. Around them, a boy with dreadlocks lay sprawled over a chaise, snoring away, while another girl floated in a large inner tube wearing wireless headphones.

"That was Takeru-kun! His friends need help with something! Can we, Yamato-kun?" she said to another young man who was grilling vegetables and fish.

"I don't see why not. I just don't know how to get in touch with Michan to let him know."

Back at their hideout, Libra gathered the New Gen Riders, along with Enter, Escape, and Leo.

"Spread out. We will make them fight us one by one to find the Switches. If you run into any others defending this city, consider them a bonus."

Back at the docks, an incredibly energized Misao had caught lots and lots of fish for Antonio when a pair of boxers flew over his head and landed in the water.

"Ah, Mou! There goes my tomorrow!" a voice shouted. "Excuse me, you with the fishing rod, could you please fish my underwear out?"

A man dressed in a poncho accompanied by a fashionably dressed young lady came up to Misao the young woman grabbed his hands.

"Please, it's critical to him."

Although this young lady was grasping his hands a little harder than he felt a young woman could, Misao was hit with yet another surge of energy, cast his line, and in no time had the boxers out of the drink and on his line.

"Thank you so much! You're a lifesaver!" the young man said, bowing. The young woman did as well, and they were on their way.

"I wonder what that was all about?" Misao wondered.

He noticed that the fisherman had left suddenly, and the sushi seller and the strangely dressed man there had also disappeared, as people seemed to be running from what looked like a lion!

'That's definitely not one of my friends…but this isn't my city…what should I do?"

"You should fight him!" a crocodile humanoid in Arabian dress suggested.

"No, this isn't your fight! Run away!" A wolf humanoid in a ski cap countered.

"The question is, what do you want to do?" a humanoid rhino asked him.

"I am a Sentai member…but a Sentai member needs his team to fight at his best! I'll do what I can to protect the people of this planet until they get here! Mr. Rhino, you always make the most sense!"

Misao pulled out a strange flashlight and pressed the button on the bottom.

 _ **The World!**_

"Wild Instinct, Awaken!

He turned the center to a picture of a rhino, and then tapped the button again, shining the light at the Leo Zodiarts.

 _ **OHHHHHH~! OH~! OHOHOH~!**_

"Monarch of the World! Jyuoh TheWorld!"

After completing his roll call and pose, he did something bizarre.

"SELA! HELP! I'M DOWN BY THE DOCKS BEING ATTACKED BY A MONSTER! HELP!"

Back at Amy's, the girl in the pool had woken up and taken off her unique extra-strength, noise-cancelling, water resistant headphones, when she heard Misao calling for help.

"You hear something, Sela-chan?" Amu asked.

"It's Misao! He needs our help!"

"Wake up kitty!" Amy shouted, kicking Mr. Dreadlocks off his chaise and into wakefulness.

"Did I miss something?"

"Michan's in trouble!" Yamato said.

"Good luck guys!" Amy said, waving after them as they ran out the door.

"But which way?" Amu wondered.

Sela, on the other hand, was noticing something odd. When she took a step one way, her tail would sense malintent, but in the other, it went back down.

"We should follow our tails. The guy Misao is fighting is probably pretty angry." Tusk suggested.

"ALL RIGHT! A FIGHT!" Leo shouted as Sela covered her ears.

Doing that, they headed off to Misao's location.

Back at the docks, Misao had switched to his Wolf form for its speed, as he dashed around and took potshots at the Leo Zodiarts, trying to buy time for his team to arrive.

"It's no use, they're never going to arrive…" he thought to himself.

"We're coming Michan!" he heard a voice call.

Fully dressed and ready to go, his teammates ran up to his side.

"Let's go!" Yamato called.

The five pushed the red button inside their cubes and then a number.

 _ **Eagle!**_

 _ **Shark!**_

 _ **Lion!**_

 _ **Elephant!**_

 _ **Tiger!**_

They then turned the top to meet up with their logo and held the cubes out.

"Wild Instinct, Awaken!"

A Tarzan yell sounded as they were covered in their sentai suits.

"Monarch of the High Skies! Jyuoh Eagle!" Yamato called.

"Monarch of the Wild Seas! Jyuoh Shark!" Sela called.

"Monarch of the Savannah! Jyuoh Lion!" the other Leo called.

"Monarch of the Deep Forest! Jyuoh Elephant!" Tusk called.

"Monarch of the Snow Fields! Jyuoh Tiger!" Amu yelled.

Yamato brought out his Eagriser and whipped it around.

"Doubutsu Sentai! Jyuohger!"

"I'm going to crush you color coded piles of crap!" the Leo Zodiarts declared.

"Better not underestimate this planet!" Yamato called back, running his fingers over the top of his helmet.

The Jyuohgers went on the attack with their swords drawn.

 _Meanwhile…_

Kaito and Yoko Minato had been teamed up for Libra's plan, assigned to a particular spot to draw out the heroes.

"So, all we do is just wait for a team to come to us? I would prefer to take the offensive." Kaito complained.

"Although I disagree with this shell game Libra is playing, I'll do my part, for now. Ryoma-hakase has bigger dreams than even him."

"It looks like we've got our first customers," Kaito said as he noticed the Go-Ongers approaching.

"Mach Full Force! Go-On Red!"

"Just Correct! Go-On Blue!"

"Smile Blooming! Go-On Yellow!"

"Dash Dynamic! Go-On Black!"

"Doki-Doki Delight! Go-On Green!"

"Break the Limit. Go-On Gold!"

"Sparkling World! Go-On Silver!"

"Pressing down the highway of justice! Engine Sentai! Go-Onger!"

"You fools have no right to share the battlefield with us."

 _ **Banana Sparkling!**_

Bananas sprouted from the ground, knocking the Go-Ongers off their feet.

"We should have asked Gentaro and Ryuusei to come with us!" Hanto wailed.

"We can take these guys!" Sousuke insisted.

"He's right. We need a plan though." Hiroto said.

 _ **Peach Squash!**_

Gathering energy into her Sonic Arrow, she slashed around her, taking them down again.

"That's it! I'm hitting him with the Kankan Bar!" Sousuke said, loading the Ancient Engines into the weapon and combining it with his Mantan Gun.

"I still haven't fixed it yet!" Renn called.

Sousuke depressed the trigger, and nothing happened!

"Now you're ours!" Kaito declared as he and Minato moved in for the kill, not noticing the train tracks appearing beneath their feet and past them.

A strange sound was heard, and the next thing the two Riders knew, a black and green blur hit them and sent them flying! It came to a stop and was revealed to be a train with a bull's head. A door opened, and a strange Tengu man came out.

"Oh no! Oh no! I hit something, I know I hit something! Hellooooooooo! Did I hit anyone?" he said, checking the train for damage and spotting the Go-Ongers.

"Yoohoo! Did I hit any of you?"

"DENEB!" a voice shouted as a young man dressed in white came out of the train. "Why did you exit out of the time stream?!"

"Oh! Yuto! I still don't know what happened, but it appears the ZeroLiner is okay!"

"It couldn't have been us…could it?" Sousuke thought to himself.

"Ugh, what hit us?" Kaito wondered, rubbing his head.

"My bet is on that train," Minato-san suggested.

"Hey! Did you hit us with that train?" Kaito demanded.

"And what if I did?!" Yuto fired back.

"Yuto…it's probably not a good idea to pick a fight…" Deneb commented.

"I have a score to settle with someone, but I'll warm up with you!" Kaito demanded.

"Bring it on!" Yuto retorted, putting on a belt of some sort, taking a card with green on one side and yellow on the other, and inserted it into his buckle. "Henshin! Come, Deneb!"

 _ **Vega Form**_

The two merged into a heavily armored Kamen Rider!

"Let me say this to start…I am fairly strong!" Yuto declared.

"And let me say this to start! Yuto's a really nice guy once you get to know him!" Deneb added.

 _(ACTION-ZERO)_

Yuto brought out his ZeroGasher sword and began clashing with Kaito while firing bullets from Deneb's fingers to keep Marika at bay.

"What should we do, Ani?" Miu asked.

"Well, it would be a good time to hit her while she's distracted!" Hiroto said.

While Marika tried to get a hit in on Yuto/Deneb, Hiroto and Miu formed their Wing Boosters and took aim at her.

"Toripter Soul, Set." Hiroto declared.

"Jetras Soul, Set," Miu added.

Meanwhile, the others took aim with the Super Highway Buster at Kaito.

"Carrigator Soul, Set," Hanto announced.

 _ **Full Charge**_

D-Yuto fired, as Jetras and Toripter came flying out in spirit form with a "GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" and a "BATA BATA BATA!". Carrigator's spirit soon joined in with a "Geta Geta Geta!"

The team cannons were no match for the two Riders and knocked them out of henshin. Both limped away as Deneb separated from Yuto.

"Damn, wasted another one." Yuto cursed his luck.

"Thank you for helping us! Here, have some candy! I make it myself!" Deneb replied as he began handing out his trademark Deneb Candy.

"Thank you so much!" Saki beamed.

"DENEB! GET BACK HERE!" Yuto screamed.

"Please don't hate Yuto, he's not a bad guy once you get to know him!" Deneb called after them "Please remember Yuto!"

With that, the ZeroLiner was gone, and the Go-Ongers called into Kengo.

"No sign of the Switches? Okay, thank you Rouyama-san." Kengo replied.

The Jyuohgers, meanwhile, were getting tossed around by the Leo Zodiarts. Nothing they tried seemed to work. He shrugged off their blasters and swords, threw them around like rag dolls, sliced and diced them with his claws, and blasted them away with his roar.

"ARGH! This guy's really pissing me off!" Leo shouted.

"Any other ideas, Tusk?" Yamato asked.

"Just one. UNLEASH THE BEAST!" he shouted, calling for his elephant legs. The others followed suit, as Sela sprouted a shark fin, while Leo and Amu gained claws.

"UNLEASH THE BEAST!' Yamato called, flipping up part of his faceplate to power up into Jyuoh Gorilla. "Monarch of the Jungle! Jyuoh Gorilla!"

"SUPER UNLEASH THE BEAST!" Misao called, gaining a wolf claw on one arm and a crocodile's tail on the other.

"CHARGE!" Yamato called, as all six Jyuohgers charged at the Leo Zodiarts, and with one mighty roar, he knocked them away and back to their pre-Unleashed states.

"I feel like my Jyuoh Rhinos just ran us down…" Misao wailed.

"If only there were a hero who also fought with animals who helps anyone no matter what!" Amu mused.

"Amu, that's pretty specific," Yamato commented.

"Yeah, and even if there is, he's probably far away from us," Sela added.

"Just trying to be optimistic, that's all," Amu said.

"I'm going to tear you all apart!" the Leo Zodiarts declared.

Just then, he was struck by a phone booth!

"Who threw that!?" the monster demanded to know.

He was then promptly hit by a full waste basket, several parked bicycles, and a mailbox!

He turned in the direction of the thrown objects, and only found a fashionable twentysomething in a floral print dress and a jean jacket, who was looking for other things to throw at him. What he didn't notice were the green, yellow, and red rings appearing above him diagonally, but he certainly heard something announce

 _ **Scanning Charge!**_

And he definitely heard the cry of "SEIYA!" as a red, yellow, and green thing slammed into him and struck a fighting pose.

"What in Zyuland is that thing?" Tusk wondered.

"He has a belt, kind of like Takeru's; maybe he's another Kamen Rider?" Yamato wondered.

"Excuse me, Mr. Traffic Light Man? Are you a Kamen Rider?" Amu asked.

"Me?" the figure asked, pointing to himself. "But my name's not Mr. Traffic Light Man! I'm Kamen Rider OOO!"

"OOO?!" the Jyuohgers replied dumbfounded.

"What's with this guy? Hawk? Tiger, Grasshopper?" Leo wondered.

"Can you do other animals, OOO?" Amu asked.

"Please, call me Eiji! And yes, I can do other animals!"

"I vote for cats next!" Amu insisted.

 _ **Lion, Tora, Cheetah: (Roar) La-Tah La-Tah, La-Tora~~Tah!**_

 _(Anything Goes!)_

"UNLEASH THE BEAST!" Leo and Amu called again.

 _ **Scanning Charge!**_

With Leo and Amu on either side, Eiji charged at the Leo Zodiarts, as three yellow rings appeared in front of him, as Amu slashed with snowflakes, and Leo cut with slash marks in the air, and Eiji charged through the rings and nailed him with an X slash.

"You guys next!" Eiji said, pointing to Yamato, Misao, and Tusk.

 _ **Sai, Gorilla, Zou: (Dull thud) Sagohzo... (Drumbeat) Sa-Goh-Zo!**_

"UNLEASH THE BEAST!" Yamato and Tusk shouted.

 _ **Scanning Charge!**_

Tusk and Eiji stomped the ground with their elephant feet, which pulled in the Leo Zodiarts, followed up by gorilla punches from Yamato and Eiji, and rhino headbutts from him and Misao.

"Do you have sharks?" Sela asked.

"I have a whale…"

"Oh! Yamato-kun's a whale too!" Amu exclaimed.

"I want to do one with him!" Sela protested, "glaring" at Amu, who backed off.

 _ **Shachi, Unagi, Tako: (Splash) Sha-Sha-Shauta, Sha-Sha-Shauta!**_

"UNLEASH THE BEAST!" Sela called.

While Eiji held him steady with his Unagi Whips, Sela went Sonic the Hedgehog on him, before diving into the ground and knocking him upwards, as Eiji used his Tako legs to propel himself up as well, activating another Scanning Charge and coming down in a point.

"Do you have a wolf or crocodile?" Misao asked.

"Wolf no, crocodile yes!" Eiji replied.

 _ **Cobra, Kame, Wani: (Snake hiss) Bura-Ka~~Wani!**_

 _ **Scanning Charge!**_

 _ **The World!**_

 _ **OHHHHHH~! OH~! CROCODILE!**_

"SEIYA!" the two cried as they hit with their spear and croc legs.

"Since you're red, it's time to break out these!" Eiji said as he brought out his Red Medals.

 _ **Taka, Kujaku, Condor: (Eagle Screech) Ta~Ja~Dor!**_

"UNLEASH THE BEAST!" Yamato called, as he spread his wings and flew into the sky with Eiji. He loaded his Medals into the Taja Spinner and fired off a Phoenix projection, which Yamato dove into and they both struck the Leo Zodiarts, who was now on the ropes.

"Let's finish this!" Yamato called, as they brought out their swords.

 _ **Jyuoh Slash!**_

The five core members turned into a claw with its tips the same colors as them and came crashing down on the Zodiarts.

"SUPER UNLEASH THE BEAST!" Misao called, as he unleashed all his Zyuman Powers and charged at the Zodiarts. "Jyuoh The Crash!"

"Let me help too!" Eiji said, taking out some gray coins and inserting them into his sword.

 _ **Triple Scanning Charge!**_

"AH SEIYA!" he called, as the world and the Zodiarts seemed to split in two. But the Zodiarts was still standing.

"JUST WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO KILL THIS GUY?!" Leo shouted at the top of his lungs, as Sela cringed.

Somewhere in the upper atmosphere of Earth on a spaceship, a strange samurai looking youkai was watching on a monitor.

"DAMN! THAT WAS THE MOST EXCITING FIGHT THIS WEEK! Damn those Nick people, forcing me to look for action elsewhere after that country western guy showed up! Cosmo, I think we should help him!"

"That's up to the audience, sir!" a goblin-headed monster with a body like a tuxedo and a top hat asked. "So, what do you think audience? Should we give him some help?"

The audience made their intent very clear with cheers, applause, and even signs.

"Okay, GIGANTIFY!" Cosmo Royale declared, pushing a button on a console.

A beam of energy shot down on the Leo Zodiarts, and he became gigantic.

"Uh oh…" Eiji said, looking at the new threat.

"Don't worry Eiji, we've got this!" Yamato insisted. "Jyuoh Cubes!"

 _ **Jyuoh Cu~be~!**_

 _ **Eagle!**_

 _ **Shark!**_

 _ **Lion!**_

 _ **Elephant!**_

 _ **Tiger!**_

 _ **Gorilla!**_

 _ **Crocodile!**_

 _ **Wolf!**_

 _ **Rhinos!**_

 _ **Kirin!**_

 _ **Mogura!**_

 _ **Kuma!**_

 _ **Komori!**_

"Doubutsu Dai Gattai!" Yamato said, pushing the blue button and 1-9, turning the Changer to the robot's face, and inserting it into his console.

Giant yellow squares appeared in the sky, and all the Cubes passed through them, before stacking up one by one into a robot.

 _ **3! 4! 9! 5! 2! 7! 8! 6! 1! Wild Tousai Kin~g~!**_

"Complete! Wild Tousai King!" the team announced.

Being that the Zodiarts was not used to being so big, the much larger Wild Tousai King had him right where he wanted him.

"It's the End of the World for you!" Misao called.

"Yeah! That'll teach you guys to ruin our pool party! We should have invited Amy-chan!" Amu said.

"Amu, focus!" Tusk said. "Besides, I don't think Dricera can interface with our mecha."

Changers were turned to the team logo and inserted into the consoles for a final time.

"Jyuoh Direct Shot!" they called, spinning their cube consoles.

The cannon gathered energy, and a blast of energy containing the power of all 13 animals struck the Zodiarts, causing him to go down. But the attack, rather than destroying him, only reverted him to his original size, as he limped away, unbeknownst to the Jyuohgers.

Elsewhere in the city, Duke and Sigurd were making trouble, complete with released Inves. The Samurai, this time with Antonio, arrived at the coordinates.

"Think we can take these guys, Jay?" Kevin asked.

"Hopefully. We better go all out if we want to have a chance." Jayden cautioned.

"Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai!" they called, drawing their kanji in the air and then flipping it back towards them.

"Super Samurai Mode!" Jayden called, breaking out the Black Box, giving him a white jinbaori and also changed everyone else into Mega Mode. Lauren spun the Shiba Fire Disc on her Spin Sword, which turned her into Shogun Mode.

Attacking with Spin Swords, the weapons failed to do any damage to either of them.

"Mega Blades!" they called, spinning the Common Disk the opposite way for their personal weapons. Now their weapons hit home.

"Aw Crap! They can hurt us now!" Sid complained.

"Maybe, but we can still hurt them more." Ryouma reminded him.

 _ **Lemon Squash!**_

Pouring energy into his Lockseed, Ryouma made multiple projections of himself that surrounded the Rangers and then attacked.

 _ **Lock On!**_

 _ **Cherry Energy!**_

Sid also fired at the Rangers with a Sonic Volley, hitting Lauren and causing cherries to whip around her body.

"Lauren!" Jayden called.

"I'm okay. We need a plan to beat these guys though!"

"Okay, Kevin, Antonio, with me, Em and Mia, you work with Lauren to take out the other one!"

"Golden!" Antonio replied.

Regrouped, the Samurai Rangers went back on the attack. Kevin used the Shark Disk to go into Shark Attack Mode, as the weapon lashed out and bit at Ryouma.

"Super Bullzooka!" Jayden called, bringing out the weapon and combining it with his Super Spin Sword. The gun roared and fired off a blast at Ryouma, knocking him back, just as Antonio sliced him up with a Barracuda Bite.

"I knew this would never work," Ryouma answered, hopping on a Dandeliner and flying off.

Mia focused her Mojikara into her Mega Blade and made a series of slashes in the shape of her kanji, which also drove back the Rider and knocked him out of henshin. Emily struck with an attack like Mia's, causing Sid to stagger back before Lauren delivered the coup de grace with a Blazing Strike.

"I'm getting sick of everyone in this city beating us!" Sid said as he fled, dropping something as he fled.

"Hey guys, is this what we're looking for?" Kevin asked, picking up what seemed like a spray can.

Mia snapped a picture with her Samuraizer and sent it to Kengo. He quickly texted back, "Yes, that's one of them. Please bring it to the Shinkengers."

"Looks like we're going to need some horsepower for this one," Mia said as she made a few strokes with her Samuraizer, bringing forth a motorcycle.

"I'll get this to Mako. Hopefully, they're hanging in there."

"Oh, by the way, sis, any luck figuring out what the Nighlok are up to?" Jayden asked as they headed back to Shiba House.

"Not yet. Daisuke's book is really detailed. I had an easier time mastering the Sealing Character than deciphering this. It's not exactly a beach read, even if I've been reading through it on the beach."

"Well, keep trying. Luckily the Nighloks have been quiet lately, so it's a perfect time to figure things out." Jayden said.

As the Rangers headed back to the House, the last piece of their plan was heading to intercept their target. Navcase, Sakura, and Suiren were headed to stop Enter and Escape. With any luck, they had the last Switch. If not, they were prepared to beat its location out of the two avatars.

"Ça va, Monsieur, and Mademoiselles!" Enter called to them, as easily as he was meeting them for dinner, rather than to fight each other.

"Do you have the other Switch!?" Sakura demanded to know

"Maybe oui, perhaps non?" Enter replied.

"Looks like we're doing this the hard way," Sakura said, bringing out her swords.

"I thought you were going to say that…" Suiren complained, summoning her no-daichi.

"Relax, Suiren. The beach will still be there tomorrow." Sakura assured her.

A third figure teleported down to join the two avatars.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am the Libra Zodiarts." The giant cockroach priest answered.

"I will handle him. You two handle the others." Navcase said.

"Works for me," Sakura said. "Ready sis?"

"Well, since we don't have a choice…" Suiren replied.

The two sisters began focusing their power, as Sakura was enveloped in flame, Suiren in light, which they cut their way out of dramatically, revealing themselves in their armor.

Navcase snapped his fingers and put on his body suit, which his armor then attached to, suiting him up in the Armor of Crimson Hope.

"Well, they look resolute. Shall we dance with them, ma puce?" Enter asked Escape.

"Never call me that again. I have a score to settle with the pink one."

"Touchy today, aren't we. Ah well. I shall amuse myself with the green one. En Garde!" he called, changing into Enter Unite.

"Just a refresher. This is Gog," Escape explained, kissing one of her guns. "And this is Magog," she said, kissing the other one. "And I am Escape. I hope you're still pretty good."

"I'm just warming up, sister," Sakura replied.

Escape changed into her Evolve form, and the two began their dance of death.

"Let's make this more interesting, shall we?" Libra said, calling down a swarm of Dustards.

"Oh look, Mr. Cockroach brought friends," Sakura observed.

"Hey, sis? Can I try something?" Suiren asked.

"Okay…what do you have in mind?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, not much, just a new version of my sure-kill I've been working on." Suiren explained, going to her ready position and then launching skyward with her jump jets, situating herself right over the Dustards.

"THUNDER…BOLT…CUT!" Suiren cried, slamming down with her sword crackling with energy and pointed downward, as she drove it into the ground, sending out a wave of light and electricity that vaporized the Dustards.

"Whoa…where did that come from?!" Sakura exclaimed in disbelief as she dodged attacks from Escape.

"What?" Suiren asked, parrying a blow from Enter.

"Just…when did you have the time to work on that?"

"I took a page from you and got up early a couple days to work on it." Suiren explained as she dodged an attack from Enter. "Besides, there are these great things called naps I can take later if I feel I'm dragging a bit."

Sakura smiled under her helmet at her sister's persistence as she set her sights on Escape once more. How to beat the gun-toting avatar was tricky at best. Escape could just hang back and shoot away, plus the bayonets built into her pistols made her a threat at close range as well. But her bullets were nothing but hailstones to Sakura's armor, and her cannons had lots more punch than Gog and Magog.

Sakura began drawing in energy to charge up her shots, and then let loose with colorful fire balls and plasma bolts, which Escape pirouetted over, shooting the whole time at Sakura.

Suiren was having a hard time of her own with Enter. His finesse style of swordplay compared to her more power-based two-handed technique was allowing him to just sidestep her attacks and stay out of trouble.

Even harder still was Navcase's attempts to land a hit on Libra. The Horoscope would just teleport out of the way, and try to strike from range with his staff unexpectedly.

But they were a Seishi of Amaterasu and two of her daughters. They would find a way to win somehow. `

Meanwhile, the Shinkengers, Haruto, and Kousuke were still having trouble with the transformed Kaoru and Kotoha. They were holding back as much as possible to keep from hurting the girls, but someone forgot to tell Kaoru and Kotoha, who were doing everything in their power to put the hurt on them.

Mojikara and Mana were running low, so all were relieved when they heard a motorcycle coming with what looked like a heavier armored version of them on it.

"Here comes one of the Samurai," Takeru observed.

"I wonder what Switch they have," Mako asked.

"Catch!" Mia called to her counterpart, who obeyed.

"Takeru, it looks pretty plain," Mako explained.

"It is probably Mother's then. Haruto, please restrain her for a moment so we can get this to her."

 _ **Bind, Please!**_

A magic circle appeared under Kaoru, as she was ironically bound in chains. Haruto took it from Mako and managed to place it in her hand.

"Please come back to us…Kaoru-chan!" Haruto pleaded.

Her thumb depressed the button, and a cloud of Cosmic Energy surrounded her, and she was back to normal! The Switch then dissolved into nothingness.

"Well, that's one down, my Lord!" Ryunosuke said.

"Yes. But we still need the one for Kotoha." Takeru said.

"I think Sakura, Suiren, and Navcase have that one," Mako explained.

Escape's shots still failed to cause damage to the thick armor of Sakura, but it was no less effective in annoying her.

"Time to fight dirty," Sakura said to herself as she concentrated, and weaved, leaving after images of herself, which Escape shot as well. Ryūsui no Ugoki in place, and Escape confused, it was time for the coup de grace.

Holding her katana in a reverse grip, she slashed rapidly six times, the force of the attack able to knock Escape out of her Evolve form, as she teleported away.

Suiren had her own plan to get the upper hand on entering. Luring him in as he thrust, she used her no-daichi to pin his sword arm. She then let him have it with the full force of her charge cannon point blank, which peeled his Unite form off him like an onion, and probably would have derezzed him as well had he not cursed in French and spirited himself away.

Navcase had gone to his ready position of Shinken no Kamae, trying to analyze if there was a pattern to Libra's movements. But at the same time, he was gathering his power as well for an attack which would hopefully take out the giant cockroach priest.

"Navcase! Let's finish this guy together." Sakura said as she and Suiren readied for another go.

Under his helmet, Navcase smiled, as his energy was finally gathered up for his attack.

"HITEN MITSURUGI RYUU! HITEN MUGEN ZAN!"

Navcase took off like a shot, tearing up the pavement in an aura of energy, slamming into Libra. As he staggered back, Suiren came crashing down on her with her Thunder Bolt Cut, back flipping away, before Sakura collided with him, used her jump jets to launch him into the air, before focusing her power and shouting,

"FLARE UP…NOW!"

A smoldering Libra collided with the ground as he used his staff to struggle to his feet, before teleporting away like the others.

"Hey, looks like he dropped something." Suiren observed, picking up a more stylized Zodiarts Switch that had the astrological symbol for Cancer on it.

"I've got this," Sakura said, hopping on Kanesada and speeding off. Suiren and Navcase went airborne and headed for Shiba House.

The Shinkengers and Mages were still hard at work trying to keep Kotoha from taking them out and at the same time not turning her into dinner when Sakura pulled up.

"Haruto, catch!" she called to the Ringed Magician.

"Kotoha-chan, please come back to us!" Haruto pleaded, forcing the Switch into her claws and then after a brief struggle, got her to depress it and she turned back to normal.

"I had the weirdest dream!" Kotoha blurted out.

"You did?" Mako asked.

The younger girl nodded.

"I dreamt I was a crab!" Kotoha replied, causing everyone to face fault.

"Haruto, one of your rings is glowing."

"It is?" he asked, searching for the culprit on his belt and holding it up. "My Teleport Ring? I wonder…How about a test?"

 _ **Teleport, Please!**_

A magic portal opened, and Haruto beckoned the Shinkenger and Kousuke to follow him, and instantly, they were back at Mr. Brown's!

"This should come in handy. But I wonder why it works now and not before?"

Before further contemplation could be done, Chiaki entered.

"I'm back! Geez, the line for registration was so long! Anyone else hungry? How about seafood?"

Kotoha, acting very un-Kotohalike, walked up to him with one of Mako's death stares, and slapped him across the head.

"Woah, Kotoha, what the heck was that for?!"

"She's had a long day, Chiaki," Mako explained. "Just leave it at that."

Back at their hideout, Libra and Enter had been called before their mysterious master.

"SO, ANY RESULTS FOR OPERATION LHAPN?" he asked.

"Majeste, about that…" Enter began.

"We have tried multiple times to capture the various Riders and Sentai members for your plans, Master. But the problem seems to be that we are dealing with multiple hero groups at the same time. The Space Kamen Rider Club, Team Gaim, the Magician of Hope, the Primordial Mage, Shinkenger, Go-Onger, and Go-Busters are all here, AT THE SAME TIME. An attack on one draws the others to their aid. To make matters worse, all involved are getting more and more proficient at defeating us. And that does not count the Power Rangers Samurai who live here and the three strangers that we have encountered." Libra explained.

"So, you're their boss, huh? Fascinating!" a voice said.

"What are you doing here, Ryouma…" Libra demanded to know.

"I stowed away when you guys went into this sub-dimension. Also, I had an idea."

"AH, SO YOU ARE THE RYOMA SENGOKU OF THIS WORLD. I WILL LET THIS SLIDE THIS ONCE, PROVIDED YOUR IDEA IS AS GOOD AS YOU THINK. OTHERWISE, YOU WILL END UP A WALL DECORATION IN MY PALACE!"

"Hrm, touchy aren't we. I was merely going to suggest that you send the strongest foe of each of the hero groups after someone else."

"Wait, Majeste! He might be on to something. And I know just the fellow to do it. Could you perhaps send Monsieur Bangray over?" Enter asked.

"VERY WELL, BUT DO NOT WASTE THIS OPPORTUNITY!"

Enter logged out, and the three were back in their hideout.

"Okay, who is this Bangray fellow?" Ryouma asked.

"He is a hunter of giant space beasts. But our interest is in his power to create copies by scanning people's memories."

"I see. So, you'll have Bangray attack all our foes one by one, then shuffle them around, so the Gaim boys get the Shinkenger's strongest enemy, for example?"

"Something like that, oui."

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Kaito asked.

"We protect Bangray and move in for the kill once the hero groups are on the ropes," Libra explained.

"Fine." Kaito sighed. "As long as I get to put Kazuraba out of commission."

 **This Brings this Chapter to a Close…**


	22. Facing One Another's Pasts

**Power Rangers Super Samurai vs. Ronin Warriors**

 **Chapter 22: Facing One Another's Pasts.**

The New Gen Riders got their first look at the strange, blue kaijin that had just been called in. He had a hook on the one hand and had a sword that looked like an anchor in the other, and had a Cthulhu meets Davy Jones appearance about him.

"Libra, what do you need me for? You've probably caught dozens of heroes for the boss' plan by now."

"Unfortunately, that is not the case. We need your special abilities to try and even the odds for us."

"We want you to read the memories of our adversaries so that we can pit them against someone else that hasn't fought them. Then we swoop in and finish them off!" Enter explained.

"Sounds like a reyying good time. I'm in!"

A short time later…

"Why are we always getting involved in these fight scenes? Can't I eat breakfast first?!" Kousuke complained as he, Haruto, and the Shinkengers held back a group of Dustards.

From nearby, Bangray and the others observed.

"So that's the first group of guys you want me to yank a memory from, eh? I'll give that Ruby Guy a shot, looks like he might have some reyying good memories to pull."

Bangray entered the fray, cutting through the Shinkengers to make a path for Haruto. Mako tried to hit him with her fan, but he managed to pry it away from her.

"I'll show you how to use a fan! REKKA, SHINEN!"

Crickets were heard chirping as Bangray's "attack" never came.

 _(A/N: The Joke here is that Nobutoshi Canna, Bangray's seiyuu, also played Tasuki in Fushigi Yuugi, who does cause flames to come out of a fan)_

"If you want a fire attack, allow me!"

 _ **Flame, Shooting Strike! Hi-Hi, Hi-Hi-Hi!**_

"Owowowowowow!" Bangray cursed as the attack connected. "Hey, a little help here!"

As if in answer, two Megazords, piloted by Enter and Escape appeared!

"TONO!" Ryunosuke shouted, pointing to the machines.

"I see them. We shall go in Samurai Ha-Oh!"

The Shinkengers called upon their most powerful combination, which left the Mages by themselves, Bangray moved in and touched Haruto's head, as he reeled from having his mind read, only for both Wiseman and Gremlin to appear out of thin air.

"Hey, Haruto? Didn't we beat these guys already?" Kousuke asked.

Libra touched down, knocking the two away.

"And that's the whole point." He explained, before teleporting away with Bangray, Wiseman, and Gremlin.

"Hey, Haruto, what happened to you?" Kousuke asked.

"That blue guy was in my head. I don't know what he's up to, but we should possibly warn the others." Haruto explained.

 _Elsewhere in the city…_

"So, there's a whole bunch of them in that reyying hotel, eh? Well, just how do you expect to get them out of there?" Bangray asked Ryouma.

"We have ways." Ryouma replied, bringing out some basic Inves as Cracks opened.

Team Gaim and the Space Kamen Rider Club were eating breakfast at the hotel when the Astroswitch Kaban began sounding an alarm.

"What is it Kengo?" Gentaro asked.

"Looks like Inves."

"We're on it! Come on, Micchi, Zack!" Kouta declared as they headed out the door.

"Gentaro, we better go too. Inves can be trouble." Ryuusei suggested.

"Ossu!" Gentaro replied.

The five Riders headed out the front and spotted the gray monsters. The Riders of Zawame wasted no time opening their Lockseeds, as Cracks appeared over their heads...

 _ **Orange!**_

 _ **Budou!**_

 _ **Kurumi!**_

…and Gentaro flipped the four red Switches on his Driver, while Ryuusei turned on his Meteor Switch.

 _ **Meteor, Ready?**_

 _ **3!**_

 _ **2!**_

 _ **1!**_

"Henshin!" they shouted, going through their respective sequences.

 _ **Soiya! Orange Arms! Hanamichi, On Stage!**_

 _ **Hai! Budou Arms! Ryu, Hou, Ha-Ha-Ha!**_

 _ **Come On! Kurumi Arms! Mr. Knuckleman!**_

"UCHUU…KITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Kamen Rider Fourze! Let's settle this once and for all!"

"Kamen Rider Meteor. I will decide…Your fates."

"Let's go, everyone! This is our Stage Now!"

 _(E-X-A Exciting X Attitude)_

"Fruit? They transform with fruit? You gotta be reyying kidding me!" Bangray exclaimed.

"Yes. Don't ask." Ryouma explained. "Just do your thing on Gaim."

"Which one's Gaim?" Bangray asked.

"The fruit samurai." Ryouma explained.

Bangray entered the fight as well.

"Hey, you, fruit samurai! Come and get me!"

"Careful, Kouta-san." Micchi cautioned.

"Don't worry Micchi, I've got this!"

 _ **Soiya! Kachidoki Arms! Iza Shutsujin! Ei Ei Oh!**_

Kouta joined the battle with Bangray, as Ryuusei launched into his Starlight Shower Limit Break, rapidly punching one of the Inves leaving a comet trail, before connecting with a final punch that destroyed the monster.

 _ **ELEK ON! (Electricity crackle, followed by high-energy techno music)**_

 _ **WINCH ON!**_

One of the Inves was caught by Gentaro's hook.

"Hey! I caught something! Wow, it's a feisty one!" he commented as he reeled the monster towards him. "RIDER ELECTRIC SHOCK!"

 _ **(3 Klaxon Alarms) Limit Break!**_

"RIDER TEN BILLION VOLT BREAK!" Gentaro shouted, finishing off the creature.

In his brief distraction, Bangray managed to touch Gentaro's head, pulling out Sagittarius!

"Gentaro!" Kouta called.

Combining his Musou Saber and DJ Gun, Kouta charged at Bangray, who blocked with his claw and touched Kouta's head, as he was temporarily stunned.

"This guy's reyying interesting," Bangray commented, pulling out Zangetsu!

"Nii-san?" Micchi commented.

 _ **Budou Squash!**_

Micchi delivered a Rider Kick with grape energy that took out another of the Inves.

 _ **Knuckle Sparkling!**_

Zack punched the air, sending walnut shaped projections flying at another Inves.

 _ **1, 10, 100, 1,000, 10,000, 100,000,000, 1,000,000,000,000, Muryōdaisū: Kachidoki Charge!**_

"SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kouta called, performing his Hinawa Daidai Musou Zan on the final Inves, his sword igniting in orange flames before getting cut down.

"Let's get back to the hotel and tell Kengo what happened, Gentaro," Kouta suggested.

"Gentaro-san, Kouta-san, what exactly did that guy do to you?" Micchi asked.

"It was like he was reading my thoughts," Kouta replied.

"Same here. I don't think Tomoko would know who he is?"

"It's worth a shot," Ryuusei suggested.

Meanwhile, the Go-Ongers were fighting against some Grinders accompanying a strange kaijin that seemed to be part machine and part Nighlok!

"So, you want me to get one off these guys too? All right." Bangray said as he leaped into the fray.

"Another one?" Renn wondered.

"This one doesn't look like a Banki. Could be trouble." Hiroto commented.

Bangray responded by firing blue balls from his belt, which knocked most of the Go-Ongers away.

"In my experience, it's usually the red guys that have the best stuff to work with…" Bangray said to himself as he made his way towards Sousuke, fending off the other Go-Ongers as they tried to get in his way. He grabbed Sousuke's head, and pulled out Yogoshimacritein!

"Huh? Yogo what's-his-name?! I thought we defeated him?!" Sousuke exclaimed.

"Yogoshimacritein." Renn corrected, referring to his notepad, "and yes, we did."

"Well, that's all I needed!" Bangray said as he leaped away, leaving the Go-Ongers with their original problem.

 _ **Mission Six**_

Both Hiroto and Miu flew past with their Rocket Daggers, slashing at the kaijin.

"Hey, Renn, is the Kankan Bar fixed yet?" Sousuke asked.

"Yes. I finally had a chance to work on it since we repaired the BuddyRoids."

"Racing Bullet!" Saki called, sending her small car out to annoy the kaijin long enough for Sousuke to load the Kankan Bar, combine it with his Mantan Gun, and opened fire, sending the Ancient Engines screaming into it.

Right on cue, it came back as a giant.

"BOMPER, the Engine Casts!"

The suitcases were sent, Engine Souls were inserted, and G12 was formed.

"G-12 formation - Engine Fusion! Engine-O G12, tune up! Go On!" the team announced.

A few quick punches and kicks put the kaijin on the ropes, and the team performed the G12 Grand Prix, sending energy copies of the four mecha that formed it, before G12 itself landed a hit with a flaming aura, destroying it.

Back at the bad guys' hideout, Bangray showed off his copies.

"So, how'd I do?" he asked.

"Excellent. These will all do nicely." Libra answered.

"So, what's the plan, Monsieur Libra?" Enter asked.

"I think we'll send the Crime Minister after the Shinkengers and those two pesky Mages. While we're at it, we'll send Wiseman after Fourze and Meteor. Gremlin can go after Team Gaim, which leaves Zangetsu for the Go-Ongers."

"Well, you guys heard the cockroach, go do your thing!" Bangray commanded.

With that, the various reincarnated baddies went off to deal with their targets.

"So, we just sit here and wait?" Kaito grumbled.

"If it makes you happy, you can be the one to finish of Gaim." Libra offered.

Meanwhile, back at the Hotel, the three Riders of Team Gaim were conferring with Kengo in their room.

"Nozama, any luck finding that kaijin?" Kengo asked.

"It's a good thing Burgermon was watching the battle. Otherwise, I wouldn't have a good image to send to Gai." Tomoko answered. "Is this the guy you ran into?" she said, showing the Riders her iPad.

"That's him!" Gentaro exclaimed.

"That's Megabeast Hunter Bangray." Gai started to explain as Tomoko video chatted with the Super Sentai otaku. "He came to Earth for his 100th hunt and was offered a chance to join the Deathgalien, only to be defeated by the Jyuohgers. His claim to fame is reaching into the memories of people and pulling out ones he finds interesting, like previously defeated kaijin."

"He didn't look so defeated when we ran into him," Ryuusei commented.

"Come to think of it, we've been running into a lot of dead guys lately." Gentaro mused.

"You're right, Kisaragi. The Go-Busters defeated Enter and Escape, but they're somehow running around this city. Plus, Enter assumed a form that according to Sakurada, he shouldn't be able to. Furthermore, Libra, Leo, and Scorpio, who were also defeated, have also been spotted in the city."

"Let's not forget that Kaito, Duke, Marika, and Sigurd are here too," Kouta added.

"And the fishiest thing of all, they're all working together." Micchi finished.

"We might need some help with this one, Kengo," Gentaro replied.

"Agreed, Kisaragi. The only one who can make sense of what doesn't is Phillip." Kengo said.

"Phillip?" Zack asked.

"Shotaro Hidari's partner, the right side of Kamen Rider Double. Because of his connection to the True Gaia Memory, he has access to all the information in the world." Tomoko explained.

"So, he's something like a human Google?" Zack said.

Tomoko nodded.

"The problem is, like the search engine on your internet browser, we may not have enough keywords to narrow the search down." Kengo clarified.

"If we knew where they were hiding out, we could eavesdrop on them and maybe catch something." Micchi suggested.

Kouta's cell phone rang, interrupting the meeting.

"Hello?" he said, before reeling in pain as his ear was blasted clean off his head.

"Mai-san?" Micchi asked.

"Yeah. She's wondering where we are because we still need to practice for that Tie-Breaker." Kouta explained.

"That's all right. There's nothing more we can do without more keywords." Kengo said.

"Tomoko-chan, you're the Kamen Rider expert, right? That guy I teamed up with a while back; after we took out that Escape chick, his wife called and blasted his ear off just like Mai did. Are the significant others of all Kamen Riders that scary?"

"She's not my significant other!" Kouta protested as he and Micchi left.

"No. Akiko Terui is a particular case. Although Shinnosuke Tomari's wife can also be scary when she wants to."

The alarm on the Kaban went off, alerting Kengo.

"Hmm…it looks like it's near the Shinkenger's location. I'll give Soma a call and let him know."

Moments later, Takeru, Ryunosuke, Mako, Haruto, and Kousuke were at the location.

"This might be difficult with Chiaki at the convention and Kotoha with him."

"Not to worry, My Lord! I called them, and they will hurry here." Ryunosuke reported.

"And I called Genta, so Gold Sushi will be temporarily closed," Mako added.

'Plus, you have both the Magician of Hope and Magician of Mayonnaise with you as well!" Haruto declared.

"Magician of Mayonnaise?! What happened to the Primordial Mage?" Kousuke questioned.

"I'm in a funny mood today," Haruto replied.

"Welcome Shinkengers and Mages!" the kaijin declared. "I shall take great pleasure in destroying you, narina!"

"Must be one of the Go-Ongers' baddies; they all end their sentences with something unique," Mako observed.

"Well, then let's henshin then!" Haruto declared, only to be whacked upside the head by Mako.

"Don't you start making bad jokes too, Haruto," Mako warned.

"Don't worry Haruto-san, you have a long way to go before you're as bad as Chiaki," Kaoru assured him.

"Ippitsu Shoujou!" the Shinkengers called, drawing their kanji in the air and flipping it.

"Let's go, Dragon," Haruto said, bringing out his Flame Dragon Ring.

"And let's back him up, Chimera!" Kousuke added.

 _ **Flame…Dragon! Bou! Bou! Bou-Bou-Bou!**_

 _ **Hyper, Go: Hy-Hy-Hy-Hyper! (Lion roar)**_

Takeru brought out the Inromaru, and Ryunosuke the Hyper Disc, and they powered up as well.

"Super Shinken Red! Shiba, Takeru."

"Princess Shinken Red! Shiba Kaoru!"

"The Same! Blue! Ikenami Ryunosuke!"

"The Same! Pink! Shiraishi Mako!"

"Kamen Rider Wizard! Soma Haruto!"

"KAMEN…RIDER…BEAST! Nitoh Kousuke!"

"The Samurai Sentai Authorized by Providence!" Takeru called.

"Shinkenger!" the others answered as they struck poses.

"Going Forth!" they all called.

"Now…It's Showtime!" Haruto added.

"And, It's Brunch Time!" Kousuke added.

"Brunch Time?" Haruto asked.

"Well it's too late for breakfast and too early for lunch, so brunch!" Kousuke explained.

 _ **Connect, Please!**_

Haruto retrieved his WizarSwordGun from a magic portal.

 _ **Copy, Please!**_

Scanning his Copy Ring on the WizarSwordGun's Hand Author, he now carried two.

Haruto opened things off with a combination Flame Dragon Shooting Slash, but the Big Bad of Go-Onger merely shrugged it off.

"It will take more than that to defeat me, narina!" the Crime Minister replied.

"Well, let's see how you like this, main dish!"

 _ **Hyper! Magnum Strike!**_

The spirit of Chimera circled around Kousuke, before flying into his Hyper Magnum and then went flying at Yogoshimacritein, only for him to use his staff to swat it away!

"Super Shinkenmaru! Shin Kaen no Mai!" Takeru declared, launching an attack on the monster, but even enhanced by the power of the Inromaru, his sword failed to find its mark.

Ryunosuke attacked next, but his sword was again stymied by the thick armor of the Crime Minister.

"If he's a Sentai Big Bad, then let's make things shiny!" Haruto declared.

 _ **Infinity, Please! Hi-Sui-Fu-Do-Bou-Zabun-Byu-Dogon!**_

'Come, Dragon!" Haruto called, summoning the AxCalibur and scanning the Infinity Ring on its Hand Author.

 _ **High Touch! Shining Strike! Kira Kira! Kira Kira!**_

Haruto poured mana into the AxCalibur as he twirled it, causing the weapon to grow larger and larger before he slammed it down on Yogoshimacritien with a massive explosion.

"Did I get him?' Haruto wondered.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! It will take more than that to defeat me, narina!"

Suddenly, Chiaki struck with an attack in the shape of his kanji, as an Earth Mojikara charged Land Slicer also impacted him!

"Shinken Green! Tani Chiaki!" he declared.

"The Same! Yellow! Hanaori Kotoha!"

"Chiaki, Kotoha, we already did that," Mako explained.

"That stung, narina! But still not enough to defeat me, narina!"

"Hit him all at once?" Mako suggested.

"Yeah! He can't shrug off all of us!" Chiaki seconded.

The Shinkengers took out their elemental Disks and attached them to the bottom of their Shinkenmaru.

"Goshiki no Mai!"

Five elementally charged sword strikes hit the Crime Minister.

"The Finale, take two!"

Haruto and Kousuke let loose with their finishers as well as the Shinkengers cleared.

"He's STILL STANDING?!" Chiaki exclaimed.

"We might need help with this one…" Mako thought.

"Takeru, can you please keep him at bay or a moment? I need to make a phone call."

"Very well Mother. Shinkengers! Let's buy Mother some time!"

They switched over to their personal weapons and attached their disks.

"Rekka Daizantou! Hyakka Ryōran!"

"Water Arrow! Meikyō Shisu!"

"Heaven Fan! Hakuryoku Manten!"

"Wood Spear! Taiki Bansei!"

"Land Slicer! Funtō Doryoku!"

The five Shinkengers performed their signature attacks on the Crime Minister while Kaoru tried to get through to whomever she was calling.

"Of all times for her to turn off her henshin brace…lemme try her cell…" Kaoru said as her teammates formed a barrier between her and the kaijin.

 _Back by the Hotel pool…_

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…"

Earphones in, eyes closed, the sun on her face, Yoko Usami was taking a well-deserved nap after staying up late with JK to help him practice for the tournament. Next to her, her current roommates, Miu Sutou was topping off her tan on her stomach, while simultaneously reading a trashy romance novel about a girl who falls for a needy guy to her left. Saki was thumbing through a fashion magazine to Yoko's right when she though t she heard someone's ringtone go off. It wasn't her henshin phone (she checked to make sure), but it sounded like K-POP, so it presumably was Yoko's.

"Yoko-chan, wake up! I think your phone's ringing."

"Not now Usada…I don't want to learn about the Shinsengumi today…" Yoko mumbled in her sleep.

The older girl shook the younger one until she was conscious enough to tell her that her phone was going off, as Yoko yawned while answering, "Hello…"

"Yoko-chan, it's me, Kaoru! Some robot bad guy is kicking our butts! Can you and your team come help?"

"WHAT?!" Yoko exclaimed, finally wide awake. "I'll go get the others, we'll be right there!" Yoko said, grabbing her towel and her bag and racing in flip flops back to the Ginjiro to let the boys know.

 _Back with the Shinkengers…_

"Any luck, Kaoru?" Mako asked.

"I got through to Yoko's cell. She wasn't happy about being woken up, but she's going to be on her way as soon as she lets the rest of her team know."

Back at the Hotel, a bikini-clad Yoko poked her head into the Ginjiro.

"Ryuji-san, are the BuddyRoids fixed?" she asked.

" _NICE BODY_ , YOKO-CHAN!" came the interruption from J. Yoko grabbed a nearby wrench and whacked the perpetually defective robot across the back of his head.

"What did my robot do now?" came the response from Jin-san as he heard the sound of something hitting J.

He then took one glance at Yoko's current attire.

"Nevermind. Yeah, they're all fixed! Took us long enough. Hiroto and Renn were a big help."

"I'll call Hiromu and tell him to come down here." Then looking at the girl he would always think of as a little sister, albeit one that had filled out considerably since then, replied, "I'll have him bring your jumpsuit."

Back with the Shinkengers…

"What is this guy made of? Gundanium?" Chiaki complained as he received his regular whack in the head from Mako.

"What's Gundanium?" Kotoha asked.

"It's the stuff they make Gundams out of, I'm pretty sure they built this guy out of it too!"

Mako took this opportunity to give him another whack.

"There are no such things as Gundams in real life!"

"Well, then what's Navcase's armor made from then?" he asked.

"Mako-san, may I hit him?" Kaoru asked.

Mako handed Kaoru her fan.

"Go right ahead, Princess."

"BAKAYAROU!" Kaoru screamed as she clonked Chiaki.

"Mako-san! Hime-sama! Stop hitting Chiaki!" Kotoha pleaded.

"For once, Kotoha is correct," Takeru said.

"I am, Tono-sama?" Kotoha asked.

"Yes. As enjoyable as it is to punish Chiaki, we must concentrate on the fight with the Crime Minister first."

"Finished, narina? Then I'm going to finish YOU, narina!"

"Here it comes! Brace yourselves!" Takeru commanded.

The head kaijin wound up for his finishing attack, when…

 _ **It's Time For Buster**_

 _ **Boost Up For Buster**_

A quintet of Deletion blasts came flying at the Crime Minister, causing him to stagger back with each one! The kaijin checked his body, only to find he had been damaged!

"Who has weapons that can penetrate my armor, narina?!"

"Red Buster!" A voice called, as he stepped into the scene.

"Blue Buster!" A second called, as a blue version of the first took position next to him.

"Yellow Buster!" A girl called, taking her place next to the blue one.

"Beet Buster!" Another guy called, taking his place next to the girl.

"Stag Buster!" a final member called, taking a position in front of Beet Buster before being shoved to the side.

"Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters…are back!" they all declared, striking poses as their logo appeared behind them.

 _(Cue: Busters Ready Go! Lyrics = Shoko Fujibayashi Composer = Kenichiro Oishi Arranger = Kenichiro Oishi (Project.R) Singer = Hideyuki Takahashi (Project.R))_

 _ **(BUSTERS READY GO!)**_

"Busters Ready? Go!" Hiromu called as the team fanned out.

 **(Subete wa ano hi kitto** _I'm sure it was on that day)_

"Go-Busters, narina?! What happened to the Go-Ongers, narina?"

 _ **(Hajimatteita DESTINY**_ _That our destiny began_ _ **)**_

"They already fought a kaijin today, and the Engines need to rest. So, we're filling in!" Ryuji explained.

 _ **(Bokura wa nigetari shinai**_ _We're not going to run away)_

 _ **Transport**_

 _ **(Tomaru koto naku mirai wo mita**_ _And we can't stop, because we've seen the future!_ _ **)**_

The three core members called for their Sougan Blades and proceeded to slash at the Crime Minister, as sparks flew as he reeled in pain.

 _ **(Kokoro ga rinku shiteru**_ _Our hearts are linked as one_ _ **)**_

"Why are their attacks working, Tono-sama?" Kotoha asked.

( _ **Tatakau, subete no nakama**_ _**to!**_ _So we'll all fight together as friends!_ )

 _ **(SCRAMBLE!)**_

"The Go-Busters regularly fight mechanical enemies, much like our predecessors. Thus, it should be no surprise that their weapons are connecting." He explained.

"Hiromu, we're connecting, but our weapons are taking a beating in the process. This guy has got some tough skin." Ryuji reasoned

"Ha Ha Ha! There is nothing you can do to harm me, narina!"

"Guess again, Yogo-what-ever-your-name-is!" Yoko taunted as the three brought out their Custom Visors.

 _ **(4-2-3-1, LET'S GO!)**_

 _ **Are you Ready?**_

"Ready!" came Nick's reply.

"Okay!" came Gorisaki.

"Roger rabbit!" was Usada's.

 _ **It's Morphin Time! Powered Custom!**_

"Powered Morphin!" the three called, as their BuddyRoids teleported from the Ginjiro and attached to their respective partners.

 _ **(BUSTERS READY GO!)**_

"What's this, narina?! They told me they were broken, narina!"

( _ **Kono ketsui UNBREAKABLE!**_ _Our determination is unbreakable_!)

"I'm glad the worst we had to deal with from Enter was the occasional French expression. These guys would get annoying after a while." Ryuji said.

( _ **Aisuru sekai ni**_ _Unauthorized access of evil_ )

( _ **Musei no akusesu yurusanai ze**_ Into _the world we love is unforgivable_ )

"Let's finish this," Hiromu said.

 _ **(TARGET LOCK-ON!)**_

( _ **Ima sugu shutsudou, IT'S MORPHIN' TIME! (Go-)**_ _Moving out immediately, It's Morphin' Time! (Go-))_

Hiromu launched into his Volcanic Attack, turning to a cheetah and running through the Crime Minister, Ryuji's arm was replaced by Gorisaki's, and Blue Buster punched the kaijin, as Yoko came in from above and tap danced on his head.

( _ **Tobikome (Busters) kiki no saizensen**_ _So let's plunge (Busters) headfirst into this crisis!)_

An X-shaped slash slammed into the Crime Minister from the two Beetle Busters, as the Shinkens and Mages followed suit, as everything slammed into their adversary.

"I'm sorry! AGAIN!" he wailed as he exploded.

( _ **SHUTDOWN kanryou! Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters!**_ _Shutdown complete! Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters_!)

"Shutdown Complete!" The Go-Busters declared.

"Whew…" Haruto sighed.

"Yeah! Take that!" Kousuke spat.

"This brings this battle to a close. Let's go home for now." Takeru said.

"I can help with that," Haruto answered, putting on one of his Spell Rings.

 _ **Teleport, Please!**_

A magic portal opened, as the Shinkengers and Mages stepped through before it closed.

"Let's get back to the hotel and de-brief Kengo," Hiromu said as they headed for Ginjiro.

"Well, I'm going back to the pool when we get back."

"Yoko! This is no time for sunbathing! You should be studying!"Usada complained.

"I'll bring a textbook with me to read by the pool, okay?! MOU!" Yoko shot back.

 _Meanwhile, at Panorama City Beach…_

Jayden and Kevin faced off against Emily and Mike in a game of volleyball while Suiren took in the game and the sun simultaneously. Next to her, Sakura was still absorbed in her book and the sounds of ONE OK ROCK while next to her, Lauren, in a white bandeau bikini and a straw fedora was busy trying to find answers to what the Nighlok were up to. On her back next to Lauren was Mia, snoring away as she slept off her morning classes.

"Any luck?" Sakura asked Lauren.

"No…not like I can hear myself think with that racket next to me. And since my Samuraizer belonged to my dad, it's not like it has iTunes. I really should invest in a mp3 player or something to drown out the noise pollution."

"I know the feeling; my sister Yuri snores like a freight train."

Mia let out another earth-shattering snore, and Lauren decided enough was enough.

"Mia…!" Lauren said, gently shaking her companion until she opened her eyes.

"Huh...?" Mia asked sleepily. "Are the Nighlok back or something…?"

"No, but you were probably snoring so loud even they could hear you from here."

"Oh…sorry…I'm just so tired…class ran long today." Mia said.

"It's okay. Try sleeping on your stomach, maybe you won't snore as much." Lauren suggested.

"Okay…"

Mia flipped onto her stomach and undid her straps to prevent tan lines, closed her eyes, and drifted back to sleep in seconds.

"Enjoying the view, Suiren?" Lauren asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." She replied.

"Figure out which one of the Samurai boys is the cutest yet?" Sakura asked.

"Still under deliberation."

"Hey, Sakura?" Lauren asked.

"What's up?"

"Is there any chance we'll get a chance to meet the rest of your sisters and the other Seishi like Navcase?"

"Well, Tenma and the Nighlok have been pretty quiet lately. My guess is they're either gearing up for that ritual whatever it is, or they're waiting for all the Kamen Riders and Sentai teams vacationing here to leave because things are too hot right now."

"Probably a little of both." Lauren theorized, before looking at her initial notes. "Here's what we know so far. There's a special sake that the person performing the ritual must drink to turn them into a Nighlok. We also know there's a rare planetary alignment during which the ritual must be performed. I'm still looking for details on that. Finally, the water depth must be just right for the special sake to be made. Unfortunately, we have no way to monitor it from here. I know I'm missing something, I just don't know what."

"Why don't you take a break; I'll look and see if I can find anything. If I do, I'll wake you up."

"Thanks, Sakura."

Lauren flipped onto her back and using her notepad and street clothes as a headrest and her hat to keep the sun out of her face.

"Hey, Lauren?" Suiren asked.

Lauren peeked up for a moment to see what the blonde girl wanted.

"Do you screen potential dates for your brother?"

"No. Can I take a study break now?"

"Oh, sorry, go right ahead!"

Lauren closed her eyes and sighed.

Back at the Hotel, Hiromu and the other Go-Busters filled Kengo in on what had happened.

"As I thought. Sending the head of Gaiark to deal with the Shinkengers, Soma, and Nitoh makes perfect sense. Their weapons are not effective against machines, so had it not been for your intervention, the Shinkengers, Wizard, and Beast would probably be out of commission right now. Damn! There's another one!"

"Don't worry Kengo, we'll take care of it!" Gentaro assured his friend as he and Ryuusei headed out the door.

Covering the distance quickly on their Rider Machines, they encountered the White Wizard.

"Has to be one of the guys that came out of Haruto."

"Kamen Riders! I shall drive you into despair!"

The two wasted no time getting set.

 _ **Meteor, Ready?**_

 _ **3!**_

Ryuusei stood by, waiting for the countdown from Gentaro.

 _ **2!**_

The White Wizard brandished his staff, as he brought in a bunch of Ghuls to help him out.

 _ **1!**_

"Henshin!" The two called, as rings surrounded Gentaro and the energy from M-BUS beamed down onto Ryuusei, changing him into Meteor.

"UCHUU…KITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gentaro boomed. "Kamen Rider Fourze! Let's settle this man-to-man!

"Kamen Rider Meteor. I will decide…Your fate."

 _ **Explosion, Now!**_

The White Wizard pointed at the two space Riders and knocked them back with an explosion.

 _ **Yes! Gravity! Understand?**_

Picking up Ryuusei with his Gravity Ring, the Wizard tossed him into Gentaro, knocking them both over.

 _ **Yes! Thunder! Understand?**_

Magic portals opened, and lightning bolts struck the two Riders.

"This guy's nasty!" Gentaro complained.

"He's probably trying to keep us at a distance! Distract him for a moment, I'll see if I can get close!"

 _ **LAUNCHER ON!**_

 _ **RADAR ON!**_

Gentaro locked on and opened fire with a barrage of missiles.

 _ **Barrier, Now!**_

A magic barrier went up in front of the White Wizard, blocking all of them!

 _ **Limit Break, OK!**_

With a "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ryuusei launched into his Starlight Shower Limit Break from behind, throwing rapid punches that left a comet trail behind his punches, ending with a loud "HWATCHA!"

The White Wizard staggered from the hits, as Ryuusei called to Gentaro, "Now!"

"RIDER ROCKET DRILL KICK!" Gentaro shouted as he launched into the air and was going to come crashing down on their opponent when …

 _ **Teleport, Now!**_

"Damn! He Teleported!" Ryuusei cursed.

Now the Wizard was in perfect position to give Ryuusei some payback.

 _ **Yes! Special! Understand?**_

A magic portal opened in front of him, as a blast of flame shot out at Ryuusei.

"AAAGH!" Ryuusei exclaimed as he was knocked back.

"Okay, that's it, time for the big guns! Split, and insert!"

 _ **N Magnet!**_

 _ **S Magnet!**_

 _ **N/S Magnet On! (Low-toned dynamic music)**_

Gentaro shifted the Enter Lever to detach the two cannons from his shoulders.

"RIDER SUPER ELECTROMAGNETIC BOMBER!"

 _ **Teleport, Now!**_

The White Wizard teleported out of the patch of Gentaro's attack.

"Gentaro, watch out!"

 _ **Yes! Kick Strike! Understand?**_

The White Wizard launched into an attack like Haruto's, knocking Gentaro around until he fell to the ground.

 _ **Saturn! Okay, Saturn!**_

A few Saturn-shaped projectiles turned the Ghuls to dust.

"The nuisances are gone! Let's show this guy our finale!" Ryuusei said.

"Ossu!"

 _ **Cosmic!**_

 _ **COSMIC ON! (Bombastic Space music)**_

"My friendship will take on the universe!"

 _ **Meteor Storm! Meteor On, Ready? (Hard rock music)**_

"Kamen Rider Meteor Storm! My fate will deliver a storm!"

 _ **(Rock music) Limit Break! (Power-up based standby noise) OK!**_

"METEOR STORM PUNISHER!"

The top was released from his Storm Staff, which cut up the White Wizard every which way, as Gentaro inserted the Cosmic Switch, flew towards the White Wizard and used his warp drive to take them into space.

"Pull out, and insert!"

 _ **(Low-toned klaxon alarms) Limit Break!**_

"RIDER GREAT GALAXY FINISH!"

Surrounding his blade in Cosmic Energy, Gentaro slashed at the White Wizard, turning him into golden dust.

"Okay, time to get back and tell Kengo!"

"Kisaragi? You beat the White Wizard? Okay, good to know. That leaves only two."

"Kengo-san, I have an idea." Micchi suggested.

"Go ahead."

"The idea of all these revived kaijin is to send them after foes that have never faced them before, putting them at a disadvantage and hopefully leading to their defeat. So why don't we take advantage of the one thing they seem to not want to happen?"

"You mean for someone who has actually faced them to give someone else a hint?" Kengo asked.

Micchi nodded.

"I'm going to call Haruto-san and find out about the other kaijin they pulled from him."

Back at Mr. Brown's, Haruto was poolside, standing guard for an unconscious Mako to his left and a currently distracted by music and magazines Kaoru to his right when his phone rang.

"Hello? Ah! Micchi! How can I help?"

"We need to know about the kaijin other than the White Wizard that Bangray pulled from your memories." Micchi explained.

"He's a guy I hoped I would never see again." Haruto began, his mind flooded with the horrible truth of why unlike the other Gates, who were happy, friendly people before they became Phantoms, Gremlin insisted on being called Sora and referred to all the other Phantoms by their original Gate names. He was starting to remember the truth behind Koyomi when Micchi luckily interrupted his train of thought.

"Haruto-san? You still there?"

"Y-yes. I just remembered things I wanted to forget."

"We don't need his life story. Is there any weakness he has that we could possibly exploit?"

"Well, he hates being called Gremlin, for one thing. There is one other thing though…"

"Okay, thanks, Haruto-san." Micchi said before hanging up.

"What did you find out?" Kengo asked.

"Well, aside from preferring to be called by his human name rather than his Phantom one, he apparently has a hatred of young women with long black hair and white dresses." Micchi explained.

"That's perfect!" Kouta exclaimed, pulling out his phone.

"What are you doing Kouta-san?"

"Calling Mai…Hey, Mai, it's me, Kouta. Could you come to Gentaro's suite? We have a favor to ask."

Several minutes later, Mai had Kouta in a headlock.

"ARE YOU NUTS?! DID YOU FORGET WHAT THOSE ZODIARTS DID TO CHUCKY AND ME RECENTLY?!"

"Mai-san, please calm down." Micchi said, before being whacked by a flip flop as Mai channeled her inner Akiko.

"CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN?! YOU WANT ME TO BE BAIT FOR A SERIAL KILLER!" Mai shouted loud enough that the whole hotel could probably hear her.

"Mai…can't breathe…" Kouta wheezed.

Zack was trying to loosen the death grip Mai had on Kouta, while she continued to bellow in protest.

"Excuse me?" a voice called

Everyone looked towards the door to find a young lady in a white dress and jean jacket with long black hair.

"Can we help you?" Kengo asked.

"Are you Kamen Riders?" the young lady asked. "My name is Hina Izumi. I'm here on business for Cous Coussier with my friend Eiji-kun."

"Eiji-kun? OOO?" Tomoko asked.

Hina nodded.

"It's okay, her brother was possessed by a Greeed, and she's friends with Kamen Rider OOO," Tomoko explained.

Mai released her death grip on Kouta.

"I would like to volunteer to help you lure out the Phantom," Hina explained.

Sometime later, Hina was in the park with her earphones on, in contact with Kengo.

"Any sign of him yet, Izumi-san?" Kengo asked.

"No, not yet. I sure hope this works." She replied.

" _Hello_ , beautiful lady!" a voice called. Hina whirled around to find Gremlin!

"You know, you look just like someone who broke my heart."

Hina screamed, and no sooner did she, did orange and purple bullets strike the kaijin from behind!

"What the?!"

"Caught you, Gremlin!" Kouta exclaimed, as he and the other already transformed Riders came out of their hiding places.

"How DARE you call me by that name!" he shouted, pulling out his scissors, only to find that they had been bent!

When Gremlin turned to face the Riders, Hina had removed his weapons from his back and bent them severely out of shape.

"Get to safety, Hina-san. We'll take it from here." Micchi said as Hina got to a safe place to watch.

"Okay guys, this is our stage now!" Kouta shouted.

Gremlin threw down some stones, which turned into Ghuls.

 _(Music Cue: Rise up your Flag)_

Musou Saber in one hand and DJ Gun in the other, Kouta went on the attack, shooting Gremlin with shotgun blasts from his DJ Gun while taking slashes at him. Micchi switched to Kiwi, and activated the Au Lait function on his Driver, charging his blades with kiwi shaped energy before cutting down some of the Ghuls.

 _ **Kurumi Au Lait!**_

Zack attacked a few others with a super powered punch.

"Now for you!" Kouta exclaimed, as he combined his Musou Saber and DJ Gun, and attached his Kachidoki Lockseed.

 _ **Lock On!**_

Nearby, as per the plan, the New Gen Riders and Bangray were standing by to finish off the targets, but as with the last two efforts, things were not looking good for Gremlin either.

"Think we should tag in and give him a hand?" Sid asked.

"Have patience!" Minato-san snapped.

Just then, a voice called, " _Say Cheese_!"

The Riders turned, only to have their picture taken by a guy with an Arizona State shirt on!

"He took our picture!" Sid exclaimed.

"Let's reyying pound him!" Bangray seconded.

" _Uh oh_." The man replied, bolting as the kaijin and Lock Dealer chased after him. Minato-san and Kaito shrugged their shoulders and hurried after them.

 _ **1, 10, 100, 1,000, 10,000, 100,000,000, 1,000,000,000,000, Muryōdaisū: Kachidoki Charge!**_

"SEIHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kouta cried, striking Gremin with an orange-charged slash from his Taiken Blade, as Micchi and Zack finished him off with a double Rider kick.

Finally, with their Engines all recharged, the Go-Ongers set out to deal with the last revived target, Zangetsu.

"Mantan Guns! Engine Soul, Set! Mantan Rods!"

The Go-Ongers pulled out their sidearms and charged the Armored Rider, only for him to block with his shield and cut them down with his own Musou Saber.

"Renn, any ideas?" Sousuke asked.

"Still working on it," Renn replied.

"Let's go, Miu," Hiroto said.

"Okay, Ani."

 _ **Mission One**_

"Burning Dagger!" Hiroto called, sending an intense blast of flame at Zangetsu.

 _ **Mission Two**_

"Freezing Dagger!" Miu followed, the cold blast from her Rocket Dagger reacting with the intense heat of Hiroto's attack.

"Road Saber! Saber Straight!" Sousuke called, flying by with his sword.

"Did we get him?" Hanto wondered.

 _ **Melon Squash!**_

Zangetsu threw his energy charged shield at the Go-Ongers, hitting all of them before the weapon returned to him.

"This guy's tough!" Saki complained.

"He's changing the thing on his belt!" Gunpei observed.

 _ **Soiya! Fourze Arms: Seishun Switch On!**_

"He turned into Gentaro!" Saki exclaimed.

"Rider Rocket Punch!" Zangetsu called, hitting Gunpei, before going skyward as the Drill Module manifested on his leg.

"Rider Rocket Drill Kick!" Zangetsu called, slamming into Sousuke with the attack.

"Okay pal, I can see your last stop!" Sousuke shouted, combining his Mantan Gun with the Kankan Bar and loading the Ancient Engines.

"Double Cross Stopper!"

Railroad gates appeared on either side of Zangetsu, as the three train Engines' spirits flew through him.

"Go-Onger! Checkered…" Saki started to say, as the smoke cleared, revealing Zangetsu in a heavily armored samurai form!

 _ **Soiya! Mix: Jimber Melon! Ha-Ha!**_

"Uh Oh…"

 _ **Lock On!**_

Zangetsu attached his Melon Energy Lockseed to his Sonic Arrow and drew it back.

 _ **Melon Energy!**_

He created a melon that caused arrows to rain down on the Go-Ongers.

"Mou! How are we supposed to beat this guy?" Saki wailed.

"Let's try something different. Saki, Renn! Loan us Bus-on and Bear RV!" Hiroto said.

"Wing Booster, Attention!" The Wings called.

"Bus-on Soul, Set!"

"Bear RV Soul, Set!"

"Super Highway Buster!" the other Go-Ongers called.

"Speedor Soul, Set!"

"Go-On Bond Special!" the entire group called out.

"Doru Doru!" Speedor called.

"On On On !" came the cry from Bus-on.

"VVVV!" came the cry from Bear RV.

The core three Engines slammed into Zangetsu, causing him to explode and turn into gold dust like the others as the Go-Ongers posed dramatically.

 _Meanwhile…_

"He went this way!" Sid called as Bangray followed behind him.

"Where'd he reyying go?" Bangray asked as the other two caught up.

" _Hello, gentlemen_!" a voice called in English.

"There he is!" Sid called, pointing to a man standing on top of a van.

"Get back down here, so we can reyying pound you!" Bangray shouted.

"Sorry, but I'll be doing the pounding today!" the man declared, putting on some kind of belt buckle.

"A Driver? He's a Rider?"

"Ping Pong! Now _, let's, Henshin_!"

 _ **Signal Bike! Rider! Mach!**_

"Track! Eradicate! I'm always at Mach Speed! Kamen Rider…MACH!" he declared, going through his pose.

"He just mocked us! Now I'm really going to reyying kill him!" Bangray called.

"I'm with you!" Sid seconded.

"Should we help them, Kaito?" Minato-san asked.

"The fools rushed in. Let them get pounded. We hang back for now." Kaito replied.

"Now, Steel Sound Police Department, _ladies, and gentlemen_!"

 _(Music Cue: Full Throttle)_

 _~Mataseta ne Hey, Ladies and Gentlemen junbi wa ii? (Sorry for the wait! Hey, Ladies and Gentlemen, are you ready?)~_

 _~Mada mitaiken no Shock kimi ni misete ageru (You're in for a Shock, a novel experience, let me show you)~_

 _ **Zutto Mach!**_

Mach brought out his Zenrin Shooter, and opened fire on his two attackers, before slashing at them with the wheel, as the weapon exclaimed "Zenrin!"

 _~Tatoereba It's an Amazing Circus! totsuzen ni (It's like, It's an Amazing Circus! A magic act that bursts into town)~_

 _~Machi ni arawareta magic dare mo toriko ni naru (Everyone will be enthralled)~_

 _ **Signal Bike! Signal Koukan: Magarl! (Heavy metal electric guitar riff)**_

 _Mokuteki hataseru nara Eye-for-Eye Justice (If that's what it takes to get it done, I shall serve an eye for an eye kind of justice)_

 _~Piero wa chotto kowai sa (It's somewhat like the life of a clown, a bit scary)~_

 _~Sou iu mono seija double face? (I've got a good side and a dark side, double-faced I am) ~_

Mach began firing wildly, while jamming the Boost Igniter on his Driver, causing all the shots to home in on Sid and Bangray!

 _ **Signal Bike! Signal Koukan: Kikern! (Horror violin chord)**_

 _~Tobase tobase (Let'er rip, let'er rip)~_

 _~Signal ga ore no spotlight (The signal's my spotlight)~_

Mach fired a shot and then hit the Boost Igniter, causing a portal shaped like a warning sign, as a bullet shaped demon beast came out of it, grew to giant size, and then began biting Bangray.

 _ **Hissatsu! Full Throttle: Kikern!**_

 _~Tobase tobase( Let'er rip, let'er rip)~_

 _~Oitsukasenai mahha no supiido (No way you're catching up with my Mach speeds)~_

Mach leaped into the air, did a few somersaults, before extending a foot out to kick Bangray, while an aura shaped like the Demon Beast surrounded him.

 _~Warui kedo michi wa yuzurenai (Sorry, dude, 'coz the road's all mine)~_

 _~Break wa nai Full throttle (No braking, just going at Full throttle)~_

"I got defeated by a giant beast! This reyying Sucks!" Bangray shouted as he exploded.

 _~Kokorogoto Hey, Ladies and Gentlemen zutto mahha (My soul's always going at Mach speed; Hey, Ladies and Gentlemen~_

 _~Saishin Next System ima taibou no debut (The long-awaited Next System now makes its debut)~_

"Your turn, _Mister Cherry!"_

"I am Sigurd!" Sid protested.

"Whatever, I'm calling you Mister Cherry," Mach replied. "What do you think, readers?"

"Who in Helheim is he talking to?!" Kaito spat.

 _~Joushiki hamidashite mo ore no ryuugi (Being unconventional is my style)~_

 _~Hihan wa uketsukenai (you may pan me, pass judgement upon me, but I ain't listening)~_

 _~Sukoshi naraba ochite mo ii (Cut me some slack, a little screw-up won't hurt)~_

 _ **Signal Bike! Rider: Chaser! (Heavy metal guitar solo)**_

Mach turned into a form that was more purple and silver, a combination of his own form and that of his friend, Kamen Rider Chaser.

"Let's do this together, buddy!"

 _ **Shingou Axe!**_

 _~Tobase tobase (Let'er rip, let'er rip)~_

 _~Omota me na kuuki kakimawase (The thick air settles down, let's whip it up)~_

Mach loaded the Signal Chaser Bike into the Signal Landing Panel, and pushed the walk button on his crossing signal shaped axe, as a red light began to flash.

 _ **Matteroyo!**_

 _~Tobase tobase (Let'er rip, let'er rip) ~_

 _~Dore mo izure mo mahha no supiido (Whichever road I take, I go at mach speeds)~_

Mach drove the weapon into the ground and began shooting at Sigurd with his Zenrin shooter while he waited for the light to change.

 _ **Itteiyo! Full Throttle!**_

Pulling the trigger, Mach slashed, as a crosswalk appeared in the attack, knocking Sigurd out of henshin and out cold.

 _~Nando demo kudaiteku yabou (Full of ambition, I'll mow down any obstacle in sight)~_

 _~Break wa nai Full throttle (No braking, just going at Full throttle)~_

"And that's a wrap! _Thanks, everyone_!"

Kaito and Minato-san grabbed Sid by the shoulders and carried him off, as Mach lifted his outer visor to let off stored up energy, then dehenshined.

 _ **Otsukare!**_

"Enemy Riders in retreat. Nee-chan and Shin-nii-chan would like that!"

"YOU IDIOTS!" His Malevolence bellowed back at their hideout. "NOT ONLY DID YOU CAUSE BANGRAY TO BE DESTROYED, BUT YOU ALSO DIDN'T CAPTURE ME A SINGLE RIDER FOR OPERATION LHAPN!"

As His Malevolence bellowed from a shadowy video on Enter's laptop, what the bad guys didn't know was that Burgermon was recording the whole thing!

"Mageste, please. All the blame should be placed on Monsieur Citron! It was his idea to call Bangray in the first place and send those revived kaijin after all our foes!

"For once, Enter is right. It's all Sengoku's fault!" Libra seconded. "Besides, my pup will be ready to go soon."

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR FAILURES! YOU HAVE ONE MORE CHANCE TO CAPTURE ONE OF THEIR COUNTERPARTS FOR OPERATION LHAPN, OR I WILL COME THERE PERSONALLY TO DO IT MYSELF!"

 **This Brings this Chapter to A Close…**


	23. A Pinch is a Chance

**Power Rangers Super Samurai vs. Ronin Warriors:**

 **Act 23: A Pinch is a Chance.**

Team Libra was in a pinch. Personally sent by His Malevolence to turn around the efforts of Enter, Escape, and his hired guns, the New Generation Riders of Zawame, Libra, Scorpio, and Leo had done no better at capturing Riders or Sentai Members for Operation LHAPN than Enter had. Their latest scheme, suggested by Ryouma Sengoku, was to send the most powerful enemies a Rider or Sentai team had faced and had them square off against Rider or Sentai team that had never encountered that opponent, utilizing the Megabeast Hunter Bangray to accomplish this. But now Bangray was destroyed, and only his clone of Sagittarius remained. His Malevolence was willing to give them one more chance, but that was it; fail again and he would personally come to Panorama to capture Riders and Sentai members himself.

Naturally, bickering and in-fighting had ensued.

"This is all your fault in the first place, Enter!" Libra fumed. "His Malevolence should never have trusted such an important mission to you!"

"My fault? Moi? You have done such a grand job of taking over for me, Monsieur Libra. Your plan to kidnap and hold for ransom the friends of Monsieur Orange? Failed."

"Yes, but _your_ plan to infect one of Fourze's friends with the Bugster Virus certainly came up empty!"

"How was I to know that one of the CR Doctors was going to this city's Video Game Convention?" Enter countered.

"Oh, and by the way you two, my idea was only a suggestion; when you went and brought that Bangray fellow in to put it into action, it became your fault." Ryouma Sengoku reminded them.

"Where did you find these fools, Enter? The first one does nothing but tinker; the second one does nothing but flee; the female follows Baron around and does nothing else, and Baron Is more interested in destroying Gaim than capturing him!"

"Want me to delete him?" Leo asked.

"It wouldn't matter; as long as His Malevolence has his data, he can revive him as many times as he likes," Libra explained.

"Master, Enter. You two can fight over who's at fault more all you want, but that still leaves us with no plan and no captured Riders or Sentai members for Operation LHAPN." Scorpio reminded him.

"Yoo-hoo! What's Operation LHAPN?" Ryouma asked.

"That's for us to know and for you to not know! Can I crack his skull now?" Leo asked.

"No Leo, you may not…yet." Libra cautioned.

The lion Zodiarts growled in anger.

Suddenly, a portal opened, and Octoroo stepped through it!

"How did you find this place?!" Libra demanded of the squid.

"Oo-ah-oo! I'm here to help you!" Octoroo insisted.

"Help us?!" Libra asked incredulously. "Last I knew, your river was all dried up of monsters. Your master was defeated. You're all that's left of the Nighloks!"

"That's true, oo-ah-oo, but not for much longer! My allies wish to return the favor of when we asked Enter and his associates to help with our plan to gas the city. So they've agreed to let you have one of our NighBots!"

"NighBot?! What in the name of the Presenters is a NighBot?!" Libra spat. He was very close to having calamari for dinner if this squid with a speech impediment didn't spit it out soon.

"It's a Nighlok that's had some cybernetic work done! Come on in, Blazor!"

An oddly shaped silhouette of a dragon seemed to make its way out of the portal, but it appeared to have a cannon in place of one arm, the other had a robotic claw, and there was a red glow coming from one of its eyes. And then there was this unmistakable squeak that filled the room; did it have tank treads for feet?!

Octoroo handed Libra a series of blueprints.

"Here's everything you need to know about him! Sorry, gotta go before I dry up!"

Back through the portal, the squid man went, leaving the servants of his Malevolence with the NighBot.

Libra handed the same plans to Ryouma.

"Oooh! If I ever meet this Houji fellow, I want to shake his hand! This thing is brilliant! It has an array of different laser beams that have varied effects, including elemental damage, and it can turn victims into cyborgs! Would that help with that plan you won't tell me about?"

Libra nodded.

"Okay, then let's get this party started!"

Back at the Space Kamen Rider Suite the following morning, the group emerged from their bedrooms to find JK asleep on the couch with a controller in his hand. Yoko was passed out on his shoulder, snoring loudly with her eyes rolled back and mouth wide open.

"Sadly, they're not as cute as Ryuusei and Tomoko-chan," Yuki observed.

"Oops? Wasn't aware that little Yoko-chan could saw that much lumber." Miu added.

Miu gave her a nudge, and it was enough to rouse Yoko.

"What time is it…" Yoko asked sleepily.

"Time to go eat breakfast."

"I slept here the whole night again?! Mou!" Yoko exclaimed.

Yoko's exclamation was enough to awaken JK.

"I can't believe I fell asleep playing video games again!" JK exclaimed. "Yoko, you're still here too?"

"MOU!" the two exclaimed in unison.

As everyone headed down to breakfast, Ryuusei had something to ask Tomoko.

"Um, Tomoko-chan? Not that I don't have a problem with it, but tonight, could you sleep in your room? In _your_ bed?"

Tomoko's face turned beet red with embarrassment that she had been found out, but at the same time, she smiled, because at the same time, Ryuusei apparently didn't mind her sneaking into bed with him.

Down at the breakfast buffet, they came across the Go-Ongers and other Go-Busters.

"Yoko-chan! There you are!" Ryuji exclaimed.

"I'm okay, Ryuji…I just fell asleep over at JK's." Yoko explained.

Yoko's choice of words seemed to scare Hiromu and Ryuji, whose eyes were wide as saucers.

"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! WE JUST FELL ASLEEP ON THE COUCH! AH MOU!" The couple shouted in unison. 

The other people at breakfast turned to the sound of the commotion and then went back to their meals.

"So, Kengo, any luck getting in touch with Shotaro and Phillip?" Gentaro asked.

"None yet Kisaragi. The time difference between here and Japan notwithstanding, I believe they said something about a birthday party for their friend's daughter today so it won't be until late that I can get Phillip to look into who Enter and Libra are working for."

 _Back at the bad guys' hideout…_

"So, who do we send this guy after first?" Ryouma Sengoku asked.

"Fourze and Meteor have foiled many of our plans. We should start with them." Libra insisted.

"Non non non! We should start with the Shinkengers and those pesky mages!" Enter countered.

"Funny, I thought you were going to say the Go-Busters," Sid commented.

"Gaim and his friends. They'll pay for knocking me out of Supernova!" Scorpio demanded.

"Remember, my pup; we're not here to destroy the Riders, we're here to capture them for His Malevolence." Libra reminded her.

"Can we at least beat them up before we capture them?" Kaito asked.

"If you think that will make them easier to capture, then yes. But remember, we need the heroes alive." Libra reminded everyone.

Kaito grumbled, and then stormed out, with Minato in hot pursuit.

"Shouldn't we stop him?" Scorpio asked.

"Leo! Follow them. Make sure they do not kill Gaim and his friends." Libra ordered.

Leo turned back into his human form to be more inconspicuous and left as well.

"Now, I suppose we can start with our good friends Fourze and Meteor."

Back at the hotel, the Kaban came to life as Kengo finally detected the presence of a kaijin.

"How did this guy get past my sensors for so long?" Kengo wondered.

"Doesn't matter Kengo, we'll go pound it," Ryuusei said. "Let's go, Gentaro."

"Oissu!"

"We'll go with you," Hiromu said as he, Ryuji, and Yoko followed.

"Mou…I wanted to lay out by the pool…" Yoko moaned.

"Yoko-chan, I think you've been getting a little too much sun lately," Ryuji commented.

"I have not!" she protested.

The group all climbed into the Ginjiro, and took off for the signal, which surprisingly, BOMPER was also picking up!

"How is BOMPER detecting the kaijin also?" Ryuji wondered as they drove to the scene.

"Dunno. We'll have to ask the Go-Ongers. Are we sure they're okay with us taking their wheels?" Jin-san asked.

"Considering it's the only place where we can put our partners without them attracting too much attention, I guess it's okay," Hiromu answered.

"What on Earth is that thing?" Ryuusei asked as they approached the scene.

"Looks like a cyborg Charizard," Yoko commented. "What?" was her reply when everyone stared at her.

"Whatever it is, let's send it back to the scrap heap," Hiromu said as everyone got out.

 _ **Meteor, Ready?**_

Gentaro flipped the four Transswitches.

 _ **3!**_

 _ **It's Morphin Time!**_

 _ **2!**_

Ryuusei and the Go-Busters stood ready, waiting on Gentaro.

 _ **1!**_

"Henshin!" Gentaro and Ryuusei called, activating their transformations as M-BUS' beam hit Ryuusei and the rings and smoke covered Gentaro.

"Let's Morphin!" The Go-Busters called as they transformed as well.

"UCHUU…KITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gentaro bellowed, his voice carrying up to the moon.

"Kamen Rider Meteor. I will decide…Your fate."

"Red Buster!"

"Blue Buster!"

"Yellow Buster!"

"Beet Buster!"

"Stag Buster!" J said as he once again posed in front of his creator, before being shoved back into his correct position.

"Busters Ready? Go!" Hiromu declared as they charged forward.

"Aim for the fleshy parts!" Ryuji said as the three summoned their Sougan Blades and began the attack.

Gentaro used his Radar Switch to lock on and then fired his missiles at another part of the monster. It shot its claw at Yoko, reeling her in as she tried to use her blade to slow its progress.

"Help! This thing's reeling me in like that perverted turtle!" Yoko pleaded.

It then deployed some tendrils from its back as Yoko tried to bat them away.

"It's got tentacles too?! AH MOU!" Yoko complained.

"Come On!" Jin-san and J shouted into their Morphin Blasters.

 _ **Boost Up for Buster!**_

The two fired at the claw, releasing its grip on Yoko, but J shot a little too close for comfort.

"Watch it, robot!" Yoko shot back.

Gentaro changed into Elec States, and armed with Billy the Rod, began landing hits on the monster, which hurt twice as much due to its dual nature.

From a nearby rooftop, Libra, Scorpio, and Sengoku-hakase observed the situation.

"We should have never made a deal with that squid," Scorpio commented.

"It's not over yet. Let's go." Libra said as the two teleported down to the ground. Ryouma, unable to teleport, hurried down the fire escape.

"Libra!" Gentaro declared.

"Hello, Fourze."

Scorpio appeared in front of Ryuusei.

"Hey, Hiromu? Think you can take care of this guy? We've got our own problems." Gentaro said.

"We'll do what we can," Hiromu said.

 _ **Are you ready?**_

"Okay!"

"Roger!"

"Roger Rabbit!"

 _ **It's Morphin Time! Powered Custom!**_

"Powered Morphin!"

 _ **Lock On!**_

"You will not destroy this beautiful robot!"

 _ **Lemon Energy!**_

Ryouma opened fire on the Go-Busters, as they ducked the hail of arrows.

The Radar Module rang, as Gentaro answered.

"Have you defeated the kaijin yet?" Kengo asked.

"Little busy right now!" Gentaro said abruptly. "Libra, Scorpio and Duke came to help it!"

"All right, I'll call Kazuraba and see if he and his companions can come and help," Kengo replied.

At the Team Gaim Suite, Micchi answered the phone.

"All right, Kengo-san, we're on our way." Micchi said after being filled in.

"We got trouble?" Kouta asked.

"Some kind of hybrid kaijin, Kouta-san. Gentaro-san and the Go-Busters are having trouble with it, and Kengo wants us to come and help too."

Kouta, Micchi, and Zack were out the door and on their way.

Back at the fight, Gentaro and Ryuusei had moved on to fighting Libra and his companions, even though they were slightly outnumbered. They became even more outnumbered when Libra decided to create a group of Dustards. Gentaro and Ryuusei countered by going Cosmic and Meteor Storm.

"Gentaro, here comes Kouta." Ryuusei pointed out.

Kouta, Micchi, and Zack drew their Lockseeds in mid-run, the Cracks above their heads following them as they depressed the Cutting Blade on their Drivers to initiate the transformations.

 _ **Soiya! Kachidoki Arms! Iza Shutsujin! Ei Ei Oh!**_

 _ **Hai! Kiwi Arms! Geki, Rin, Sei-ya Ha!**_

 _ **(Guitar riff) Kurumi Arms: Mr. Knuckleman! (Three count bell ring with cheering crowds)**_

"Zack, Micchi, help the Go-Busters! I'm going after Duke!" Kouta instructed.

Blazor fired a white laser at the two Riders and then struck them in the back of the neck with his tendrils, causing the two Riders to lose all their coloring. No sooner did that happen, did they start attacking the Go-Busters!

"What's going on? Why are they attacking us?" Hiromu wondered.

"Whatever those tendrils did, it seems to have brainwashed them into thinking we're their enemies!" Ryuji observed.

"Gentaro! We need to regroup!" Jin-san called

"Ossu!"

Gentaro activated his Smoke Switch, which clouded the scene as the three unaffected Riders and one Sentai escaped to rethink their strategy.

 _Back at the SKRC Suite…_

"What happened?" Kengo asked.

"That robot-dragon-something-or-other did something to Micchi and the others!" Gentaro explained.

"Do we have any idea what?" Kengo asked.

"Not that I can gather; my best guess is that it injected something into them that turned them against us," Jin-san explained.

"Could we devise an antidote, or possibly use Gentaro's Medical Switch to cure them?" Ryuusei asked.

"Maybe, Sakuta. But Kisaragi would need to get dangerously close to them to administer it."

"Not only that, they'll be sure to bring friends along to make it even harder," Hiromu added.

"Mou! Then how do we stop it?" Yoko asked.

"Well, J's a robot, so he might be immune." Ryuji surmised.

"Plus, he might be too stupid to corrupt," Jin-san added.

"Maybe the BuddyRoids can protect us?" Hiromu wondered.

"Possibly, Sakurada," Kengo replied. "But we have another problem; it seems to be headed in the direction of Mr. Brown's."

"I'm going to make that thing pay!" Kouta exclaimed, clearly upset by the recent turn of events, as he stormed out the door.

"Kazuraba, wait!" Kengo called after him.

"We should go after him," Ryuusei replied.

The two space Riders and Busters hurried downstairs to their bikes and Nick to catch up with Kouta before he got himself captured as well.

Back at Mr. Brown's, the Shinkengers were enjoying their vacation of sorts as usual when Garuda came flying in.

"What's up, Garuda? Did you see something?" Haruto asked. "Okay, hang on a second."

Kaoru, reading a magazine to his left, pulled out her earphones.

"Something up?" she asked.

"Garuda-chan must have seen something. I sent him out on patrol because we can't always wait for Kengo to call. Mako…wake up…"

On the opposite side of Haruto, was a dead to the world Mako, on her stomach with her straps undone. Haruto nudged her on the shoulder, and her eyes opened.

"Mou…why can't kaijin just take the day off for once…I was having a great dream." She replied sleepily.

"The one where you marry Takeru?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Mako asked.

"You sometimes talk in your sleep, Mako-san," Kaoru replied.

"The bigger question is how you were able to hear that from way over there with your earphones in," Haruto commented.

Mako did her straps up again and threw on a cover-up, and the Shinkengers and Mages were on their way via Haruto's Teleport Ring.

When the magic portal opened, the group found Kouta already at work on Blazor, while at the same time fending off both Ryugen and Knuckle!

"Something is definitely wrong with this picture, Takeru," Mako commented.

"Agreed. Let us err on the side of caution." Takeru instructed.

"Mayonnaise and I will try and help out Kouta if the rest of you can handle the kaijin."

Takeru nodded, as Shodouphones came out.

"Genta, Chiaki, and Kotoha are on their way, my lord!" Ryunosuke reported.

"Ippitsu Shoujou!"

"Henshin!" Haruto called, scanning his Flame Dragon Ring.

"HENNNN…SHIN!" Kousuke called.

 _ **Flame…Dragon! Bou-Bou, Bou-Bou-Bou!**_

 _ **Set! Open! L-I-O-N! Lion! (Lion roar)**_

The Shinkengers went through their usual roll call as Haruto and Kousuke announced that it was showtime and lunchtime, and everyone fanned out to make sense of the situation.

"Kouta! What happened to Micchi and Zack?" Haruto asked as he stepped in.

"That thing did something to them to turn them against us!" Kouta shouted.

"Anything we can do to help?" Haruto asked.

"Yeah, you can help me pound him! This is our stage now, guys!"

Blazor deployed three tendrils, but Haruto and Kouta rolled out of the way.

"That was a close one!" Kouta replied.

"Whew…" Haruto added.

"Wait a minute…" Kouta said before Haruto came to the same conclusion.

"KOUSUKE!"

Kamen Rider Beast, monochrome like the rest, now turned on both Haruto and Kouta, with Ryugen and Knuckle backing him up! Haruto wasted no time.

 _ **Connect, Please!**_

 _ **Drago Time! Set Up! Start!**_

 _ **Water Dragon!**_

 _ **Hurricane Dragon!**_

 _ **Land Dragon!**_

Blazor countered by firing a red laser at Water Dragon, causing him to writhe in pain before disappearing, and then shot a brown one at Hurricane Dragon, which had a similar effect, followed by a blue one at Land Dragon.

"Okay, what was that all about?" Haruto wondered.

"Haruto! Watch out!" Kouta called, only for Kaoru to get into its path and be affected.

"Kaoru-chan!" Haruto exclaimed. "Easy now, remember all the fun times we've had by the pool?" he asked.

The Princess apparently was not in much of a reminiscing mood, as she went on the attack against him, along with the other turned people!

"Kouta, this fight is not going very well," Haruto observed.

"I'll say. All that kaijin's new friends are keeping us from getting at him!" Kouta said as he dodged an attack from Ryugen.

More tendrils came, which Kouta and Haruto managed to cut away most of, but one managed to get through and now Kouta was the newest member of the Brainwashed People Club. Blazor tried again to infect Haruto, but he cut the tendril away.

"It will take more than that to drive me into despair!" He retorted, but in the second he let his guard down, Kaoru got a clean hit on him, which strangely had the exact same effect!

"I see, so anyone he's infected can also spread it if they manage to connect," Takeru observed. "Shinkengers, be careful!"

"We're here Tono-sama!" Kotoha called, before tripping over herself and falling down like a klutz. When Chiaki went to help her up, he had his back turned, and one of the tendrils got him as well. As they were already transformed, and Chiaki was holding Kotoha's hand at the same time he was hit, Kotoha was turned as well.

"Chiaki! Kotoha!" Mako exclaimed.

"This is bad, my lord! Very bad!" Ryunosuke wailed.

"Calm down, Ryunosuke. Try using Kajiki's effect."

Ryunosuke brought out his Water Arrow, and attached the Kajiki Disc, and fired an arrow that rained down on the affected, but it, unfortunately, had no effect!

"This must be one of those you have to defeat first before its effects go away." Mako reasoned.

"Sorry for the wait! Shinken Gold! Umemori Genta!" he declared as he came running to the scene as well, using iai to cut his way through tendrils and turned people.

"What did I miss Take-chan?"

"Mother, Chiaki, and Kotoha, as well as everyone else who is monochrome, has been corrupted by that kaijin. We are convinced that only its defeat will free them from its control."

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Genta asked.

"For starters, try not to get hit by those tendrils or someone who's already been turned," Mako explained.

"That's going to be easier said than done!" Genta exclaimed

"Also, being that we're samurai, we're not exactly equipped in the long-range attack department." Mako reminded them.

"We could try the Mogyuu Bazooka, my lord!" Ryunosuke suggested.

Takeru nodded and brought out the Inromaru.

"Super Shinken Red, going forth!"

He took his Super Shinkenmaru and combined it with the Mogyuu Bazooka.

"Super Mogyuu Bazooka!"

He brought out the disc for the finisher and spun it causing the mouth of the weapon to roar.

"Heretic Ruination!" he called, with the remaining Shinkengers helping to brace.

The attack came close, but the monster swatted it away with his claw, as Libra, Scorpio, and Leo all teleported in, each grabbing a Shinkenger!

"Let us go!" Mako protested!

"This will only hurt for a moment," Libra assured her in a sinister voice, before Blazor struck all but Genta with his tendrils, turning Takeru, Mako, and Ryunosuke to the dark side as well!

"Easy Take-chan…please don't hurt me!" Genta cried, as Super Shinken Red tried to nail Genta with the Super Mogyuu Bazooka, missing. Genta ran while ducking back to avoid further shots as the recently turned Shinkengers were joined by their already affected companions along with Ryugen, Knuckle, Gaim, and Wizard, just as Gentaro, Ryuusei, and the Go-Busters arrived on the scene with the Ginjiro close behind with Jin-san at the wheel.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" Genta shouted, as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him with a crowd of possessed Riders and Sentai Members chasing after him.

"Get in!" Hiromu called to Genta, as he and his team opened fire with regular shots from their blasters to try and slow the horde down. No sooner was Genta aboard the group turned around and took off back to the hotel.

Once back in the safety of the SKRC Suite, Kengo was beside himself.

"IT GOT THE SHINKENGERS TOO?!" He exclaimed in disbelief.

"Not to mention Haruto, Kousuke, and Kouta," Ryuusei observed.

"That thing's going to pay for turning all my buds into zombie soldiers!" Gentaro fumed.

"We'll get them back, Gentaro. Don't worry." Ryuusei assured him.

"The question is, how do we stop that thing?" Hiroto wondered.

"Perhaps where the monster is half machine and half living, a combination attack would work?

"But other than the Samurai, all we have from a youkai-fighting team is Genta." Hanto reminded them.

"Plus, he'd have to get close to that thing to hit it."

"Maybe we could put one of Genta's discs on one of our weapons?" Saki suggested.

"Or ours. What do you think, Ani?" Miu asked.

"It might work. No way to know for sure until we try it for real."

"Then let's go for it!" Sousuke said.

"Not so fast, Esumi-san." Kengo cautioned. "The Wings will need to get dangerously close to that kaijin for this to work and don't forget all the Riders and Sentai members he's managed to turn against us, that they'd have to dodge. One wrong move, and you'll be joining them."

"Well, I'm data, J is a BuddyRoid. Plus, could going Powered Custom protect the others from his effects?" Jin-san asked.

"It's possible." Kengo mused. "Here's what we'll do. The Wings will use one of Umemori's discs to power up the Rocket Daggers, while the Go-Busters use Powered Custom and hope it keeps them from being turned. The Go-Ongers, Kisaragi, and Sakuta will stay in the Ginjiro and go in if things go south."

Plan in place, the group set out again to try and put a stop to Blazor's reign of terror.

"Miu. I'll go." Hiroto explained.

"Okay, Ani," Miu said in reply.

With both their Rocket Daggers in hand, with one of Genta's discs affixed to the hilt, Hiroto stood ready to attack, as the Go-Busters stood by to block.

 _ **Mission Six**_

Taking a page from Gai Ikari, Hiroto rocketed towards the kaijin, only for it to zero in and hit him with a purple laser, causing him to veer off course and crash land. Before he could try for another go, he was piled on by Blazor's helpers and struck with a tendril as well.

"ANI!" Miu called, grabbing Saki's Mantan Gun, inserting Jetras' Soul into it, and charging angrily at the monster.

"Miu-san, wait!" Saki called after her, but it fell on deaf ears.

Go-On Gold himself took a swipe at her with his Rocket Dagger, but Hiromu dashed into his path and took the hit. But nothing happened!

"I guess while in Powered Custom, were unaffected," Hiromu said, confirming the theory.

"Be careful not to overheat, Ryuji!" Gorisaki cautioned.

"I'll be okay," Ryuji said, as he digitized a chunk of pavement and hurled it at Blazor's helpers, who had started to look like the Borg from Star Trek, the oldest victims looking further along than the more recent ones.

"That doesn't look promising," Jin-san commented. "I hope that becoming 100% cyborg doesn't mean they're beyond help."

"That would be very bad," J said.

"Of course, it is! We have to stop that thing before Micchi and Zack start telling us resistance is futile!" Jin-san fired back.

The Go-Ongers fired their Mantan Guns at Blazor, but he shot yellow lasers back at them, as they were suddenly de-henshined, and were overcome with high fevers and fits of coughing! The Go-Busters helped them back inside the Ginjiro, as Gentaro tried his Medical Switch to cure them, but it only brought temporary relief before it came back stronger than before!

"Um, Kengo? We have another problem." Gentaro called.

"Don't tell me the Go-Ongers are on his team too…" Kengo said.

"Just Miu and Hiroto! But the rest are sicker than a pack of dogs!" Gentaro clarified.

"WHAT?!" Kengo shouted, incredulous.

"We tried Medical on them, but it only worked for a second, before they seemed to feel worse than they did before!" he explained.

"Okay, get back here as fast as you can. We need a new plan." Kengo said.

Ryuusei took the Magphone from Kengo.

"We might have another problem. Some of the affected people were starting to turn into cyborgs. Jin-san fears that when that process is complete, we may not be able to save them."

Kengo simply hung up.

"I guess he's at the end of his rope," Ryuusei commented.

"Well, let's get back to the hotel," Jin-san said.

"Wait, could we stop by that gaming convention?" Ryuusei asked. "There's someone there who might be able to help us with our sick Go-Ongers."

Later…

"I can't believe it! I've never recorded fevers this high!" Emu exclaimed in disbelief. "What exactly did they all come down with?"

"We're not sure, Emu. Some kaijin hit them with this yellow laser beam and the next thing we knew, this happened!" Gentaro explained.

"I'll do what I can, but there's only so much I can do without a medical license. But a licensed doctor or not, I still must get their smiles back!" Emu declared.

"Please do the best you can, Houjou-sensei." Ryuusei insisted.

"I also wish I could help out with the other problem, but Hiiro-san took my Driver, so I can't fight as Ex-Aid."

"Don't worry, Emu! We'll beat that guy and save all my buds!" Gentaro said optimistically, pounding on his chest for emphasis.

The group had food brought up to recharge their batteries while they thought of a new plan. The constant fighting had left everyone hungry, and the repeated transformations into Fourze and Meteor had left their Cosmic Energy depleted as well. Even Yoko was indulging in a strawberry shortcake to recharge her battery.

"So, what do we do now, Kengo?" Gentaro asked.

"Once we're ready to go again, we need to somehow hit that monster with a mystical and tech-based attack simultaneously. One or the other may only make it stronger, and I'm not about to test that theory with almost all the heroes in the city doing its bidding.

"Damn!" Ryuusei swore.

"What is it Ryuusei-kun?" Tomoko asked.

"When that Bangray guy read Gentaro's memories, he pulled out Sagittarius. But I don't think any of us defeated him. Plus, Gai didn't say anything about the copies vanishing when he was destroyed, so it's probably still out there."

"If we detect him, we can always ask the Samurai Rangers and their allies to go after him," Kengo suggested.

"Do we have their number?" Gentaro asked.

"I…have…Mia's…number." Saki coughed.

"Saki-chan, try not to talk." Emu insisted.

"The Rangers use a similar power to the Shinkengers; could they substitute for Genta if we needed them to?" Ryuusei asked.

"I'd prefer not to get them involved unless we have to. I fear that Tenma person will be back, and the Samurai need to be ready for him if that happens." Kengo explained.

Unfortunately, Sagittarius had indeed gotten out, unknown to everyone. Being a copy, he didn't register appropriately like the real Zodiarts. But real or not, he was still a threat.

Elsewhere, a young man in a hooded trenchcoat along with a young woman was riding a motorcycle when his phone rang with whirring and clanking like a machine.

"Master?"

"I'm picking up something where you are."

"Smash?"

"Don't think so. But I think you should investigate it anyway."

The young man could hear loud snoring in the background as he talked to his caller.

"Got it! Your camera ready?" he asked his passenger.

She nodded in response.

Sagittarius was terrorizing people in a park as they ran for cover from his rain of arrows when physics equations began to fill the air, as well as the sound of shaking. The young man in the hooded trenchcoat approached slowly, shaking some small containers about the size of a salt shaker in both hands. The woman with him led the people away before getting ready to film.

"You certainly don't look like a Smash, but I can't just let you rampage like that. Now, shall we begin the experiment?"

The man took the two bottles, turned the caps around and put them into what appeared to be a straightforward Driver.

 _ **Rabbit! Tank! Best Match!**_

He began to turn the crank, as a square frame appeared and tubes started growing out of his belt buckle in front and behind him, as blue and red liquid molded itself into two halves of armor.

 _ **Are you Ready?**_

"Henshin!"

The man took a Praying Mantis stance and then brought his arms to his sides, as the two halves came together with an explosion of steam.

 _ **Hagane no Moonsault! RabbitTank! Yeaaah!**_

 _(Music Cue: Be The One)_

More tubes came out of his belt, forming into a drill weapon, which the Rider swung like a sword at Sagittarius.

Back at the SKRC Suite, Tomoko was watching the live stream on her iPad.

"Another…Kamen Rider...?"

" _This is Sawa Takigawa live from Panorama City, as Kamen Rider Build has engaged an unknown enemy!"_

"Ryuusei-kun! Come here!"

He hurried over to watch and called for Gentaro, but he had fallen asleep!

"Oh well," Tomoko said.

Back at the fight, Build thrust his drill at Sagittarius, who was knocked backward, and called Dustards for help.

"For multiple enemies, it's gotta be this!" Build said as he shook an orange bottle along with a silver one and inserted them into his Driver as well.

 _ **Taka! Gatling! Best Match!**_

He turned the crank again, as the two parts were molded in front and back.

 _ **Are you Ready?**_

"Build Up!" he called, as he assumed a new form.

 _ **Tenkuu no Abarenbou! HawkGatling! Yeahhh!**_

He summoned a Gatling pistol the same way he summoned his drill sword, and opened up on the Dustards, as the bullets became hawks before they struck. He then spun the cylinder nine times.

 _ **10!**_

 _ **20!**_

 _ **30!**_

 _ **40!**_

 _ **50!**_

 _ **60!**_

 _ **70!**_

 _ **80!**_

 _ **90!**_

The Dustards were trapped in a spherical graph with each spin, as Build spread his wings to go airborne and spun it one last time.

 _ **100! Full Bullet!**_

Build opened fire, hitting all the targets trapped in the graph and turning them into space dust.

Sagittarius shot arrows at Build from the sky, who dodged.

"Looks like I'll have to get up close and personal with you." Build said, shaking another pair of bottles, one brown and one ice blue.

 _ **Gorilla! Diamond! Best Match!**_

 _ **Are you Ready?**_

"Build Up!"

 _ **Kagayaki no Destroyer! GorillaMond! Yeahhh!**_

" _After using HawkGatling to deal with the foot soldiers, Build has become his power-oriented form, GorillaMond! But he has yet to say his second catchphrase!"_

Build began turning the crank on his Driver, causing it to announce,

 _ **Ready, go! Voltech Finish! Yay!**_

Build created a diamond wall in front of him, then punched it with his gorilla fist, causing it to splinter into smaller fragments that all hit Sagittarius.

"Did I get him?"

When the smoke cleared, Sagittarius was still standing there, albeit in a much more slimmed down form that was bright red.

"One more Best Match left, I hope this works!" Build said.

 _ **Ninja! Comic! Best Match!**_

 _ **Are You Ready?**_

"Build Up!"

 _ **Shinobi no Entertainer! NinninComic! Yeahhh!**_

Now Build was a purple and yellow form, themed after a ninja and a comic book.

"The laws of victory have been decided!" he declared, touching the ninja antenna on his helmet.

 _ **4Koma Ninpoutou!**_

A sword with comic book panels for the blade, but also pen-like in appearance appeared in Build's hand, as he pushed the trigger on the hilt once, causing the lowermost panel to light up.

 _ **Bunshin no Jutsu!**_

Some clones of Build were drawn in with a comic explosion of "Boom!" and a cartoon cloud of smoke, who began running in a circle around Sagittarius, as Build pulled the trigger again and lit up the second panel.

 _ **Katon no Jutsu! Kaen Giri!**_

The clones were set on fire, forming a fire wheel, as Build leaped into the air and came down with a flaming slash.

Sagittarius staggered, down, but still not out.

"Um, let's try that again!" Build said, switching back to RabbitTank.

 _ **Ready, Go! Voltech Finish! Yay!**_

Build jumped high into the air and forced himself underground, causing a linear chart to appear, as he followed the curve right down into Sagittarius with a Rider Kick, sending him flying and turning to dust in the process as the live stream ended.

Build pulled out an empty bottle, which he used to suck up the remains of Sagittarius, causing it to become more bulbous and gain a spider web pattern. He then powered down.

"That was awesome, Sento-kun!" the young lady said in congratulations. But Sento seemed to have his mind on something else.

"I wonder what this one will become?" Sento wondered aloud, as pictures of his thoughts appeared in the sky. "Horse, perhaps? Or maybe Archer? If it's Archer, It'll need a weapon! I CAN'T WAIT TO FIND OUT WHAT IT'S GOING TO BECOME!" he exclaimed, causing his cowlick to stick up.

With that, he grabbed Sawa and hopped back on his motorcycle, and sped off for the airport.

Elsewhere in the city, Kaito and Minato-san were cornered by Leo.

"So, Libra sends his pet kitty to get rid of us. I guess you didn't get the memo from the blonde woman that we're not to be killed."

Leo crushed the walnuts in his hand and growled, activating his Switch and changing into his Zodiarts Form.

"Let's go," Kaito said, twirling his Banana Lockseed and opening it.

 _ **Banana!**_

"Of course, Kaito," Minato-san answered, opening hers as well.

 _ **Peach Energy!**_

"Henshin!"

 _ **Lock On!**_

 _ **Come On! Banana Arms! Knight of Spe-ar!**_

 _ **Soda! Peach Energy Arms! (Arabian techno music)**_

Armed and ready, Kaito and Minato-san went on the attack.

Back at the Space Kamen Rider Club Suite, Kengo had come to a conclusion.

"We can't rely on Genta alone. As much as I wanted to keep them out of our personal business, circumstances leave us no choice. Umemori-san, could you please call the Samurai?"

Down on the beach, as usual, Lauren, Mia, Sakura and Suiren were lying in the sun when Mia's Samuraizer rang.

"Hello?"

"Um, is this Mia?" Genta asked.

"Yes, who's this?" she replied.

"It's Genta from the Shinkengers. My whole team has been turned into zombies by a strange kaijin, as well as many of the other Sentai members and Kamen Riders here in the city. We're really in a pinch, can we count on your help?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure, tell us where you want to meet up, and I'll let the others know."

"Who was that?" Lauren asked, sitting up.

"That sushi seller, Genta. All those Kamen Riders and Super Sentai members that have been busy fighting off kaijin while we work on our tans are in a huge bind and can really use our help."

"Well, they all helped us save this city before, so I guess it's about time we return the favor," Lauren said, pulling out her Shoudouphone.

"Sakura…" Mia said, nudging the snoozing swordswoman.

"Huh…?"

"We've got trouble. Our counterparts and their allies are in serious trouble and need us to bail them out." She explained.

"About time! I've been itching for a real fight for a while. SUIREN!"

Suiren, who was much further gone than Sakura, shot up at the sound of her sister shouting her name.

"Did you really have to do that?" Suiren answered sleepily.

"Considering you were out cold, yes. Now get dressed, we've got to save the Kamen Riders and Super Sentai members. Yes, that includes Kouta."

"Kouta's in trouble? Why didn't you say so?!" Suiren exclaimed.

Sakura sighed as she threw her clothes on.

Driving over to the Panorama City Hotel and Suites, the Samurai group headed up to the SKRC Suite where Gentaro, Ryuusei, and the Go-Busters were waiting, along with the still mysteriously sick Go-Ongers.

Kengo wasted no time filling them in, as Lauren translated.

"A monster called Blazor, which is some kind of cyborg dragon, has been on the loose. In addition to making all the Go-Ongers save two sick, the monster has also succeeded in turning all the other Kamen Riders, as well as all the Shinkengers into its slaves. Because we believe the monster is half Nighlok/Ayakashi and half Attack Bot/Banki, a simultaneous attack by both a technologically based team and a non-tech team is the only way to defeat it."

Lauren finished her translation to the other members of her team aside from Mia, Sakura, and Suiren, who took it all in.

"Ask him what his plan is," Jayden asked.

Sometime later, the Samurai headed to Blazor's current location, escorting Gentaro, Ryuusei, Genta, and the Busters as if they were prisoners.

"What do you want? Libra and Enter aren't interested in you guys."

"No, but we're interested in joining up, so we brought you a peace offering," Jayden explained.

"Ooh! They'll be so pleased with me!" it answered happily.

Suddenly, two charged shots from opposite directions slammed into Blazor!

"What was that?!" it demanded.

"The beginning of the end for you! Let's go, guys!" Jayden called, as his team took out their Samuraizers.

"Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai!"

"Samurai Ranger, Gold Power!" Antonio added.

"Ikkan Kanjou!" Genta added.

 _ **It's Morphin Time!**_

"Let's Morphin!" Jin and J said.

 _ **Are you ready?**_

"Okay!"

"Roger!"

"Roger Rabbit!"

 _ **It's Morphin Time! Powered Custom!**_

"Powered Morphin!"

 _ **Meteor, Ready?**_

 _ **3!**_

 _ **2!**_

1!

"Henshin!"

Kanji were drawn and flipped, BuddyRoid armor donned, and smoke and rings and a beam from M-BUS finished all the transformations.

"Red Samurai Ranger, Ready!" Jayden and Lauren said.

"Blue Samurai Ranger, Ready!" Kevin added.

"Pink Samurai Ranger, Ready!" Mia said.

"Green Samurai Ranger, Ready!" Mike said.

"Yellow Samurai Ranger, Ready!" Emily said.

"Gold Samurai Ranger, Ready!" Antonio said.

"Rangers together," Jayden and Lauren started.

"Samurai Forever!" the rest finished.

"Shinken Gold! Umemori Genta!"

"Red Buster!"

"Blue Buster!"

"Yellow Buster!"

"Beet Buster!"

"Stag Buster!"

"Out of my way J!" Jin said as J did his usual stupidity.

"Tokumei Sentai, Go-Busters!" they all said as their logo appeared behind them.

"UCHUU…KITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gentaro bellowed, tucking his body in and exploding outwards and upwards into an X, as his shout resounded into deep space. Somewhere on a space ship, a pink android was daydreaming while writing on her tablet.

"I wonder what that was?" she wondered.

"Kamen Rider Fourze! Let's settle this once and for all!" he exclaimed, finishing his pose.

"Kamen Rider Meteor. I will decide…your fate."

A huge mess of Moogers and Grinders showed up.

"Gentaro, Hiromu, we'll handle the youkai! You guys handle the robots!" Lauren explained.

"Busters Ready…? Go!" Hiromu replied as they charged into battle.

"Ossu!" Gentaro grunted as he and Ryuusei tore into the Grinders as well.

"Who does that Meteor guy think he is? Bruce Lee?" Mike commented.

"Mike! Be nice!" Emily scolded.

Capable hand to hand fighter that he was, Gentaro fought better as Fourze using his Switches. The Radar module rang, and it was Kengo to tell him just that.

"I know I know, use the Switches…." Gentaro replied

 _ **Claw!**_

 _ **Spike!**_

 _ **Chainsaw!**_

 _ **Shield!**_

 _ **CLAW ON**_

 _ **SPIKE ON**_

 _ **CHAINSAW ON**_

 _ **SHIELD ON**_

"Let's try this again!"

Gentaro went back on the attack, using Switches this time.

"Time to turn you into scrap metal," Ryuusei said, inserting his Meteor Switch into his Meteor Galaxy.

 _ **Limit Break, Okay!**_

"WOOOO..." He exclaimed, landing punch after punch on the foot soldiers as a comet trail appeared behind his fist, before finishing with a final strike and a "HWATCHA!", as well as lots of trashed Grinders.

"J!"

"Right!"

 _ **Boost Up for Buster**_

The two attacked with their sword finishers, tearing up even more Grinders.

Genta and Antonio started with their swords sheathed, disappeared from sight, and then appeared as they sheathed their swords, and the Moogers went down.

"Let's see that again!" They said in unison.

The fight rewound and was played back, showing the speed of their iai as they carved up the Moogers like raw fish. Spin Sword attacks from the Samurai took out the remainder.

"Uh oh…"

Gentaro tied up the monster with his Winch, shouting to Lauren and Mia, "Let him have it!" 

"Fire Smasher, Cannon Mode!" Jayden exclaimed as he transformed his Spin Sword to zanbatou and then into a cannon, as the discs were loaded. Next to them, Hiromu had summoned the Lio Attache, and the others took a position to brace him. Lauren counted down, and the two pulled the trigger simultaneously, sending discs and a Deletion Attack into Blazor, taking him down.

Back at the bad guys' hideout, all the captured tokusatsu members were all ready for delivery, when they all turned back to their natural coloring with no clue how they got there. Before Libra and Enter could call in foot soldiers to stop them, Haruto had teleported them safely away, as they ended up at Mr. Brown's.

As was usually the case, but not sure whether it was the second life or the chip kicking in, but a gigantic Blazor was now on the loose, and that meant it was Megazord time.

The Samurai Rangers brought out their Folding Zords and enlarged them, and brought them together into the Samurai Megazord, as Antonio called in the Samurai ClawZord, and Lauren brought out the Bull Megazord.

"DaiKaiOh, Peerless under Providence!" Genta announced as he summoned his own, and to tell them apart, Antonio shifted into its West configuration.

Ryuji brought out Tategami Lio, and then combined them with his own Buster Machine and Yoko's to form Go-Buster Lioh

 _ **Go-Buster Lioh! Gan Gan Gagiin!**_

Hiromu stood ready with Ace, while Jin-san brought out Go-Buster Beet.

"Cą va, monsieurs and mademoiselles!" Enter said as he showed up as a backup with his Megazord.

"This is my Megazord. It's pretty good too." Escape chimed in.

A few BugZords warped in to even up the odds.

"Anybody have a plan?" Mike asked.

Just then, Mia's Samuraizer rang!

" _Hello? Oh, okay Ryuji."_

"Ryuji says he'll work with us to take out Blazor. We probably have to hit it with a Symbol Power and Deletion attack at the same time like we did before to finish it off."

Lauren was suddenly startled by a certain defective robot!

"Hello, I am Beet J Stag! By the way, the 'J' stands for…excuse me, I have a phone call. Hello, this is Beet J Stag. By the way, the 'J stands for…"

"I know what the 'J' stands for, you idiot, I'm the one who built you! Where the hell are you?!" Jin-san demanded.

"I am in the large cow man with the Princesses' counterpart."

"Well, tell her we're going after the small fry while Ryuji and her brother go after the monster!"

"I've got Enter," Hiromu called, calling in one of his disposable swords and going on the attack.

"I'll take Escape!" Jin-san declared.

The two squared off against the Avatars of Vaglass while everyone else took a BugZord. One fired at Antonio, but he used his fan to bat them back at it. While it staggered back, he spun the face wheel.

"Claw Battlezord South! Double Katana Strike!"

"Ebibasami Honte Gaeshi!" Genta called as he used the lobster claws on DaiKaiOh to finish off another one.

Lauren fired the Shoulder Blasters at her target, causing it to stagger back.

"Revolving Laser Blaster!" She called, firing a blast from the disc above its head at the BugZord and causing it to explode as well.

Hiromu and Jin-san pinned Enter and Escape's Megazords, keeping them from affecting the battle momentarily, calling to the Samurai and Ryuji, "Now!"

The Samurai Megazord drew its sword and performed its finisher, while Ryuji and Yoko struck with a Lion Crash, the Mojikara based attack aimed at the Nighlok part, and the Deletion attack aimed at the mechanical part, sending Blazor down in a blaze of glory.

"Samurai Rangers," Jayden said.

"Victory is ours!" Lauren finished.

"Merde!" Enter swore. "Let's go, Mademoiselle."

"Shutdown Complete!" The Busters declared.

"Everyone, everyone!" Genta called.

"What's he want?" Jayden asked.

"A clap of victory!" Genta declared, and after his request was communicated to the other Samurai, they did it with him.

" _Thank you very much,"_ Jayden said, bowing properly in thanks to Genta, the Go-Busters, and the Space Kamen Riders.

"No prob! One last thing though!" Gentaro explained through Lauren.

The bewildered Samurai Rangers were subjected to Gentaro's Friendship Handshake.

"There! We're buds now! Hey, Hiromu, Ryuji, Yoko, Masato, J? Are we official buds yet?"

"I don't think so…" Hiromu started to say before Gentaro shook hands with all the Go-Busters and made it official with them if it wasn't already.

"Ossu! Now it's official!"

The N/S Magphone rang, and Gentaro answered it.

"KISARAGI, WHERE ARE YOU?! IS THAT MONSTER DEAD YET?"

"Yup, all taken care of. Ryuusei, the Busters and I are on our way back now."

The two groups parted ways as the sun began to set.

"A whole pool day, wasted fighting bad guys…Mou!"

"Yoko-chan, you've been out by the pool every single day since we got here. You even came out to get us yesterday still in your bikini. You'll live."

"Besides, there's always tomorrow!" J said optimistically. "I wonder if I should take pictures of Yoko and sell them to Weekly Playboy!"

Yoko grabbed a wrench that happened to be lying around in the Ginjiro and began hitting J repeatedly with it, using very colorful language as she did so.

"Ryuji? Hey, you okay?" Hiromu asked.

Ryuji sat there stunned, much like Hiromu acted when he saw chickens.

"Did she learn all that from her boyfriend?" he said in disbelief.

"You've got to realize it at some point Ryuji; your little Yoko-chan's grown into a young woman," Jin-san explained from the wheel.

"Says the guy who had the hots for her mom." Ryuji countered.

Back at their hideout, both Libra and Enter were wearing ruts in the floor with all their pacing. Leo came straggling inside in his human form, looking like he had received quite the beat down as Kaito and Minato-san returned as well.

At the airport, Sento, still in excited mode, practically dragged Sawa into the terminal, just before the Club arrived with Emu.

"You're leaving already, Emu-sensei?" Tomoko asked.

"Yeah. Hiiro-san called, they really need me back. Oh well, I had a great time while it lasted!"

"Yo! Emu! It was great fighting with you! We'll have to do that again sometime!"

"Yeah! Count on it! We'll conquer space with no continues!" Emu said as they shook hands Gentaro style.

"Bye Houjou-sensei!" Miu replied, blowing him a kiss, as Shun saluted.

"Good luck with those Bugsters!" JK added.

"Emu, take care of yourself, okay?" Ryuusei insisted.

"Don't worry, I will!"

"Emu-sensei, please keep an eye on Kiriya-san." Tomoko insisted.

"Okay, I will!" he said, waving behind him as he headed into the terminal.

A pair of underwear then blew into Ryuusei's face.

"Ah, Mou! Not again!" Eiji called as he chased after his tomorrow. "Gentaro? You're still here?"

"Eiji!" Gentaro said as they shook hands. "What are you doing back?"

"Chiyoko-san asked Hina-chan and me to go to that restaurant here to see if we could borrow some of their costumes for a Sentai Rider night. Have you all met Hina-chan?" Eiji asked.

The Club replied that they hadn't, so Eiji introduced her to all of them.

"Man, that girl's got quite a grip!" JK exclaimed as Tomoko elbowed him.

"Hey, Eiji! We've got to fight again sometime! Ankh too!"

"Hopefully our paths will cross again. Who knows, maybe you'll befriend some new Riders!"

"Eiji-kun, we need to get going." Hina reminded him.

"Well, see you!" Eiji said as he and Hina headed off.

In their seats, Sawa smiled as she reviewed her footage, while Sento was like a little kid waiting for Christmas morning.

"That was good to see Gentaro. I hope I do get to fight with him again soon Hina-chan. Hina-chan?"

He felt a weight on his shoulder and heard a sigh.

"Sleep tight, Hina-chan."

Emu made his way up the aisle, not noticing Sento or Eiji, as he came to his row where he had the window, the aisle seat was occupied by a young lady with pink earphones who was currently absorbed in an issue of Shoujo Cosmic.

"Excuse me, miss?" Emu said, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Oh! Sorry!" she said, getting up and allowing Emu to take his seat, dropping a bunch of cylinders with Triceratops on them.

"Are you by chance a sentai member?" Emu asked.

"Maybe…? I'm Amy Yuuzuki, Kyoryu Pink."

"Emu Houjou, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid."

"WOW! You're a Kamen Rider?" she exclaimed.

Later, back at the hotel, Kengo put in a call to Phillip.

"You're back from your party?" Kengo asked.

"We would have been back sooner, but Shotaro cannot resist _Naturally_. Haruna-chan knew this and forced all of us to sing along."

"Fine then. You ready?" Kengo said.

"Yes."

Phillip concentrated and entered the Gaia Library.

"I want to know the identity of the mastermind behind Enter and Libra. First Keyword: Zodiarts."

The bookshelves shuffled and flew off, shrinking the search results.

"Second Keyword: Vaglass."

More books flew off, but he was nowhere near an answer.

"Third Keyword?" Phillip asked.

"Try this: Operation LHAPN."

Phillip imputed it, and it narrowed all the results down to a single book entitled, "His Malevolence."

"Intriguing! I would never have thought this." Phillip exclaimed.

"What is it, Phillip?" Kengo asked.

"The identity of Enter and Libra's master. It's…"

 _To Be Continued…_


End file.
